


Hellfire

by SnufflesWrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Case Fic, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Infanticide, Murder, Musicals, Postseason4, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: Lucifer attempts to lead Hell, but discovers that he was not the Devil he once was. Chloe attempts to solve a case that brings back memories that have haunted her dreams for a year. When Lilith returns Lucifer and Chloe have to find a way to stop her before she can cause havoc on Earth, as they sort through their feelings with one another. (Completed. Will post as edited)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 155





	1. My Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new novel! This thing has been in progress since last May! The full thing is drafted, and I'm working through editing ch 11 now 20/25 pictures are complete. So I'm only going to be posting once a week on Saturdays for the time being. I'd like to thank Hircine_Taoist, Maimat, and fearthevolas for the awesome beta work! You can listen to the playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJmuk66mvUccNsk9dJhXKqdg3PmoITgP5) enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is my domain (domain)  
> You're in my kingdom now  
> This is my domain (domain)  
> No one can tear it down  
> This is my domain (domain)  
> You're stepping on my ground  
> It's live or die my way  
> Inside the walls of my domain"
> 
> \- Tommee Profitt

Lucifer walked amongst the ashen terrain. The land was ravaged. Scars tore along the walls, echoing the stories of the wasteland this once orderly kingdom had become from his long absence. He’d been working endlessly to reshape it back to its original glory. But time away had done it no favors, and a King who’d abdicated before didn’t earn trust. His demons still served him faithfully. tThey’d been designed that way, after all, but he found eyes always watching from the shadows. 

This place had once been safe for him; now most days he was not sure. 

His louboutins, stained a permanent gray, continued down a corridor and into a courtyard. It had been here once, eons ago, that a towering inferno had touched a young Hell’s clouds. The tower of blue flame either consumed those who walked through it, or melded them into a more powerful creature of the night. But that had been when Hell was wild. Before Lilith had entered its gates and tamed it.

His finger traced the hellstone on his ring as he waited patiently for the escort that had been assigned to arrive that day.

Often he agreed to help demons on their rounds. It was an activity he once had thrived in doing not so long ago, but one he now avoided as often as he could since his return. Torture was not something he relished in as he once had. But it was unavoidable here. Chaos, hatred, pain, and suffering were the lifeblood of this place. It had always been that way, and it would always continue to be.

“My lord! Apologies for the tardiness!” 

Lucifer blinked. He’d been unaware that he’d been staring at the pit where the hellstone once lay. His gaze drew down to the stumpy little demon known as Bazenloch, who replied with a low bow. A dagger, made from the famous blacksmiths of the Lilim, was sheathed to the demon’s hip. All of the demons directly in contact with him since his return carried one. They’d been very busy during the years he’d been away.

“You know not to keep me waiting, Bazenloch,” he said, bored. “Take me to this room you lot have been going on about.”

“Yes, my lord. As I said to you yesterday, this type of punishment was Mazikeen’s favorite. She would never let us near souls such as this, so any changes you deem appropriate will be taken into careful consideration for future souls,” Bazenloch stuttered. 

Lucifer could smell the sweat that poured over the demon’s forehead. He was terrified over something that should be a simple matter. Something didn’t fit right here, and Lucifer didn’t like it.

The pair continued in silence down the corridor. On the whole journey, Lucifer could feel the eyes of his subjects observing his every action with a delighted malice. Strange indeed.

“Here we are, my Lord,” the demon indicated a door. 

Lucifer gazed at his full audience one last time before stepping forward. This was only a hell loop. Right?

__________________________

A woman held her infant, rocking her to and fro. She sang an eerie lullaby. Hell did not approve of music, the notes were never in tune, and the melodies made no sense. But she sang, and it had a soothing effect on the child who cooed softly in the warmth of a pink blanket. Tiny eyes slowly drifted closed.

Convinced that the child was finally asleep, relief settled in the young mother’s features. She placed the infant in its wooden crib. The creature snuggled softly against a teddy bear, but remained blissfully asleep.

Charlie came to Lucifer’s mind as he watched. His heart pounded faster in his chest as he remembered Linda’s scattered thoughts and her fear. He remembered his brother, the greatest of all of Heaven’s fighters, equally terrified when his child was stolen. This scene was, perhaps, something Lucifer wasn’t prepared to watch.

He stilled those thoughts. His nephew vanished from his mind like a slippery fish being thrown back to sea. Whatever happened here didn’t have to do with his life on Earth. 

“Darling?” a male voice called from the hallway. “Come on, we need to get some rest,”

The woman shook her head. Her eyes never left the child. “No, why don’t you go ahead without me?”

The man sighed, “What is it honey? Madeline will be fine. We have the baby monitor set up; we’ll be able to hear any little noise she makes.”

“I can’t leave her. Not tonight,”

The man made his way to the door, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame.

“Honey, we talked about this. Look, I know it’s only been a few days, but the doctor said that she needs to get used to sleeping by herself,” the man wrapped his arms around his wife. A soft kiss met her cheek, “Now come on while Madeline’s asleep.”

Lucifer watched the pair leave. He looked to the child once more, confused, but then, these loops didn’t always make sense. Exiting behind the pair, he closed the door. Here, he was less than a phantom, only an observer. He could allow himself to be seen if he chose, but first he needed to understand the full context of this loop. So far there’d been nothing but a feeling that things would go wrong.

The pair held one another, and tried to find sleep in the silence of the night. The clock on the bedside table beside them changed, adding an additional four hours. A sound could be heard on the baby monitor.

“No,” the woman whispered. She threw the sheets from herself and left for the nursery.

Following, Lucifer could tell that there was something lurking in the shadows of the living room, but it was blurry, and out of focus. A phone rang from the bedroom, but Lucifer followed the woman who ignored it and continued down the hallway. This was obviously her hell loop. 

The child had gotten fussy, but it didn’t take long for the woman to get her to settle down. How many sleepless nights was Linda coping with now? Surely they’d abandoned any thoughts about keeping a night nurse employed. Again, he tried to quell these thoughts. This was not the place for them. 

“Honey, that was the hospital. Something’s happened to mom, I need to go.” The man had thrown on a pair of trousers and a mismatched t-shirt in a hurry. He wore those Dad-awful clogs on his feet, too. What was it with fathers always wearing those bloody things? But then, this was Hell after all. Who was he to judge?

“Okay, but Madeline-”

“Will be fine. You’ve got this, sweetie.” He pecked a kiss on her head before running out the door.

“It doesn’t feel fine,” the woman said. She looked down the hallway, to a shadow that was lurking in the dark. 

But she went back to bed.

A loud thunk echoed from the baby monitor, waking her, “Madeline?!” she threw the covers off and ran down the hallway.

Coming around the corner, Lucifer saw the tall, looming shadow hovering over the crib. 

“Please! Please, God, no! No! Not her!” A shot rang out, “MADELINE!” the woman screamed. 

She grabbed the corpse from the crib. Blood soaked the linens and the bear that the infant had clung to. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, it's okay, you’re safe now.” The woman rocked the corpse in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

Another shot was fired.

The world faded to darkness, and the loop reset.

Lucifer watched it play out a few more times, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just seen. Every time he saw the shadow. Every time the gunshot came from that other source. This woman hadn't killed her child.

How was this woman here? This was Hell, a prison for the guilty. A place for them to punish themselves for all eternity. The shadow, that was the true killer, not her. 

A sickening sensation twisted through Lucifer’s gut. Did that mean there were others here? Innocents, trapped within this pit of despair, to forever torment themselves for crimes they were not responsible for? Where was the justice in his Father’s system if that was the case?

He made a swift exit for the door, banishing all thoughts from his mind as he did so. Bavenloch stood outside, his hands twirling with delighted glee. On careful examination, Lucifer could not tell if it was glee due to the distress it had caused his master, or in anticipation from what orders Lucifer was about to give. The distinction was important. Finding something to focus on grounded him as he tried to get his heart to settle from its rapid beating in his chest cavity. 

“Sire! What did you think, my lord? Should we start with her at childbirth? Allow her to go through the pain of delivery only to watch as her newborn is mutilated before her? Or perhaps-”

“What was the point of bringing me to this woman, Bavenloch?” Lucifer asked, studying the demon’s quivering motions at the threatened accusation. 

“I’m…sorry…my king. Has it offended you, requesting your aide in such a manner?” the demon replied. It was coy, calculated. 

Lucifer began to mold his fear of the innocent woman’s fate into something he very much understood; rage. “And what about my question led you to think I was offended?’

The demon could hear the rage in his master’s voice, but somehow found the courage to continue. “Sire, it is a simple task, assigning an appropriate torture for a new resident. It’s one you’ve aided us with many times. If I have offended you in any way-”

“You are right now,” Lucifer’s eyes glowed brightly with his anger. “Answer my original question, or you’ll regret that you opened your mouth, Bazenloch. Why this woman?!” There was an icy chill in his threat. 

“Because we weren’t sure of what method to employ, sire,”

“And how many others like her are here?” he asked. “How many aren’t responsible for the guilt they possess?”

The demon grinned. “As I stated my Lord, these were the favored cases of Mazikeen.”

There was more the demon wasn’t saying. A knowledge was held in those snarky eyes. Bazenloch had known that the woman’s hell loop would upset Lucifer. This had been a set up, a way to get under their master’s skin. They had found a weakness of his, and they were trying to use it to their advantage. It worked, and Hell didn't tolerate weakness. He had to put on a show of strength. 

“You’re deceiving me, Bazenloch,” Lucifer sneered. His face gave way to charred flesh as the devil gripped the demon's tattered garment, “I don’t tolerate treachery.”

Bazenloch wriggled within his grasp, but he was weak to Lucifer’s strength. For the first time in millenia, the Devil reached for the power held within his hellstone. The onyx ring began to glow a bright blue, and fire soon traced along its edges. Through the hellstone, Lucifer could call upon the remnants of the Hellfire that had been absorbed by the mother of all demons eons ago. Though it's stores were limited, Lucifer had to send a message. 

The flame trailed from the stone to his palm. The demon was struggling fiercely now, for good reason. Hellfire was the material Lilith had used to shape each of the Lilim, and it had proven to be the most agonizing form of death for them as well. Lucifer reveled in watching the demon burn. Screams sounded through the hallway until there was nothing left but ash.

The Devil straightened his cuffs, giving audience to the demons that were watching with bated breath. “Should any of you pull a stunt like that again, he will not be the last to burn. Have I made myself clear?” 

A silence followed. Good. So they understood. 

White wings sprouted from Lucifer’s back, a chilling reminder of the life he’d left behind. He powered his way back to his throne. There he sat, listening over the cries of Hell, a mother’s sobs the loudest among them.

___________

Fights still broke out, and there were instances where Lucifer had to make examples of the demons who’d wronged him. He didn’t normally kill his subjects; it would be a waste of resources. But imprisoning them, torturing them, and watching them slowly suffer had been his bread and butter for centuries. Bazenloch had now been added to the list of victims he’d slain, and it weighed on him.

The first death by his hands had been Uriel. But his brother had left him no choice..

The second had been Cain. But he had wanted death, and had done plenty to deserve it.

Had Bazenloch? Or was he simply a victim of Lucifer’s unabiding anger, driven from a fear that Hell’s system was flawed? Lucifer found it hard to believe that his Father would make such a monumentally asinine error. For eons he’d pondered why a God who loved humanity would want them to suffer forever. He saw first hand what his siblings had never dared to face. There were so many souls here, locked behind those doors. There was so much pain, and anger. _Why would anyone want this?_

And now an innocent woman was among them, a woman who reminded him of his friend. 

And a demon was dead by his own hand. 

Lucifer shifted on his throne. He’d refused to put his wings away, for fear that they wouldn’t be there if he did so. The ash seemed to fall harder than normal. It settled between the bright feathers, staining them with a gray soot. But that didn’t matter. What mattered is that they were there. A reminder that he deserved them. No matter what he’d done, this was to try to regain order and find a way to right this flaw. As the days drew by, he could see more clearly what he had to do, and in Hell it would be an act of war.

He spread his wings wide. The layers of caked material shed off the surface of the feathers. Resolved in his decision, Lucifer descended from the throne.  
_______________

He’d chosen to walk instead of fly. He didn’t want the demons to know who would be inciting this act. His wings were too visible from the air. If he wanted stealth, it had to be on foot.

Hell was a bending, twisted place, and the doors changed positions all the time. Some days it was hard to find a particular room, and this was one of them. Screams and tears followed him as he traipsed the narrow corridors. Lucifer wondered if some of the souls behind them were innocent as well. 

Guilt was a leech that consumed a soul until there was nothing left to keep it sane. But he knew why people wanted to punish themselves, even without cause. He’d been one of them once. 

His journey took him through a spiraling hall that ended abruptly. His wings fluttered open, ready to find some other narrow hallway that would hopefully lead him to his destination, but he paused when he saw what was at the end of the hallway. 

A tree. It was beautiful, teeming with life and fruit that glowed blue. When he’d first arrived and found the hellstone, Lucifer had experimented on objects nearby in the wilderness. He’d come across a dead, wilted thing, and had used the power from the stone to bring life to this plant. 

Now, it was simply a vessel for the flames that still coursed underneath its bark. 

Lucifer placed a hand on it, feeling the energy flowing through the tree. He focused on the power and pulled it towards his stone. A spark ignited on the tip of a branch, moved towards the stone of the ring. More flames coursed from the limbs, absorbing into it, until the gray stone became black once more.. The tree glowed dimmer, but it still sat healthy and content, one of the few things here that was.

Satisfied with regaining some of the fire he could put to use later, Lucifer spread his feathers once more and glided up the wall, to another hallway to find his destination.

There were so many souls.

After hours of searching, the sound of the mother’s tears rang in his ears again. He paused one final time, then opened the door.

__________

When he entered, she was cradling the baby close to her again. Tears streaked down her face. Lucifer’s gaze drew to the shadow standing in the room. It was tall, shapeless, and foreboding. The shadow cast another shadow of its own, as if it were supposed to have form. This second shadow covered the crib, and the mother who was now screaming. The loop tried to reset, but Lucifer didn’t allow it to.

He pushed through the barrier that kept him invisible to the occupant of the room and approached the woman. She was too caught up in tears to notice.

“Who is that?” he asked, his hand pointing to the shadow.

“My baby! My baby! Please! Please, help her? Please?” The woman offered the body to him. 

“That child is dead,” Lucifer explained, without tact. “And if you shove it in my face one more time I-”

“It was my fault!” 

He froze.

“It was my fault! I never should have left her here. I knew…I knew something wasn’t right I felt it, but I left, and now…now she’s… Oh God, what have I done?” Her hand gently stroked the child again.

In place of this woman, he saw Linda, clutching Charlie tightly in grief, asking him for help. Had he remained on Earth, it may have happened that way. But he'd chosen to come back here. 

Would he ever see his nephew again? Would he ever find Linda down here, crying like this? He swallowed those fears. The answer he had to tell himself was no, of course she didn’t belong here. But neither did this woman.

“You did what any sensible parent would have done in your shoes,”

“No I… She’s gone! How can I live with that?! How?!” She held the child closer.

“You don’t,” Lucifer indicated the shadow again, “In a few moments, he kills you,”

She followed his hand towards the shadow. Shock paled her face, stilling her movements, causing tremors through her arms that still clung to a corpse.

“So tell me, who is that?” he asked.

“I…I don’t know…”

“Surely you knew?” Lucifer walked around the crib as if it were a crime scene. He tried to place the idea out of his mind, but it couldn’t be helped. This was a victim. The shadow was the killer. “He was in your house the entire time. He was watching, which indicates he knows you. Surely you’d seen his face before you popped off?”

She squinted back at the shadow, Lucifer was surprised when it began to take the form of someone. “My…my preacher? I think?”

“You think?” Lucifer turned back to her. “Or you know?”

“It…it was him… He…”

“He did what? I need you to say it.” Lucifer placed a hand in his pocket, waiting for the woman to understand her truth.

“He killed me.” 

“And?” His gaze didn’t leave her eyes. He tried to draw it from her as he did desires, but he had no power over this. She was on her own here.

“And…” She looked to the corpse of her daughter again. “Madeline.” Her eyes reddened in grief. “I should have been there!”

“Would it have made any difference if you had?” Lucifer asked, walking back up to the priest. “He was here. If he had shot you first, your child would have been screaming, alerting the neighbors that something was wrong when it didn’t quiet,”

“You’ve never had a baby, have you?” she asked. Her face was deadpan and serious.

“Absolutely not. Filthy creatures that steal all your freedom. I’d much rather lose a limb,” he shivered. “Point is, she was doomed either way,”

“But I could have…”

“Could have…what exactly?” He sighed in frustration. “Look, what happened to you is tragic; there will be no denying that,” he ran his hand through his hair. This felt far too much like what he’d seen the Detective do, bringing her to mind, as he often did even after years of her absence. “Did you kill your child?”

“I…”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“No… I…I didn’t…”

His heart beat faster. She was getting it. “Were you responsible for this?” He threw his arms in the air, indicating the scene.

Tears rolled down her face, as the pent up guilt released from the woman’s features. “No.” she smiled sadly. “But…I’d do anything to see her again,”

The door closed behind the killer, and a brilliant light could be seen under the crack. Lucifer’s tongue caught in his throat. It had been so long since he’d seen that light. 

The room vanished into nothingness, and the young mother went to the door. She stopped, then turned to look at him again. “Thank you,” she said. She pulled him into a hug, an unexpected gesture, which he stiffened under. 

Warmth enveloped him as he was reminded of a loveable lab tech. His heart tugged like a lost child trying to find home he'd never have again. 

“It's good to know that there are angels looking out for us in our darkest moments,” she said. Her grip around him grew tighter before she released. It left him feeling bereft

She opened the door. The brilliant light kissed his pale skin as if he’d been locked away indoors for centuries. He could hear the music of the heavens, smell the water, taste the sweetness that always seemed to infest every part of the place he had once called home. And there, standing at the doorway, was a woman, holding an infant. 

“Mom!” the victim said. A smile lit her eyes as she walked through the door, embracing the family she'd fought to see again.

The door shut behind her, leaving Lucifer alone in the cold, pale darkness of Hell. A place he’d always belonged. A place he also just betrayed.

He struggled, and found the door leading outside to the ashen-filled landscape. She’d called him an _angel. Here._ He’d saved her. He’d saved a part of himself. 

Pushing that thought away, he knew his first act should be to escape this place. To escape the eyes that followed him, to escape that scrutiny of something he should not have done, but had to do. 

He strolled down the hallways, lost, dazed by the light of a place he’d intended never to see again. The music haunted his ears. Music he used to sing, that he himself had invented. Lost to him. Like _Chloe_.

No, he couldn’t stir that up again. Not now. Not after everything he’d done to quash those thoughts. It had taken months to come to terms with his new reality, and now even that had changed, hadn’t it?

After a while of pacing in circles, he finally chanced spreading his wings to return to his throne where he would be safe. For now. 

There were cries in the depths of Hell. Cries of betrayal. Of loss for the thing that the demons valued most of all--a soul to torture.


	2. Dark of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let go, we know this kind of life  
> We live, we breathe, we die  
> They call me to the light, forever lost inside  
> With every dream we find  
> We feed, we burn, we lie  
> The fall of humankind  
> The everlasting light
> 
> Fade away to the wicked world we left  
> And I become the dark of you  
> Say a prayer for the wounded heart within as I become the dark of you"
> 
> -Breaking Benjamin

"Cause of death was a bullet to the chest,” Ella said, kneeling over the body of the young 26 year-old mother. “The blood patterns indicate that the infant was shot first,” she shook her head. “The mother must have seen everything. Who could do this?”

The camera flashed near the blood-stained crib as the forensics team documented and took notes. Dan was in the hallway speaking with the neighbors about the scene. 

“Someone who likes to watch people suffer,” Chloe said, looking around the room for any more clues.

“That’s a stretch. How do you know it wasn’t a crime of passion?” Detective Jay Wong asked. 

Wong had transferred from Vegas’s homicide division during a move with family. He’d apparently worked a case with Ella and Lucifer years ago, and quickly signed on to be Chloe’s new partner. He sometimes missed key details that could land them the right suspects. Chloe’s closure rate had never fully recovered from the absence of her former partner, but she was grateful to at least not be the pariah of the department any longer.

“She was able to get to the other side of the crib,” Chloe pointed out. “The suspect must have been standing directly in front of her, yet he let her pick the child up and take a few steps back before firing,”

“She was kneeling when she was shot,” Ella confirmed.

Chloe nodded, “If it was a crime of passion, he’d likely go after the woman first. Whoever did this enjoyed watching her suffer over the baby,”

Chloe walked to the other side of the crib, searching for more clues. She stumbled across a round piece of fabric. Curious, she picked it up, studying it. 

“What’s this?” she asked.

“That…that is a clerical collar,” Dan said, approaching her. 

Chloe smiled. “Been going to service with Ella?” 

Dan’s face flushed, but he failed to dignify the question with a response. He and Ella were still a fairly new item, and when Chloe had learned of the circumstances of their blossoming romance, she had not been one to judge. They’d both lost something, and in turn had found something new. She’d not been so lucky. Dates came and went with nothing ever really working. The Devil was gone. Forever. She was trying to move on from the heartache, but maybe she just wasn’t there yet. She was glad that at least some of her friends had found happiness.

“What would a clerical collar be doing here?” Wong asked.

“Good question,” Lopez said. “I mean, there are baptisms that happen with newborns at certain congregations. Maybe the priest was here to assess the infant?”

“Sure, but why would he leave a collar?” Chloe asked. “He must’ve been in a hurry to get out,”

“A possible witness?” Wong asked.

“Or a suspect,” Dan added.

Chloe wandered back around to the corpse, and knelt over the body. There was a rosary in the victim's pocket. Chloe pulled it out carefully, inspecting it for any signs of a particular church service to no avail. She passed the rosary off to be collected as further evidence.

“What about the father?” Chloe asked, looking towards Dan.

“He was at the nursing home with his mother at the time of death. Cameras and witnesses confirmed it; his alibi checks out,”

“We need to question him,” Chloe said, looking to Wong.

“I’ll meet you at the station,” Wong said, turning to leave. For some reason, the man always insisted on driving separately.

_________________

George Leonard sat at the interrogation table. Chloe entered the room, and joined Detective Wong on the other side of the interrogation table. She didn't like that he'd started without her, but he was her partner, and he had brought a good reputation from Vegas. She resolved to have faith in him.

“Nice of you to join us,” he said with a derogatory tone.

Chloe wanted to tell him that it was against the law to speed to beat your partner to an interrogation room. Instead, she held her tongue. There was no way she was going to make a scene. She' been eyed for a promotion, and she didn’t want to screw up her chances simply because her newer partner was occasionally inconsiderate. 

She cleared her throat and sat down next to him, not dignifying his comment with a response. 

“Mr. Leonard,” she said. “Were you and your wife affiliated with any churches in the area?”

“We’ve just moved here from Alaska. We wanted to be somewhere warmer, at least for a time.” he shifted in his seat, there was a slight tremble in his voice, but he held back whatever emotions were brewing under the surface. “You know, for the sake of Madeline.” The daughter that had been shot in the head. “We’ve been looking at different churches in the area. We seem to go to a different one each week.,”

“Was there a priest you’d selected to perform a baptism for your daughter?” Wong asked.

“We were going to go to St. Mary’s Chapel for that,” Mr. Leonard explained. “We asked the priest to come over so we could learn about the ceremony right after Madeline was born.”

Medical records had stated that his daughter was born only a week prior. The baptising priest visiting closer to the time of birth didn’t quite fit into the timeframe of the murder. Chloe continued scribbling notes down. 

“Would there be any other reason for a priest to visit your home?” Wong asked.

Mr. Leonard thought on the question, then shook his head. “Look, it was more of Ashley’s thing. I’m agnostic.” 

Chloe stopped writing and took a moment to try to collect herself. She used to be that way, only now she knew that everything was frighteningly real. To be in the dark about that reality was a true blessing in disguise. 

She thought of the Devil and her fears of him once she'd learned, how wrong she'd been about the person she'd once trusted the most. She thought of their goodbye, and what it had meant for him, what he was having to deal with now, alone. 

Her thoughts traced back to the day when a swarm of demons had grasped her, pulling at her, reaching for an innocent baby, wanting to drag the child to Hell, and the look of fear in the Devil's eyes. 

This was real. Too real. Monsters, demons, ghosts, all manner of things could come for her, or her family at any point. She imagined Lucifer fighting it back in the darkness, alone and suffering. Could he keep them all at bay forever? By himself? 

Her heart pounded fast at the questions she'd found herself asking every night since that day. 

She put her pen down, doing her best to stay calm, and looked to Wong.

“I’m going to take an early lunch,” she said. “I’ll…be in later,” without waiting for a response, she shifted quickly out of the room. Mr. Leonard watched, confused. 

_________________

Maze stood on the porch, twirling her knives to and fro. She’d been staying home during the day while Linda and Amenadiel were working their prospective jobs. She’d taken to Charlie even quicker than she had taken to Trixie. Chloe had not been too surprised at the demon’s knack for maternal protection. She’d often wondered how demons had been raised herself, but chose not to ask, because her nightmares were already overbearing at the best of times.

“Hey Chloe,” Maze said, twirling her daggers merrily. “What brings you by? I thought you had work, or, whatever.” 

“I do, I just, um…” she bit her lip anxiously. “I was wondering if we could get in our workout a bit early today? I…could use the distraction.” 

Always willing to be in a fight, this brought a wide grin to the demon’s face. “Sure, Decker, I’ll fight you.” She opened the door to the house. “Come and pick your poison.”

Horrifyingly, along the wall near the crib, were mounted weapons. Swords, daggers, bows and arrows. All of the tips sharpened to a fine point. It was a stark contrast to the bubble wrap that still adorned the ceiling.

“Maze… These weren’t here last week…” Chloe said. “Are…Linda and Amenadiel not worried about Charlie getting cut?”

“He’s immortal, Chloe. They found out on Saturday when he crawled onto one of Linda’s thumb tacks for her corkboard or whatever.”

Chloe looked at her, horrified.

“It’s really fun, he likes the sharp ends of things, wanna try?” 

Charlie wriggled in the crib and held a huge smile on his face when Maze pointed one of her knives at him, like it was a toy. Little fingers grasped the end of the knife, and Charlie giggled with glee. 

“Maze!” Chloe shouted, grasping the demon’s arm and pulling the blade away from Charlie’s face.

“It’s fine, Decker,” Maze laughed.

This was her life. Convincing a demon to not let an angel baby play with knives. Chloe shivered, thinking that it may not have been a good idea to come after all. 

Maze saw Chloe’s distress, and removed herself from the crib. Charlie whined in protest. As if they’d made up a new game, and he was being denied his right to play it.

“So… he’s immortal, but no wings?” Chloe asked, somehow wanting to know.

“Nope, not yet, if he’ll ever have them. Amenadiel’s starting to wonder about that, actually,”

“Well, he is half human,” Chloe said. 

Maze nodded silently, staring at the child lost in thought.

Chloe looked up at the wall and saw a pair of scimitars with a curved edge. They had been a favorite of hers during the months of practice. Even though the demon had insisted she learn with different types of blades, Chloe felt it was more pertinent to become an expert with at least one. She grasped the blades from the wall, and spun them, feeling the familiar weight of them flow comfortably in her grip. She proceeded outside where they normally practiced. 

“Those again?” Maze asked, following behind. “You’re a one trick pony, Decker. Please tell me you at least mix it up in bed?”

“I haven’t…since Pier-” Chloe corrected herself. “Cain. Like it’s any of _your_ business.”

Maze grinned, flipping her smaller daggers as she drew into a fighting stance. 

“You always leave that much time between meals?” she asked. “That was what? Two years ago?”

Chloe sprung forward on her right foot, leaving her left one free so that she could easily shift her weight for a parry.

Maze blocked her advance easily, sliding to Chloe’s right, before she came in with a slow strike. 

Chloe’s speed in strikes and blocks was getting better, but it was still something the demon had to go easy on her with. It wasn’t good enough, not yet, but her years of boxing class had taught her well on weight transition and strike patterns. Chloe blocked the demon’s blade, shifting her weight back so she could have more power in her next strike. 

“I’ve been on dates,” she said, now, leaping towards the demon, who easily sidestepped to avoid her, causing her butt to land firmly on the ground.

“Yeah, and never take any of them to the sack?” Maze said, as if it were a confounding prospect.

“I have to know them first. Not everybody likes jumping into something without thinking about the consequences. I mean, look what happened last time! The guy I nearly married ended up being a criminal mastermind who shot me! I’m not making that mistake again!”

“Just because you have sex, doesn’t mean you’re commiting to them for life, Decker. You need to learn to relax and have fun. It really does help being able to get over someone.” The demon offered a hand and helped Chloe to her feet. She rubbed some of the soreness from her backside. “Leaning back like that gives away your next move. You need to be careful where you point your feet, it can tell them what direction you’re aiming for. But your form’s getting better,” Maze instructed.

Chloe took the corrections to heart, the pair traded a few more blows, and the pace quickened as they grew past their warmup.

“Still having those dreams?” Maze asked her as they continued to practice.

“Yes,” Chloe said, breathless after a dramatic twirl to avoid the demon. “I’m not sure they’ll ever stop.”

“You know you have nothing to worry about, right?” Maze asked. “I mean, even if one does get by, Amenadiel and I are here,”

“Well.” Chloe gained some distance from the demon, taking advantage of the longer scimitars. “That wouldn’t stop them from coming after me or Trixie at night,” Chloe reminded her.

“They wouldn’t do that,” Maze said. “Demons don’t really have a lot of interest in living mortals, only other demons or angels. It’s like when the other angels visit, all they wanna do is mope around with their siblings." The demon, attacked, aiming a few swift blows to the tip of Chloe’s scimitars, not able to quite get a grip on the blade to remove it from Chloe’s hands. “Except when they fight each other, _that_ is fun! I had a ball kicking Uriel’s ass that one time!” 

Chloe was able to catch one of Maze's, daggers using the curve of one of the scimitars, allowing the blade to slide up and lock into place, before she ripped it from the demon’s hand. The move cost her. The demon was able to take advantage of the closer proximity to strike near Chloe’s face with the other blade. Panicked, she quickly blocked with the scimitar in her left hand. Maze smiled.

“Smooth move Decker."

“The difference is I was attacked by demons before, Maze. I’m involved in your lives, I don’t want to be the weak link.” Chloe’s determination grew, as she guarded the demon’s felled blade from her. When the demon tried to close the gap, Chloe knocked the other blade from her hand, kicked her to the ground, and pointed the scimitar to her face, relishing in her victory.

“You’ve never been weak, Decker,” Maze said with an approving smile. “Sexually deprived, sure, but not weak.” 

Chloe removed the scimitar from the demon's face, a sense of pride spread through her.

_____________

After calling the station, she’d decided to go to St. Mary’s. Wong stayed at the precinct to finish the forensic reports.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly. It had been a long time since she’d darkened the doorsteps of a church. Not since the demons had attacked her. But that wasn’t her fear now. Her fear were the priests inside. After Father Kinley, she’d decided to turn her back on the church. If she had questions, she knew a few angels who could help enlighten her belief in an afterlife. One of them had even conversed with her father. 

After gathering herself, she stepped out of the car and entered the cathedral.

St. Mary’s was a beautiful building. It was one of the earliest examples of the gothic revival style architecture in the city, and was a historic landmark with Los Angeles County. The interior was adorned with antique stain glass windows, the largest of which depicted Jesus, nailed to the cross, with blood dripping from his arms, legs, and head.

She paused, looking up at the image. _Why does there always have to be suffering?_ she thought. She quietly grasped the bullet necklace that adorned her neck, giving a silent moment to someone she’d tried so hard to place out of her mind. It had been a year. She’d come to terms with the knowledge that she would _never_ see him again. Not even after death. He’d become a treasured memory, much like her father.

Something touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.

“Apologies,” a male voice said back to her. 

She turned and saw a priest standing behind her. A collar was clearly present on the man’s neck. He was balding, a bit thin, and was shorter than her. He had kind eyes, that Chloe did not trust for a moment.

“You seem troubled, my dear. Would you care to be guided in prayer?”

Kinley had said something similar to her when she’d been in Rome. “No, I’m…not a member.” 

“We always have room in our clergy,” the man said.

“No, actually,” she reiterated, pulling out her badge. “I’m with the L.A.P.D., and I have a few questions if you have some time?” 

The priest looked to the badge, then smiled warmly. “Anything you need, my child.”

“Do you know an Ashley Leonard?” she asked.

The priest thought for a moment. “Can’t say I recall a woman of that name,” he said.

Chloe nodded. “Where were you last night between the hours of 8 and 9?”she asked.

“Here for confessional,” the priest stated.

“How many other priests are involved in this congregation?” 

The man walked over to the podium and picked up a flyer. “We are a small congregation,” he stated, making his way back over to Chloe. “There are only three of us., Myself, David Austin, and John Whitmore,” 

“Are John or David here?” she asked, looking at the pictures of the various men.

“Father Austin is at a hospital helping a grieving family, and Father Whitmore is in a meeting with another congregation,” the priest replied, folding his arms together calmly.

“Do you know where either of them were last night?” 

“Is everything okay? Certainly you don’t suspect that any of our congregation did anything of poor standing?” he asked. He seemed genuine, but his wording hinted that he was protecting them. 

“I’m only asking questions,” Chloe said, backing off as much as she could, in an effort to maintain his trust. 

She missed the ability to be able to see under the surface and determine people’s true intentions. Now, here, in this church, it was a gift she very much wished she’d possessed herself. She’d been so tense from the moment she walked in, the notion of someone in a congregation having ill intent against someone was burned in the back of her mind. “Who typically helps newcomers to your congregation?”

“That would be myself,” the priest responded.

“Do you ever visit the homes of new members? Or before a baptism?” 

“Occasionally, although it could be any one of us that would do the visitation, and only for a family that seems uncertain if they wish to join,” 

Chloe nodded. Her eyes wandered to the priest’s collar. It seemed to be built into his shirt, and not a separate piece. “Do all members of your clergy have similar collars to yours?” she asked.

The priest looked down to his shirt. “It is certainly more convenient to have it as a piece of our clothing, but Father Austin has a few separate collars I believe,”

“What hospital is he appearing at this evening?” 

“Huntington.”

“Thank you for your time, Father,” Chloe said.

“Anything to help, my child.” 

She took one last look at the image of a tormented man, and found herself swallowing hard again, before turning to leave. A wave of relief swept over her the instant she was out the door.

_____________

Detective Wong was at his desk, engrossed in paperwork. Chloe spotted Ella and Dan working happily side by side in the forensics lab. They’d been spending quite a bit of time together for the past year, and it had not escaped Chloe’s notice. Dan had even been attending church with her, and had been developing a clearer conscience since Charlotte’s death. Ella, who’d always been cheerful and bubbly, had likewise been more apt to discuss deeper topics rather than simply fangirling over things. Whatever was between them, seemed to be enhancing both of their lives. Chloe felt more outcast at work than before. With the exception of Maze, she was the only one of her friends not in a happy relationship. 

She approached Wong’s desk. Pictures of his happy children smiled back at her as she drew near.

“Decker, did you find anything of interest at the church?” he asked.

“There are three priests,” she explained. “The only one who was there, Father Gabriel, has an alibi that checks out. He did tell me that David Austin, who’s at Huntington Medical tonight, has collars that aren’t integrated into his shirt. I think he’s our best bet right now.” 

She studied the files on his desk. They were organized to a tee. Since being assigned him as a partner, Chloe found she had too much free time on her hands. He _loved_ paperwork, and found that organizing things on paper helped inspire new ideas for potential leads. As someone who _liked_ being at work, Chloe sometimes found his habits to be frustrating. Funny. It was the steady, reliable partner that she would have the most issues with. 

“Did you find anything?” she asked.

Wong nodded. “It appears Mrs. Leonard was devoutly religious. She was looking into Catholic schools in the area which means-”

“More suspects,” Chloe sighed, shaking her head. “Do any of them have a daytime daycare program for infants?”

Wong nodded. “There’s only one school that has her registered for orientation that has a daycare program.” He passed the file over to her. She nearly rolled her eyes at how perfect the holes were punched and how in-line the papers were to the file. Looking at the registration form, she saw the name _Ascension Catholic School_. 

She handed the folder back to him. “Great work,” 

He smiled at her. “You too.” 

“We can look into the school tomorrow. For now, would you try to find an alibi for Father Whitmore?” she asked.

Detective Wong nodded. “I’m on it.”

“Good. I’ll go look into Austin tonight. He’s not due to arrive until around 8.”

“What will you be doing in the meantime?” Wong asked.

Chloe’s eyes trailed from the pictures of Wong’s happy family, to the forensics lab where Dan and Ella were flirtatiously working through other case evidence. Her heart sank.

“I’m going on a date.”

___________________

Chloe arrived at the restaurant, dolled up to the best of her ability. She wore a short skirt that emphasized her well-toned legs, and a moderate top that was flattering without displaying any cleavage. She cursed herself slightly for wearing heels as she stepped out of the uber and walked into the restaurant.

Justin Fields was a set designer on one of her mother’s latest movies. And her mother had been so happy to set up a date between the two, even without Chloe’s permission. She spotted him, wearing the blue button up shirt and tailored black trousers he’d stated he’d be in. Instantly, she saw _why_ her mom had set them up. The man was a catch. 

He stood at a respectable six foot height, and she could see the muscles clearly defined under his shirt. He was blonde with bright green eyes. There was a swagger to his step, as he took a seat at a table he’d just selected. His aura seemed respectable, casual, fun, and really self assured. As she approached, his eyes drifted towards her. A smile framed his face with perfect dimples, and she looked him over in turn. He stood up and offered her a seat at the table.

The date became a whirlwind. The pair clicked on so many levels, and mid conversation, she found that they would pause to give rounds of compliments. 

He applauded her tenacity for her work, she’d comment on his creativity. It went on like this for a few hours, until she’d lost track of time. He made her laugh, told embarrassing stories, and she’d share hers in turn. They talked about crazy work stories, and eventually delved into deeper political ramblings. She found herself able to let secrets roll off her tongue in ways she hadn’t in years. Perhaps it was the desperation for acceptance, but maybe it really was that they connected so well from the start. Her mother and father had begun as a whirlwind romance, and they’d been happy together.

Thoughts of work faded away as he offered to take her home. Maze’s earlier encouragement swam through her mind as she accepted, exhilarated at the prospect of finally doing something so freeing, that she’d never dared to do before.

And it _was_ amazing, and empowering. She rode him from the top, mesmerized by his features. He did _not_ leave her unsatisfied. With an expert tongue and a sure knowledge of how to please a woman, Chloe rose to an amazing climax. Justin didn’t have the best stamina, but it didn’t matter. They lay entangled with the other, in a hot, sweaty, and glorious heap. 

For the first time in years, she didn’t go to bed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my lovely betas Hircine_Taoist, Maimat, and feartheviolas


	3. If I Only Had a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will never end 'cause I want more  
> More, give me more  
> Give me more  
> -Fever Ray

The fights became more frequent as the endless days passed. Lucifer always had to clean up the muck left behind: Disposing of the bodies of the dead, and punishing the murderers. 

He stayed away from entering doors and the tormented souls that lay within. He didn't want to be tempted to save another soul here, for fear that chaos could stem from the order that Hell used to embody. 

Rage that had built up around these twisted corridors. The demons felt betrayed, and they held grudges well. Rumors and speculations began to run rampant between the doors, and Lucifer felt eyes watching him closer than before, as he did his rounds to ensure the demons stuck to their jobs. 

Many remained devoutly loyal to him, but more were becoming skeptical of his worthiness as king. Lucifer not only sensed it, but saw it. Demons would spit on his shoes, or stand in his way. He’d punish them, and the others would back off, but it was happening far too often. He doubted he'd ever earn their trust back. He knew the signs of a rebellion, he’d been the first to ever lead one. 

The hateful gestures gradually became violent: Shoves, pushes, shouting. He’d always correct them and they’d always fall in line. Until they began to unsheath their weapons. 

Fights broke out. He always won, but the next day there would be more. They knew by now, that he’d helped the soul escape. Mazikeen was on Earth, with the Hellfire, his most valuable weapon against them. He was vulnerable, and outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before one of them got lucky and successfully struck their king down. 

There was one solution. And it was one he’d hoped to avoid. Lucifer flew to _her_ door, and looked at it warily, debating on whether he should go through or not. But Hell must have order,and she’d been the one to inflict order in a chaotic world all those centuries ago. He prepared himself, and took his first step through the door..

Solid black eyes reflected what little light that returned from the dreary ashen-filled air outside her cell. She remained silent, never once moving her chained limbs, not even to get a better look at her former partner. There was a smugness in her gaze, and pride in her stature, even chained. 

Power. Control. That was her lifeblood.

Here, she had none of it. Her own personal Hell. Never requiring any special door. 

Lucifer’s gaze trailed up her unnatural form, studying her. What innate abilities she still retained had kept her in good health. She’d become an immortal creature through her fiery rebirth, which had reshaped her form into something twisted and not at all human. She was created by the hands of God himself, and was beyond any other demon in Hell.

Her figure was wiry thin from lack of sustenance. Long blackened locks were tangled along the floor. Dark pupils that filled her eyelids watched as he made his way closer. She stood on limbs that very much resembled a dog's, bringing her to nearly a foot taller than Lucifer. She was a creature of darkness now. 

Her beauty was still beyond compare. The lustful siren, the succubus, who only took to suitors she deemed beneath her. Lucifer had never tasted her flesh, and never had the desire to. She’d only been here to serve her purpose, and for eons had done a brilliant job of it. But he needed her skills again. Before the upcoming rebellion got out of hand. 

“Would you desire your freedom back?” he asked. His gaze met hers, knowing he could draw the truth from her. It was an ability she’d always hated about him, and one he only used on her to put her in her place.

She smiled. Not resisting his pull on her. “Of course I desire freedom. Since my creation. But you took that from me. You who defiled me. And now here you are, in need of my services once more?” 

“As I recall,” Lucifer began. “You broke a deal. And I’m not one to stand for traitors,”

“But I’m too useful to you aren’t I?” she smiled, her dagger-like fangs bared.

“You are,” Lucifer confirmed. “And I have need of your services once more.”

Her smile faded, and she turned her back to him. “I serve none.”

Lucifer breathed in deeply, his stomach twisted around itself like a coiled snake. This wasn't a great idea, but it was better than a rebellion. It was better than bringing a friend away from her home. It had to be done. Only she could bring order from the chaos. 

“That is why I’m here to make a new deal. That is, of course, if you think you can keep your end of the bargain?”

Her dark eyes fluttered with interest from a side gaze. She remained silent.

“Help me control the horde of demons once more, and you get your freedom back. But you can never leave Hell again,”

It was more concrete than before. There were no loopholes this time. “And what of you?” she asked. “Will you depart to Earth? I may have been locked away in here, but the demons do speak to me. They speak of how you nearly left them, of how you love that land.”

“My duties lie here,” Lucifer said, careful with his wording, not fully answering her question.

“Then why have you always sought to protect Earth so much?” she asked.

“Heaven, Hell, and Earth are supposed to remain separated. None are supposed to cross paths with the other.”

“The only exceptions being whatever the angels decide then?” she asked with a sneer. “Where is the keeper of your flame? Where is Mazikeen?”

He remained silent.

“You’re powerless aren’t you?” she smiled. “All you have are those wretched wings, and your strength. You don’t have the flame that can control the demons. _That’s_ why you need me?” her smile broadened by the knowledge of her advantage. She approached him now, the chains rattled with each footstep, until she was able to tower over him. Her sharpened claws were close enough to strike.

“I’ve released Mazikeen from her vow,” Lucifer said. 

“And left her on Earth?” 

“You’re not here to question my decisions. I have offered you a deal, do you accept?” 

“We used to be quite the team,” she said, circling him. Lucifer watched as her chains began to wrap around his legs. 

“Yes. Then you decided to take a trip to Earth and incite the Salem witch trials, giving humans access to the stones that can absorb and channel the hellfire, granting them powers.” 

“And oh, how they played with power!” She smiled. “They spent decades destroying one another! I can still hear their screams from behind their doors before I go to sleep at night. Their terror of a power they never could understand was exquisite. I thought you, of all of us, would see the thrill in watching them punish one another. They can do our job so well.” 

Lucifer’s eyes blazed red, as he grabbed the darkened creature by the throat, pinning her to the wall. She tore away at his hands with her claws, never one to be subjugated by anyone. Lucifer backed away from their unnatural sharpness. Her claws could harm him as much as any demon could. 

“Do you _not_ remember me?!” she demanded. “I will _never_ bow before you! I don’t care _who_ made you king!” 

This wasn’t their first fight. It had always been a delicate partnership to get her to help shape Hell as he saw it best. He’d learned the language of tactful deals and bargains, through his time working with her. But since returning to a Hell that no longer wanted him, Lucifer had become far more testy, and commanding. He knew not to push her like this, but had reacted out of instinct. 

Lucifer corrected his posture, rising to his comfortable stature once more, and acting as if he’d done nothing wrong. “My deal will be as it stands. No trips to Earth, or you will not receive your freedom. Are we clear?” 

She nodded. “Crystal,” 

“Do you accept my offer?” 

Lilith looked towards the Hellish landscape, in all of it’s sick twisted, proverbial glory, that she’d help shape for millenia. Her gaze fell back to Lucifer's extended hand. 

“Deal,” she reached for his hand and shook on it. 

_____________________

Lucifer watched her work her charm on the demons from his throne. 

Long ago there had been a blazing fire raging in a wild and chaotic landscape.It had the power to contort and twist the creatures of the land. Below it had been a stone, the only material able to hold its form under its heat. The stone could absorb its energy, allowing the person holding it to channel the power without being tainted by it. 

Lucifer had used the hellfire on this woman shaping her into something beyond human. It happened so long ago in the days of Eden. They'd arranged a deal that she could have the freedom she desired over a kingdom, if she helped him bring order here. She had a natural gift to tame beasts, and had rejected the life assigned to her by God. 

The beasts of Hell were different. 

After a fiery baptism that changed her forever, the woman named Lilith channeled the blaze through her own blood, extinguishing its light from this darkened world into her own form. With its power, like a goddess, she’d been able to recreate the creatures that roamed, wild and untamed, into demons meant to serve the divine. 

No demon looked completely human, there were always deformities. Some like Squee, were smaller, weaker, more hunched over and discolored. 

Mazikeen had been the closest to humanity. Her form had been nearly perfect, save for the exposed teeth on the left side of her jaw. She was beautiful. Until the day she’d been stricken by hellfire that was meant for Lucifer during the fight with Lilith. He’d given Mazikeen all the powers of the hellfire with a similar baptism as her mother, as repayment for his debt to her and allowed her to be his right hand. 

But demons couldn’t wield the flame as their mother had. Lucifer presumed it was the lack of a soul. While Mazikeen held all of the powers within her, she became faster and stronger than the other demons. She’d also been able to create a glamour for her face to appear human. 

Lilith may not have had the flame anymore, but her children still feared her. She was fiercer and more demanding than Lucifer ever could be. The demons returned to her side once they learned of her release. 

What fights there had been in the streets, quieted. Hell regained its order. 

But there was still a pervasive disquiet that roamed the bowels of the tormented halls. A soul had still been released. Over time, the demons understood who the perpetrator had been. Any respect they’d had for their king was wavering at best. 

For eons, Lucifer had learned the levels of his cruelty, in desperate need to belong among the subjects he ruled over. He became as heartless as them, ignoring the guilt that followed through his gut which always followed a particularly heinous punishment. Now he sat on this throne with the newfound perspective he’d gained from his time on Earth. 

He wasn’t one of them anymore. 

No matter how many souls he went to torture, there was no satisfaction. Instead of seeing a sick and twisted man curl on his knees, he saw the victims that had been wronged: The child that had been tortured by a parent, the coworker who watched her boss killed, the singer who watched her career turn to shambles. All making poor decisions that landed them here, but many not deserving this eternal fate. 

The stories were endless. And yes, Lucifer was happy to find justice for the victims, but he longed to know the rest of their stories. He wanted to see them come to some understanding of the things they’d done, to learn to move beyond that guilt and pull their lives back together. 

Then there were the innocent ones who’d sowed their beds in Hell. Much like the mother he’d saved, these were the cells he could never fully push out of his mind. Their greatest sin was how compassionate they’d been in life. A rawness leapt over him each time he watched one of their stories unfold, and he couldn’t help but see Chloe twisted up in it somehow. The thought of her here over a similar circumstance haunted his dreams; when he was able to sleep. 

What could he do? He couldn’t save them, for fear of the retaliation he’d get from the hordes that occupied these halls. But they were doing no service for themselves. Each soul tragically and methodically found its own ultimate punishment, regardless of whether it was earned or not. 

Time passed. Order was properly maintained. Trust in Hell's king was restored at the absence of any more instances. But Lucifer felt hollow. He needed to find a soul, so dark, so vile, that he’d feel the enjoyment of raw punishment once more. Perhaps then, he could go back to status quo, and let go of these benevolent emotions. 

____________________________

He entered the doorway into a dark, cold room. This place was void of light or sound, a prison of nothingness for a man who once savored everything that had been life. A man who had two chances at it, and still found his way back down here. 

“Who… who’s there?! Oh God, I’ve been wanting someone to talk to for months!” 

Lucifer’s eyes could see through the staunched darkness here. He saw as the mustached cop, leapt to his feet and approached him desperate. 

“I’ve returned to Hell,” Lucifer said with a grin that he was sure Malcolm could not see. 

“You?” Malcolm said, swallowing hard. “And… you came to see me?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said smugly. “I’m in need of a good torture and you fit the bill perfectly,” 

“What? I’m the one you come to? Isn’t there like Hitler, or Stalin, or, that Vlad the Impaler guy?!” the dirty cop let out a very uncomfortable laugh. He was fearful, and tried to stall the inevitable for as long as he could muster. 

“All souls that have been tortured for millenia, whereas you Malcy, you’ve been left alone pretty much your whole time here, haven't you?” 

There was a silent, quivering breath as a response. 

“All the more reason, I want someone green.” 

His eyes blazed red. Malcolm looked back, not terrified. Not yet, but he’d make those fears manifest, any way he knew how. 

“Tell me, Malcolm. What method would you desire?” This was a trick he’d pulled so often in the past. Let the victims choose, then do the opposite of that choice. For no human ever desires torture. 

“Please, just leave me be,” 

“What a boring answer,” Lucifer plucked the cop up by his throat. He watched as the man wriggled and struggled under his grasp, as the ‘life’ drained from his face. 

Then inspiration struck. 

The room was brought to life, back to the hangar where Malcolm had taken his final breath. 

“What mattered the most to you in life?” Lucifer asked. Crooning over the corpse of the crooked cop. “You had a family once, correct?” 

His wife and partner manifested beside Lucifer. 

“There we go,” Lucifer stood, and circled the two, recognising the man he’d punched in the face at the bar early in his partnership with the Detective. “Now as I recall, you _loved >/i> life, didn’t you Malcolm?”_

The room shifted to said bar. Malcolm sat next to his partner, smiling, laughing. A large plate of food was plastered in front of him, and copious amounts of alcohol adorned the bar. Lucifer watched the man revel in his freedom from the absence of all of this. He enjoyed his food, and the company he was surrounded by. 

This couldn’t have been all there was to the man’s life. Lucifer played with the landscape of the room, manipulating it to form around the man’s deepest truths. A beautiful sunny day eclipsed the darkness of the bar which faded. Malcolm stood, dressed in a cheap tux, looking at the woman he was soon to wed. She was nothing to crow about, but Malcolm looked at her in a way that Lucifer didn’t believe the man had within him. He’d been in love once upon a time. It was surprising how little he’d been affected by that during his second chance. 

“You once cared for someone other than yourself, didn’t you Malcolm?” Lucifer asked. This was a common string he’d so often played in cases like Malcolm’s before. But somehow it felt different. He buried those feelings and watched Malcolm’s eyes begin to melt at the woman that was standing in front of him. 

“And yet…” 

The world shifted once more to a home laced with boxes all around them. Objects, clothes, frivolous things not needed. Things that would have never mattered to a man who’d never seen Hell, who’d been _without_ for so long. 

“But _why_ do we need to order that TV?!” his wife asked hoarsely. 

“Because I want it,” he said simply, shoving another piece of fried chicken into his greedy mouth. 

“Malcolm we have to pay bills!” his wife protested. “You’ve not been the same since waking up. Look at me!” 

He turned, anger rising in his tone. “What do you want from me?” 

Tears formed in the woman’s eyes. “You used to love me.” 

Malcolm grew quiet. “You’ve been scrutinizing everything I’ve done since I woke up. You were ready for me to die. Well you know what? I did.” 

“You were gone for so long,” his wife said. “I never thought I’d see you again. Now that I have you back, you haven't been _you_ anymore,” 

“You need to man up,” Malcolm left then, slamming the door behind him. 

Lucifer should have been reveling in being able to get the dirty cop to finally face a new level of guilt regarding his wife. Instead, all he could think about was how he’d left the Detective, after everything she was finally able to admit to him. Thinking about her pain, stung deeper than any hell forged blade ever could. Lucifer left Malcolm’s room quickly, fighting to push aside these thoughts. 

Lilith stood outside, watching his every motion, as she had done since her release. 

“You weren’t in there long. How did the torture go?” 

Lucifer corrected his posture, putting on an act to the best of his ability. His thumb played with his ring, the only tell of the nerves he was facing. 

“The man’s guilt wasn’t so far under the surface. I’ll let him stew there,” he never intended to return. 

Lilith’s eyes became accusatory. “My children have said that you’ve been interfering with their torture quite a bit these past few months,” she raised to her full height above him, a show to intimidate him once more. “Fifty of them have escaped Hell for the Silver City.” 

“They are allowed to leave whenever they wish,” Lucifer said. He held back his fears. He’d not intended to aide those souls, but the tortures he’d transitioned the humans to must have helped them overcome their grievances. 

Lilith was like a snake. She could sense the insecurities and doubts in what used to be one of the cruelest among them. “My children are displeased at the loss of subjects. They are not here to _help_ them. They were designed to _torture_ them,” she said, eyes baring down on him in condescension. 

“I did not write the rules of this land, if you have any petty grievances with the way the rooms work, take it up with my Father,” Lucifer said. He rolled his shoulders, releasing his white, feathery wings. 

“You sympathize with the humans now. Perhaps even placing them before _my_ children,” Lilith said. “They are _your_ subjects who’ve served you faithfully. And now you turn your back on them in favor of those we’re meant to torment?” 

“It is none of your concern,” Lucifer said. His wings gave away the insecurity that was starting to fester. The feathers on his plumage were puffed, in a subconscious attempt to make himself appear stronger. 

“It is wholly my concern if my children are not treated properly,” Lilith said. 

Demons started to appear from around the halls, each wielding their own Hell forged weapon. She _had_ tamed the hordes of Hell. And now they were standing here, a united force, ready to punish their only king. 

Lucifer’s eyes blazed red, as he felt himself shift into his devilish form, wings spread high as he addressed Lilith as threateningly as he could. “I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!” 

It was a mistake. The mother of demons smiled, a wicked, fang filled smile. “I do not take orders from anyone.” 

The demons leapt, ready to stab their king. Lucifer panicked and began to fight back, knocking a few out of the way. But he could do nothing against the horde that encroached on him. A handful were able to restrain his legs, a few more, his wings. He struggled and wriggled under their weight, until he felt a blade press against his throat. 

“I will give you one chance to leave this place, and never return.” Lilith sneered. “Hell needs no King. Especially one as unworthy as you.” 

The demons released him, holding their fighting stance. Without another option, Lucifer flapped his wings and vacated the one place he was meant to be responsible for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! Lucifer is booted out of Hell! The poor boy was _trying_ too. ☹
> 
> I had extra artwork from a chapter that I had tho cut, so yay for more Lilith!
> 
> Thank you to Maimat, and feartheviolas for the awesome betawork.


	4. Ghost in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been waiting to find you, wanting to see you  
> But you're a ghost in the dark  
> And I've been longing to touch you,  
> Like a face in the water, that washes away
> 
> I dream that you are an angel  
> You burned as I lay before you  
> Lift me on your wings"
> 
> -Ellia Clark

There was rustling near her window.

“Detective,” a familiar voice whispered from the shadows.

She turned, e was everything she’d remembered, magnificent white wings blanketing his form. Beautiful in all of his ways, yet he was looking at her with urgency in his eyes. Was he here for her? Something about this wasn't right. He looked desperate. 

“You’re in danger, grab your offspring. We need to leave, now.” 

She felt her heart beat faster, as a familiar fear began to set in like a constrictor, holding her in place. She didn’t dare ask what the threat was, or why he’d returned. All she knew was her trust in him. And he was terrified.

“O…okay, but she’s downstairs,” Chloe said, turning to race down the steps.

There was a loud scream.

“TRIX-!” her voice was muffled by his palm.

She could smell sulfur. Why did he smell like sulfur?

“It’s too late, we need to go before they get to you too,” he said with a quivering edge in his voice, very unlike him. He was trembling.

“But Trixie-” 

“Let’s move, Detective,” he demanded.

She struggled against him, desperate to get to her daughter. That’s when they stormed in. 

Creatures. Unfathomable, defying description. Limbs were twisted in awful, horrible ways, eyes were present in places there weren’t meant to be eyes, and each one had visible organs.

They marched into the bedroom looking hungry. 

“Our King,” one of the creatures sneered. “Our King must return.”

Feathers shot around them like a blanket, shielding them.

"You have to escape,” he said, pleading. “Nothing else matters, Detective.” 

Even the devil was afraid of what was here. How long had it been for him? How long had he dwelled in that horrible place, fighting to keep them safe?

She stopped caring about the monsters in her room. If these truly were her last moments, she wanted to share them with him. She reached up, and drew him into a long kiss. Everything else faded away, and he was holding her again. Their kiss deepened and he pulled her closer, savoring every sweet touch. 

Then she smelled fire. 

She looked down and saw sparks kissing up their embraced forms. 

“Detective,” Lucifer whispered. He pushed her away. Outside of his touch she was freed from the blaze. “Go,” he said softly, resolved to his fate.

“LUCIFER!” she screamed.

“Chloe,” he said as the blaze consumed him. 

She watched in horror as his skin charred and blackened, until all that was left before her feet was ash.

“No!!” Tears streamed down her face. “NOO!”

______________

Chloe shot awake, soaked with sweat. From the fire. No. It was a dream. So similar to the other ones she’d had. Only this time _he_ was in it. Her hand immediately fell to the bullet she still wore around her neck. She felt hands gently wrap around her shoulders, causing her to jump out of the bed. She was naked. The surrounding place was unfamiliar. Breathing heavily, the previous night came back to her.

“It’s okay, you were dreaming,” Justin’s voice said gently. The light flicked on, and green eyes looked back at her. “You never told me you were religious?” he said, studying her. “Although crying out for the devil is… kinda weird.”

Chloe clutched her necklace tighter, suddenly feeling sickness rising from her stomach. Why was she here? She’d remembered her thoughts the previous night, remembered the sex, and it felt awful. There was a near stranger, looking back at her, halfway thinking she was a nut, and halfway just wanting her to return to the sack. No. This wasn’t right. None of it was.

She quickly reached for her clothes, the sickness beginning to overwhelm her.

“I…I have to go…” she said, after her skirt was back in place.

“You don’t have to-” he began.

But she was quickly out the door, walking out of his home, and down an unfamiliar street. It was still and dark, the lack of clothing left her feeling exposed, raw, cold, and hollow. That was the word to describe it. _Hollow_. 

She pulled out her phone and ordered an uber, her mind racing. She hadn’t dreamed of him in months. The bullet necklace around her neck was a memorial to a person she’d lost. Every day on the field she’d try to hold onto memories of him, keeping his light alive, while the wound from his loss scabbed over. 

But the dream had ripped that scab open, and left her outside in the cold, feeling so _raw_. She’d long abandoned thoughts about where he was, what he was going through, how much torment he was facing. All of these questions suddenly flooded back, and she could not get the sight of him burning out of her mind. 

Tears fell freely from her eyes, as she looked around the darkness, feeling a sense of unease. Why had she dreamt of him? Was it the fact that another preacher had killed an innocent woman and her child, and _enjoyed_ it like Kinley? Was it the fact that she’d stood in a church for the first time since that day? Or was it simply that, for the first time since he’d left, she’d tried to move on? 

She swore she saw shadows move around her, watching her, as her uber finally arrived. She entered the vehicle, not daring to look any closer as her ride drove away.

_________

Chloe arrived back to the quiet of her home. She took a look at the clock on the stove. It was only 3:00 A.M. Sighing, she tore off her heels and locked the door behind her, a sense of unease still lingering over her. Walking to the bedroom, she selected some comfortable clothing she could wear. Everything about her felt so disgusting, she shivered at the thought of Jusin’s hands on her, wondering why it bothered her so much.

She jumped in the shower, enjoying the warm massage of the water pelting her face. Steam encapsulated the room, enrapturing the heat from the faucet to every corner of the tub. How hot was Hell? Was there steam? Did it smell like sulfur? 

She grabbed her loofa and worked diligently to scrub herself clean, trying to erase any trace that her body had been touched by another’s. Her mind continued to pelt her with questions.

Could she ever end up in Hell? Would he even know if she had? It was a reality she never wanted to face, and would never be prepared for. How many people would have found peace knowing that all of this existed? How was she still so afraid even after spending months pelting Maze with questions? She was so small in the grand scheme of things. And there was so much that she could never understand about the life that waited for her after this one.

But now she was here. At home. In the shower. At three in the morning on a workday. Doing this to herself, day in and day out with no relief in sight. She turned off the spigot, and heaved a sigh as she dried off. 

After throwing on clothes, she wandered down the stairs, and started some coffee in the kitchen. She went to pull out her laptop, thinking that at least she could get some work done. 

It was gone.

Chloe shook her head. She must’ve put it somewhere else. The living room became a mess, after a few more hours of diligently searching. But it was nowhere in sight. She wouldn’t have left it at work. She _needed_ to work through this case.

After seeing Trixie off to the bus, she left for the office. There had better be a good explanation.

____________________

Chloe made a bee-line for her desk, and found nothing there, either. This wasn’t good. Her laptop had sensitive files regarding more cases than just the one she was working through now. This could threaten her career. 

As she was slamming through desk drawers, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Chloe looked up in surprise, only to see Ella and Dan looking back at her in concern.

“Is everything alright Chloe?” Dan asked.

“I’m fine,” she replied frustrated.

Dan had been married to her. He could see the bags flitting under her eyes, the tension in her shoulders, and the heavy breathing that came from a panic. His eyes locked on the necklace she was still wearing. Whatever went through his mind, he didn’t verbalize it.

“It doesn’t look like you’ve slept-”

“What did you find on the case yesterday Ella?” Chloe asked, cutting him off intentionally.

“The labs are still processing the evidence from the scene,” Ella chimed in, looking between the two concerned, but her eyes held longer on Dan. “But, um, we have word from the neighbors that they had looked into many different services in the area.”

Chloe sighed. “That means more suspects, is there any way to narrow down the list?”

“Well St. Mary’s was our best lead. What did you find with the priest last night?” Dan asked.

Chloe froze. She’d forgotten all about the case the night before, something that was very unlike her. Her heart began to race, as she peeked over at Detective Wong’s desk. He wasn’t there.

“Wong went to check out the school,” Dan explained when he saw the distress in her eyes. “Are you sure everything is okay Chloe?”

“Yeah Dan, I’m fine. I didn’t get anything useful last night, but I’m going to look into it,” she looked at her empty desk one last time, worry settling over her again from the lack of her computer. She swallowed hard. “Let me know if you get anything from the lab. M’kay?” She asked looking back to a very concerned Ella. 

“Of course,” the lab tech responded.

Chloe left the precinct, feeling more lost than she’d ever been on a case.

______________

As soon as she got in the car, a sinking feeling rose in her stomach. She’d failed to meet the priest the night before, and she didn't want anyone to know. How could she have been so stupid? Work meant _everything_ to her, and here she was messing up this case! Not wanting to face that church again, she decided to give Wong a call, as she sped to the location of the catholic school. Speeding. Something else she’d never done.

“ _Wong_ ,” he answered, picking up on the second ring.

“Hey, I thought we were going to brief each other before we headed out this morning?” Chloe said.

“ _I wanted to get a head start before classes started_ ,” he explained. “ _You weren’t there, so I just decided to go._ ”

Chloe sighed irritably. “Look, I wasn’t able to speak with the priest last night… something came up…”

“ _Your date went well?_ ” Wong asked, Chloe could almost feel the man’s smile.

“Yeah… sort of… look, would you mind looking into the priest, and I’ll investigate the school?” she asked.

“ _I’m already close_ ,” Wong said.

“I am too,” Chloe replied, praying that she wasn’t pulled over this one time she was driving like a bat out of hell. Great…now she was going to dwell on song lyrics...

“ _Okay, yeah, sure, I don’t mind. Any ideas on where I could find him _?” Wong asked.__

__Chloe cursed herself again. “The church?”_ _

__There was a small laugh on the other side of the phone. “ _Look, just get to the school and let me know what you find out okay? I’ll handle the church_ ,” _ _

__And just like that he hung up._ _

________________ _

__

__Chloe was greeted by a nun in the office of St. Augustine’s. The woman looked Chloe up and down as she approached, analyzing who she was about to deal with._ _

__“How may I help you?” she asked._ _

__“I’m with the LAPD. Would you have some time to answer a few questions?”_ _

__“We’ve been swamped here this morning,” the woman said. Her eyes darted to a nearby room where several children were seated. “I’ll let Father Garcia know that you are here,”_ _

__Chloe nodded, and backed away from the desk to find a chair. There was a tightness in her shoulders. She impatiently tapped the heel of her left foot as she waited, eager to move forwards._ _

__The nun stood up, opened the door to the office, said something quietly, then returned to her desk._ _

__“He’ll be just a minute,”_ _

__Chloe nodded, and took a seat._ _

__She focused on her breath, doing everything she could to get her head back in the case, but every time she closed her eyes she saw _him_. There had been long nights when she couldn’t sleep after he left. Nights she’d prayed to a God she knew existed. Demanding that he be freed from Hell. Lucifer was better than that place ever deserved, he didn’t belong in a world of nightmares._ _

__He’d saved her. He’d saved Charlie. The devil accepted the responsibilities he’d left behind. That _was_ him. He deserved to do the right thing, even if it hurt her in the process. And here she was at another place full of people who worshipped God, and vilified the person she knew wanted to be better. Why did her life always lead her back to him?_ _

__But he wasn’t here. She put those worries aside. Lucifer had been the Lord of Hell for centuries, if anyone could handle that place it was him. Her dream really _had_ gotten to her. She sighed, pulling the focus back to the present. _ _

__Where had she left her laptop? Justin’s? Her stomach rolled at the thought of having to contact him again._ _

__A man poked his head out from the office. He was hispanic, tall, and overweight. Chloe took note of the clerical collar adorned on the man’s neck._ _

__“Can I help you, Detective?” he asked._ _

__“Father Garcia?” Chloe asked._ _

__“That’s me,” the man answered, making a sweeping gesture with his hand to indicate that Chloe should join him in his office._ _

__She followed behind, feeling a nervous prickling at the back of her neck. She found a nice plush chair. Father Garcia took a seat as well._ _

__“How may I help you?” the priest asked._ _

__“Do you know an Ashley Leonard?” Chloe asked._ _

__The priest looked at her suspicious. “You’re the second person that’s asked me about her today. Is everything all right?” he asked._ _

__“Someone else asked?” she inquired._ _

__“Yes, a very polite man. He wanted to know who the priest was that was assigned to their orientation seminar,” he explained._ _

__Chloe swallowed hard. Was someone trying to cover something up? Was it a frame job?_ _

__“What did you tell him?” she asked._ _

__“Father Austin was assigned to perform the visitation for the family,” Father Garcia explained._ _

__Chloe quickly sorted through her bag, pulling out the pamphlet from St. Mary’s church. “Is this the Father Austin you spoke about?” she asked, pointing to the man in the image._ _

__“Yes. He’s part time with both us and St. Mary’s. He likes the role of the school, but finds a need to visit the church, and likes playing both roles. He does a fine job of it too,” Father Garcia said._ _

__“This man that asked these questions, did you get a name?” she asked._ _

__“I did not. But he was tall, well dressed, and was British,” Father Garcia explained._ _

__Chloe froze._ _

__A long stretch of time passed between the two, and Father Garcia looked at her nervously, but her mind was wandering far too much to notice._ _

__It was a vague description. There were a lot of well dressed British men in L.A. If this were a frame job she had a description to go on now. She should call the station. She should ask the widower if he knew of someone that fit that description._ _

__But her gut was telling her that she _knew_ who it was that had asked the questions. This man looked guilty. The guilty needed to be punished. No one was more equipped to punish the guilty than… _ _

__She swallowed hard. Knowing she should ask more questions on the man, but finding she didn’t have the heart to know, she stood up._ _

__“Where…where can I find Father Austin?”_ _

__“As I told the gentleman, it is his day off. I do not know what he does in his free time,”_ _

__“Thank you, Father Garcia,” she left the room, heart fluttering all the way out the door._ _

_________________ _

__When she’d collected herself, she jumped into her car and began driving aimlessly. She dialed Wong._ _

__“ _Detective Wong_ ,” he said, sounding less than enthused._ _

__“How did it go at the church?” Chloe asked._ _

__“ _No luck here_ ,” Wong said. _ _

__A wave of guilt swept over Chloe. If she’d gone to the hospital the night before, the killer would already be in custody._ _

__“ _Did you find anything?_ ” Wong asked._ _

__“Yeah, get this. The priest moonlighted between the school and the church. Father Garcia said that he felt the need to still be a part of a church congregation.” Her hands were gripping the steering wheel like a lifeline now._ _

__“ _That sounds like he’s got demons he’s wrestling to me_ ,” Wong suggested._ _

__No. Not demons. At least not soon. Something possibly far worse. _What was he doing here?_ She turned the car around and headed to Linda’s. “Yeah, some kind of guilty conscience. We don’t know where he is right now. I’m going to take a quick lunch break before I head back to the precinct.”_ _

__“ _Just don’t be late Decker,_ ” Wong said. He had a right to feel that way._ _

__“I won’t.”_ _

______________ _

__She pulled into the driveway, grateful to see Amenadiel’s car. The angel often visited Charlie during his lunch hour. Chloe hopped out of the car and sprinted to the front door. Knocking on it furiously, she checked the curtains. There was no sign of _him_ anywhere. Good. She didn’t know if she could handle that right now. Not without at least talking about this to someone first._ _

__The door opened and Amenadiel looked at her, brow furrowed in concern over seeing her distress._ _

__“Amenadiel!” she said, looking at him worried. “I think we might be in danger, I…I didn’t know where else to go!”_ _

__He invited her in, and indicated the couch for her to sit. He was holding Charlie, who was now crying from the tense atmosphere around him. Amenadiel tried to soothe the one-year-old, before he finally addressed Chloe._ _

__“What is it, Chloe?” he asked, drawing his full attention towards her._ _

__“It’s…It’s Lucifer… I think he’s back, and I‘m terrified of what that could mean,” Chloe began to pace, abandoning the thought of the couch for now._ _

__“What makes you think he’s back? Did you see him?”_ _

__Chloe paused. “Well… no… but there was a description that matched him about a guy asking about our case. And our suspect is a priest who possibly killed a child and her mother. It’s just like Lucifer to exact punishment, yea?”_ _

__“What was the description?” Amenadiel asked, skeptical._ _

__“Tall, well dressed, Brittish,” she said._ _

__“I’m sure there are plenty-”_ _

__“My _gut_ tells me it’s _him_ Amenadiel!” Chloe shouted with more force than she’d realized. Her heart was going to fly out of her chest at this rate._ _

__Charlie’s cries became fierce at the noise. There was a pause while Amenadiel hushed his child. Fear began to overwhelm Chloe’s heart. What evil would Lucifer have unknowingly brought back from Hell? What had caused him to return? Was it that bad down there? Did he need help? Was he okay? Why hadn’t he reached out… there were so many questions, and they all just flowed from the fact that _this didn’t make sense_. Why now? What was the cause of his return?_ _

__“Are you _positive?_ ” Amenadiel asked, eyeing her._ _

__Chloe shook her head. No. It didn’t make sense. How could it? He was _gone_._ _

__Amenadiel sighed in his understanding tone. “Look, I know you think that things are back to normal, and you’re remarkably resilient Chloe, but I think you’ve been hanging on to the idea of him coming back somewhere deep down.”_ _

__She nearly shook her head again, but caught herself before she told that lie._ _

__“You never told me exactly what happened,” Amenadiel said calmly. Charlie was now to the point of quiet, tired whimpers. “When he left.”_ _

__Her shoulders slumped. She hadn’t told _anyone_ all the details. Not even Maze, whom she spent most of her time with now. The less she talked about it, the less it would pervade her thoughts. At least in her mind. She knew, rationally, it was a good idea to talk about these things. _ _

__Amenadiel was right. She was overreacting. The dream was getting to her. Bad._ _

__Finally deciding to take a seat, Chloe found a spot on the couch that wasn’t crowded with children’s toys. Her eyes focused on a plush sphere that looked way too comfortable as a pillow to be a child's chew toy._ _

__“There was a prophecy... “ Chloe started. Amenediel leaned forward, Charlie grabbing at his earlobe “... and because of it, he had to stay in Hell or… they’d come back,” she swallowed hard._ _

__“What was the prophecy?” Amenadiel asked. “And where did you hear it?”_ _

__“Father Kinley.” Amenadiel nodded. He didn’t seem to judge the source at all, instead, he did what she’d learned he was best at. He listened._ _

__“It was…” she paused, breathing deeply as she remembered Lucifer’s white wings, his sad goodbye. Forever lost to her. “When the Devil walks the Earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released,” she recited, breathing out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding._ _

__Amenadiel nodded, she saw the wheels turning in his head. “So, why did he think it came to pass?”_ _

__Chloe looked at him, fighting back the pain that was surfacing from her memory. “He…he said that _I_ was his first love.”_ _

__Amenadiel took some time to process the gravity of what she’d just said, but didn’t ask more. It had been so plainly clear to everyone how the pair had felt about each other for years._ _

__After a beat, the dark angel looked up at her again. “Uriel would come to Earth from time to time with a prediction when he felt it was important to share. He had a gift to sense patterns, and a lot of the prophecies on Earth that were real came from him.” Chloe wondered briefly why he spoke of the angel in past tense. “He’d play mind games with us when we were kids. Lucifer was never really good at it,” Amenadiel explained. “But I was. And Chloe, it doesn’t make sense.”_ _

__Chloe blinked, confused. “The demons that came to Earth? They were the evil that was released. He said I was his-”_ _

__“I don’t doubt how he felt about you, but Chloe, demons aren’t all inherently evil, look at Maze. Yeah, she’s terrifying, hard around the edges, sure, but she’s not _evil_. Besides the demons weren’t released, they escaped.” he stood up. “And Lucifer found you a long time before he was ever able to admit his feelings.” _ _

__Chloe looked back at him wide-eyed. “Do…do you think there was something in Hell? Oh God…. Do you think he’s okay?!” she began to pace again and Charlie began crying, like a monitor that could sense her distress._ _

__“I don’t think so Chloe,” Amenadiel said. “I’m sure he’s fine,”_ _

__That reassurance didn’t stop her from worrying. Charlie began to cry louder. Amenadiel, still holding Charlie, came up to Chloe and gently placed a hand on her._ _

__“Listen, if something bad were to happen, I’m sure it would have by now. There are all kinds of nonsensical prophecies out there, Chloe, who’s to say that this one was even real?” he asked._ _

__Chloe shook her head. “It _felt_ real.” she said, looking up at him, fear still in her heart. _ _

__Charlie came out of his crying fit for a moment and watched Chloe with intensity. He reached out his hand, asking for her contact. Chloe smiled at him, drawn to his innocence. She held the baby’s arm._ _

__A wave of relief began to wash over her as she looked into the child’s eyes. Fears of the evil potentially looming around them, of a prophecy that may have come to pass, of Lucifer being in danger, all melted away. She was safe here. Somehow she felt comfort, and peace. Charlie smiled brightly at her._ _

__She broke contact with Charlie, and some doubts crept back into her stomach, although not with the same intensity as before._ _

__Amenadiel watched her and smiled warmly. “Children have a way about them don’t they?”_ _

__Chloe nodded, not sure if that was really what was at play. She’d seen Lucifer work his mojo on multiple occasions, lulling whomever he’d selected just by a look in their eyes. They would submit, and would dig deep within themselves without much of a choice, spilling whatever answer was locked deep inside their hearts._ _

__Fear, and nerves had just melted away from this child’s touch. This _angel_ child. Did angelic powers affect her now? _ _

__“Well, if the prophecy is real, Chloe, maybe we’re not thinking about things the right way. I mean things are so rarely pure good or pure evil. I see signs of both in nearly everything,” Amenadiel continued, not realizing the potential gravity of what had just happened. “I mean, look at Lucifer himself for instance. For so long he was seen as the black sheep in our family, but since he’s met you, he truly has become someone better. Almost like you’ve been helping him overcome all the evil inside himself…” he paused._ _

__“His wings were back…” Chloe said, now looking up from Charlie. “Amenadiel, what if… what if the prophecy meant…”_ _

__“The evil in Lucifer?” Amenadiel answered. “That’s possible,”_ _

__A sick feeling twisted in Chloe’s gut. Was it possible he never really had to go back? But then, what about the hordes of demons, was there a way to stop them from coming to Earth? She dared to let hope begin to bloom in her chest. There was so much she wouldn’t ever understand, and trying to grasp the scope of it all made her feel so small. The room began to spin._ _

__Charlie called out in something that wasn’t much of a cry but more a babble to get her attention. She looked down at him again, and again the boy reached for her. Curious to test the theory, she touched him. An instant wave of relief swept over her._ _

__“Amenadiel?” she asked._ _

__“Yes Chloe?” he said, smiling at their exchange._ _

__“Do…do _your_ powers affect me?” she asked._ _

__“They did, back when I had them. I used to slow time. I think once, Lucifer moved behind you and caught a bullet in the air,” Amenadiel responded._ _

__“ _Had?_ …” suddenly the case with ‘dung beetle’ came back to her mind. She’d thought that Lucifer had performed some sort of magic trick by apparating next to her, before presenting a flawless bullet that had scuff marks from being fired, but retained its shape as if it had not struck anything. “I remember… Has Charlie manifested anything yet?” she asked._ _

__“No, and he may not, we don’t know.”_ _

__“Well,” Chloe released the boy’s hand, and he smiled approvingly. “I think he may have one now.” She smiled. “Thank you Charlie,”_ _

__Charlie cooed._ _

__"What? You think he has a-"_ _

__“I need to get back to the case. Thank you for talking Amenadiel,” she swallowed. He'd find out soon enough._ _

__“Any time Chloe.” Amenadiel started at his son curiously._ _

_________________________ _

__Her computer was back on her desk. Odd. Chloe shook her head, thinking that maybe the disappearing act was just from lack of sleep and the stress of everything that had happened. She turned to see Wong and Dan talking at Wong’s desk._ _

__She walked over to them and explained beat for beat what had happened at the school, filling in the details that Wong had yet to heat. She added the description of the man who had been asking about the priest._ _

__“There was someone asking about it too?” Detective Wong asked._ _

__“Chloe, is it…”_ _

__“I don’t know Dan,” Chloe said. “It sounds like him but…”_ _

__“Excuse us,” Dan said to Wong, who looked between the two of them, confused. He was aware that they were exes and shrugged, thinking it had something to do with whatever was between the two of them._ _

__Dan took Chloe into a nearby interrogation room. She walked in, surprisingly still cooled down after her time with Charlie._ _

__“You said he’d never be back.”_ _

__“I don’t know if he _is_ Dan,” Chloe said, feeling tension straining her shoulders once more._ _

__“And if he is, what will you do?”_ _

__Chloe remained quiet, not able to give him an answer._ _

__“Chloe, look, I know that I was super hard on him last year, and most of that wasn’t fair, but he’s not good for you,” Dan began._ _

__“Don’t,” Chloe snapped. “Don’t start this.”_ _

__“He left you.” Dan continued. “Twice. Every time you guys get close, he runs, doesn’t that tell you something?”_ _

__“Dan,” Chloe said, shaking her head._ _

__The effects of Charlie’s touch faded. Emotions boiled inside her, she wasn’t able to explain it, how could she? That he’d left to sacrifice his happiness to keep everyone he knew safe. Including Dan. That he’d have given anything to have stayed because he _loved_ her. He was the Devil, and he went back to the place he liked least to protect all of them. _Including_ Dan._ _

__“Look, you don’t understand everything that happened, okay? He didn’t want to go back, he…he did it for his family. He’s literally going through Hell. If he comes back, if he wants to talk to me again, I’m not just going to abandon him after that!”_ _

__“I’m not saying you should,” Dan said. He looked at her calmly. “You’ve been by yourself for a long time Chloe, you haven’t really allowed yourself to move on. I’m just worried you’ll get too invested. He’s not right for you and he knows it.”_ _

__Chloe’s gaze intensified, and the pit of anger in her stomach began to rise. “My personal life is _none_ of your business! Are we clear?”_ _

__“I’m just-”_ _

__“Are we _clear?!_ ”_ _

__Dan sighed, relenting. “Look, the guy hides things from you constantly, he leaves you, he’s a criminal who does drugs, and hosts orgies in his penthouse. That’s not a life for you Chloe-”_ _

__“Dan!”_ _

__“And it’s not a life I want my _daughter_ to be involved in again!” he looked to her now with hatred in his eyes. He said he’d been wrong about Lucifer, but emotions were hard to let go. It was evident that some of that hatred was still there, affecting his judgement._ _

__Chloe shook her head. “You don’t get to decide that,”_ _

__“Don’t I?!”_ _

__“No, you don’t. I’m allowed to be with who I _want_ Dan. We don’t make choices for each other.” _ _

__There was a knock on the door. Dan and Chloe looked up as Wong opened it._ _

__“Hope I’m not interrupting anything, but we got a hit,”_ _

____________________ _

__Chloe and Wong arrived at the home that Father Austin had been reported being seen at._ _

__“You look inside, I’ll case around the back,” Chloe whispered with a nod from the Asian detective._ _

__She wanted to be able to see her whole surroundings, especially with the notion that she’d been watched these past few days. Although, _who_ had been watching her was slowly becoming clearer, even if she couldn’t fully believe it. _ _

__The home was moderately sized which would count as middle class, if that even existed in LA. There was a fenced in backyard that she made her way to. She couldn’t see anything over the six foot wooden dowels, but she could hear a man’s voice._ _

__“Please! I’ll tell you anything!” in a desperate, pleading tone. She held her breath. She knew that tone. She knew that fear._ _

__A familiar voice followed. “Oh, you will. And you'll suffer for everything you did!"_ _

__Everything began to spin, her heart thundered fiercely in her chest, all she wanted was to get closer. To see him. To confirm it was him. How could it be? Why would it be?_ _

__“Why did you desire her death?” Lucifer’s voice echoed. She could hear the rage behind it._ _

__“She made me _want_ things I’m not allowed to want,” the priest said._ _

__“And what was that?”_ _

__“Her. She brought me to a place of sin, of evil. I had to extinguish it.”_ _

__“And you had to murder her child too?” his voice growled low._ _

__“It wouldn’t stop screaming! I wanted to kill her quietly but...”_ _

__“She was in _Hell_ because of what you did to her! Do you think she deserved that?” he yelled with a savageness that could cause even the cruelest monsters to bow before his feet in terror._ _

__Chloe froze. The mother, the victim, was in Hell?_ _

__The priest began to scream. A scream she’d recognized from years of working side by side with the Devil._ _

__She should have yelled LAPD. She should have raised her gun. Ordered Lucifer to leave him be. Thoughts were racing in her head as she opened the gate._ _

__A tall, lanky, well-dressed figure, taught in sharp angles from agitation, crooned over Father Austin ominously. The man stopped screaming, and was now curled up in a ball as if the dark figure would hurt him. Chloe knew him better._ _

__The figure stood up slowly. The sharp angles of his back and shoulders softened as he found his height. Once fully standing, he turned. Dark, angelic eyes pierced her very soul as they gazed into hers, briefly falling down to the necklace on her neck, before returning._ _

__“Your killer, Detective,” he indicated the man now collapsed in a heap, too scared to move._ _

__“Lucif-” Before she could finish, there was a flash of white feathers, and just like that, he was gone._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want more people to check out this awesome singer. Ellis Clark is a Lucifan like us that writes music inspired by the show! Ghost in the Dark is so pretty!
> 
> Also, hey look! I can draw the characters! (There's a lot more on the way trust me)


	5. Glitter and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you walk in the valley of kings?  
> Do you walk in the shadow of men  
> Who sold their lives to a dream?  
> Do you ponder the manner of things  
> In the dark  
> The dark, the dark, the dark
> 
> I am flesh and I am bone  
> Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold  
> I've got fire in my soul  
> Rise up, ting ting, like glitter  
> Like glitter and gold  
> Like glitter"
> 
> -Barns Courtney

Lucifer landed on the balcony of the penthouse. Since returning the night before, he'd done nothing but search for Father Austin so he could be punished. He'd learned that the Detective had been on this case and had taken great pains to not disturb her, but she'd been there. She'd seen him. He wasn't even sure if he'd had the _right_ to see her face again after everything that had happened.

His penthouse remained relatively untouched for the entire year he’d been gone. There were tumblers out of place and the furniture had been moved to different angles, taking full advantage of the views the balcony provided. It was still home, one he didn't deserve. 

He made his way to the bar and began lining up shot glasses along it a perfect row. Anything would be welcome to help numb the piercing guilt that went with him everywhere he went. All the souls in Hell, the innocent, to the most guilty, were now subject to _her_ terrors. And he was powerless to stop her. 

With the tumblers in place, he began to pour shots. Mazikeen was the keeper of the flame. The unlimited supply of its power ran through her veins, but she couldn't use it. 

He'd tested it on various creatures in Hell long ago. The first had been a dog-like creature;The animal had transformed, growing and shaping itself into a new beast, one with three heads, and a ring of fire permanently licking across its neck like a collar. He'd called it Cerberus. Since it's transformation it became far more aggressive, and was locked away.

He'd attemptedt to use the power on a creature with a soul next. It was perhaps one of the cruelest things he'd ever done, but when he was first lord of Hell, Lucifer hadn’t cared about others the way he did now. He had a mission, and Lilith had been his tool.

_"Would you be interested in a deal? I can give you complete autonomy over a kingdom," he smiled._

_The woman had just refused a subjugated life with Adam in the Garden. This was clearly what she desired. She was in his grasp. Soon they could build a kingdom he could command, and forget the struggles he'd faced trying to survive._

_"And what do you get in return?" She looked interested, but trepidation sat behind her tone. She was cautious with what Lucifer had to offer. She had a right to feel that way._

_"Order, that is all."_

_A hesitant smile crossed her face, "I can do whatever I want?"_

_"As long as order is maintained," he held out a hand, "deal?"_

_Without a moment's hesitation Lilith took his hand in hers, "Deal."_

He'd watched what it did to her beautiful figure. How it contorted her, twisted her bones, blinded her to the sunlight. He'd heard her screams and curses of betrayal, and he loved every moment, as he destroyed one of his Father's favorite creations, to use as a perfected tool. Lucifer had indeed been a snake back then. Poisoning those who'd dared to trust him.

There was no way he'd ever use the fire on anyone else that way again. He could possibly use the flame on himself, but what kind of monster would he become? 

He knocked the drinks down, one after the other. The unsettled feeling in his stomach did not rescind, and he quickly began to pour more, cursing his bloody metabolism the whole time.

Suddenly, he heard something slam hard onto the ground in his bedroom. Lucifer quickly capped the bottle, grabbed one of the filled tumblers, and headed in to see what the noise was.

A familiar face looked back at him. Stark naked, with a woman curled up in the bed with him.

“Mr. Saidoutbitch?” Lucifer asked, pleased. He took a sip from his tumbler. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“NO!” the man said, sitting up quickly. “Not you! You were supposed to be…”

“Gone?” Lucifer looked towards the woman, a familiar dancer he recognized from Lux. “Lindsay, please don’t tell me you’ve used my home as a shag quarter while I’ve been away? I asked you to watch over it, not abuse it.” 

“I’m… sorry boss,” she said sheepishly, while grabbing clothes and throwing them on.

Mr. Saidoutbitch continued to look at Lucifer in terror.

“And you, I tried to be nice, and you come back to pester me? Why?” 

“She…she said you’d returned to… well... Hell… so I thought…”

“I think you should leave,” Lucifer said, indicating the elevator.

Without another question, the man flew upright and bolted toward the elevator, his clothes left in a forgotten heap on the floor. Lindsay entered the elevator as well.

“Sorry boss.” The elevator door closed.

Lucifer sighed, then returned to his drinks. This wasn’t going to help. Sitting here and wallowing would do no good. He needed to do everything he could to figure out how to solve this problem, or at least find a better distraction. He set his now empty tumbler down, and reached for his car keys, still somehow exactly where he’d left them.

________________________

A teenage receptionist greeted him at The Mayfield Home for Troubled Youths. Her eyes darted up and down his well tailored suit, as if someone dressed like him did not belong in the building. She was right, this wasn't the sort of place Lucifer would frequent. But desperate times and all that…

He'd taken the liberty of looking up where his brother had been spending his time. The angel had dipped into Lucifer's resources to open up this nonprofit. Lucifer had the distinct feeling that the business had not gone well. 

“May I help you sir?” the receptionist asked.

“Hello there,” he said, flashing a toothy grin. “I was here to see Amenadiel actually, is he in?” 

The receptionist looked at her computer monitor. He could hear the clicking of her mouse, and the chattering of her keyboard, before she looked back up. “He should be out in a minute or two, feel free to take a seat.”

Lucifer looked around at the hideous looking waiting room. The place was barely clean. There were scuff marks on each of the chairs, and he could see crumbs that had sat so long, they provided a good offering for the ants crawling around the floor.

“I’d… rather not, “ he said, choosing to stand there instead, eyes trained to the only door his brother could come out of, while he waited with bated breath.

The doors opened after a good ten minutes of waiting. The dark angel stepped out, looking just as tall, and just as powerful as Lucifer remembered. Amenadiel looked surprised as he approached. 

“Luci! You’re back!” he grabbed Lucifer into a quick brotherly hug, before pulling back. “What happened to you, brother? You don’t look well at all.”

“Yes, well, that tends to happen when you’ve sparked another rebellion in a place you never wanted to be,” Lucifer scoffed.

Amenadiel’s eyebrows shot up to where a natural hairline would have been. “Are you alright brother? Will anything come to Earth? What do you need from me? I’m prepared to fight-”

“I don’t believe they want anything to do with Earth brother. They just don’t _want_ a king anymore.” 

“But they _must_ have a king,” Amenadiel stated.

“I _know that_ Amenadiel. I also know they have their mother back now, and she’s never been one for orders.” 

The receptionist was looking at the pair as if they’d grown new heads. 

Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel, “Perhaps we could talk about this in a more private setting?” 

Amenadiel looked awkwardly to the receptionist, shrugged his shoulders, then proceeded into his office with Lucifer following behind. A picture of Caleb Mayfield was hung on the wall, causing Lucifer to pause. 

Amenadiel must have started this nonprofit to help children like Caleb that did not come from privilege. It felt very in line with the angel’s nature, and perhaps gave Amenadiel a purpose here on Earth beyond his family. Thoughts of the woman in Hell with her screaming infant returned, sending adrenaline coursing through Lucifer’s veins. He wouldn’t be able to protect Charlie if he ended up there now, not with an army ready to kill their king if he were to return. 

The dark angel realized that Lucifer was no longer following behind and turned to see what had piqued Lucifer’s interest.

A word wasn’t said between them as Lucifer turned away from the image of the youth that had died far too early in life. Guilt weighed heavily on his chest as they arrived at the office.

Lucifer took a seat, quiet after learning about Amenadiel’s new position.

“Now,” Amenadiel said. “Tell me what happened exactly?”

“Well, like I said, Lilith was released, they rebelled, and kicked me out. Now do you have any suggestions or am I wasting my time here?” Lucifer's teeth were clenched in frustration. He wasn’t ready to admit all the things he was at fault for. 

“Who released her?” Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer remained silent.

“Is she dangerous?” Amenadiel asked, pressing for more information.

“She doesn’t have her powers brother, Mazikeen is the keeper of the flame now, not her,” 

“So just take Maze back,” Amenadiel suggested. “Let her handle her mother,”

“Very funny brother, but you know only something with a soul can control the flames. Mazikeen was a creation of Lilith herself, and while she harbors the powers well enough, she can’t use them,”

“So you do it,” Amenadiel suggested.

“I don’t know if I can brother, or… what it would turn me into…”

Amenadiel sighed, rubbing his temples. “I don’t know the first thing about Hell and you know it. Have you spoken with Maze?”

“She can’t be involved, brother…”

“Why not?” 

Lucifer swallowed, remembering the day she’d saved his life. He’d brought her to Earth, knowing her mother was causing chaos by giving out the hellstones to humanity, allowing the humans to use powers on each other they were never meant to possess. Michael had been there with the flaming sword, ready to destroy the stones at Lucifer’s request. 

Lilith had shot a blaze of flame in retaliation that was meant to transform Lucifer, but Maze had shoved herself in front of him in the nick of time, taking the powers, and all the scarring that came with it. She’d been beautiful once, and now, because of her mother, she would have to hide her true face with a glamour for all of eternity. 

A mother, whom she claimed had never been there for her. There was a reason she'd reveled in torturing Lucifer's mom, but it had never been enough for the demon. What she truly wanted was for her own mother to suffer. If he told her that he’d released Lilith, and restored her freedom she’d never forgive him. She was probably mad enough that he left without saying goodbye.

“Let’s just say she doesn’t have the warmest affection for her mother,” Lucifer said, defeated. “Fine, if you won’t help me, I’ll go and figure this out on my own,” Lucifer started to leave.

“Luci,” Amenadiel called before he stepped out the door. “Chloe knows your back,”

Lucifer froze.

“She told me what happened Luci, and I think you guys were wrong about the proph-”

“That is _none_ of your concern,” Lucifer snapped.

“She came to _me_. I’m just-”

“It was a long time ago,” Lucifer said. “What’s done is done,”

“-trying to help. And no, it’s not done. She misses you deeply.”

He remembered the necklace he’d given her two years ago that was dangling from her neck as she’d watched him with surprise. A lump formed in his throat.

“ I can’t... “ he said, feeling his heart sink all over again. “I have to sort this out. I have to take care of Hell. I…” _failed. Like I failed her_ … “I can’t.”

Lucifer left, the door slammed behind him on his way out.

____________________________

The light was on in Linda’s office when he arrived. Lucifer sighed deeply and paced back and forth until he felt like he’d walked a hole in the ground. His thoughts began to spiral from what Amenadiel had briefly said about the prophecy. He hadn’t let him finish. He couldn’t _possibly_ entertain the idea of seeing her again, not after everything she’d been through. But he _wanted_ to, desperately. She’d been the person who’d helped him through some of his hardest struggles, and she was _still_ the first person he wanted to see. 

It had been a year. She’d probably moved on. He couldn’t drag her into this mess. Why was he even in Los Angeles?

He paused, hesitating. What could Linda do? She knew nothing about Hell, and talking to her about it before seemed to upset her. His mind went back to Ashley Leonard, crying over her dead infant, reminding him so much of a distraught Linda looking around desperately for her son. Something stirred in Lucifer, and suddenly he couldn’t stomach the feelings lurching in his gut. He took a seat in the waiting room, trying to focus on breathing as much as he could.

Nerves wound tight as he vaguely saw the light turn off. He heard the door open. The room began to spin, and he got up to leave, as quickly as he’d arrived.

“Lucifer?” called the doctor.

But he was gone.

_________________________

He sat in his penthouse, attempting to self medicate, but it was useless. A buzz would come, either from a whiff of drugs or a whole bottle of booze, but it would wilt away almost as quickly. 

He was coming to a realization that maybe there wasn’t an answer. He’d failed.

Many innocents would suffer an eternity for crimes they believed themselves guilty of, never fully seeing that they’d been wrong. This realization would plague him until the end of the world. What then? What afterlife awaits a soul who’s not allowed in either Heaven or Hell?

He sat on the balcony, gazing at the stars. He remembered a time he’d yelled at Father, after losing his friend Father Frank.

_He followed your stupid rules and it still wasn’t good enough! Break your rules and you fall, follow them and you still lose? It doesn’t matter whether you’re a sinner, it doesn’t matter if you’re a saint. Nobody can win, so what’s the point? What’s the bloody point?_

He’d tried to be his own man, only to see that he’d lose everything if he remained selfish. Then he'd returned to Hell and tried to do the right thing, only to fail and put all those souls in jeopardy. Why did he _care_? These were the souls of people he’d never know. He owed them nothing. They’d written their own fates… and yet… he punished the guilty. How could the innocent be locked away there? Chloe had spoken of how she believed in ‘divine justice’, unaware that such a thing never existed.

He heard the ding of his elevator, and instantly regretted returning here. Whoever it was he wasn’t ready to face them. Lucifer unfurled his wings, without looking behind him, and quickly left the loft.

__________________________

He awoke at his mountain home, the place he’d been when he’d first tried to kill a man. It was far enough away from the city that he wouldn’t be bothered. Throughout the night he’d tossed and turned, dreaming of all of the screams of tormented souls. Three pain and fear of Hell had been his life for a few decades, but to this world merely a year.

This home had a much more expansive kitchen, and he’d ordered fresh food the night before. Lucifer set to work making an omelette, letting the mundane task take up most of his mental capacity for the time-being. But his mind wandered as he set the bacon in the pan. What was he going to do here? Wallowing couldn’t be his task forever… 

He scrambled the eggs, chopped up the veggies, and cooked the omelette until it was perfect. Grabbing his breakfast, he sat down and turned on the television, settling into the news while he ate peacefully.

“ _The report stated that a detective and his partner were responsible for the arrest of the suspected murder of the young mother and her child that were killed last week. They received praise from the chief of police Olivia Monroe who commented that they are the best in the department, and LA is safer thanks to their efforts. In other news_ -”

Lucifer muted the TV. She’d been assigned a new partner. From what he had seen of her the night before prior to taking her laptop, she’d been with someone else on a personal level too. She really _had_ moved on. There was no place in her life for him anymore. There was no place for him _here_ anymore. He’d truly lost everything.

Suddenly, not in the mood for food, he abandoned his breakfast, and stood on the balcony for a smoke. Shakily, a cigarette was pulled from the pack he kept in his jacket, and the lighter soon followed. 

The view here was truly spectacular. Fiery reds, bright oranges, and closer to the horizon bright yellows hung like a painting as the grandest star in the sky sleepily peeked from its distant place of slumber. The colors reflected over the brown, rock covered mountains, creating a spectacular sight. Birds sang their sleepy morning chirps and squirrels ran in the grass by trees seeking food to steal. Everything had a place. A purpose. Life went on, as it always had. Only now, for the first time, Lucifer felt distant from it. He didn’t belong here, he didn’t belong in Heaven. And now it was fully clear that he no longer belonged in Hell.

 _No one can win, so what’s the bloody point_?

His eyes darted towards the sky, towards a Father who never answered, who apparently let His children make their own choices. Once, not long ago, Lucifer had tried to make a choice. That choice was _here_. It was _her_. Regardless of whether he fit into her life anymore or not, that’s what he’d _still_ choose if he could. And if Father allowed him choice…

He stomped his cigarette out. Mind made up, he left for the precinct.

__________________

It was midday and the precinct was bustling with activity. Lucifer swaggered inside, as if he’d never left. The officers at the front regarded him with flirtatious smiles and easily let him pass through their security uninhibited. He found her desk, without anyone seated in it. On it were her usual trinkets, with few changes. Shoulders relaxed when he saw her same boring default desktop background, and pictures of her and her spawn. No one was significant enough in her life yet to warrant a valued place on her desk’s paraphernalia. Even the same sad, and wilted plant hung next to her desk light.

He took a peek at the case files, and saw that a body had been evaluated that morning. She wouldn’t have had the case files opened on her desk if she’d been at the scene, so a reassigned case? He rifled through the contents.

Jenna Kinsley and Marco Dupree had been killed at a local theater. The cause of death was strangulation for Jenna, and blunt force trauma for Marco, who’d been hit with some blunt object nearly twenty five times by someone with a vendetta.

“Oh. My. Gosh!” he heard a familiar voice. Before he could turn around, he was tackled into a hug by a familiar lab tech. “LUCIFER! Buddy! I thought you weren’t coming back?” He stiffened against her hug, but enjoyed the warming sensation that ran through him at her enthusiastic greeting.

“Well, I hit a few snags, but yes, I was able to return,” he said once she’d released him. Hands wiped down his jacket from the wrinkles that had formed through the contact.

“For how long?”a voice he'd lined to hear asked behind him.

Grief shot through him at the sound. How on Earth could he answer that? Forever? Because he failed down there? Chloe had admitted her love to him. He’d _left_ her there, crying, pleading for him not to go, but he'd left anyway. He couldn’t tell her that his departure had been for naught, that he left things far worse than when he’d left her last time.

He turned to face her. Pain rested deep in her eyes, but she was struggling to hold it in. She was studying him closely, watching every move he made with intensity. She was looking for something he realized. Some sign from him that could hint his intentions. He buried them with a fine toothed comb. She had a life now, one that he wanted to be a part of, but he didn’t want to impose on the things she’d found. His gaze briefly fluttered to Detective Wong. Okay maybe imposing a touch. 

“An… indiscernible amount of time Detective. I’ve come to offer my services to the department once more,” his gaze was focused back on her now. She held his eye contact fiercely, as though she’d been craving it.

“Lucifer, I have a partner now, you can’t just-”

“We could use someone else for this case,” the young lab tech said with hlee. “Dan and Wong have already questioned the suspects, we’ve come to the conclusion that this should be an undercover sting,”

The Detective cleared her throat, “Why is that Ella?”

“Because the likeliest suspects were in the cast, and it looks like they’re recasting,” the voice came from beside them. Dan crossed his arms, holding his body to take as much space as possible, he held a disapproving look.. “What the Hell are you doing here?”

“Left there actually, forcibly, not my choice, but I’m here now, so all good,” he reached for his flask, needing to wet his pallet after the admission.

Chloe stared silently, horror traced in her eyes. Lucifer chose to ignore it.

“How are we performing an undercover sting at a musical theater production?” Ella asked.

“Hold on,” Lucifer took a quick swig from his flask, before returning it to his pocket. He pulled out his phone.

Chloe snapped back to the present situation, like a rubber band being released. Discussion of the case always did that, it seemed. Lucifer was grateful when she started to look threatening while he dialed the theater. He spoke on the phone, smiling, and requested a favor to be returned.

Chloe tried to grab the phone from his hand.

He thanked the owner on the other end of the line and hung up.

“I have it sorted!” he declared, giddiness ringing through his loud tone.

“Ho-”

“The Los Angeles neighborhood theater production of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, now has two new leads!” he stood proudly, storing his phone back in his pocket.

Chloe’s eyes drew wide, disbelief drawing her features.

“This is PERFECT!” Ella nearly screamed, waving her hands in the air. “Oh my gosh! I FINALLY get to see your work!”

Head cocked, and brows furrowed with confusion, Lucifer watched her.

“You know? Always the method actor? I’m still surprised you haven’t gotten work before this, you’re sooo good! I mean the whole city talks about how great you sing at your club, and when you were in Vegas-”

Chloe cleared her throat, silencing the lab tech. Her eyes met with Lucifer's again, she looked overwhelmed “That’s great and all Ella, but how are we going to learn new roles in three weeks? I mean.. I did this play in high school but-”

“You’re to play the part of Emma Carew,” Lucifer broke in, “It _is_ a leading role but you won’t be on stage nearly as long as whomever plays Lucy. I’m sure you can handle it,”

“That… was my part in High School,”

“Well great! So we’re covered,” Lucifer smiled, straightening himself with pride.

“No, you’re playing the biggest part. How are you-”

“I have an eidetic memory Detective, all it would take is one glance-over and Bob’s my uncle.... Not that I have an uncle, surely not one named Bob,” he chuckled.

“Dude! You should totally be a star by now! How do you learn lines so fast?! Is there like some secret pattern you have to memorize or-”

“For goodness sake Miss Lopez I am NOT a-”

Chloe shoved some files into Lucifer’s hands, “It sounds like you need to do some brushing up then,”

Lucifer’s heart sank, “But Detective, I-”

“Have a lot to learn. You should read through the material, work through the music. Maybe… I could meet you later?” 

He handed the files back to her, a sense of loss weighing him down until he felt stuck to the floor. He’d only wanted to be here, to see her, and now she was throwing him out? But he saw pain in her eyes too. Remembering when she’d needed her space after seeing his real face, he tried to convince himself that it was what she needed now. 

But he left, feeling unwanted, as he turned his back to the people that still mattered the most to him.

_________________________

Back at the penthouse he began to read over the script that described boring Henry Jekyll’s life. He strung the chords on his piano, testing out some of the melody. The words flowed from his vocals like smooth butter. Every note and pitch were perfect. He could not find the emotions behind many of them, however. The beginning of the play was about how the man had cared so deeply for his father, that he was willing to do all the horrible things to himself that would transpire in the play to try to find a cure for the man. His _father_. 

Lucifer sighed, then looked through the rest of the script, reading and clutching a tumbler full of a rich whiskey. It wasn’t as if he’d never been in plays before, far from it. He’d helped William Shakespear himself, years ago. Normally there was a connective thread that tied him to a character. But _this_? Dr. Jekyll was a polite, upstanding member of civilization. Part of the upper class, which Lucifer could get behind, but deprived himself of pleasure at every turn in favor of his work. On the other hand, Edward Hyde was a sadist and a murderer, who loved to kill just for the _joy_ of it. Neither fit Lucifer’s beliefs at all. If he couldn’t connect, he couldn’t sell it, which meant he’d fail the Detective, something he was not willing to do.

He sat, playing through a scene, when he heard the ding of his elevator.

“Ah Detective! I was hoping you’d come, I’m struggling with this character, I mean his fath-” he froze when he looked up and saw Linda looking back at him with surprise.

“You _are_ here!” Linda said, approaching his piano. She looked down to the papers that were seated on the baby grand. “I thought I saw you in my office Lucifer. You walked away. I tried coming last night but I saw you leave then too. Are you avoiding me?”

_He saw Linda, clinging to the dead infant like it was a lifeline, drowning in tears, screaming in horrified agony._

He set his tumblr down and stood up, not able to look the doctor in the eye.

“Would you care for a drink doctor?” he offered, averting the subject.

“Lucifer, I understand that what you went through-”

“It’s fine, doctor. We’re in no danger, you have nothing to worry about. Drink?”

Linda raised a hand. “No thank you. I want to know why you came to my office yesterday? What scared you away?”

“I wasn’t scared, doctor.” Lucifer stated defensively. He whirled around to his piano again, debating on whether to play the keys or not.

“We talked about how you need to break these patterns of denial Lucifer. Last time we spoke, you made significant progress,”

Lucifer’s eyes darted up to her at that.

“Tell me, be honest with yourself. Why did you leave my office yesterday?” 

He was silent for a long time, staring at his keys. The memory of the woman still haunting his thoughts.

“She… reminded me of you…” he said simply, starting to let those barriers down, as he’d learned was safe, with the doctor.

“ _Who_ reminded you of me?” Linda said.

He looked up, and for the first time he looked the doctor in the eyes. She was healthy, safe, and present. If something happened to Charlie, could she end up there? He swallowed.

“Someone I met…” he let it trail off. 

An understanding began to wash over Linda’s face. She sat down at the bar, facing him.

“I’m right here Lucifer. I’m not down there. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Lucifer shook his head. “She was down there, watching herself hold her dead child in her arms, over, and over, torturing herself, forever, for eternity… she-” he couldn’t finish. He stood up from the piano, and poured himself another drink. “I’ve ruled Hell for a millennia, the things I’ve done down there are too horrible to describe, even to the best masochists on Earth. Why did it bother me so much this time?” he asked.

“You have connections now,” Linda explained. “People you care about. You’re beginning to relate to the struggles of Hell based on your experiences here. It would only be natural to worry about people you care for.”

His eyes darted to the piano again, where his script was still laid open. A sense of empathy for the character he was meant to portray began to come to light. He eyed his ring, still charged with enough Hellfire to transform another creature. Like himself. If it came to protecting the Detective… would he?

“I can’t imagine how upsetting it can be to see humans torture each other like that,” the doctor continued. “I’m starting to understand why you were the way that you were when you first got here, keeping walls up, keeping people at arms length, all the meaningless sex, and parties. It was to try to protect yourself from that, even if it was subconscious,” her hands clasped together over her crossed legs, deep in thought. “You’ve changed, Lucifer, going back there will probably take an adjustment. But I think you can-”

“There _is_ no going back there for me doctor,” Lucifer replied, taking his eyes away from his ring. “Not in the foreseeable future at least.”

Linda looked up at him worried, “What happened?”

Lucifer shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he said,. “I should get back to my studies, you’ve been a help as always doctor, I appreciate the visit.”

Linda could see the deflection, her body language gave that away with the way she was looking at him, but she nodded, understanding that he didn’t want to share anything else today. “If you need anything, my door is always open.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Thank you doctor,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to feartheviolas and Maimat for the awesome beta work! And thank you everyone for the lovely kudos and comments!


	6. Concrete Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you keep building these walls  
> Brick by brick towers so tall  
> Soon I won't see you at all  
> Till the concrete angel falls  
> I knew who you were from the start  
> But now I don't know who you are  
> Soon there will be nothing at all  
> Till the concrete angel falls"
> 
> -Gareth Emery

The parking garage near the theater was silent as Chloe sat in her car while her stomach performed somersaults. The night prior, she’d dreamed about him burning alive again, only this time it felt _much_ more real. He was _here_. Whether they had been right about the prophecy or not, the fact that he’d been forcibly removed from Hell did not make her feel better. It was a conversation they needed to have, but it terrified her. 

She never expected to see him again. Especially not by strutting into the office like he’d owned the place. But then he’d always tried to insert himself into places where he didn’t quite fit until enough time had passed that he did. She knew that he often got what he wanted, at least here on Earth. When they first met he’d described Earth as a “vacation”. Maybe it was. She wondered what horrible things he must have seen in Hell.

Her hand clenched around the necklace Lucifer had given her. She’d started wearing it to keep a part of him with her always. Now that he was back, she wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to wear now. Her fingers played with the chain as she considered.

A soft tap on her window caused her to jump. He was there, peering at her through the glass, eyes lingering on the chain for a moment before meeting hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she rolled down the window.

“Good morning Detective,” he said in a sing-song way he’d so often used with her before. A broad smile crossed his face, lacking in warmth, like something that had been rehearsed. She swallowed, already sensing tension building up between them. “Are you planning on coming in? Or are you just going to sit ther-”

“Fine. Yeah, I’m good,” she coughed awkwardly, realizing that it wasn’t the right answer for the question he’d asked. She opened the door in a hurry, causing him to step out of the way to avoid getting hit. God she was a nervous wreck, and she had to _act_ like this? She rolled the window up. 

He was watching her with a serious expression, “Right, so I had a few questions about my part.”

“That’s what the directors are for Lucifer,” she said, locking her car door and proceeding to head out of the parking garage. Lucifer fell into step behind her, like a hovering shadow, one she’d longed to have behind her again… “They help you to understand your character, their motivations, and they help with staging. If you have any questions, you can ask them.”

Memories flashed back of all of the times he’d ruined their previous stings. She stopped, he crashed into her from behind, apparently he’d been following closer than she’d thought. She swirled around, and realized that they were standing nose to nose, kissing distance. Her breath caught as she saw his eyes soften into hers for the briefest of moments. He increased their distance to a safer zone.

“I am not ‘the Detective’ today,” she said eyeing him sternly.

“You’re always the…”

Her gaze hardened.

“Alright, Ms. Decker,” he replied.

“And remember what we discussed about-”

“No talk of Hell, or my devilish nature, I solemnly promise, your cover is safe with me today, you have my word,” he said with a small grin.

“Okay…” she considered him, “are you ready?”

“As ready as a dominatrix ready to give a good spanking,” he said with his normal crooked grin.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and fought to keep the affection she felt for his comments buried. She really missed her partner, and _all_ of his infuriating quirks. They proceeded into the theater.

_________________

The cast were rehearsing a song called “Facade” that took place during the beginning of the play. The song was sung by small bit parts, perfect for when the leads were not present. Chloe swallowed hard, they _were_ scheduled for the day weren't they?

Chloe had done some musical theater in high school, including this exact play. But that was years ago, and she was rusty, particularly with singing. It was a skill that she practiced only during drunken girl's night karaoke. She'd done her best to brush up on the role the night before, but doubted that she could equal the present cast. Her gaze fell to Lucifer. How _did_ she let him talk her into this?

“There you two are!” a voice came from beside them.

The director from the case file she’d studied the night before glared at them. The woman wandered into their orbit. Her nose wrinkled while looking over Chloe. All of a sudden Chloe was taken back to a time when her image had meant the future of her career. The clothing she’d chosen to wear wasn't helping her self esteem. She had a moderate turtle neck, boot cut jeans, a longer cardigan to keep her warm, and her staple sensible boots. She really _did_ look like a soccer mom, not an actress capable of playing a part that demanded as many singing chops as this one did.

The director’s eyes then fell to Lucifer. She looked him up and down with awe, far impressed at his flawlessness. He was sporting prada today, a deep navy color, with a light blue shirt. His hair was slicked back fitting tight and straight to his head, his five-o'clock shadow was just the right amount of stubble. He smelled of a rich mahogany mixed with vanilla. Lucifer held a proud grin as the director circled him, seeing the muscles visible through his well tailored suit. The woman paused at his rear, ogling all of the goods she could.

“Well, it seems Peter didn’t do so bad getting me new cast members,” her gaze fell back to Chloe. “It looks like you could use _some_ work though,” 

A familiar rage burned inside her from all the days of people telling her that she was not good enough because of how skinny she was. It was one of the _many_ reasons she’d left acting, and an unfortunate part of any gig. She snuffed out her anger, and cleared her throat.

“Hi, I’m Chloe Decker,” she said cheerily, holding out her palm.

“Yes, I know, I’ve had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing your prior work,” the director said. Did she really stick her nose in the air?

“Come now, Mrs. Decker is a national treasure. That’s one of the best films of our time,” Lucifer purred, offended. 

“Sure, for teenagers maybe, need I remind you that _this_ is not a comedy. We’ll require you to go to some dark places,” her eyes flew up and down Lucifer’s figure again. “But I’m sure _you_ can handle yourself,” she smiled, a flirtatious gaze fluttered in her eyes. “Have you studied your scripts? We only have 3 weeks until the opening of the show, I’m expecting nothing but excellence from each of you, seeing as how you both came _highly_ recommended,”

“I have-”

“I have a few questions-” 

They both sputtered out at the same time. Chloe eyed Lucifer, and became silent.

“What sort of questions do you have Mr. Morningstar?”

_Here we go_. Chloe thought, preparing for the storm about to spill from his lips.

“So my character decides that it would be a _good_ idea to use a formula he _knows_ will transform him somehow, in order to try to save his _father?” Good. It’s a sensible question so far, maybe it wouldn’t get weird._

“Why doesn’t he just use the formula on his father? I mean the old coot's dying in his grave anyways, wouldn’t he be the perfect test subject?” _Bad, This is bad_. 

“I mean the two probably haven’t spoken to each other in eons. Why on _Earth_ would he still want to save the man?” _And now he’s making it about God… Yep… shoulda seen that coming…_

“Do you have anyone you care about that you would be willing to die for Mr. Morningstar?” 

Lucifer shuts his mouth at that. His gaze turned to Chloe as silence found him. 

“Just because we don’t _all_ have good relationships with our parents doesn’t mean we can’t connect to the character on some level. Dr. Jekyll’s father influenced the man he became, and he wants what’s best for him,” the director explained.

“His father _influenced_ him? What is it with you humans, why do you always want to _become_ your parents?”

Chloe wanted to bury herself into the floor. 

“That’s an existential question Mr. Morningstar, and something you must find with your character in your own way,” her tone was that of a mother talking down to a fumbling child, “Now, any other questions?” her gaze fell on Chloe.

“Yes, about this whole ‘satan himself by my side’ nonsense in some of Mr. Hyde’s songs-”

“I’d like to rehearse some of the music if you don’t mind,” Chloe chimed in, cutting Lucifer off before he could blow their cover as “professional” actors. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done a musical, I’m hoping my voice is still good enough, and it helps to have an ear to make sure I’m in tune,”

Lucifer seemed to understand that he’d went too far. He backed off and let Chloe have her turn.

“You can practice with our Lucy,” she pointed to the stage. "She's currently working with our vocal coach as we speak,"

A familiar, bubbly, curly-haired woman sprinted up to them. A wide grin crossed her face as she recognised the pair.

“Chloe! Lucifer!” shouted Eve, as she came down the steps of the stage. “Oh my gosh, this is crazy, what are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“You know each other?” the director asked.

"For a few years at least,” she nodded at Chloe.

“Right, well you won’t mind working together while I get this chorus in line. I'll get the vocal coach over here when he's done,” the director gave one last look over the three leads, before stepping off to join the actors on stage.

“So, musical theater?” Chloe asked, clearing her throat, “Really?”

Eve nodded, “I’ve tried many different jobs, none of them have seemed right so far. This has been one of my favorites, it lets me pretend to be someone else for a little while.”

Chloe nodded. That was why a _lot_ of people got into theater. But it hadn't suited her. Identity could sometimes get convoluted if you got too involved in a character. Often in high school, she’d experienced the issue of not knowing where a character ended and where she began. 

But sometimes acting _was_ in a person’s nature. Eve adapted so quickly to other people, that it wasn’t a surprise that she had a knack for the stage. The woman was _so_ talented at numerous fields, she was like a chameleon already.

“We’re here undercover,” Lucifer whispered… loudly… Chloe shook her head in frustration.

“Oh yea, I heard about that. I was out sick that day. Jenna and Marco were so sweet! They really took me under their wing, it was so sad what happened,” Eve said.

“I’ve seen the play,” Lucifer said with a wicked smile. “You're in the part with the courtesans! You’re not wearing hardly anything save for lingerie. Tell me, do they make you lift your legs up like in Chicag-” Chloe cleared her throat. Like a cricket about to get stepped on, he snapped into silence. 

“Has anyone been acting strangely since that night?” Chloe asked.

“Well, Mary’s been a lot more on edge as you saw, but she had to hire two new leads less than a month before the debut. I wouldn’t call that strange,” Eve said, “Jason, and Karen have seemed off a bit though, almost like they were happier,” 

“Who are they?” Chloe asked. 

“They’re part of the chorus,” Eve took a step back, looking at the stage. She pointed to a young pair that were standing near each other. “They’re always together, I don’t know what sort of beef they had with our leads, but-”

"Sorry I'm late! My name is Tommy Hamin, I'm assuming you're Mr. Morningstar?" A tall, skinny man who looked nervous held out his hand to Lucifer. 

With the tact Chloe expected, Lucifer proceeded to place his hand in his pocket. He eyed the poor vocal coach up and down in a manner not so different than the director had done with Chloe. 

" _You're_ here to give _me_ advice on singing?" 

_Here we go_. "Actually, Lucifer, _I_ asked for help on that not you, " she placed herself between Lucifer and Tommy. "Hi! I'm-"

"Chloe Decker! Of course! I'm a fan of your work!" he shook her hand. 

Lucifer looked like a dog that had been reprimanded. He gave her more space than was necessary. Had he always been _this_ worried about overstepping?

"Actually, I've been instructed to help all three of you,"

The chorus onstage finished their scene, and gathered around the choreographer, and director. 

“Why don't you two start me off with 'In His Eyes'? You can sing where you're at,” he indicated Eve and Chloe. 

Chloe was nervous, but she played the part before, and she could again. Summoning up her rusty skillset, she proceeded with the song ad she'd rehearsed the night before. 

“ _I sit and watch the rain,  
And see my tears run down the windowpane…_”

It was a decent start, the tempo was slow, and the melody low and quiet. Chloe watched as Eve sang her verse:

" _I sit and watch the sky,  
And I can hear it breathe a sign_, "

Lucy was the more demanding role, and had far more of a stage presence. It was obvious that Eve had rehearsed this dozens of times, and this was the first test to see how well their chemistry worked on stage. Chloe had to sell this. She jumped into her next verse. 

" _And when I think of him,  
Then I remember…_"

They both sang the word 'remember' together. Chloe could tell she was off key, and tried to correct it during her next line.

" _In his eyes I can see  
Where my heart longs to be_, "

Chloe looked to Lucifer, the meaning of the lyric directed at him--no, his character. She felt her voice go flat, and lose its volume. 

He was watching her like a hawk. She couldn't read his expression. 

Eve continued after her. 

" _In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
And that it's where I'll be safe, I know!_"

Chloe struggled to pull herself back together. 

" _Safe in his arms, close to his heart…_ "

Eve was still pitch perfect. 

" _But I don't quite know where to start…_ "

The next verse had higher notes that Chloe had struggled with the night before. She drew in a breath and gave it her all. 

" _But looking in his eyes  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?_"

Lucifer's eyes softened into hers. Her heart began to race as she fell into character far too easily. 

"That's enough, " Tommy cut them off before Eve could get through her next verse. "You've done a great bit of practice Eve, that's all I need from you for now, "

The first woman perked up at his compliment, then waved in her cute little fashion, before joining the director on stage. 

“All right. Ms. Decker we need to have a discussion later, but for now, Mr. Morningstar, could you sing ‘This is the Moment’?”

Lucifer flashed a grin. “Sure, glad you made your request, can we get the piano going?”

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“We don’t have a pianist at the moment,” Tommy said.

“Sure you do!” Lucifer purred, making his way to the piano.

Chloe’s hands were now on her face. Of course he’d make a show of this. Did she not remember the years they’d worked together? But then… perhaps this was the _perfect_ place to gloat and be a show off. It’s something a _lot_ of the actors she’d known had done.

His fingers began to stroke the keys, and his grin became more serious as the notes began to drift from the piano.

“ _This is the moment  
This is the day  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way _

_Every endeavor  
I have made ever  
Is coming into play  
Is here and now today_”

He continued through the song flawlessly. Notes fell and rose from his voice like it had been practiced for years. He had charisma to spare. It was the work of an angel on display for the room. 

Chloe hadn’t seen him perform since knowing about what he _really_ was, and it gave this a whole new context. His fingers struck the keys, and perfect vocals echoed across the stage. His divine light brightened everything in its vicinity. Transfixed throughout the entire performance, she realized just how deeply she’d missed that light.

As the last note came from his mouth the whole room was silent. 

The cast onstage burst into applause. Lucifer, never being bashful, started thanking everyone in the room with his trademark grin. He praised himself as he stood from the piano. He _knew_ the effect he had on others, and was taking full advantage. 

His eccentricity always led to results for them.

“Maybe we still have a show,” Mary huffed. “I want him on stage, let's see how good he is in context,”

They proceeded to run through the show with the four leads, sending everyone in the chorus home for the rest of the day. They had to adjust the staging and lights, particularly for Lucifer’s added height. As they ran through, Chloe compared her performance to the other leads.

Eve was the sensation of the play. The woman was a natural, but then, her part seemed to fit her like a glove. Lucy was a courtesan wanting a better life for herself. Loneliness, and longing were the core of the character, and were things she'd struggled with in her own life. The character found a friend in Jekyll, but Mr. Hyde killed her at the end. Eve’s singing wasn’t as strong as Lucifer’s, but the chemistry behind their duets worked. They _knew_ each other, and were able to light up the stage with that history.

Chase Whitney played John Utterson, Dr. Jekyll’s friend and lawyer. He was unusually young for the role that normally had a fatherly bond with Jekyll, but Chase sold it. He seemed to know the director personality, which was probably how he'd nabbed the role. Mary appeared firm with him, but her instructions were a little lax on things Chloe felt should be addressed with his performance. But this hadn’t been Chloe's job for years, certainly not on stage, and her judgment could have been of.

While her signing wasn’t on par with the rest of the cast, Chloe found that acting to her was like riding a bike. She’d been _raised_ in the theater, and knew the tricks of the trade in and out enough to fake it with the best of them. This was a character she’d played before, and though she had to learn the new staging, the part itself was nostalgic. She’d loved pretending to be the fiancee of a rich, and compassionate man when she was in high school. But now, she found that she related to the part a little _too_ well. The man she’d wanted… _still_ wanted, was the one her character was engaged to.

The cast learned that while Lucifer’s voice was angelic, and he could belt a tune better than all the tony award winners on Broadway, he did _not_ , for the _life_ of him, stick to the script. 

Dr. Jekyll was supposed to be a shy researcher who was passionate about his work and the possibility of making people fundamentally better. Lucifer played nearly the exact opposite. His version had Mr. Jekyll being a rich playboy who loved courtesans, and wouldn’t tolerate anyone telling him no. They had to stop and redo the scenes so much it was embarrassing. 

Mr. Hyde’s scenes weren’t much better. As the villain of the piece, his character revelled in hurting others, and found that the act gave him a freedom he'd never experienced before as Jekyll. Lucifer refused to demonstrate hurting anyone throughout the entire play, making Mr. Hyde a gentleman. Every time the script called for him to mention Satan, he’d just leave the line out intentionally. Which, to be fair, Chloe could not fault him for.

She wondered how close to home all of it was for him. While he acted as if everything was okay, she knew where he’d just come from. Worry rose up every time she saw him struggle with the directors, and choreographers. This was hard for him, but he was trying to be his best for the case.

“The Confrontation” was a nightmare. The director stopped Lucifer halfway through the song in a rage. Yes he was hitting the notes. Yes he lit up the stage. But he did not understand that the two characters he was portraying were battling themselves. Instead, he’d made it sound like a pleasant conversation. There was nothing menacing from Mr. Hyde, and Dr. Jekyll seemed far too content. It was actually really entertaining to see the two halves of these iconic characters getting along with a proper British accent. 

“No! You don’t understand your characters _at all!_ ” Mary said, heaving a huge sigh. “And until you do, I _don’t_ want you on my stage!” 

The lighting director, vocal coach, Assistant Director, movement coach, and the remaining cast looked back at her in a shocked silence. 

“You’re _ruining_ my play! Go home and work on your motivations,” she paused. “And _you_!” her finger pointed directly at Chloe. “You are _excellent_ , but you lack any understanding of music!”

“I understand music!” Chloe objected. “I did musical theater-”

“In _high school?_ Is that right Mrs. Decker?” Chloe grew quiet. “That’s what I thought. This is a professional company, and until you two learn how to be professional, you have no point being on my stage. I suggest you two work together until you figure this out. Now _get off my stage!_ ”

Chloe sighed. Their cover was already blown on day one. Lucifer, like a kicked puppy, looked at her with shame before walking off the stage as instructed. _Great >/i>. She followed._

They made it out to the parking lot, near Chloe’s vehicle. 

“Well that went well don’t you agree?” Lucifer asked. Chloe couldn’t tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

“What do you recommend our next course of action to be Ms. Decker,” he flashed a smile. 

The dreams she’d been having had haunted her all day as she’d watched him act as if nothing were wrong. While he’d been working diligently to impress the troop on the case, she could feel something wasn’t right. He couldn’t get into character for his role, and didn’t mention anything about what he’d been through or why he was back. He felt distant. What exactly was he was trying to keep from her? It wasn’t like she couldn’t trust him. He often acted like this when something was deeply troubling him, like a scar he didn’t want to show anyone for fear of them seeing his weakness. But she was his partner, he’d learned to trust her hadn’t he? 

_I’m glad there’s no secrets between us anymore._

She remembered him opening up, relaxing near her when she’d almost hurt him. Was he still hurting from that? Did he still not trust her?

“Ms. Decker?” He inquired, toning it the same sing-song way he said his trademark ‘Detective?’

“Sorry… I just…” she watched as his eyes knitted into concern as he studied her. “We should work on the script. At your place? If you’re free?”

“Of course Ms. Decker,” he said, indicating the car.

“Good,” she shuffled into the driver’s seat and slammed her door shut, him following into the passenger seat.

_____________________

The car ride began in silence, as Chloe continued to dig in her brain for what could possibly warrant the cold shoulder treatment from the _one_ person she had once felt she knew implicitly. It hurt her, far more than it should, especially since it had been a whole year since she’d seen him. According to Maze, more time for him had passed. By _years_.

“How long was it for you?” she asked, thinking it would be a safe way to start a dialogue.

“”I’ve only been back since yesterday,” he said, skirting the question.

“In Hell. How much time passed-”

“Detective, I’d rather not discuss that place. As I stated, I just left,” he shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable.

_If you have any questions I’m happy to answer any and all of them. I’ve never lied to you Detective, and I will never lie to you._ A warm, open Lucifer told her once with light in his eyes.

She felt her stomach sink to the floor, but kept her eyes trained on the road, allowing the silence to return.

After a beat, Lucifer reached up and began to fidget at the radio seeking a station that suited his fancy. He stopped on a classic rock station that was playing Michael Jackson’s _Man in the Mirror_. His gaze shifted out the window like he was lost in the song. Something was eating at him. 

Chloe’s grip tightened on the steering wheel in frustration, but remained silent. It wasn’t as if Hell were a lovely tourist destination. If Amenadiel had been right, and Lucifer was a changed man, how horrible must it have been for him? 

_She was in Hell, do you think she deserved that?!_

His face had looked tormented, his eyed had found her a small surprise hidden behind them, and there was a wetness to them, likely from tears he'd held back. Was he sad at seeing her, or at the situation that hed just come from? And today, the case seemed to hit a little too close to home, he was silent, and showy in a way that she knew to be fake. But he was here with her, giving his best even with whatever trauma he’d experienced.

The only noise in the car as she parked in the garage was Michael Jackson’s smooth vocals singing about how he wanted to be a better man. Lucifer hadn't looked at her once since the song began. The car shut off, silencing the pop star’s music. Dark eyes looked into hers, then their surroundings. 

She wanted to take this moment to confront him about it, but as soon as he realized they were no longer moving, he exited the car and stormed towards the penthouse.

__________________________

Lucifer poured drinks the instant they arrived. Chloe accepted hers but didn’t sip from it, she was here to sing after all, and her voice wouldn’t be much good after alcohol. 

“So,” Lucifer said, elegantly shifting into his piano bench. “Where shall we begin?”

The car ride still in her mind, Chloe sat the glass down on top of the piano. His dark eyes looked towards her expectantly. She never thought she’d be able to see them again, nor this expression from them, so ready to listen to whatever she said next. She felt warmness sink down from her throat as if she had taken a sip of the high end whiskey. She took a seat next to him.

“What did you mean when you said that she was in Hell when you were talking to the suspect of my last case?” she asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “Ashley Leonard was in Hell,” he replied. “That’s all. Now, can we get back to our current case Detective?” He shifted away from her.

Chloe could tell that there was a lot more to the story that was bothering him. In the past, she’d found that pressuring him too much had led to him shutting down even more, and she didn’t want to chance that. Not when she was granted this miraculous chance to be beside him again, for however long he was back.

“I was thinking about that actually when we were rehearsing today,” she said, now eyeing the keys of the piano. “I need to work on singing, you need to work on feeling out your character, why don’t we try our first duet? You were pretty stiff on stage earlier, maybe now that we’re somewhere more comfortable it will come to you better.”

Lucifer laughed. “You talk as if I mind having an audience.” 

He did mind. Even if he didn’t know it. Lucifer hid away when he was at his worst, wanting to shield himself from anyone seeing him vulnerable. Except her. Maybe this case wouldn’t be as easy for him as he thought.

“Very well,” Lucifer began to stroke the keys on his piano, finding the correct tempo, and hitting each note solidly.

“ _Sometimes I see past the horizon  
Sure of my way  
Where I am going  
But where’s the prize  
I have my eyes on  
Where there is just no knowing_

There was a blare of the keys as Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop.

‘The notes are beautiful Lucifer, but you don’t _sound_ like someone who is lost,” Chloe said.

“I’m not. I’m here next to you,” he replied.

Chloe shook her head. “No… think about last year…” her eyes met his. “Do you remember when I found you playing Creep that one time at the piano?”

He nodded, somber, “I played it every night you were away,”

A twisting jolt of sympathy tugged at her heart. She hadn’t known the extent of his pain. The saddest part was that she wasn’t sure if it would have changed what she’d almost done to him if she _had_ known. But she didn’t go through with hurting him then. That was in the past. And he was _here_ again, not in Hell. She placed the guilt aside, knowing that it had no place between them now, and focused on him.

“Think about that when you play. _Feel_ it again,”

He hesitated. 

“Just try,” she encouraged.

He played the line again. A weight settled on him. Each note held a new meaning from his voice, and she could see a wavering doubt in his features, it aged him in a beautiful way. She felt him, as she’d tried so hard not to that night. She _saw_ him. He'd been forlorn and lost, asking for her acceptance, and she’d come, lying to him; telling him that she was okay, when she hadn’t been, that she accepted him, when she hadn’t.

She felt her eyes grow wet as he finished the last note. His eyes met hers as he came out of it, and worry furrowed his brow.

“Detective? Did I make a mistake?”

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. “No, no. It… it was beautiful Lucifer. You are a quick study,”

“Always Detective. If you’d known the things I’m capable of learning in the sack-”

She smiled and shook her head. “Okay, right I get it,” 

His smile greeted hers. It was the first genuine smile she’d seen from him since his return. She felt him, reaching out with humor when he saw her pain. He was still her partner, giving of himself in ways he never saw.

“Now,” she cleared her throat. “We need to work on me,”

“You're flawless darling,” he said softly next to her, his eyes drifted up and down her figure slowly.

She felt herself flush. It had been a _long_ time since he’d so blatantly flirted with her. She wasn’t sure if it was genuine interest, or a way to divert the attention away from him so she wouldn’t ask him any more questions about what he’d been through. It was probably a mix of both.

She cleared her throat. “No, Lucifer, I mean my singing,”

He nodded, already knowing what she’d meant, but taking the bait. “Well as far as I can tell you _know_ where the notes are. I mean even at karaoke, I can tell you’ve had lessons. But this is musical theater Detective, and it requires something more than being able to be on key.” he watched it soak in. “The nights are long and it becomes a marathon. You need to have power behind your tank,”

“What?’ She shook her head confused.

“You need to use your diaphragm in order to have the stamina to make it through a show, and to have the power to project loudly in tune,”

“And how do I do that?”

He stood up from the bench, and indicated to her to do the same. She followed. 

“Sing a B for me please,” he instructed, plucking the note on the piano for reference.

She proceeded to sing out the note. 

“Good, but the power needs to come from your stomach,” he came up behind her, and placed one hand softly on her back, and the other near her belly button. The movements were subtle. She could feel his steady breath on her neck, and smell his rich smoky scent. “Sing that note for me again,” he whispered, tickling her ears, causing her to shiver slightly. Did he know he was having this affect on her?

The note rang clearly from her voice again.

“This,” his hand rubbed her abdomen softly, causing a warming sensation further below the contact. “Needs to be expanding not deflating,”

She nodded, finding it hard to even catch her breath with him so close.

“Again,” his voice was soft, tickling her ear.

The note came, and she focused on expanding the muscles he was pointing out. Her volume was steady, not wavering, and she was able to sustain the pitch far longer than before.

“Very good,” he said , leaning in even closer, “It seems I’m not the only quick study. I’d _love_ to see what else you could learn as fast,”

Her heart was racing, and her eyes met his. His smile was back, softer than it had been before as he watched her become a mess over him. She shivered at his proximity, he seemed to be putting her responses to memory. 

“Okay,” she said, giggling like a bashful teen as she increased the distance to safer levels. “Okay, maybe we can get back to the song, and stop with the flirting?”

“You’re still so beautiful when you’re flustered,” his gaze never left hers..

She must have been beet red by now, “Get back to the piano and let’s take it from the top? Remember what I said about where you should be emotionally?”

He nodded, allowing the mood to alter as he found his emotional space once more. The first verse continued to have the depth hed just learned. He continued on to the second:

“ _And when despair tears me in two  
Who can I turn to but you  
You know who I am  
Take me as I am,_”

His hands were still pawing at the piano, but his look towards her deepened, realizing _what_ he was singing about now. She was back on the balcony, looking at his wings, and loving him all over again. Chloe chimed in with her lyrics:

“ _Look in my eyes  
Who do you see there?  
Someone you know, or just a stranger?  
If you are wise, you’ll see me there  
Love is the only danger_”

This wasn’t an act. Her gaze met his, as she asked him these questions. Something boiled inside under the surface of those lines, struggling to close the gap from her partner. She wanted to tear down those walls he was hiding behind, and be there for him like she used to be.

“ _Love meaning me  
Love meaning you  
We’ll make our one dream come true  
You know who I am  
Take me as I am_,”

His features grew softer still as he _heard_ her. The desire softly unspoken now, but felt from _both_ parties. The dream between them still felt very much alive. He swallowed hard, and joined her for the last verses.

“ _Though fate won’t always do what we desire  
Still we can set the world on fire  
Give me your hand  
Give me your heart,_”

Lucifer nearly choked up on his last solo verse,

“ _Swear to me we’ll never part  
You know who I am_,”

Chloe reprised him.

“ _You know who I am_ ,”

The two finished off together. Any distance they’d had at the beginning of the song evaporated. 

“ _This is who I am  
Take me as I am_,”

The last note on the piano was struck, and they sat in silence. Hands curled together, both feeling the heat in that moment, both still yearning for the dream that could never come to light before. There were tears from the loss of what could have been, and what they both still seemed to want to be, streaming from both of them.

“ _Chloe_ ,” Lucifer whispered, pleading, quiet.

She shivered at the desperation behind that word. Her hand migrated to his chest, her lips fell in line with his.

Then her phone rang. 

She reached to turn it off, but Lucifer snatched it up and answered it. He stood from the bench, pacing, as he tried to bury the feelings that leaked out during their duet. His walls became firm concrete again, shutting her out.

Chloe’s heart sank at the broken moment. It was unlikely that she would see him like that again anytime soon. There was so much she wished they could talk about, but as long as he kept these barriers up, it would never be an option.

“Well if it isn’t detective Douche!” Lucifer chirped through the microphone. There was a pause. “Sorry, _Daniel_ , old habits,” Another pause. “Sure, she’s right here. Not to worry Daniel, we’re in a safe place to speak.”

He placed the phone on speaker and set it on the piano, maintaining a distance between them.

“ _We were able to dig through the props of another local theater in town that did a production of the same show a few years ago. The markings on Marco’s body matched a cane that’s used in the show_ ,”

“ _The cane that Mr. Hyde uses to beat people to death with! >/i>” Ella chirped from somewhere beside Dan. “ _And the strangulation marks are from a smooth fabric_ ,”_

_“Okay. Do we know anything else about the fabric?’ Chloe asked._

_“ _Well there is a piece of silk that is used by Mr. Hyde in the play to strangle Lucy to death_ ,” Ella explained._

_“So if we find the cane, or this fabric, we find our murder weapon? Lovely,” Lucifer chided._

_“ _Have you guys found anything yet? You left pretty early_ …” Dan said._

_“Well, one of the cast members mentioned two people acting weird, but we were sent home to work on our roles,” Chloe informed them._

_“ _I’m sure they’re crazy, you guys are perfect for this!_ ” Ella said._

_“Well it’s been a long time since I’ve sung and... “ she gazed at Lucifer, and decided that details weren’t important. She cleared her throat. “Anyways, we’ve been working on it, and I think we’re making progress, we’ll update you when we find something,” she hung up._

_“Well, that went well. So, Detective shall we work on another scene?” Lucifer asked._

_“Sure,” Chloe stood and moved to the side of the piano. “But it sounds to me like you’re having a rough time finding your character. Maybe we should just talk about his motivations?”_

_Lucifer took a seat at the piano, and studied the keys. “It’s just… It feels… dishonest. I’m not anything like either of those people. Presenting myself as such feels like I’m not giving an accurate representation of myself. And I _never_ lie,”_

_Chloe smiled. “You know, Lucifer. I think acting is all about exploring places within yourself. You’re telling someone else’s story, but you’re using your own experiences to tell it. In some ways it's being your most honest self. You’re sharing your vulnerabilities to the audience, and that’s what they connect with,”_

_Lucifer nodded, taking in what she said._

_“So let’s start at the beginning,” Chloe said scooting next to him._

_For the rest of the afternoon they worked through the script. Chloe found herself feeling warmer than she’d felt in a long time. His company had been sorely missed, and sitting here, now, for however brief the moment was, she had her true partner back._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the tardiness. I work in local government and... well I dont have to tell you how crazy it's been, we're here to get away from it. The next chapter will be up on Monday like normal. Thanks to Maimat and feartheviolas as always for their helpful beta work.


	7. Paint it Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
> With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
> I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
> Like a new born baby, it just happens every day  
> I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
> I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
> Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
> It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black"
> 
> \- The Rolling Stones

The theater was lively as tech rehearsals began. Stage transitions, lighting, and props had to be tested for their effectiveness. It was one week prior to the premiere, the show would be run from beginning to end, so the whole cast was present. It was perfect for investigating.

Throughout the intervening week, Lucifer and the Detective had worked hard to establish a rapport with the cast. Jason and Karen seemed happy with the status quo, and not at all distraught over the fact that their friends and castmates had recently passed. The Detective was able to confirm an alibi, they were eating at a restaurant together the night of the murder. As strange as their behavior was, it eliminated them as suspects.

The play was going smoother than anyone had imagined. The Detective had taken to her character splendidly, and the advice he’d given her had done much to establish her trust in the vocal coach and director.

Mary was spending extra time working with Lucifer, much to his dismay. He _knew_ that it was imperative to locate the murder weapons, but being hogtied by a thirsty director that wanted nothing more than to hear her lead sing prevented him from helping the Detective. She didn’t seem to mind. He watched her backstage, speaking with the other cast that were waiting for their parts in rehearsals. 

The orchestra pit was full now as well. The musicians were mostly locals that volunteered their free time to the city band. Since this was a local production, the budget was far smaller than an _actual_ broadway or touring show would be. Many were retired music teachers, or were college students who lucked out with this as their internship. 

Lucifer cringed at the piano player several times throughout his scenes, when she could not, for the life of her, keep a consistent tempo.

They were working on the transformation scene. Lucifer found this to be the most difficult in the show. Taking the Detective’s advice, he tried to relate to the struggles personally. The fears of what he’d become if he used the flames on himself guided the scene. He would relive the sick twisting sound of bone and flesh as Lilith grew and molded into an entirely new creature. He’d channel her screams, see the world change, the beauty that she’d treasured transform into something unrecognizable. 

She’d been created by God and was still able to be eviscerated by a force that perhaps was never related to his Father at all. No one knew where the Hellish flame had come from. Since before his fall it had been burning. How would it affect an angel? 

During his act, he frequently gazed at his ring, worrying about what choice he might have to resort to in the future. He kept trying to convince himself that Lilith had no power, the demons were following her, and she’d made a deal to not interfere with this plane. But that didn’t stop the innocent souls in Hell from torturing themselves needlessly. There must have been millions who’d been the victims of a crime, yet blamed themselves until they were trapped there. 

Compassion was such a strange, and painful emotion. 

It was what led Dr. Jekyll to try to save his father, and make humanity better by trying to erase evil in the world. It was also what led to the character’s death.

“Good! Superb!” Mary clapped her hands. “I see now why you were selected, Mr. Morningstar. Your reputation precedes you. You took to the role far quicker than I would have thought possible. Consider me impressed.” 

Lucifer smiled, and nodded. He tried to tame the uneasiness that had filled him to the brim during the scene. How did actors do it?

“It’s time to give you a break. Eve, darling? Let’s start with ‘Nobody knows who I am’ and run the scene from there. Jason? Karen? I expect you two out here as well, we need to work on the tempo of your choreography. Now! No wasting time!” the director clapped her hands quickly, as Eve ran to the stage, giving Lucifer a sheepish grin before getting into place.

Lucifer ducked backstage to see what the Detective had been able to find while he’d been preoccupied with the director. He found her digging through a prop box. It wasn’t subtle at all, and took Lucifer by surprise, knowing how careful she normally was about keeping their cover.

“Mrs. Decker? Having problems finding something?” Lucifer asked with a pearly smile to follow.

“Yea,” Chloe smiled, taking in a sharp breath, “Jason was having problems finding his devil horns. He needed them for the scene, and Mary’s going to rip him a new one for misplacing them. Do you think you can help me?”

“Devil horns? Why do people seriously think I-” She was smiling broadly, looking at his forehead with an expectant glance, “you don’t belieive I-”

“I’ve seen all of your sides Lucifer,” she said shrugging, “It’s obvious that people were wrong about you.,”

“Were you disappointed?” He asked.

She didn’t answer. Was she blushing? Lucifer blinked once, twice, what was happening?

“They’re shiny, and gold. I've already looked through this box, could you take that one while I continue digging in here?” she cleared her throat. “Let me know if you find anything,” her eyes met his, he understood her intention to find the murder weapons.. 

He nodded his reply, then started digging. There was an assortment of props, including a whip, tophat, and other knick knacks that would be used throughout various parts of the show. With just a little bit of digging, he came across one pair of ‘devil horns’ that had gold glitter glued all over. Whoever wore this must have had glitter throughout their hair for _weeks_. A part of him couldn’t resist the temptation to taunt his partner with them. But he set them aside, choosing not to pull them out so that he could continue scouring the box’s contents for the murder weapons.

“Have you been getting to know the cast?” he asked subtly, coursing through the materials. “I haven’t had much of a chance with all the time I have to spend on stage. Has everyone treated you well?”

Chloe nodded. “Jason and Karen are actually nice. I learned that they’ve lived here for years. But Chase, you know the guy that plays John Utterson? Apparently he’s new in town,”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, like a lot of the cast we’ve established,” he paused when he picked up a pirate hat. “Ooh lovely! I used one of these whe-” he paused. Chloe was now giving him her full attention, her arms were out of her box and her expression looked pained. He put the hat back in the box, and continued fumbling. “Right, not important. You were saying Ms. Decker?”

“A lot of the cast are new in town, but they all _came_ here with someone. Either they had families in town, or there were friends they could stay with,”

“You think Chase felt left out?” Lucifer asked. “Wouldn’t he just, I dunno, _talk_ to people in the cast and make friends?”

“Well Jenna and Marco had also come here by themselves. Chase became friends with them. But, the two started dating,” 

“Leaving him to have third wheel syndrome,” Lucifer finished the thought. “Well, perhaps you should get to know him, you never know what someone without friends might do,” he said.

“I will do that once he’s done with his scene,” she cleared her throat. “Have you… found those horns?”

There were so many jokes that sat at the tip of his tongue, but he kept them behind a closed mouth. He pulled out a golden pair of horns, raising an eyebrow at her. “Yes, but nothing else that seemed interesting for a fun night I’m afraid. Care for a go?”

She _actually_ seemed flustered when she grasped the glittery headband from his hand. “Thanks.”

They made their way back to the stage. Eve’s voice rang throughout the empty theater, a forlorn tone echoed in its timber.

“ _Am I the face of the future  
Am I the face of the past  
Am I the one who must finish last?_

 _Look at me and tell me who I am  
Why I am, what I am  
When I survive who will give a damn if no one knows who I am  
Nobody knows not even me  
No one knows who I am_”

“Eve?” Came a voice from the back of the room.

“Maze?” Eve responded, breaking character.

“We have a time and place for guests,” Mary said frustrated. “You are not permitted to be here, you must leave, we have _work_ to do!”

“I came here to speak with Lucifer!” Maze said. She maintained her focus on Eve.

“Here Mazikeen!” Lucifer said, easing the tension of the room. “I’m sorry Mary, promise it won’t happen again, feel free to continue the scene, we’ll just step outside for a bit,” He shooed Maze out the door, not wanting to risk their cover being blown. Although with the nature of the conversation he was about to have, he was certain that blows might be exchanged. He looked to Chloe who remained backstage but was watching from the wings like someone was already hurt.

Once outside, Maze immediately struck with her fist. Lucifer dodged it expertly, grabbing her wrist in the process. The horde of well armed demons attacking him from all sides returned to his mind. His breath quickened, but he maintained his composure, affirming that he was on Earth, and that Maze was manageable on her own.

“Care to speak with me _before_ coming to blows Mazikeen? Or are you one to rebel as well?”

“ _What?_ ” Maze lowered her fists and looked at him perplexed. “What do you mean as _well?_ ”

Lucifer shifted, placing a hand in his pocket frustrated. “Nevermind. What brings you here Mazikeen?”

“I know you released her,” Maze said. Her eyes were filled with emotions he couldn't define, “I thought you did it just so you could get back here but-”

“You were wrong?” Lucifer nodded. “Yes Mazikeen, Hell’s not the lovely little playground you remembered it being. I had to do something to keep order. Didn’t think it would backfire on me as quickly as it did. Your mother is a piece of work,”

“She tried to _kill_ you,” Maze said shaking her head, “she used the hellfire, the fire I threw myself in front of protecting your ass! And you have the _nerve_ to let her out again?! What did you think would happen? She’s held a grudge against you ever since Salem!” 

“Well, she didn’t like the fact that I was trying to dispose of the hellstone,” he flashed his ring, still charged with what he had left of the hellfire. “You know, the kind that could allow demons to walk through the flames without consequence? She never liked it when I tried to do something that could hurt her _children_ ,”

“Like she ever gave a damn about us,” Maze huffed. 

Lucifer could see the resentment in her eyes, “Mazikeen, she was the mother of _thousands_ , it's hard to be a nurturing parent when your children are literally an army trying to stab each other’s throats every night,” 

“As you’ve told me hundreds of times,” Maze said, shaking her head, “whatever. I want to know _why_ Lucifer?”

“Her children were starting to kill one another. She was the only one that could bring them in line.”

“I get that. _Why_ were they killing each other? Wasn’t bringing order the reason you went back?”

Lucifer clenched his jaw. Then unclenched it. He shifted his weight to the opposite foot, now aimed at the theater, his means of escape from a difficult conversation. The demon did not budge. She never would, not about this. 

“I… failed… all right?” 

Maze’s eyes studied him, knowing there was more to the story, but she remained silent.

“Look, I am in an undercover sting. Now will you let me get back to it? We have a killer to catch,” he started to walk towards the theater door.

“Don’t you want to know how I know?” Maze asked.

Lucifer paused, and turned around to face her, eyebrow raised. “How?”

“She contacted me with her raven messenger pet,” Maze said. 

He took a step back towards Maze, waiting for her to continue.

“She asked me to return to her… she said she wanted to be a better mother, that she loved me…” 

“I have no doubt that she cares for you Mazikeen. But I also know that you don’t really want that,” his gaze looked back towards the door. Eve’s solo continued to echo through an otherwise empty theater. “Perhaps after this sting… I dunno… maybe you should speak with Eve?”

Maze shook her head. “I’ve been giving her space… time to find herself… I haven’t looked into her whereabouts, I didn’t know she’d be here.”

Lucifer placed a hand on her shoulder. “When I returned… I felt lost… but I decided where I _wanted_ to be. That’s why I’m here. If you want this Mazikeen, you’re going to have to try for it, and don’t give up." As the advice poured from his mouth, a part of him sank at the thought for reasons he didn’t understand. 

The demon studied him, then nodded as he released her.

“Now, I should get back to it.” He turned back towards the theater a second time.

“It’s good to have you back,” the demon said as she walked off.

He paused for a moment, looking back at her, realizing how much he’d missed his former bodyguard too.

_______________________

Eve danced with the chorus members, as they worked through the next scene. Lucifer continued into the backstage area, with a sideways glance from Eve.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked.

“Oh you know, just angry about her mom and such,” Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly.

Chloe looked back at him with knitted eyebrows.

Before she could ask anything on the subject, he switched the topic to the case, “Any luck finding the prop Mrs. Decker?” 

Chloe shrugged, “I’ve asked, no one seems to know where it went.”

“Have you had a chance to speak with Chase yet?” 

“Yeah, he seemed lonely. He mentioned not liking Jenna or Marco much,” Her eyes caught his from a sideways glance. “I couldn't really figure out what he really desired from that situation, I guess.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “Well I should give it a go. We don’t want the poor chap to feel isolated any more. Maybe I could do him a favor,” he flashed Chloe a grin, then went further backstage to look for Chase.

The young man was seated in one of the larger dressing rooms,alone, and reading a book. Lucifer started digging around the dressing room, not wanting to be intimidating at his approach.

“Blast it, where _is_ that thing?” he muttered, digging around a rack full of different bits of wardrobe.

Chase’s eyes peered up from his book, and he watched Lucifer inquisitively. “Is there something you’re looking for?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, the script calls for Mr. Hyde to use a cane in Act II, I’m supposed to beat some little wanker over the head with it nearly two dozen times,” the figure had been accurate to how many times Marco had been struck. Lucifer tried to gauge his reaction as he continued. “Have _you_ seen the cane?” 

Chase’s face seemed normal, but Lucifer noticed a subtle trembling of the book he was grasping, and the man shifted uncomfortably, sneaking a few gazes towards the door like he wanted to bolt. “No I haven’t,” the man said, remarkably calm. “Can’t you just use a stick?”

Lucifer shook his head. “From what I’ve been told, I’m quite a few heads taller than dear old Marco had been. I need to make sure that I look appropriate with the size of the cane they had for the show,” he turned back around to the wardrobe and started to dig fervently once more. “What was Marco like anyway?” he asked, trying to trap Chase into a conversation.

The man bit the bait. “He was really nice, most of the cast seemed to love him.”

“But not you?” Lucifer asked, turning around to make eye contact.

“Well we were good friends once… But we ended up having a fight and things just didn’t work out after that.”

“Fights happen, it’s no excuse to let a friendship die. Tell me what did you two fight over? What did you _desire_ from him that he refused to give you?”

Chase’s eyes locked onto his, and his composure weakened.

“He wanted to take Jenna away from me,” he said. 

“You were in love with Jenna?” 

“No. We were friends, just friends, but he got jealous of the time we spent together. He thought she was cheating on him with me but she wasn’t. I just wanted to spend time with her, she made this place feel like _home_.” 

Lucifer recalled a conversation that had transpired with his Mother during her time on Earth.

“ _The only place I’ve ever felt wanted or respected…_

_Is here with humanity?_

_Yes, this is my home! Deal with it Mother!”_

_Home_. The concept sounded vaguely foreign to him now. Could he really call this place that anymore? Clearly Chloe had moved on, gaining a new partner, and bedmate. Amenadiel had started a foundation, and was helping to raise a son, Eve was struggling to find her own way, not wishing to pursue her old friendships anymore, even Maze seemed secure and well adjusted. Nobody wanted him. Life had continued to flow without him. Was he even mourned at all?

He swallowed, trying to focus on his given task. He _would not_ fail again, not here.

“And after he took this home away from you, you got angry? You attacked him?”

Chase opened his mouth to speak, but in the same instant, Eve poked her head into the dressing room. 

“Lucifer, they want you on stage,” she said, sensing the tension in the room.

Lucifer sighed at the interruption. “Right. Thank you Eve,” he started towards the theater.

_________________________

After more work through various scenes, Lucifer was finally able to corner Chloe backstage in a quiet area. 

“Did you speak with Chase?” she asked.

“I did,” his eyes darted towards a young stagehand who was working to move a prop for the scene on stage. “He sounded like he was good friends with Jenna, and had a bit of a fight with Marco a while back.”

“Did you find your cane?” 

“I did not.”

She nodded. “Well you really need it to practice that scene, we don’t want to make Mary angry.” 

The emphasis wasn’t lost on him. They knew who the killer was, now they needed the evidence to support it before they could make an arrest. Chloe’s phone rang. She pulled it out. Lucifer caught the caller ID _Justin_. He swallowed, and tried to calm his anxious heart as she hit ignore.

“Who was that, Mrs. Decker?” he asked.

Chloe looked at him flustered. “Oh… that was… he’s a... “ she took in a deep breath. “Just… some guy my mom works with, that’s all.”

He wasn’t buying it. With his heart sinking at the inferences he was making, he pushed. “That’s _all_?”

Her eyes looked straight into his for a long time as she considered her next words carefully. “We went on a date… it… led to other things. One time.” her eyes bore directly into his. “One time. One night. I don’t know him, like, at all. I don’t…”

“Sounds like he’s asking you out for another date,” Lucifer replied, cutting her off. A lump was in his throat. “You should answer,”

Her eyes studied him, there was a clear look of desire behind them. His heart began to flutter faster. “I-”

“Alright, I supposed that’s all for today. Clean your things up, and I expect each of you to practice what we spoke about before tomorrow morning. Get some rest!” Mary yelled from the theater. 

Lucifer breathed a small sigh of relief at the announcement. His heart was still pounding as he increased the distance between himself and Chloe. “Goodnight Mrs. Decker. See you tomorrow?”

She hesitated, wanting to say more, but he didn’t let her get the chance. He turned and walked out onto the theater, spotting Eve amongst the cast as they gathered their things. Chloe watched back hurt. She didn’t know what was going on, and he hadn’t intended to hurt her like this. A small sliver of guilt wrapped around his chest as he stopped near Eve. Chloe took leave shortly after.

________________________

The piano's rich wooden tones intertwined with the sound of his voice, and echoed through the otherwise silent penthouse. He explored the feelings of failure and isolation through various songs. It wasn’t unlike acting, finding something to connect to through the lyrics, but here he could choose what he explored; he didn't have to share. Singing was a tool that allowed his emotion to escape and release into the surrounding air. It was freeing in a way that he didn’t find with anything else, even sex, or drugs. This was _his_ time.

The elevator dinged. 

Linda stepped in, listening to him as he finished his last chord.

“Demons from Imagine Dragons? Interesting choice,” she approached the piano.

He stood, and proceeded to pour a drink for his guest. It was still difficult to make eye contact with her. “What brings you here doctor?”

“I've been concerned since I last saw you. I just wanted to check in,” she accepted the exorbitantly priced liquor, and took a seat at the bar while he poured himself a glass.

“I’m fine,” he said smiling, “doing an undercover sting with the Detective, it's been marvelous actually, I’ve really missed… being here,” _her_. The word had been on the tip of his tongue, but he found he couldn’t say it. This was a one time sting. He’d felt it. The isolation, the fact that she’d moved on. She had a life now, one that he was no longer a part of. Forcing his way back in wasn’t what she _needed_. He’d hurt her. He’d failed her. Just like he’d failed Hell, and before that, Heaven. Everything he became involved with seemed to crumble because of choices _he’d_ made. 

Linda, ever observant, caught on fast, “You _haven’t_ forgiven yourself, have you?” 

He looked at her. Silent. Defeated.

“Maybe we should start there,” Linda said, indicating for him to take a seat near her. He obliged. “It’s a long, hard road Lucifer, and I get the sense that you haven’t forgiven many people throughout your existence, so this is _still_ very new to you,” she placed her glass down, studying him calmly. “But I do think there are a few examples we can work with. Chloe, for instance.”

Lucifer paused, holding the tumbler near his lips. “What about her?” 

“Well, last year you said that she’d betrayed you. She lied to you.”

Lucifer’s eyes softened as he placed the tumbler back down.

“Did you forgive her?” Linda studied him.

“She was afraid of me,” Lucifer’s eyes now met Linda’s. “She tried to send me back to Hell,”

Linda remained silent, calculating each expression and gesture Lucifer made like he was some type of mathematical formula.

“But she still cared for me, and didn’t go through with it. Before I left she…” his eyes darted away for an instant, before returning to Linda. “Accepted me.”

“And loved you,” Linda corrected him.

He swallowed hard.

“And how did that make you feel?”

His heart twisted in knots, remembering the duet they’d shared the evening before. Every part of him _wanted_ that. Wanted _her_. He couldn’t put any of this into words, but the message was clear enough to Linda.

“You understood how she felt,” she continued, “She apologized didn’t she?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Did you forgive her?” Linda asked again, seeking a direct answer when he was always so good at diverting the topic.

“I have,” his eyes welled up, causing him to clear his throat and pick up the tumbler once more. 

“And why is that?”

“I know that she did it because she was afraid. When she wasn’t afraid… When she _accepted_ me she helped me to see that I'm not a monster. She was always there for me in ways no one else has been. I can’t stay mad at her for a mistake she made along the way, not _her_ ,” his heart sank again. She’d moved on. He hadn’t. He didn’t know if he _could_.

“You heard her side. Understood _why_ she did what she did, and when she made the effort to make up for her mistakes you forgave her.” Linda reiterated, breaking down the steps. “Let’s look at another example,” the doctor grabbed her glass, and took a long sip, revelling in the sting as it went down her throat. “What about your Mother?”

Lucifer was knocked out of his reverie, surprised that Linda would mention the Goddess that had almost burnt her to a crisp.

“She tried to manipulate you. She lied to you… almost killed me, but you gave her another universe,” Linda took another steady drink from her tumbler. “As much sense as _that_ makes,” she cleared her throat. “Why did you do that?”

Lucifer thought back to the conversation he’d had with his Mother before cutting open a hole in the universe with the flaming sword. “She would have started another war in Heaven. I told her that wars always end in casualties. I knew she wouldn’t want to see any of us die.”

“So you _understood_ where she was coming from and saw that she was trying to do the right thing even if it was misguided?”

Lucifer nodded slightly, still contemplating the suggestion.

“Are you starting to see a pattern?” Linda asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He attempted to find that connection, but it was difficult. She pushed some more.

“There is still one person you’ve yet to forgive, and I think that if you can do that, if you can let go of all of the negativity from those whom you care about, you can start to understand the efforts you’ve been putting forward. Maybe then you can start to see that what _you_ are doing is the right thing.”

“As I’ve been saying Doctor, I’m trying to find a way to forgive myself, but it seems only bad things happen when I’m around,” Lucifer said.

“I wasn’t talking about forgiving yourself yet Lucifer. I was talking about forgiving everyone meaningful in your life first, if it’s possible.”

Lucifer squinted, confused. “I already forgave the Detective, and Mother correct? Who else is left? Amenadiel? We’ve grown quite close, he and I, even if he did try to have me murdered in cold blood.” 

Linda stilled, “He… he did _what_?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore doctor, it’s in the past. He’s made it up to me several times over in fact. No hard feelings.” 

Linda cleared her throat. “Well… it wasn’t Amenadiel who I was referring to Lucifer, it’s your Father.”

There was silence. A rage boiled behind Lucifer’s eyes, but he held back. “And _what_ exactly has my Father done to even _try_ to make up for what He did to me?!” he growled, leaning forward, hands together, his whole form was shaking slightly from the rage boiling inside him, asking to be released.

Linda remained calm. Lucifer had done far worse around her, she knew he wouldn't harm her. “What do you _know_ that He’s done, Lucifer?”

“He cast me out, vilified me, watched me suffer, and not _once_ , not _ever_ has He tried to ask forgiveness, or help me!” Lucifer was standing, his eyes held a hellish glow.

“He sent you away, but do you know _why_?” Linda pressed.

“To become a torturer, to see the worst of humanity day in, and day out, to…”

“Do you _know_ that?” Linda cut in. “Because from what you told me last year, it seems, a lot of that was self inflicted,”

His eyes returned to normal, considering what she was saying. _Why_ else would God send him to Hell? He’d been convinced it was a sentence for so long, he never thought it could be something else.

“What else has He done for you?” Linda asked.

Lucifer thought on this for a long moment. “He made a deal. To help me protect the Detective…”

“And what _about_ Chloe?” Linda asked.

A familiar hurt ran through him. It had been clear for years that God had placed her in his path. She was a miracle that had been sent to him for reasons he never understood. A partner, a friend, at times perhaps, something more. He sat back down.

“I… don’t know why…”

“Do you think it’s a _bad_ thing?” Linda asked.

Lucifer thought back once more to that day on the balcony. He’d returned to Hell to protect her… had that been in his Father’s plan? Or was it simply a choice he’d made? Nothing ever made any bloody sense when it came to God! How could he ever forgive someone who chose never to be present?

“I… don’t know. Nor will I _ever_ know! That’s the bloody point with Him doctor! He _never_ explains Himself! How can I understand what His intentions are? How do your forgive someone like that?!”

Linda shifted in her seat. “I’ve often wondered why He’s silent even to you.” she said. “I think it could be that He wants you to be in charge of your own life. To have _free will_. Amenadiel said that it’s what you sought. What if that’s what He’s giving you by staying out of your life?” 

Lucifer nodded, conceding to her point. “Perhaps…”

“At any rate, give it some thought. Don’t be a stranger, I have a child to get back to,” she stood up and headed toward the elevator.

“Doctor,” Linda turned around to face him. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with deadlines lately! I've been doing what I can to help my friends stay safe while they are quarantined. I hope you guys are staying safe! I may redraw this art someday, it's not my favorite. Until then, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'll post more as soon as I can!
> 
> Special thanks to emynii for giving me a lot of info on the ins and outs of theater! As always thanks to my awesome betas feartheviolas, and Maimat!


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's over now I know inside no one will ever know...  
> The sorry tale of Edward Hyde,and those who died...  
> No one must ever know..
> 
> They'd only see the tragedy,  
> They'd not see my intent,  
> The shadow of Hyde's evil...  
> Would forever kill the good that I had meant...
> 
> Am I a good man?  
> Am I a mad man?
> 
> It's such a fine line between a good man and a...

It was the first preview night of the show, friends and loved ones would be present to enjoy the performance. Many of the actors were nervous wrecks, including Chloe, but Lucifer seemed somewhere else as Mary guided him throughout various scenes throughout the show. 

They had scoured the theater up and down for weeks for the missing props. In her heart, Chloe knew that it wouldn’t be here. She’d have to find a way to get into Chase’s apartment. If he were the killer, he’d want to hide the murder weapons.

But right now her attention was on her Lucifer. He performed the scenes flawlessly, but when he’d step offstage, he’d give a faraway glance, and not respond to anyone. His normally bright, bubbly exterior was now secluded and silent., She could feel him pulling away, like so often in the past. 

Her heart was in her throat as she watched him, his gaze never once nearing hers. Something had been off since his return. From the time he’d turned Father Austin in before flying off, to the time he waltzed into her office as if no time had passed, to now as he was distancing himself, like he would leave as soon as this case was over. What happened? Why was he back? Would he leave again? Her gut said yes, and that didn’t sit well with her at all, not after just getting him back.

“Are you two okay?” Chloe jumped, and saw Eve standing beside her.

“I- I don’t know,” Chloe replied. “I mean… I guess, on paper, but - something’s off about him, and he’s not talking with me. We moved past this a long time ago, but - I don’t know what’s up with him. Or what he had to face in Hell. I’ve been worried,”

“He's the Devil Chloe,” Eve placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder for comfort. “He’s spent nearly an eternity alone after being cast away by his own family. He's learned to be resilient on his own, ”

“That’s the thing. He’s not alone anymore,” Chloe shook her head. “At least, he doesn’t have to be,”

“And that’s a hard thing for him to adjust to. But he’ll come around, especially to you,” Eve said with a warm smile, releasing her hand from Chloe’s shoulder.

Very much like with baby Charlie, Chloe felt a strange sense of comfort from the first woman’s words. Eve had a way with knowing the exact thing to make a person feel better at any given time.

“What about you and Maze?” Chloe asked, finally letting her gaze fall from Lucifer to land on Eve.

“I still haven’t found what I’ve been looking for-”

“Can I offer some advice?” Chloe asked.

Eve’s eyes seemed like she was searching. For what Chloe could only imagine. 

Her eyes flashed to Lucifer before falling back to Eve.

“Lucifer is _not_ the sort of person I would hav spent any time with,” Chloe admitted. “I thought he was an arrogant, brash, playboy, who spent his time partying and looking down on others. But since he’s been in my life, I’ve really gotten to _know_ him. I see how committed he is in trying to find justice for people, how deep down, he cares for every person he meets, even if he’d never admit it, and - I think I’ve loosened up quite a bit through the years _because_ of his influence on my life.” 

Eve nodded. She was still looking like she was at a great distance from the conversation. 

Chloe continued, “What I’m trying to say is that sometimes we learn more about who we are from people in our lives influencing us. Running away from everyone that matters to us can sometimes be freeing, but other times,” her gaze returned to Lucifer, as her heart sank. “Sometimes it makes you realize that a part of you went with them,” She felt the gravity of her own words as she said them. 

Lucifer finished his scene, and exited the stage on the opposite wing. _No_ , she _couldn’t_ have him walk out on her again. She swallowed a few times, excused herself from a now contemplative Eve, and headed backstage to find him.

He was in his dressing room, sorting through the closet again, still only focused on work. His shoulders were rigid as he dug, and he held a darkness in his eyes. Chloe’s stomach jumped a few times as she stepped into the room. If she brought it up would he just cut her off again? Divert the topic to something regarding the case? She couldn’t let him, not anymore. She closed the door behind her, and faced him.

“Lucifer, we need to talk.”

He stood up to his full height, the was tension in his posture as he turned, his beautiful dark eyes meeting hers.

“What can I do for you Mrs. Decker?” he asked.

“After... “ she had to word this right. “After the show’s run its course, what were your plans?”

He remained silent. He _was_ going to leave?

“I’ve mis-”

“Mrs. Decker, perhaps we could discuss this matter another time? We do have previews tonight, and I’m trying to find my props before Mary has another fit about it. Feel free to help me search for them.,”

“No!” Choe said, her eyes were stained with tears threatening to surface. 

Lucifer looked at her, surprised. Diverting the conversation back to the case didn’t work. It was as if he assumed that nothing could possibly be more important to her than the case. He was wrong.

She was about to speak when the door to the dressing room opened. Chase’s face peeked in through the crack in the door.

“We have a strict policy to keep all dressing room doors open during rehearsals.” he informed.

Chloe, and Lucifer looked at each other. “We weren’t told that. Why would we have to keep the doors open even if we’re taking a break?” Chloe asked.

“After Jenna, and Marco kept having flings in their room, Mary thought it was a necessary precaution to ensure that all actors were staying on task.”

"And _what_ is it exactly they think we're doing in here?" The smile that followed from his face was directed at Chase, locking her out of the flirty banter for once. "Is that a problem normally seen behind _closed curtains_? Hmm? Do you help with the _stage hands_?" Off he went. 

Chloe had to cut him off before things got out of control. 

"Thank you for letting us know,” she said. “You can go now.”

Lucifer became stiff again, at the declaration they'd be alone. Cornering him like this in the past had never worked before, why would that change now? If he had things he wanted to keep from her, he'd keep them.

An opportunity blossomed in front of her at the sight of Chase's hair after he'd turned to go. She decided to take it before it slipped away. “Hey Chase?” she asked.

The man turned on his heels, and faced the pair once more. 

“I… was wondering… would you like to celebrate the first preview night tonight? With dinner?”

Lucifer’s head cocked to the side like a confused dog trying to understand what it had heard.

“Sure?” Chase replied. He was surprised at the sudden invitation. So was Lucifer, and Chloe if she were honest. But for answers, she'd do about anything.

“Great! Could we meet at your place? Each one of us could bring a dish? I’ll get the entree, you and Lucifer just get a side?”

Lucifer blinked. “What _sort_ of entree?”

Chloe shrugged. “Does spaghetti work for you?” 

“Alright. Sure, why not, it’s been a while since I’ve had company over,” Chase beamed, obviously flattered that someone had taken interest.

“I’ll be responsible for the bread,” Lucifer chided in. “I will not see _any_ store bought disaster alongside an italian dish. You may get a dessert.”

“Sounds great! I’ll see you guys then!” the man strolled off cheerfully.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. She had to sell this.

“I’ve… heard… rumors that he’s taken some awesome props from other sets, similar to how my castmates used to take something from our films,” Chloe said, wording her theory to the best of her ability. If they had an in to his home, they had a chance to search for the murder weapons. And _she'd_ have more time to figure out what was eating Lucifer alive.

Lucifer’s eyes rolled up and down her form. “Have _you_ ever stolen something from a set?” he asked curiously.

Chloe cleared her throat.

“You _have_?! From Hot Tub High-”

“We’ll talk later,” she watched him delicately, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “There’s still a _lot_ I need to say,”

His teasing promptly quieted, and he became the quiet, reflective, Lucifer that she’d seen all morning. _Why_ was he so scared to speak with her? But he nodded, affirming her he would. It wasn’t words, meaning it wasn’t a promise, but she would make sure she at least had the chance before he disappeared again. 

“Mrs. Decker, they want you on set.”

She nodded to the extra that had come to retrieve her. She gave one more look to Lucifer, her heart falling from her chest once more. He was here again, but somehow felt so far away. He nodded to her as she took to the stage. 

_________________________

They managed to get another walking cane for Lucifer’s scenes, that was made for a man of his height. His part called for a wig, but the devil objected fiercely, not wanting anything to get near his well groomed hair. 

All of the actors knew their roles, and sang their songs with only minor mistakes that only trained ears could detect. They were ready. A nervous energy permeated the theater itself. It was a big night. 

Chloe missed the rush before the opening of a live performance. She’d only been in theater a few times throughout her life, but it was a more rewarding experience than film. There was nothing like witnessing the reactions to a performance. It put her more in the seat of the character when she felt the audience laugh, or when they’d cry. Every human emotion would be on display for the world to see.

She worked with Lucifer as they did their last scene.

Dr. Jekyll lay dying in her arms as she comforted him, telling him that he could finally be at peace. The devil closed his eyes, as he lay steady in her arms. A calm washed over his features, but there was no true peace for the devil was there? Displaying all of his fragilities to the world may be one of the reasons he’d been so off. 

She brushed his cheek with her hand, trying to remind him that he could have peace with her, at least in this moment. There she went again, wanting to be there for him, when he clearly wanted space. Her heart pulled tight in her chest.

Mary clapped cheerfully. “That was _marvelous!_ We are prepared for tonight. Go, get some rest, and be back here at five sharp.”

Lucifer’s eyes opened, his head still cradled in her lap. He stood up swiftly, not dwelling in the sensation for even a moment.

“I’ll see you at the performance Mrs. Decker?” he asked, evading her again. She wanted to pull her hair out, but in so many ways, she’d also missed the frustrations that came with him too. 

“Yeah, see ya.”

He stood and walked out, she could see the tension still so prevalent on his shoulders, like the world was weighing on him. God she just wanted answers!

____________________________

Chloe poured the pasta into the pot and turned it on high. Her and Trixie were supposed to have spaghetti after the case, but tonight her Monkey was at Dan's. what she’d planned to make Trixie once the case had been over. Tonight her daughter was at Dan’s, and she was still working.

An odd prickling sensation caused goosebumps to run down her neck. Breath escaped her as if stolen, and she felt a chill in the air. 

Chloe froze, visions of nightmarish corpses reaching for her flooding back. "H-hello?"

Silence answered.

She looked around the apartment, searching,, but found nothing. Maybe paranoia was getting the best of her? Or maybe Lucifer was wrong, and they _were_ in danger? 

She grabbed her phone. Stared at it. Then placed it down.

 _No_. She thought. _If I stir things up he’ll just leave again_. The sensation of him being so very far away returned, and her heart sank. _If I haven’t already lost him_ …

Water boiled over the pot, and she rushed back to the stove, focusing on dinner. This wasn’t the time to dwell on things, she had a murderer to catch, and going in with a burned meal wouldn’t do well for their cover.

She began to chop tomatoes for her homemade sauce.Threw them into a blender, added spices, and-

Looking up she realized that someone was standing in front of her. Silent. Watching. 

Her heart pounded tight in her chest. Breath became constricted, as a shaky hand reached for the knife in front of her. She turned on her heel, ready to face whatever-

“Maze!” Chloe breathed.

The demon watched as she trembled, terror still coursing through her that she was fighting to quell.

“Still having nightmares, Decker?” Maze asked. “I was wondering when we were going to have another workout, for the past few days you’ve been a no show.”

Chloe sighed with relief. “I’ve been busy with a case.” 

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Maze shrugged, fiddling with one of her blades.”But since Lucifer’s been back you-”

“It doesn’t have to do with-” Chloe sighed. She turned off the stove, the pasta looked done, then turned to Maze. “I’m worried… I keep having this feeling like something might happen. I don’t know why he’s back, or what happened. I’ve had those dreams still, only now _he’s_ in them too,”

Maze straightened up. “And what happens to him in your dreams? You guys playing adult twister?”

Chloe shot her a look. “No. He tries to save me, and Trixie. Then a demon comes along and somehow manages to burn him alive. Every night it’s the same, over and over… like…”

“Hell?” 

Chloe nodded.

Maze began to pace, she looked focused. “That won’t happen Chloe, it never will. I’d never let her hurt him like that, no matter what, she won’t get it, I promise.”

Whatever was going on, he’d told _Maze_ … Chloe felt like she was sinking to the floor again. “Who’s _she_? What won’t you let her get… Maze… what’s going _on?!_ ” she started to shiver again. “ _Please!_ Tell me we’re safe. Tell me he’s going to stay. He won’t talk to me, I _need_ to understand. I know I’m not,” she drew quotation marks in the air, “‘special’, or divine, or whatever, but I care about _you_ , I care about _him_ , if my family is in danger I need to know before something happens!”

Maze froze, at a loss for words. “Chloe. I-”

Chloe’s phone rang. _Of course_ it fucking rang! She wanted to throw the damn thing out the window! But it was Ella. She was on a case. She had to update the department about the status of their upcoming sting. Sighing, she answered it, and began to sear the meat in a pan.

“Decker.”

“ _Chloe, are you safe?_ ” Ella asked.

Chloe looked up at Maze, wondering the same thing herself. “I- I can talk?” she answered.

“ _Great! So we did some digging into that Chase guy. Turns out there was a cold case when he was doing the touring show for Phantom of the Opera a few years back. Their Carlotta and Piangy were killed as well. Get this, the guy playing Piangy was found with a rope around his neck, just like Phantom does to him in the show! Only there were no prints on the rope_ ,” she could almost see the lab tech jumping up and down with excitement at the irony of it all.

“ _And their Carlotta was beaten at least a dozen times_ ,” Dan piped in.

“ _That’s enough for a warrant,_ ” Ella concluded.

“Well yeah, I would think so. But just in case, I think it’s best not to blow our cover just yet. They’re having previews tonight.”

“ _And guess who nabbed a ticket to the preview event?_ ” Ella asked proudly. “ _I can’t wait! Tonight is going to be amazeballs!_ ”

Chloe laughed slightly. “Well, Ella, listen, Lucifer and I were going to have dinner at Chase’s tonight. I’ll try my best to find the murder weapons, but if something goes down, it’d be nice to know that we had backup. So, get the warrant just in case, m’kay?”

“ _Alright, but I am going to that show! There is no way in Hell I’m missing you and Lucifer do your thing! I’ve been looking forward to it all day!_ ”

Chloe sighed, she was relentless. “Okay, now I gotta go and finish this spaghetti. See you tonight,”

She hung up, and returned to stirring meat. Looking up, she saw that Maze was gone. With a deep sigh, Chloe began to wonder if she would _ever_ get answers.

______________________

The play began with an anxious cast, and excited patrons. From a distance, Chloe spotted Ella seated in the front of the theater. The young lab tech was leaning forward, committing every motion to memory. Was she reciting Lucifer’s lines word by word?

The chorus came onto the stage for the first ensemble tunes, meaning her and Lucifer’s duet was coming up. His tall figure came up beside her. They were close enough she could feel the steadiness of his breath. 

“Our first audience,” she whispered.

He remained rigid.

“Are you okay?”

He looked down at her, looking troubled, unsure, and like he was trying to understand her, “I’m fine. You?”

She swallowed. It wasn’t the crowd that made her nervous. She was worried that his discomfort was her fault for allowing him to join her on this case.This was a lot to ask of him, and while it was in some ways it was his fault for forcing his way in, she’d seen that in reality, he hadn’t known what he’d signed up for.

“Lucifer… if you want to step out now, it’s okay. We don’t _have_ to do this,”

His eyes softened on her, as if those words gave him the confidence he needed, “I’ll always have your back, Mrs. Decker,” he said affectionately, “I believe it’s my turn to return to the stage?” she witnessed his genuine smile, one she hadn’t seen much since his return, before he walked onto the stage. 

He was flawless, radiant, beautiful… _God_ , why… why did he _always_ make her feel this way? She swallowed, and stepped out as her cue came up. Ella was even more on the edge of her seat as Lucifer walked began the duet.

They sang the lyrics, her feelings began to flood over her again. And just like every day they’d rehearsed it, she was back on the patio at Lux, begging him to stay, only tonight there was also an immediacy in her heart.

 _I don’t want to lose you again. Please. Please just talk to me, let me be there for you like we used to be. You’re my partner. Lucifer, don’t run away. I’ve missed you so much._ She expressed this through the lyrics, her character just as determined and scared as she was. 

A tear fell from her eye as he held her, and sang about the love they could have. His voice was heavenly, his warm presence enriching, and eyes soft, swept up in the moment. Tonight there was something different. His eyes held a little too long, and something seemed to be caught in his throat. 

It felt so much like their goodbye that she couldn’t take it anymore. She cornered him as the last note stretched from her mouth. Their noses touched. She tried to broach the distance but he held back. His arms away from her sides, leaving her bereft. The crowd burst into a roaring applause. The other actors stared at them while she set up for the next song. The show paused as the roar swelled with the vivacious energy from an amazing performance. But it wasn't an act. She _had_ to speak with him, tonight, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

The scene continued to play out, as she walked backstage, leaving Dr. Jekyll to converse with his friend John. 

Eve was there, prepared for the next scene. “You two haven’t talked yet.”

Chloe shook her head. “He doesn’t want to.I’m scared he never will and he’ll just-” her face looked towards the ceiling as she fought past the anxiety that had built into her chest for three weeks, “just - leave. I’ve missed him so much, but maybe I need to just accept that we can never-” she choked up, unable to finish the thought. “He has commitments I can never understand.”

“For what it’s worth?” Eve smiled supportive, “I think _you’re_ the one commitment he wishes he could make,”

Chloe’s heart twisted at the words, and she tried to fight the feelings down, knowing that now of all times she should allow herself to face them. Emma Carew felt very much the same when her fiance Dr. Jekyll began to hold himself away in his study, never speaking with anyone as he grappled with the consequences of his experiment. Her next scene would have her bring these emotions out to the forefront again. 

Eve entered for her introduction. 

Chloe watched, for the first time without interruption between scenes, as the play progressed. Dr. Jekyll took his friend John to a brothel, a place the lawyer was hesitant about. Lucifer visibly relaxed more into the role. It was fascinating how he was always so present in the moment, able to switch on and off like a lightbulb.

Dr. Jekyll met Lucy, and decided he couldn’t go through with cheating on his fiance. But being a compassionate man, he saw some hidden desire in her, and offered her his help. Again, the parallels between his character and the Devil shone through. 

The next scene required a lot from him. The transformation. Watching, she was brought back to a time when he _had_ transformed into a monster. He’d felt so vulnerable that he wanted to push everyone away. Except her. Never once had he rejected her presence, or told her that she should leave. Instead he’d stayed right by her side, silently leaning on her strength, needing her support to come back to himself. 

On stage he was showing a deeper layer, something she’d never seen in him before. Fear. She watched the twisting jerks, and agonizing screams as they erupted from his voice. Thoughts of him lit aflame came back. She wanted to leap towards him. To keep him safe. But she’d never have the power to do that. Instead she watched, drowning in a lake of her fears as she watched someone that mattered so much suffer before her eyes, unable to be there for him as he’d always been for her.

Her eyes did not veer as the scene grew dark and the set was rearranged for her entrance. She fought to push her panic aside to struggle with another time, and tried to find her emotional space as the new scene lit up. She took a hesitant step, swallowed down her fears and proceeded through her scene.

Chase was waiting, looking nervous. She spoke to him about how upset she was that Dr. Jekyll hadn’t contacted anyone for two whole weeks. 

He followed, reciting his lines as she’d come to expect, but there was something else… something she couldn’t place. 

As the scene continued, she let worry wash over her, as Emma felt in this scene. But Chase continued to act strange.There was ferocity in his tone as he complained that Henry Jekyll wasn’t speaking to either of them. He’d never performed the scene this way before. 

She could picture Chase like this. Speaking with the two leads, his friends, demanding attention while gripped in loneliness. He looked at her with all the fury of a killer. He approached her, arms stretched out, rage flowing through his lanky form. There was intent behind it. Chloe couldn’t just sit by, she wasn’t some helpless victim. 

On instinct, not thinking, Chloe flipped the man on the ground, not having a gun, she pinned him, grasping his arm to limit his mobility. 

There was a gasp from the audience. In the background she noticed Wong stand up.

“LAPD,” Chloe said. “You are under arrest for the murder of Marco Dupree and Jenna. Anything you say can and _will_ be used against you-”

“What is the _meaning_ of this!” An angry Mary stormed out from behind the stage. “Why are you _ruining_ my play?!”

“It’s simple darling,” Lucifer seemed to appear out of thin air behind her, “It was an act. We were undercover, in search for the murderer of your two leads. It appears we’ve found him. Tell me again, _Chase_. Why did you want your friends murdered?”

“I… didn’t!” he shouted, his eyes fixed directly on Lucifer. “I wanted them to talk to me again! I felt so alone!” 

“You had me!” Mary shouted. “We’ve done great work together, but that was never good enough for you. I made you a _star_ , and all you ever wanted was to spend time with your castmates, never working hard enough to go for the leads. You wasted your potential. I even made way for you several times in fact, and still-”

“LAPD, put your hands in the air!” Wong aimed his weapon at the director.

Chloe and Lucifer both backed away from Mary. Chase, freed from her grasp, stood beside her. The director raised her hands in the air, surrendering, as Ella crawled up the stage and proceeded to cuff her.

“You could have had it all,” the director spat back at him.

“All I wanted was a family. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“You had one Chase.” Chloe said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Even if it seemed they were too caught up in life to notice you, you were their friend. True friends don’t abandon you for circumstances out of your control, they would’ve come around.”

He nodded, fighting to not break at the comment.

Lucifer glanced at her, silent, but seeming to understand her message. She wanted him to be here for her, and however he was back on Earth, the fact that he’d returned to her wasn’t something she took lightly. She’d give anything for him to stay.

Eve was peering from backstage, looking lost in thought too. Chloe couldn't begin to put together what she must be thinking. 

With the director escorted out of the building, the play closed early.

“So, about dinner?” Chloe asked Chase, and Lucifer. Before anyone could object, she smiled as brightly as her acting chops would allow, “I’ll see you guys there.”

Lucifer’s eyes failed to leave her as she wandered off to speak to Wong. She arranged to send him to check out Mary’s place for evidence of the killings, and Wong happily volunteered to do the paperwork. 

She almost made it to her car before she was stopped by a perky lab tech.

“Alright, you, Lucifer, spill,” she said, crossing her arms.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, her car in sight. But it was blocked by Ella who meant business.

“That chemistry there went way beyond an act. When are you two going to be an item already?”

“I… don’t even know if he’s staying, Ella. He’s not talked with me or-”

“Then _talk_ with him! Gah Chloe, I don’t get you two, you're like relationship _goals_ , and you’ve been playing this ‘will they won’t they’ game for years. It’s about time the two of you were happy!”

Chloe’s heart sank. Ella didn’t know the scope of everything they’d dealt with, nor could she ever understand it. Was this how Lucifer felt their first few years of working together? She drew in a deep sigh.

“I _wish_ it were that easy Ella, but…”

“No buts,” Ella shook her head. “Do you love him?”

Chloe quieted, looking back towards the theater, her heart fell back to the scene on his balcony.

_I love you, please, don’t go._

In her heart she knew, feelings don’t fly away, even if _he_ had. They were still there, but was it for the man who’d left that day, or the one waiting for a serving of spaghetti at a former suspect’s house? Whatever her answer was, she couldn’t say. Not yet.

“I… I’m not sure anymore,” Chloe fought from letting those conflicting feelings show. 

Ella nodded. “What I saw in there said something loud and clear, but _I’m_ not the one who needs to see that.” She stepped aside. “You need to talk with him, and sort this out before it eats you alive. I’m sick of seeing both of you hurting like this,”

Chloe smiled meekly, as she approached the car, leaving her thoughts behind with Emma Carew.

______________________

She knocked on the door, trying her best to balance the pot of spaghetti in her other arm. The door opened, and Lucifer met her in an apron, this one a respectful beige color that looked like it belonged in a professional kitchen.

“Let me help you with that Detective,” he grabbed the pot and opened the door for her entrance with a feather-like grace.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks for coming!” Chase drew her into an awkward hug, as Lucifer escaped to what was probably the kitchen. She patted the man’s back a few times before releasing him to look around.

The walls were adorned with pictures from the various companies Chase had been a part of. Every single one was a group photo of him on stage. It was unsettling to not see any images of family or friends outside of work, and perhaps it was also a bit familiar. Before Dan or Trixie, Chloe’s walls had looked like this.

The apartment was barely furnished. This was his permanent dwelling, but he was barely there, likely auditioning for roles, or touring with another production most days. She felt the ghosts of his life echoing from the faded frames as she went from the living area into the dining room. The place was small, confining, and not something she’d choose to settle with herself. This was a man who never had visitors, who never thought of anything but work, cursed to be a victim of a passionate drive, and a need for companionship he was never allowed himself. He was her in a past life.

“I’ve… uh… it's been a long time since I’ve had company over.”

Chloe turned to meet Chase’s gaze, “Why is that?” she asked.

“I dunno, I guess I’m always just caught up in work…”

“Do you have any family?”

“No they kinda cut ties when I decided to go into acting.” 

“Seriously? You decide to exert your right to free will, and they want nothing more to do with you?!” Lucifer poked his head out from the kitchen.

Her eyes met Lucifer's angered expression. How long had he wanted freedom himself? How many times had he been denied that? She swallowed down memories that kept creeping back of a goodbye she wished she could let go.

Chloe's now sympathetic look, silenced him. His features grew far away again, as he turned back to the pasta that was in the process of being reheated.

“It’s hard, but I mean, I don’t think I would have gotten as far as I did if they hadn’t,” Chase said, putting his hand in his pocket. He stared at a blank space on the floor. “I mean, I know many people who are able to make it with supportive families, but without that, the work kind of becomes your passion, you know? I wouldn’t really be _me_ if I couldn’t act. It’s what I _live_ for. How many people can say that?”

Chloe nodded, understanding all too well herself. “My mom didn’t support what I chose to do. Many days she still doesn’t. I’m kind of grateful that she isn’t in my life as much anymore. I made her back off when I chose to go away from acting, and being able to find yourself is worth it. You get a sense of accomplishment that you wouldn’t have if someone else decided for you.”

There was a clanging of plates. Lucifer stepped back in, his pensive look was now full of bitterness. “I’m glad some people get that choice…” he said while placing the plates down on the table.

He’d left. It wasn’t a choice he ever wanted to make, but he’d done it for _her_ for his nephew… Her eyes didn’t leave him as he went back into the kitchen to collect the utensils.

“You might have more choice than you think,” she said, hoping desperately that there was truth to that. He was back _here_ , not Hell. If he’d been allowed back maybe he _could_ stay. But she didn’t know that, and whatever the reason for his return, he wouldn't share. Was it wrong to hope when every sign he gave her suggested that he couldn’t stay?

The thought buried itself into her chest like a knife. Her eyes welled up again at the thought, but she fought the tears wanting to come. She wouldn’t stand for them anymore, not when he was here.

Chase looked between the two of them. “Are you guys actually, you know, together?”

They both looked at him confused.

“Sorry, it’s just the way you two look at each other all the time. There’s a real care there, you seem close.”

They _used_ to be… Chloe sighed in frustration, and headed into the kitchen to help set the table.

When she entered, an amazing smell wafted into her senses. There was fresh french bread, still warm, adorned with all sorts of spices. She noticed the expensive wine Lucifer must have brought as well. She’d almost forgotten how much he outdid himself every time he tried to impress her. Her heart sank as she relocated the wine glasses from the counter to the table.

She felt his eyes on her as she worked in silence.

“I said something didn’t I?” Chase said, shifting nervously, “Exes then?”

“No,” Lucifer answered. ‘We’re partners.”

Both Chloe and Lucifer re-entered the kitchen and grabbed the various dishes. His arm brushed against hers as they passed the doorway on their return. She took a seat, pouring herself a very large drink. 

The spaghetti was passable, but the bread really _was_ divine, at least it came from an angel’s hard work. Dessert was a plain store bought red velvet cake.

Lucifer remained stiff and closed off, which kept Chloe frustrated throughout the meal. Chase handled it well. He told them about Marco, and Jenna, and the fun backstage pranks they’d used to pull on one another. Over time, he’d noticed that the pair were spending less and less time with him and more with each other, until the day him and Marco got into a huge fight over Jenna. There were regrets in his story, things he wished he could take back.

Between the stories Chloe thought about all her regrets. She thought about the day she’d nearly killed Lucifer, the openness, and genuine affection that had been in his eyes when she nearly…

She drank deeply from her cup. 

More memories flooded to the surface. The night he’d found out about her betrayal, and she proceeded to break his heart. 

She drank.

The days he was with Eve and was so happy that it made her heart ache for not giving that to him. She’d rejected him.

She drank.

The day when he told her that he hated himself. There was so much she could have said or done to help. Maybe one of the reasons he’d left was that she was too late in telling him he was _worth_ it. That he’d brought so _much_ value to her life that she couldn’t imagine it without him.

She drank.

She thought of Justin. How she woke up in this stranger’s bed, not knowing where she was, when all she wanted was to be in _Lucifer's_ arms.

She drank.

She thought of Lucifer on stage, the way he’d been acting since his return. The way she felt him slipping away from her again, like he’d done so many times before. She couldn’t stop him. He had a life. He had his own responsibilities that were so much larger than just her. 

She grabbed the bottle and drank.

The conversations became a blur. The details to Chase’s story mixed into fragments that held no clear pattern. She had drunk far more than expected.

Eventually, Lucifer guided her away from the table. They seemed to be flying out the door. She’d often wondered what that was like. Flying. But he knew, didn’t he?

“Detective, let me drive you home?” Lucifer offered. 

She looked at him. His eyes were soft, and he looked so snuggly, she wanted to melt into him. She smiled, and grabbed him into a tight hug, relishing his smokey scent, that smelled nothing like the sulfur she’d remembered in her dreams. He was close, safe, warm. His hand fell to her shoulder, and gently pushed her away from the softness of his silky suit. 

“Detective, you’ve had a bit too much to drink,” he told her softly. “Are you quite alright?”

“Youu-you’re going to leave again!” she said, wanting so much to reach for him, but was held back by his still firm grip. “I don’t want you to go.” 

“Where are you getting that? I never said I was go-”

 _“You won’t talk to me!”_ she shouted, unable to hide the silent tears any longer. “Wee used to be frriends! Wee usssed to confide in each other. I’ve seen _all_ of your ugly parts by now, but you... you’re still keeping me at arm’s length,” he let go of her, a jumble of emotions she couldn’t read colored his features.

She turned away, grabbing her phone. “I’ll callll an uber,” she said, trying to figure out the right button to push.

“Detective… I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said sadly. “Perhaps it was a mistake for even entering your life again. You seemed to have everything in order,” he placed his hands in his pockets looking at his car. 

“No,” she said shaking her head far too much, “I tried to move on, but I never reeally did. I have a new partner who neverr trusts me, I’ve dated, buut nothing ever seems to stick. Things have felt… _hollow_ …” 

He paused, gaze now settling on her, studying her closely. The stars in the sky began to spin, as she twirled over to his car. “I’m not letting you leave,” she huffed, sitting in the passenger seat and slamming the door. 

“Detective…” he slid into the driver’s seat, and placed his hands on the wheel firmly. “I should take you home,” 

“No,” she said. “Trixie’s at Dan’s iss too quiet there,” 

“You’re in no state to-”

“Drrive!” she instructed.

He didn’t object, and started the car. 

The breeze felt good against her skin, calming. Before she knew it the stars spun faster until there was blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Life's been crazy! I'm finally able to get back to exiting this! There'll be another chapter next Monday, stay tuned!


	9. I'm Gonna Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the last time when we cried  
> To the next when we decide  
> We should just let each other pass us by
> 
> I'm gonna love you  
> Though I dont know how to
> 
> From the way we used to be  
> To the state that's you and me  
> To the times we heard each other trying
> 
> From the stars up in the sky  
> We should know now you and I  
> Just to leave this love alone , or watch it die
> 
> I'm gonna love you  
> Though I don't know how to

Chloe’s sleeping form was splayed along the window, her deep, rhythmic breathing peaceful. How much had he longed to be next to her like this again? He sighed, pulling himself together, not daring to subject himself to those fantasies. He left the car, and proceeded to carry her upstairs.

In his penthouse he removed her shoes,placed her on the bed, and tucked her soundly into the silken sheets. Not letting himself linger, he proceeded to the closet to change, trying desperately to whisk away all thoughts of the previous times she’d had a drunken sleepover, the latest of which had been when the whole group were completely blathered in his penthouse. She’d been wearing one of his shirts, and had buried her nose into one of his pillows like she’d missed the scent of him. The time before that, she was trying to get over Dan and had thrown herself at him, to which he’d rejected her drunken advances.

He only ever saw her drunk like this when she was having an issue with a man, he realized. The last two times had been because he left her. He felt a strange falling sensation in his stomach as he slipped on a pair of trousers, and proceeded to the couch. Her rhythmic deep breathing proceeded to obnoxious snoring. But he still found sleep, with the peace of mind that she was nearby.

_______________________

Heat spread from the fabric coating him, reflecting off his bare torso, wrapping him like a cocoon. He dreamed of the fiery pits. The broken souls that lay behind an endless supply of doors. The demons, ready to stab the king that had betrayed them. He suffocated in the flame, until a chilling sweat forced him awake with a tight quivering breath. 

His eyes were bleary, and unfocused. A thirst sat behind his parched tongue. Water. As his senses returned to him he relaxed at the sight of his penthouse. A familiar richness in the air that only existed on Earth flared through his nostrils, lacking the sweetness of Heaven, or the staleness of Hell. He was home. 

After a grand stretch, welcoming the sunshine outside, he went to take a step on his quest for a drink, but stopped short. Chloe was sprawled on the ground next to the couch, sound asleep. Her golden locks traced the pillow that she clung tightly. Her figure twitched, then settled under the sheets she must have taken with her from the bedroom. Why had she left the comfort of the bed? Their argument the night before returned with a flashing new clarity. She was so hurt by their lack of communication, so desperate for him to stay. Perhaps she wanted to be closer to him? His heart pounded in his chest, as he quickly swept the thought away.

He found a path to sneak off the couch without disturbing her, and did so accordingly. Once free, he took note again how peaceful she looked. He couldn’t help the small affectionate smile that crossed his face as he turned to leave her in the room as he grabbed a robe, and headed towards his kitchenette to start providing breakfast.

He set the bacon on the pan, and prepared the eggs, his thoughts wandering back to painful places he was attempting to avoid. He’d hurt her, far more than he’d realized when he left. Now that he’d inserted himself back into her life, leaving again wasn’t an option. It was obvious to him now, how she still cared for him. It went beyond their moments on stage. She wanted to be close to him again. How close was the question…

After preparing omelettes, he also prepared some hair of the dog, and coffee for her, knowing from her antics the night before, she would likely need both. After setting everything on the bar, he turned to face her again. She was looking at him, eyes half open, almost between the state of sleep, and awareness.

“I prepared some omelets, and drinks that should help ease the hangover,” he said, indicating the food. 

She rolled up slowly, and stretched out. As the sheet began to fall off her form, he saw a bare shoulder follow her great stretch upwards. He stood up immediately realizing that she must have stripped her attire as before. The temperature was always a tad too warm for her here, a detail he’d forgotten to apply the night before. 

“Was the bed not comfortable Detective?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I, uh,” she cleared her throat. “I had a dream.,”

She seemed lost in thought, not finishing her answer.

“What sort of dream?” he asked.

She remained silent looking toward the bookshelves and not at him. The lack of sound was deafening.

“I was thinking about our conversation last night Detective…” he said, hoping to meet her gaze, “I envy you.”

Her eyes found his, “Why?”

“You’re able to _choose_ what and who you want to be,” he said, feeling the full weight of his responsibilities settling back into his shoulders. “I came to Los Angeles to try to find that for myself and look where it led me,” he looked away, to the floor. “Back _there_ it’s _always_ back there. I’m only ever given the illusion of choice,”

“You’re here now.” Chloe said, standing, she clung the sheets tightly to her. “You chose to be _here_ ,” he knew she meant with her, and she was right, he’d _always_ choose her, “Lucifer…” she paused, he noticed the tension and apprehension as her gaze dropped to the floor. She kept fear lidded behind tired eyes with the courage he’d always treasured in her when she finally asked the one bloody question he knew she would, “What happened down there?” 

He studied her, trying to sort out _what_ she was still so afraid of. Her gaze never left his, and her presence came closer to him. The necklace he’d gifted her still clung from her neck. She couldn’t fear _him_ , not anymore, not with the way she’d looked at him on stage last night. Unless she was _that_ good at acting… His gaze drew back to meet her stubborn one as she awaited an answer.

“You were right Detective,” he said, feeling his eyes fall to her necklace again. A weight pressed into his throat. “We used to confide in each other…”

Her blue eyes searched his. Hidden within them he could see her scars that _he’d_ placed by leaving her alone, after everything she’d confessed. He felt the floor rising up to meet him. She deserved the truth.

“Ashley Leonard was in Hell,” he said, finally breaking the silence, “The night her and the child were murdered, she’d had a bad feeling about leaving her in the crib… she… blamed herself, and her guilt drove her to Hell.” Chloe’s eyes grew wide, Lucifer continued. “She saw the murder happen again, and again, never seeing the face of the true killer only a shadow.”

“But she wasn’t guilty,” Chloe said, shaking her head. “She wouldn’t belong there would she? Not unless she’d done something bad,”

“Hell doesn’t work that way Detective. It’s only how you _feel_ about your own actions that determines your afterlife. _You_ choose, no one else. And Ms. Leonard chose… Hell,” his voice began to crack. “When I saw her loop, I could only see Linda and Charlie.” 

Chloe drew closer, her eyes glistening with dampness as she approached. He needed to continue, or else the emotions would spill out instead. With a dry swallow he began to speak again, rapidly.

“I left her, I… tried to leave her… but it haunted me. I- I had to go back. I had to help her see that she was wrong...” Chloe was close now, her hand reached his shoulder. “How many, Detective? How many innocents have I torturned throughout the years? How many have I let slip by without my notice?”

“Lucifer-”

“A benevolent act in Hell is like a sin in Heaven. The demons went to war, it got so bad that I couldn’t contain them anymore… so I released… _her_ … and, once she’d found out what I’d done they expelled me…”

“This isn’t your-”

“I failed them… I failed the souls… the demons.. and _you_ …” he stood, turning away from her, unable to see the pain in her beautiful eyes anymore. “Everything I touch… even when I _try_ … I fail. Since the beginning of time… You’re better off withou-”

“Stop!” she demanded. 

He froze, still turned away from her. 

“You need to stop doing this to yourself,” A hand reached his shoulder again, urging him to turn. “Look at me,” a tender softness he wasn’t worthy of colored her voice. 

He turned. A tear streaked down her flawless cheek, the sight of it burned him like hellfire. He’d caused it. “You were trying to keep us safe. I don’t _blame_ you for that. I don’t _hate_ you for that. You did nothing wrong,”

“But I hurt you,”

She shook her head. “You weren’t responsible,”

“But I _was!_ ” he yelled. “ _All_ of it! I knew what the consequences would be when I left, when I saved Ms. Leonard, when I released Lilith… None of it helped, All I _did_ was make things worse… I’m a failure. I always have been.”

“Did you fail Ashley?”

He froze. The woman’s nightmare returned to him, the peace in her eyes when she left, the warmth it brought him. 

“Did you fail me, or Charlie when you saved us?”

Her hand wrapped around his, easing him with a steady comfort. His heart raced. The thought of anything ever happening to her felt like a hole being carved in his chest. He’d do anything to protect her, to protect his nephew, his friends. She was right. Regardless of how it had hurt them, he’d done nothing but try to keep them safe. 

“Is it over with Lilith? What, you lose one battle and you give up? That doesn’t sound like the stubborn, bull headed partner I used to know,”

He felt the weight that had settled on his shoulders lessen as he looked at her, bravely sticking up for him as he started to lose himself, grounding him with her level headed compassion. She was everything he remembered, and everything he treasured with every fiber of his being. How long would it be until he hurt her again? How much would it take for her to realize she could do so much better?

“I failed in Heaven... I failed in Hell… This is the _one_ place I don’t want to fail. Not… not you, Chloe.”

She shook her head again, squeezing his hand. “It’s not like I’ve never failed _you_ , Lucifer,” her eyes never left his. “And you came back to me. Why would I be any different?”

“I-”

“We’re _partners_ ,” she said, cutting him off.

He looked at her confused. “I thought Detective Wong was-”

“I want _you_ ,” she said. 

A warmth spread from her hand to somewhere deep in his chest, a feeling that he hadn’t experienced since his return to Hell. This was his home. It always had been, because of _her_. He’d never allowed himself the feeling that began to overwhelm him as he continued to hold her hand. He wouldn’t give up on her, no matter what he’d be _there_ for her for as long as he could. Regardless of how short their time together would be now, he had to allow himself to love her. Even if he could never tell her.

He smiled affectionately, making that choice. 

“Then you shall have me, partner,” 

She glew as she returned his smile.  
__________________

He drove her to her house to let her change before they proceeded to the precinct, not quite believing that she would take him back as her partner so willingly. She _had_ a partner. And Detective Wong had given him a good impression in Vegas while they were investigating what he’d thought was Candy’s murder. But that didn't say anything about Chloe’s dynamic with him, so he held his tongue as they pulled into the parking lot.

He looked at her hesitant, while she stepped out of the car. “Detective, are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked again.

“Lucifer I don’t know what I have to say to convince you that _you_ are my partner, not Wong.” she released a heavy sigh, “Look, I don’t even know if we can do this, I mean it’s not like you’ve consulted for a while, but I want to try.”

“Is there something particularly wrong with Wong?” he asked, still unsure if he could feel right kicking the man out of his current position.

“He’s fine, but we don’t… mesh… he never rides with me, he _always_ wants to do the paperwork, and he just doesn’t seem like he likes me very much,” she shook her head. “But with you, I’m _better_.”

He smiled as his nerves queited.

“I mean it Lucifer. Really. I want this, okay?” she placed a hand on his elbow as a show of support.

“All right, if it’s your desire,” Lucifer proceeded out of the corvette, and closed the door. There was a renewed confidence in his stride, as Chloe followed beside him. He belonged.

As they approached the Detective’s desk, she breathed a sharp, frustrated inhale, holding back the exhale as if she didn’t want it known that she was mad. There was a stack of papers, with perfected angles, seperated by color coded folders.

“Wong?” she asked, sorting through them. 

The other detective looked up from his monitor. “Yes?”

“You did the paperwork from my most recent case?” she asked.

“Is that a problem?” 

She sighed, and took a seat. “Yes Wong, you weren’t on that case…”

Wong just shrugged, and proceeded back to more paperwork. Lucifer felt the tenseness between the pair, and saw the game the new detective was playing. He was showing her up, trying to make it clear to the other members of the precinct that _he_ was doing all the work.

Lucifer learned of the new Lead Investigator position when he'd "borrowed" the Detective's laptop, and could recognize desire from a mile away. Wong was gunning for the role, even though his transfer had been only a few months ago. Chloe must have been up for it, if he was trying this hard to shut her down.

Lucifer smiled wickedly through the context.

Chloe looked up at him, recognizing the look on his face, “What is it?”

“Nothing, Detective. Just going to do a bit of an investigation on my own. I’ll be right back.” 

Her jaw tightened from worry as he stormed over to Wong’s desk, and got uncomfortably close to the man’s personal bubble. Wong looked up from his monitor as Lucifer towered over him. The detective looked back towards Chloe for an instant before drawing his gaze up to the Devil himself. He seemed unfazed by the wickedness that was behind Lucifer’s eyes.

“Were you asked to consult today?” His tone was smug. Lucifer intended to amend that.

“I was actually.” 

“By who? Espinoza? The man could clearly use the help,” Wong smirked.

“No, Detective Decker asked that I come in. She wants to work with a partner, not some ingrate who’s looking at taking her well earned promotion by backstabbing her,” rage boiled inside him at the thought. He knew how hard Chloe had worked for the promotion, and was not about to watch this man even envision taking it from her.

“Well, she should have thought of that _before_ she didn’t follow through with a lead on our last case. I’ve told the lieutenant all about it, _and_ about how your little ‘sting’ cost that little stage show thousands, and delayed them at least a month so that they could hire _actual_ leads, and clean up the mess you two made,” Wong closed his laptop, “The decision’s going to be posted soon, until then I suggest you leave and let me work with my partner.”

Lucifer laughed. “Look at the kahunes on you, Detective Wanker. If I’d known you had this kind of bravado I’d have spent more time with you in Vegas,” He pressed his lips together and licked them in contemplation for what sort of punishment this man deserved. He decided that the best place to start would be to break down this man’s bravado, before he tore down his reputation piece by piece. “Tell me, why do you really desire that promotion?” The detective’s eyes met his, and there was a forceful push back as the devil’s charm began to wiggle past the egotistical man’s barriers.

“I like a paycheck,” he said, shrugging. The lie fell smoothly from his lips, but his eyes began to lose focus, becoming enthralled in Lucifer’s hypnotic gaze.

“Don’t we all? But you could get a much larger one in Vegas. What are you hiding Detective Wanker?”

Wong’s hand came to his jaw as he nervously slid it over his mouth, implying that there _was_ something else he was struggling to keep down. The man was a force to be reckoned with, able to withstand Lucifer’s intense stare for so long. 

Lucifer bore on the man, rising to his full height, and increasing his intensity to match. This reminded him of Lilith, refusing to bow before him, and he would not be bested by a foolish human who desired to take something from the woman he loved.

“I… I wanted to start over…” Wong said, caving under the pressure, finally submitting. “A promotion would prove that I _can_ be better than I was back there…”

Lucifer paused, the story sounded familiar. Hadn’t _that_ been why he’d left Hell the first time? When he was able to make that change, it came back to bite him. Change was something many humans aspired for, and yet he’d seen in Hell how impossible the task was. Souls, plagued themselves with guilt over actions they had done in life, and no matter how much they desired to move on, and change themselves they never did. It was their inevitable fate. Lucifer recalled that shortly after receiving his wings, he had pointed this out to the Detective, _people don’t change_ he’d said, when really deep down he felt that he had. But had he? 

Torturing others was something that would always be in his nature. But so was helping them. It was a dichotomy he’d had since his existence. Always one side of himself would be darkened to let the other shine through, but both devil, and angel, were still there, warring with each other inside his heart. That dichotomy led to his fall from Heaven, and his exile from Hell.

If Wong wanted to change, should he? Would it be better to just let the man be what he’s always been? Maybe then he could figure out his real place in the world, and not lead him on the path to where he _wanted_ to be, but could never belong. 

A familiar look crossed Chloe’s features as she stood up and began to approach the desk. As if she knew that Lucifer would do something wrong, and was making her way to stop him from making a mistake. 

Wong was still staring at him, lost in the throes of Lucifer’s hypnotic ability. He acted quickly before Chloe could respond. 

“And _what_ did you do in Vegas that you're hiding?” He asked, from the corner of his eye he saw Chloe finally stand beside him, eyes locked on the other detective.

“I don’t-” Wong resisted.

“You _want_ to tell me, don’t you?” A devilish grin spread from the corners of his mouth as he intensified his attention on the man, trying to ignore the uncomfortable body language Chloe was sending him.

“I used my badge to steal from the casinos. Information, tricks to how their systems worked. I bribed patrons, to count cards, and…”

“Lucifer-” Chloe said softly, placing a hand on his arm. “Don’t do thi-”

“What else? I can see guilt all over your face. What truly evil deed did you take part in?” Lucifer shook Chloe off, determined to put the man in his place.

She grabbed him again, and reached up to his ear, her lips tickled his lobes. “Not like this…” 

Her efforts were too late, the damage had been done.

“I killed him…” Wong said, his body was shaking in fear at the power Lucifer had over him.

Chloe froze, staring at Wong.

“ _Who?_ ” Lucifer pressed.

“My partner, Detective Jordan.”

“How did you kill him?” Chloe asked.

“A high speed chase. We were trying to get the suspect, I didn’t see the other car. When we hit we flew over the railing and crashed into the tree, the people in the other car were fine, but Jordan…”

Lucifer dropped his gaze and looked to Chloe, who had placed her hand on his arm. Wong proceeded to hyperventilate. 

“What happened to me?” he asked, looking at Lucifer, “What did he do to me?”

“Simply asked of your desires,” Lucifer said with a smile.

“Okay, Lucifer, let’s leave detective Wong alone,” Chloe hissed into his ear.

“But I’m not done.” 

“Yes you are,” she dragged him away from Wong and proceeded to escort him into an interrogation room.

He complied quietly, and the door shut behind him.

“Detective, if you want me back as your partner we must do something about Detective Wanker.”

“You had no right to humiliate him like that,” she said with a sigh, her hand was on her temple, as if she had a headache.

“He’s trying to steal your well earned promotion!” Lucifer argued.

“It’s not up to him who gets promoted Lucifer!” Chloe’s brow furrowed in a similar manner to the many times she had disliked his methods. 

“You’re right!” he said quickly.

“What?”

“I should be speaking with the lieutenant! Brilliant idea Detective!” 

“No that’s not what I-”

He shifted out of the room and made a v-line to the new lieutenant’s office. Ignoring the sigh from Chloe’s voice as he left.

He swept into the new lieutenant’s office and closed the door quickly on an uncomfortable looking Detective who stayed outside.

“What makes you think you can just come barging in here?” the voice from the desk barked.

Lucifer approached, sizing up the lieutenant. The man was older, but well put together. He wore a respectful suit from a department store, and wore his natural grey head of hair proudly. He wasn’t nearly as fashion oriented as Lucifer, but he didn’t appear to be the type to scrounge walmart, or thrift stores for the best deal like the Detective either. There was professionalism in his stature. He was hunched over his desk, giving Lucifer his full and undivided attention as he patiently awaited an answer. 

The nametag on his desk read _Simon Bates_.

“Well hello Lieutenant Bates!” Lucifer approached the desk, adding to the discomfort in the lieutenant’s stature as he entered the man’s personal bubble. “My name is Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. I’m a consult-”

“The consultant that got one of our officers killed last year because he didn’t do his job properly?” the man crossed his arms.

Lucifer froze, remembering the night he’d let Julian get away, intent on doing things by protocol and bringing the man in rather than torturing him. The officer in question had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He swallowed. The saliva that ran down his throat felt like stone. He’d blamed himself for her death, but in reality it hadn’t been his fault. He steadied his nerves before proceeding.

“No I believe it was the perp who killed her, not myself,” Lucifer flashed a fake smile, “But with my help, Detective Decker had the _best_ close rate of any of your detectives as I recall?”

Bates sighed, and shook his head, “Mr. Morningstar, if you wish to continue working for the department, you have my blessing, but Detective Decker has been assigned a partner. You may work with Detective Espinoza if you wish, I believe a case has just been assigned to him this morning,”

“Well that won’t do at all. I work best with Detective Decker, we’re like fine wine, and mediocre cheese. Alone we’re alright, but together we’re a stunning pair,” he failed to correct himself, even as the words came out of his mouth. He hadn’t intended to say it as if they were dating, but he found that he didn’t wish to correct it even so. They were a good match, they always had been from the moment she sauntered into his life, and he forced his way into hers.

Bates quirked an eyebrow, and began to write notes in his notepad.

“And besides, Detective Wanker had gotten himself into a bit of trouble back in Vegas, or did your pathetic little background check on him miss that?”

Bates looked up from the pad with a questioning gaze.

“He’s done quite a bit of cheating, and thievery in his time, whereas my record is as clean as a clam. Tell me, do you want your best detective working with scum like him?”

Bates let out a small laugh. “We knew about his record, why do you think I assigned them together? She keeps him honest,” Lucifer felt a weight in his chest drop. “She has a way with people, she makes them want to be better. The effect it’s had on Wong has been like night, and day. Similar, I hear, to Espinoza, who at one time was one of the most corrupt cops in the precinct, and now has one of the cleanest reports to hit my desk. The woman works miracles with people,” the weight now clung to Lucifer’s insides, stinging him raw at the use of that word to describe her, “That’s why she’s the one getting the promotion, and not Wong. Once she’s promoted you can start working with her again, until then-”

“Detective Douche?” 

“Now you’re getting it,” the lieutenant smiled and sorted his papers.

“Surely there’s some way we can get around that,” Lucifer expressed one of his smooth, confident smiles. “There must be something you desire that you’d be willing to exchange for letting me work with Detective Decker?”

Lieutenant Bates looked deep into Lucifer’s gaze, falling easily under the Devil’s sway. “I want to lead the best department in the state,” he answered. The connection was broken, and he shook himself free. “That’s why I came here. This department had one of the best closing rates, but what I saw was potential not perfection,” he studied Lucifer, “You and Decker make a great team, no one here will deny that, but I want everyone to work well together. We’re a team that puts our lives on the line every day. I’m not having a squabble interfere with the lives of any more of my officers. You work one case with Espinoza, civilly, or you are let go from your contract. Am I clear?”

Lucifer was stunned, and did not have any more answers for the lieutenant. Irritated, he huffed, and began to walk out of the office.

“No word to anyone about what we discussed in here apart from your assignment!” the lieutenant barked as Lucifer slammed the door open. He didn’t give any acknowledgment he heard, but made a decision not to speak with anyone else.

Chloe was back at her desk, fidgeting, and nervously staring blankly at paperwork in front of her. She looked rattled. Lucifer perched himself on her desk like he used to do in what felt like years ago. Her eyes fell to his, the lines of worry stretched clear on her lips.

“I’m not to work with you yet, apparently,” Lucifer huffed. “You have one hell of a lieutenant.”

She smiled loosely. “I like Bates, I think he really cares about his team, it's a nice change of pace from… well…”

“Cain?” Lucifer quipped.

Chloe nodded silent.

“Well I’m not so sure I agree,” his eyes wandered over to the tech lab, where Dan stood with Ella, both looking puzzled near the microscope. “If he really cared about his team he wouldn’t have assigned me to babysit Sir Douche.”

Chloe’s jaw flew open. “He… he did what?!” 

With a heavy sigh, Lucifer stood up from his perch. Bates had started looking out from his glass throne and was staring them down like a hawk about to catch its prey.

“I better go see what this bloody case is about,” he turned towards the forensics lab. “Detective, if I can be of any help to you outside of office hours, I would be glad to provide any aide you may need. My priority is to you.”

Chloe smiled a warm, affectionate smile that he hadn’t seen on her face since his return. “I know Lucifer,” she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently before letting go. “Good luck.”

“I’ll need it,” he muttered under his breath.

_____________________

The door to the lab swung open violently, as Lucifer made his grand entrance.

“All right Sir Douche, what case are we working on today? I’d like to get it over with so I can get back to working with more civilized people,” he approached the microscope, and peered into it, seeing nothing that made any sort of sense.

“It’s my case, and I clearly never invited you along,” Espinoza smacked Lucifer out of the way of the microscope, as if he were concerned that Lucifer would mess up any of the confounding evidence inside it.

“Guys, guys!” Ella protested.

Dan quieted down, his attitude lost to the young tech’s instructions. That piqued Lucifer’s interest. The eye contact they made with one another was intense, and Dan came to her side. 

“Thank you,” she said, a grin crossed her lips as she continued watching Dan, “Now, why do you want to work a case with Dan?” her gaze left Dan’s to meet Lucifer.

‘You two?” Lucifer asked, pointing between them. “Seriously? Mrs. Lopez I thought you had far more sophisticated taste, this is just…” 

Dan’s nostrils flared, and his expression became that of an angry charging bull. “Get out!”

“I can’t unfortunately, the new lieutenant assigned me here,” 

All the other parties in the room froze.

“Believe me, working with Sir Douchedom isn’t my choice either, but a job’s a job. Now,” he clapped his hands together. “About our case?”

He was met with silence. 

“Was I not clear?” Lucifer laughed. “Come now, I didn’t think the two of you were hearing impaired?”

“We were about to leave for the scene,” Ella said, looking between the two with a very stiff pose. “You… can join us?” 

Dan huffed, grabbed his jacket, then left the room. Ella, and Lucifer followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On time! Yay! One of my favorite songs on the playlist, and one of my favorite chapters! More next week! 😁


	10. Heart of Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She has come from the shadows of the dream world  
> A dark angel from the darker side of love  
> Across a sea of tears  
> A hundred thousand years
> 
> Come with her and dance in the moon light  
> And you are lost to this world evermore  
> Put your hand in her hand  
> Come and fly now with the angels  
> Rise again now like the phoenix  
> Your the love that lives forever  
> In the heart that never dies, never dies  
> Heart of Lilith"  
> -Inkubus Suckubus

Dan drove as slow as the Detective. His hands were gripped tightly around the steering wheel, and his jaw was clenched shut. Ella sat as a nervous energy bundle beside him, sensing the tension in the vehicle. Lucifer was sprawled in the back, looking between the pair considering how they had somehow become an item. 

“It happened after Charlotte,” Ella said, looking through the rearview mirror.

Dan’s grip tightened even further, his knuckles became white, “It’s none of his business Ella,”

“Why do you still hate him?” Ella asked, turning to face him.

Lucifer perked at that, his head turning sideways as he leaned forward. “Yes Daniel, why do you still blame me for dear Charlotte’s death?”

“I don’t.” his gaze looked right into Lucifer’s through the rearview mirror. “I blame you for leaving Chloe.”

Lucifer sank, shoulders drawing down, gaze meeting the floor. His stomach rolling around in his abdomen as he did so, “If I had a choice Daniel, I never would,” his tone cracked the faintest amount. 

There was silence.

“What happened exactly?” Ella asked while she twisted around the seat so she could gauge his reaction.

“It’s too complicated to explain. But it had nothing to do with either of our desires, only… safety…”

“What does that even mean?!” Dan yelled, face red from rage, “You didn’t see her every day after man. You didn’t see how hard she tried to put up a front pretending like she was okay. For Trixie, for us. You hurt her. What was it, the third time you’ve done something stupid like this? Like it or not she cares about you. You can’t just go around abandoning people, and then prancing back into their lives like nothing happened. People aren’t toys, _especially_ her!” his breath was ragged, as if it was something he’d needed to get off his chest for a long time.

Each word penetrated deep, as Lucifer remembered the Detective the night before, drunk, defeated, yearning for something he wasn’t sure he’d ever have the right to give her. It felt as if a solid stone sat in his throat as he turned his gaze towards the window, unable to justify what he’d done.

“I don’t think that’s fair Dan,” Ella said, turning her attention to the driver. “Chloe kept saying he didn’t have a choice, and blaming him for something that isn’t his fault-”

“Don’t start with that!” Dan stopped at a light, and looked at her with eyes full of rage, “People _always_ have a choice! His choice was to leave her, _again_! She deserves better than that,”

The stone that had settled in Lucifer’s throat now made its way down to his chest, which felt heavy with its added presence. His breath became ragged, and he remained silent, unable to dispute the accusations getting thrown at him.

“I thought she meant something to you. The only reason I even started liking you was because of everything you went through to save her when she was poisoned. You don’t get to let her care for you and run away. That’s not how it works,”

What could he say? That he went to Hell to prevent swarms of demons destroying the Earth? That he _did_ care for her, more than he’d ever cared for anything in his long immortal existence, and that leaving her was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do? That the fact that _she_ never blamed him, and still wanted him close hurt him as much as it saved him? Lucifer and her both knew the truth of why he left, and really that’s what mattered the most, but somewhere, deep down, he knew Ella and Dan had mattered to him too. Being hated by either of them hurt, even if it was deserved.

With eyes that were slowly threatening to dampen, Lucifer finally spoke up. “I do care about her. More than… more than anything else. But I wouldn’t change my decision. What I did had to be done, for her, for you, for Linda. I can’t explain why Daniel, but trust me when I say, hurting her is the last thing I _ever_ want to do,”

The car parked to a tense silence, “I’ll believe it when I see it,” Dan snapped, then unhooked his seatbelt, stepping out of the car. The door slammed hard against the exterior, and he stormed into the apartment where the crime scene awaited them. 

It was going to be a long day.

Lucifer got out after he was able to shake off the tightness in his throat and chest. He approached the open door where Ella and Dan were standing dumbstruck.

“Oh my God,” Ella exclaimed. She removed the lense cover from her camera and began to take photographs.

As much as Lucifer hated mention of his Father, he didn’t disagree with the lab tech’s aversion to what was laid out before them. The body was impaled with a large ceremonial sword in the center of a rune in a language he did not recognize. Like a pentagram, there were five points within the rune that formed a circle along the edge. At each point of the star there were candles. Burn patterns adorned the carpeting, and blood was spread all over in smaller sigils and runes surrounding the giant one. 

The victim was a young male who couldn’t have been more than 18. His hands had been bound, and his eyes gouged. 

“It was a ritual,” Ella said taking pictures of the various sigils on the ground.

“Like the case with those satanists a few years ago you and Chloe worked on,” Dan added, squatting down to inspect something. The detective reached for an object that caught his eye.

Lucifer recognized it, and felt the blood leave his face. “Don’t touch that Daniel!” he screamed, shoving the detective aside.

“It’s okay man, I’m wearing gloves-”

Lucifer grasped the object off the ground, ignoring Dan’s chiding comments. It was a tree limb that glew with an eerie blue hue. The limb was warm to Lucifer’s touch, but through experience he knew how it would burn others who’d touch it, gloves or no gloves. Hellfire was a powerful force that, much like his own divinity, wasn’t affected by physical objects or people. 

As he held the limb, he could feel the sparks reaching towards his stone. He called to it, and it met him, the hellish blue flame lit alive in his hands, and made its way towards the stone. The black of his ring grew substantially more opaque as it became further charged. After the last of the flame dissipated, the limb lay cold, black, and lifeless, as had the tree once before he’d defiled it near the dawn of creation.

“Woah, what was that? Was that fire? I’ve never seen fire look like that…” Dan said, looking at Lucifer hard.

Ella was also staring at a complete loss for what she had just seen. 

Lucifer shrugged, placing the limb back down near the detective. “Just a minor spark that’s all,” he said as nonchalantly as he could. But a deeply unsettled feeling was writhing in his stomach. 

He stood up and looked around the scene, taking in every detail. 

“Some weird trick I guess…” Ella said, studying Lucifer, “To do with these satanists?”

After staring for some time the smaller sigils began looking familiar to him, and with a male victim, realization began to dawn on Lucifer. He could taste the pancakes he’d had for breakfast returning back to his throat as he carefully tried to decipher the ancient messages scrawled on the sigils, but wasn’t able to focus enough to succeed, “These weren’t satanists,”

Ella continued to snap pictures around the scene as Dan approached him apprehensive, “Then what is up with these sigils, or this ritual. It screams Devil worship to me,”

Lucifer felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the accusation, but he was far too worried to bring attention to it. “This was witchcraft,” he held his tongue on a more detailed explanation on how this had happened before with terrifying consequences for humanity, “They worship Lilith,” 

“And how do you know that?” Dan asked, crossing his arms.

Lucifer was unsure how to answer that without explaining that he was the devil, so he remained silent.

“Uh… Lilith, as in the first woman?” Ella chided, coming up next to them. “She’s pretty strong with the feminist movement. She was supposed to be Adam’s first wife, but when he ordered her to submit to him she refused and walked out of Eden. She’s all over mythology as the mother of the demons, the succubus, the vampires, witchcraft, all of that stuff. Kinda badass when you think about it,”

Lucifer swallowed hard.

“Yea, but how do we know that’s what was going on here?” Dan asked, looking at Lucifer again.

Thinking on his feet, he decided to point out the obvious answers. “It’s a male victim. The room is organized like there’s a seance.” he looked to the floor, “The candles have a flowery scent, no devil worshipers are going to bother with the type of candle used,” 

He didn’t go into detail about how the sigils seemed to be of a demonic script he vaguely remembered. While Lucifer couldn’t read most languages, he had to understand all the eccentricities of Hell as he’d been its king for a millenia. Now that he was calming down somewhat, he could deduce that this appeared to be a summoning ritual. 

A sacrifice was required to point out the location of the desired summon, similar to how demons required a recently dead human corpse so that they could achieve possession. He didn’t think Lilith would have bothered with possession on Earth. It was too messy, whatever her plans were, she wanted something clean. What better way to go under the radar than to summon something directly from Hell to achieve her goals?

The possibilities of what could be walking now on Earth were limitless. There were all manners of creatures from there that could easily hide in plain sight. The only solution to sorting out this problem was to figure out what she _wanted_ that was on Earth. Wasn’t she happy enough with her realm?

Lucifer looked to the twig splayed on the ground once more as the uneasiness settled back in. He’d thought her powerless. He underestimated her, and now people he considered friends were on the case. They were in danger because of his incompetence. 

Ella was staring at him as he was lost in thought. “Lucifer!” she asked as if it weren’t the first time she’d done so.

“Yes?” he tried to shake off his discomfort, and failed.

“Do you see anything else?”

Lucifer snapped back into reality. The case. That could be a way to find out whatever had been summoned. He had to locate the witches that had performed the ritual. With their help, perhaps he could. He approached the victim, and saw the holes where eyes had once existed. He’d been tied and gagged. Lucifer began to rifle through the poor lad’s pockets to find any hint of an identity.

“This apartment was between leases. The last known owner was a middle aged man who moved to Denver last Christmas. It’s been vacant for seven months,” Dan turned off his phone and replaced it in his pocket.

“That’s unusual for LA,” Ella commented. “Isn’t there an affordable housing crisis?” 

“Yeah, because some people keep buying up all the real estate and create expensive lofts that only the financial elite can afford,” he eyed Lucifer.

“When you stop being a douche, perhaps you can help Daniel?” Lucifer, finding nothing on the man, had begun to pull out what remaining furniture had been left behind searching for any leads.

Dan shook his head and proceeded to follow suit, while Ella began to get prints off the victim.

After digging for a moment in the cushions of the couch, Lucifer came across a bracelet.

“Lucifer, put that down, you’re messing up the prints!” Ella said irritated.

He ignored her, and studied the charms on the bracelet. There was a pentagram similar to the one on the floor, a horse, and what looked to be a shark’s tooth that was very stylized.

“I’ve seen that…” Dan swiped the bracelet from Lucifer’s hand, “That’s from a gift store near Santa Monica Pier,” 

Both Ella, and Lucifer looked at him curiously.

“Chloe loves the beach, the store’s been around since before we were married, it was family owned. This is like their logo.” 

“Someone at the store might know who’s bracelet this is,” Ella suggested.

“Unlikely if they’ve been around for as long as that,” Lucifer said. 

Dan gave him a look. 

“What?!”

“Ella see if you can get prints, let’s keep digging,” Dan said without another comment.

After scouring the scene some more they came across a deck of cards, a bar of soap in an unusual location, and a lone key that looked to belong to a firebox. There wasn’t anything else worthy of note. It felt as if they’d run across a string of dead ends until some of the evidence could be processed. 

Lucifer managed to snag copies of the photos of the sigils while Ella wasn’t looking. He snuck away from the precinct as nonchalantly as he could, doing his best to disguise the fear that permeated deep within him.

______________________________

Maze was seated on the porch twirling her daggers while watching the road. Lucifer pulled into the driveway, feeling a sense of relief when he spotted his brother’s vehicle in the garage. It was lunchtime, he’d called to schedule the meal here for privacy. The demon would be an issue he’d have to find a way to work around. He exited the car, slamming the door behind him, holding a folder when he approached the front porch.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Maze asked.

“Here to have lunch with my brother…” Lucifer clutched the file tightly as he made a break for the door.

“With a folder?” Maze couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, “I’d say Decker’s starting to rub off on you if you’re bringing work with you outside of the office,” 

“I’m not working with the Detective... “ he huffed. “Now will you please get off my back Maze?” 

The demon hopped off the rail that she’d been using as her perch and studied him closely. “What are you hiding?” she approached him, eyes hooked onto the folder like it was prey.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Lucifer slipped quickly into the door and slammed it in the demon’s face.

The dark angel sat in the living room, cradling Charlie in his arms. He looked up, startled at the slamming door, and put the baby angel down with care when he saw that his guest had arrived.

“You don’t get to slam the door in my face! What are you keeping from me?!” Maze shouted in frustration as she stormed through the door behind Lucifer, making a swipe for the folder. 

Lucifer snapped it into the air, and out of reach from her grasp, “No one likes a snoop Maze! Now why don’t you be a good little demon, and-”

Maze’s phone rang. Lucifer saw that it was Eve on the caller ID. The demon froze, staring at it. “I’m… I’m going to take this… but we’re not done!” she ran outside, placing the phone to her ear, anger now replaced with a nervous energy that was rarely seen in her.

“Saved by the exe,” Lucifer breathed, allowing the tension in his shoulders to lessen.

“Now what is so important that you requested I take an extended lunch?” Amenadiel’s eyes fell to the folder.

“It’s my crime scene from this morning,” Lucifer flipped the folder open and showed the mysterious sigils to Amenadiel. “Look, I know you don’t know much about Hell, but I can only translate some of what the sigils are saying,” 

Amenadiel took the folder from him, and began to sort through the pictures. “Luci, I know a little about the demon language, and I could probably translate this in time,” he looked towards the door, “but don’t you think that Maze would better be able to handle matters such as this?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Maze is too close to this, it would only anger her, I need someone with a level head,”

“Luci, this is her mother-”

“Humans are _dying_ Amenadiel,” Lucifer retorted, quick to interrupt whatever Amenadiel was about to say, “We don’t have time to get emotional about this. I need to find whoever did this, and stop whatever was summoned. Mazikeen can’t be a part of that,”

Amenadiel sighed, then nodded in understanding. “It will take me some time to decipher all of this. Come back tomorrow and I’ll have something,” 

There was a weariness present in the angel’s eyes. He rubbed his temple in silence as he started sorting through the photos. Any color that remained in his face began to drain.

“This was awful,” he said.

Lucifer halted from his exit at the comment.

“Humans do this to each other? Why? What could they possibly want to justify killing another in such a way?”

Lucifer recalled Amenadiel’s reaction to Caleb. He turned back towards the angel and stood beside him, lost in thought,.”It happens every day brother,” he said solemnly. There was a burning in his chest as he thought about Ashley Leonard’s soul-crushing guilt in Hell. Even the innocents were doomed to suffer now. “It’s why the Detective’s work is so important. People shouldn’t go without punishment for performing these acts,”

“No they shouldn’t,” Ameadiel looked up to Lucifer, understanding crossing his eyes. “You _wanted_ to go back to Hell,” 

A weight pressed between Lucifer’s shoulders, causing him to sit. He recalled the feelings of isolation he’d suffered after Chloe’s rejection, how he’d felt he no longer belonged when the person he’d cared for most was terrified of him after all they’d been through. He was an outsider, a creature not of Earth. She’d been right to fear him. He was a punisher. _The_ punisher. And people like Caleb Mayfield’s murderer were getting an easier sentence in Hell since his departure. He had no control over any of that here, whereas in Hell he’d had the ability to call the shots. He _wanted_ to make a difference, to make up for his lack of doing so for so long, and find the true purpose for his existence. He’d thought that if he gave everything he could to the job he was tasked with, perhaps there would have been a place for him somewhere. But that notion had been incorrect. And even more so than before, he felt that he was drowning in a sea of his own creation. No matter what he did, it was never good enough.

“I thought I could make a difference there…” Lucifer said, the weight bearing down on him more with each breath, “But I was wrong. I have _no_ power. Everywhere I go I don’t fit. I’m starting to wonder why I bother when all I do is make things worse…”

Amenadiel shook his head. “Luci, you -”

“That man died because of Lilith. _I_ did that. I _released_ her knowing _exactly_ what she was,” Lucifer drew his face into his hands, and tried to let some of the pressure out of his chest with a deep exhale, “I have to do something to make this right before something worse happens brother,”

“This seems to be the fault of those women who murdered that man Luci,” 

Lucifer responded with a cold, dark stare. The angel grew quiet in the knowledge that nothing he could say could change the devil’s mind. After a long pause Amenadiel stood up and began to pace.

“I’ve harbored guilt like that before Luci,”

This got Lucifer’s attention. The darkness in his eyes faded a little as he looked to his brother with what felt like understanding.

“After what I did to you. After what I failed to do for Caleb,” 

Lucifer shifted, his eyes following Amenadiel as the dark angel continued to relay his thoughts.

“I started this organization to try to make a difference. To _help_ people like Caleb. Good kids who spend their time with the wrong people, or people who were born into a world of cruelty. I try to give them a better life, help them get into politics, medicine, anywhere they can be more represented to try to spread that compassion to others…” his pacing increased in tempo, his hands annunciated the words as if he were preaching. “But…”

“It doesn’t help…” Lucifer finally met Amenadiel’s gaze once more.

“And I feel powerless,” the angel breathed out, “And then there’s Linda…”

Lucifer cocked his head, “What about her?”

“She’s been acting… strange…” Amenadiel said, not bothering to go into any bloody detail.

“And?”

“And I’m tired of it! I’m tired of trying to figure out what’s wrong. I try to do something nice and it was bad timing, I try to help ease her time with Charlie, and she doesn’t get to see him enough. There’s _always_ something, and I don’t understand why?!”

Lucifer, keeping a side eye toward the door, noticed that the birds outside were moving at a snail’s pace, as they attempted to collect food out of the feeder. His gaze drew back to his angelic brother, not attempting to slow time in any way, but his hands were covering his face, shoulders pressed forwards, looking like a man distraught from all the pressures he was facing. Amenadiel. First born. Strongest warrior of Heaven’s army, was looking defeated in ways only Lucifer could understand. 

“You have no idea at all?” 

Amenadiel’s head seemed to grow heavier, his face buried even more into his hands. “She found out about Malcolm, among other things…”

The familiar pull of guilt tugged at Lucifer’s chest, sinking his stomach down towards the floor. “I told her that,” he confessed. “She’s… not been taking it well?”

Amenadiel released his head from his hands, gaze meeting Lucifer’s distraught one. “It’s not the real problem, just another excuse she hides behind. Truth be told I don’t know what’s been bothering her, and every time I ask she evades the question,”

The pull released from Lucifer’s stomach. “Are you two still… you know… together?”

Amenadiel looked back, curiously. “I… don’t know?”

A smile grew over the devil’s face. “Well that’s it then brother, you need to sort this out,”

“Well, with work and Charlie-”

“Linda is a thirsty woman brother,” Lucifer stood, cutting him off. “She needs to know whether she’s going to get her fill from you, or whether she’s able to seek it out from someone else.” he tsked, “Lately, I’ve known what that’s like. Poor doctor, at least one of us could potentially get laid tonight,”

“Wait…” Amadiel looked at his brother like he had two heads. “You mean you haven’t-”

“Let me know what you find out!” Lucifer said, throwing up his walls once more with a flash of his signature smile. “I mean about the sigils not about-” he waved his hand over Amenadiel’s general direction. “And, thank you brother,” 

He stepped out of the home quickly, not wanting the silent pity he knew he’d received if he stayed. There were more pressing matters to attend to. He slipped into his corvette, and began to head towards the Detective’s home.

______________

“Lucifer!” the preteen smiled elated while the door shut behind him.

“Urchin,” he responded.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to see what work your mother’s been dealing with,” he shifted away from the child and entered the living room.

As predictably as ever, the Detective was sitting on the floor in front of her couch digging around feverishly on her laptop. A familiar vein was popping out of her neck, and her eyes squinted as she studied the screen with such intensity it was no wonder why she hadn’t even noticed the devil’s presence. Chinese takeout boxes sat on the coffee table, hers, with the general tso’s (her favorite) sat half-eaten and forgotten next to her.

Lucifer sat her favored bottle of Merlot on the table beside her. He then began to wander into the kitchen to fetch some glasses. Seeing movement in her periphery, the Detective looked up for the first time trying to assess what was going on. 

“Lucifer!” she said surprised.

He made his way back to her side, uncorked the drink, and began to pour two glasses.

“That’s… thoughtful, but it’s a school night, I don't need…”

He handed her the glass. 

The worried lines on her face eased as she accepted his offer gracefully. She took a sip, eyes inspecting him for any hint of what was possibly going through his mind. She’d always been the inquisitive Detective. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile from fondness.

“How was work today?” she asked first.

The haunting crime scene of the young man flashed back into his mind. The thought of sharing such a case with the Detective unsettled him in an unfamiliar way. He pushed it aside, wishing to focus on something more mundane.

“It was a very brutal scene. _Daniel_ , and I have done all we could until we receive results back from the lab. I’m sure he’s having a right good time sorting through all the necessary paperwork back at the office now,” he emphasized the name, trying to have some respect for the man who’d forcibly become his partner.

“How brutal was it,” she placed her glass down, and removed the laptop from her line of sight. Her eyes searched his, seeing past his facade, and into his distress. He’d forgotten how cleanly she could always read him. 

“A young man was stabbed with a… sword…” he hid the word ceremonial, he hid the blood being used to create sigils that were used to summon something from another realm. She didn’t need the details.

But hiding something from her, it seemed equally as bad of an idea. Her shoulders slumped, and her gaze grew somber as if she were suffering a loss. “I thought we talked about this…” she shook her head. “Lucifer, if you don’t want to confide in me, you don’t have to, but… This morning you sounded like you wanted…” she breathed in deep, recovering her drink, and took a long steady sip. The phantom pains that welled in her eyes weren’t lost on Lucifer. They hurt him equally as much. Hurting her was always the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

“It appeared to be witchcraft,” he let his barriers fall, allowing her in.

Her eyes widened, she finished the cup and placed it down, stringing her laptop onto the couch, long forgotten now.

“W… witchcraft? That… _that’s real!?_ ”

“Mommy? Can I spend the night with Tina?” 

The Detective, one of the bravest people he’d ever known, jumped at the sound of her own daughter’s voice. Her hands started to tremble, she immediately tried to hide by sitting on them.

“Ye… Yea, that should be fine. Just call me when you get there,”

Trixie paused, a knowing look etched on her face, “Did you have another one of those nightmares last night?”

A sinking pit formed at the bottom of Lucifer’s stomach. He remembered her sprawled out beside him, needing his nearness, and vaguely mentioning a dream before going silent on the topic. Dread washed over him. She’d seemed fine with him, but he knew how well she could hide things from him.

_I’m not afraid of you anymore. I’m afraid of losing you. That you’d get swept up in all of this, and forget about this place. Forget about me…_

The words came back to him. He held onto them closely, guarding the truth she’d spoken to him so many months ago as irrefutable fact, as a part of him sank into the thought that it hadn’t been. 

“I’m okay babe. We’re just working on a case that’s all, have fun at Tina’s,” she smiled one of her fake brave smiles, as Trixie walked off with just as questionable a look as Lucifer’s.

“Nightmares?” Lucifer pressed, leaning towards her, feeling his heart beating hard inside his chest.

“Nothing… its nothing,” she cleared her throat. “So… so witches?” she bit her lip, focusing her gaze into his eyes once more.

“Yes,” he stated, deciding to continue forwards rather then risk disappointing her once more. “Normally they are powerless worshipers of Lilith, harmless, really. But the sigils they used, and from evidence I saw at the crime scene, I have reason to believe that they’ve been able to locate hellstones and utilize some of the remaining magic Lilith has left at her disposal,”

“Ma...gic.. Like.. turning people into frogs.. or…”

“Summoning something from… well…” 

Her eyes were the shape of saucers as she gave nervous nods, trying to process what he was saying. Lucifer hesitated.

“Detective… are you okay?”

“Fine… I’m… fine…” her head was subtly shaking no as she lied.

Lucifer’s eyes softened, his heart sank. “If you don’t want me here-”

“No. No I want you here. Please, stay,” she pleaded, desperate, as if she were relying on his presence for strength she didn’t possess.

“Alright,” Lucifer swept beside her with grace, pouring her another glass before joining her on the floor. “How about we discuss what you’ve been working on today Detective?” he offered her a comforting smile as he attempted to shift the topic to something easier for her. “I am here to aid _you_ after all,”

Chloe reached for her laptop, and placed it between them so he could see the screen as well. She cleared her throat. “It was a gunshot wound to the head, we have cause to believe it was a theft, nothing too spectacular,”

Lucifer studied the images on her monitor. There was a woman in her mid forties laying facedown in a hallway to what appeared to be a public space.

“We’re waiting for test results to come back too,” Chloe stated.

“Where was this?” 

“Westfield,” Chloe stated. “Near Macy’s”

“A theft in a mall led to murder?” Lucifer said intrigued, “Were there any witnesses?”

Chloe nodded. “Several, but the testimony was all over the place, it really could have been anyone. We’re working on getting access to camera footage, but this took place just out of the line of sight for the lenses. So we don’t have a complete picture,”

“Was the woman alone?”

“Yes, she’s a local that works for LAs Angeles County in HR,”

“Plain Jane going for plain schwag,” Lucifer indicated the Macy’s bag the dead woman was still clutching in her hand. “What would she own that warranted stealing? Surely there were far more likely targets walking around a mall in downtown LA,”

“We don’t know,”

“May I look through your files?” Lucifer reached for the laptop. 

Chloe nodded, passing it over. He stated sorting through them diligently, trying to see the case from different angles. Chloe remained silent next to him, her shoulders eased, and a warmth spread from the angle of her eyes. 

“Lucifer?” 

His gaze looked up for a moment to meet hers.

“Thank you,” there was a soft smile on her lips.

Lucifer’s stomach flipped for reasons that weren’t exactly clear. “If there’s anything I can do to help Detective I will. You’re my partner,”

Her hand joined his, he looked down at it, then back up to a somber expression now clear in her eyes. “You’re my partner too,”

He squeezed her hand softly, before releasing it, back for the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for bearing with me, it's been crazy but I think I'm finding a rhythm again. I appreciate everyone reading, and for all the lovely kudos and comments! Another chapter is coming next week, stay tuned!


	11. If You Really Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OK, I've been alone,  
> And I can understand the way you feel tonight  
> Maybe together we can charge it all right now
> 
> I can tell by the look in your tear-filled eyes  
> You need somebody you can hold onto
> 
> If you really want to, I'd love to hold you  
> If you really want to, then I'd love to be the body that you hold onto"
> 
> -Meat Loaf

Mazikeen wisped away to the porch, watching Lucifer suspiciously as he blocked her view from the dark angel with his back. He opened the file and they began to discuss whatever case the Devil walked in with.

But something more important was happening. _Eve_ called her. 

After months of confusion, being torn if she would ever hear from her again, not only did she run into her, but now Eve was calling _her_. 

“What’s up?” she said through the phone, trying her best to sound uncaring, when really her heart was hammering faster than it had since she’d left the bowels of Hell.

_“Hey Maze… ummm… so… I was wondering… Do you, have any, like, you know, plans tonight?”_

Maze’s stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. It felt weird, new, and _exciting_. How was this happening?

“Uhh.. I’d have to check,” Maze said.

_“Okay, I can, umm, wait I guess?” Eve sounded nervous on the line, “It’s just since the play closed I’ve had all this freetime, and I’ve been thinking a lot… and… I dunno, it's been kinda lonely lately you know? And I just thought… I mean… I figured, you wouldn’t mind catching up. Not that I’m telling you to do anything, I’m just thinking. About things. A lo-”_

“I’m free,” Maze said, still with a strong bravado in her tone. “So I’ll meet you at Lux or whatever,”

 _“Great! I’m on my way now!”_

The phone clicked far too fast. Maze stared at it for a long beat, trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened. Was this a date? Was it… _real_? She steadied the butterflies that swarmed in her belly, and looked to the pair of angels sorting diligently through paperwork. Deciding on what was more important, she took her leave, reminding herself to snoop through Amenadiel’s things later.

______________________

Eve was on the dance floor. Her hips swayed in sequence to the beat of the music. There was a large crowd of people watching her. Men held drinks at the bar and watched her hips sway. Women studied her, mezmorized, and trying to learn her siren-like moves. That was the pulse of this place; people-watching. Whenever Lucifer graced his way onto the scene, he sparked even more interest. But that was his gift. Eve didn’t have the luxury of his divinity, only herself. And she still lit the room like only the first to have sinned could. Heaven itself did her no justice.

Maze went downstairs, watching her the whole way. Eyes turned to her briefly from the patrons nearby, enchanted by her black skin-tight getup, but they quickly turned back to the woman in red that was hotter than the blazes of hellfire.

As the song came to an end, Eve bashfully tucked her long curly locks behind her ear and smiled with a grace that belonged in the heavens. She slid past the mob that had formed around her, talking the whole way back to the bar where Maze was now seated. 

Her eyes lit up. Maze’s heart beat faster.

“You came!” Eve said, swiftly grasping Maze into a tight hug. Maze couldn’t breath, and wasn’t sure if it was from the force of the hug, or something else. Before she could figure it out, Eve pulled away, her smile bright in greeting. The woman bit her lip, and lowered her eyes. Her hands were squeezed into tight fists, rumpling her lovely red dress.

“An appletini? Please?” she said to the bartender, before nervous eyes met Maze’s once more.

“My usual,” Maze barked, never taking her eyes off Eve.

They remained silent as the bartender prepared the drinks, and delivered their orders. Maze’s fingers drummed the bartop, never looking away. Eve looked awkward, eyes rolling around the room wild as she sipped her drink.

“So… uh… how’s it been?” the first woman asked. Maze nearly flinched at the thought of small talk.

“Good,” she said anyway.

“Good,” 

The silence grew again. Those annoying butterflies fluttered inside her stomach again, prompting Maze to finally speak up.

“So… you wanna dance?” 

Eve smiled, relief softened the worried lines on her face. “Yes! Let’s!” she held out a hand. 

With only a moment of hesitation, Maze clasped it firmly in hers, and was swept away. 

The music boomed, and the crowd roared to the strength of it. Eve’s body was scalding to the touch, the smile of her face electrifying. Maze got lost in it. There was passion all around them, infectious and tempting. 

This was the devil’s playground. And none who came here wanted to play nice, least of all a demon and a woman who fled from Heaven.

Eve’s dress flowed and wrapped along the curves of her body showing glimpses of what lie underneath. Maze was not gentle. She rolled and spun Eve until she was a hot, sweaty mess in tall stiletto heels, and soaked, sweaty hair. She smelled of salt, and vanilla. Maze would have given anything for only a taste of that sinful flesh. 

And _Eve_ loved every second. 

Hands explored the demon’s body. Respectful, but curious. And the way she moved seemed intent to get Maze’s attention.

But she didn’t have to try. 

They became caught up in the other, never wanting to break the moment, but also needing to find that connection that they’d shared a year before. The chemistry was still there, painfully aware to all that looked.

It proved to be the perfect icebreaker. Maze eventually planted herself at a nearby table, Eve following closely behind.

“You still have the _best_ moves!” Eve’s hands raised up to join the elated tone in her voice..

“Yeah, it seems you picked up a few more tricks yourself,”

“I tried dancing before the theater, it’s fun but… It's not what I wanted either.. '' Eve stirred her margarita, letting the sentence drift off.

“It’s only been a year Eve,” Maze cut in. “Some humans take their whole lifetimes to figure out what they want,” 

Pain crossed Eve’s eyes as they came to rest on Maze. “Yeah? But… how do you know?”

The question was familiar. She remembered Chloe shrugging with the all too typical human answer _you just do_. She wanted more for Eve.

“I was created for a specific purpose, to protect Lucifer. When I came to Earth and he released me from my vow, I fumbled like you did for a long time. But I’m a hunter, I've always been one, I just found a job that fit my personality. If you don’t get yourself out there you won’t know what’s possible,”

Eve’s gaze focused somewhere beyond her shoulder as the woman became deeply lost in thought. Maybe this wasn’t helping? Maze drew fingers through her long curly hair. “Have you ever felt satisfied? I mean when you were with Lucifer you mentioned wanting to be who you were all those years ago right? What did you mean exactly?”

“I felt… like I was accepted. There was a meaning to who I was back then, at least when I wasn’t with Adam. I was just… me?”

“What made you happy?” Maze asked, trying to refine it some, feeling very much like a small Linda was seated on her shoulder.

“I felt in control I guess. Like, nothing could stop me! Lucifer never demanded anything, he just cared about my well being, at least he did then… Now he’s…”

“Irrelevant,” Maze said. “Forget him, you were right, you don’t need him, or anyone. That’s not what I was asking. You said you liked feeling like you were in control? We’re gonna get you that,”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Follow me if you wanna find out,” Maze said, getting up with a smile.

___________________________

Eve’s high heels clanked loudly in the dark as she snuck up beside Maze. The air smelled sweet after a drizzle of rain on the rooftop. The first woman’s fruity scent wafted Maze’s senses as she came to stand beside her.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” she asked.

“There’s a dirtbag called Roxy Cotton that sells cocaine to kids. They have a bounty on her head, and we’re catching her,” she turned her gaze to Eve. “Or _you’re_ catching her,”

“What? But I don’t know anything about bounty hunting!”

Maze shrugged, “It’s not hard, you’ll adapt. Tell me what we’re going to do,” 

“I don-”

The door to the warehouse slammed shut and both women looked up to see a man walk out, carrying a rifle. He was middle aged, had a long, silver beard, and an angry expression. He started patrolling along the building. Maze spotted a few other guards circling the area. 

“So they have the building guarded,” the demoness stated, pointing to a window. “But there don’t seem to be any eyes on that spot. What do you think we should do?”

Eve’s confusion evolved into innate focus. She studied the situation that had been presented to her. Being the versatile woman she was, she began to watch the patterns of the guards. When whatever idea struck her she lit up and bounced excitedly. Her energy was infectious. Maze found herself smiling.

“It’s _too_ open,”she said.

Maze wanted to object, but let Eve continue.

“You’ve been playing bounty hunter around here for what? Three years? Maze, I think these guys are starting to sense how you react,”

Maze nodded.

“If that’s the case then our best bet is the side door,” Eve pointed. There was a guard standing by the door. “We need a distraction to get the guard to move,”

This woman was amazing! “What do you recommend we do?” 

Eve looked up towards the roof. “I got an idea, but it’s a little crazy,”

___________________________

The guard on the side door, a sleeze named Jordan, that Maze recognized as having been out on bail, began to play on his phone. They really _weren’t_ expecting anything. From this angle. Maze sauntered up to him, nonchalant, out in the open, unafraid of who may be inside, or what weapons this scum might be carrying with them.

“Roxy Cotton?” she asked

The now tired looking guard looked up.”Wha-” he froze, recognizing Maze instantly. “Aren’t you-”

“Yes,” Maze said with a grin. “I am.” 

She flew in with a punch, knocking the man out in a single blow. Humans were always so soft, and taking them by surprise did kind of kill the buzz she normally got from a fight. But she wasn’t the one calling the shots tonight. 

Guards swarmed from all sides of the building. Maze laughed, pleased at the change, and set to work to ‘distract’ the ‘bad guys’, as Eve put it. Really she just wanted a fight. 

As she exchanged blows, she shifted away from the door. The plan was that Eve would sneak in, and take the woman that they needed. Simple, elegant, efficient, just like her girl.

The thought drifted along her mind like a ghost phased through objects. _Her_ girl? Would they ever be that? A phantom pain shot into Maze’s chest, which she threw to the side to wrestle another day. Right now she had people to take that frustration out on, and oh boy did she want to.

She continued through the line of guards. This was a much more organized drug operation than she had been told. But they were no match for her. 

With the distraction fully in place, she saw Eve sneak into the building.

The guards went down fast. Some pulled out guns and started firing. Maze jumped around the corner, them following closely behind. As they came around the corner, guns still in hand, Maze barreled into them. They were idiots, that had become bottlenecked. She smashed each one in the face before they could even raise their weapons again. One after the other, they crashed unconscious into the pavement all within the blink of an eye.

Humans were weak.

An explosion sounded from inside the building. That was the signal. Eve had secured their target, now she had to find an escape route. 

More guards barreled out the front door that she was now standing near. Also bottlenecked. Perfect. 

Maze struck in a blaze of fury with her blades. For once, she was careful to ensure that her strikes were nonlethal. Eve had asked her not to kill anyone, which was a shame.

With the last of the guards disposed of, the demon ran past the building, and met at the rendevous point they had established. 

Eve stood with Roxy in hand, already bound and gagged. 

“We make a good team,” Maze said, feeling the warmth from earlier return to her at the sight.

The first woman smiled. “That felt awesome! I want to do it again!” she exclaimed.

“Sure, but first, we need to turn this sleezeball in for some cash,” She kicked the woman in the shin, causing her to scream behind her gag.

“Right! Payment first!” 

Maze paused, contemplating Eve for a moment. “Are you _sure_ you want to hunt someone else tonight? You’re not just doing this because it's something I enjoy?”

Eve grew quiet.

Maze nodded, taking that as an answer. “What do _you_ want to do next?” she asked. 

There was more silence.

“Okay… well, why don’t you think about it while we turn this bitch in?” 

Roxy tried to say something in protest, but Maze grabbed her arm, squeezing tight, and moved shoved her inro the backseat of the car. Eve slid into the passenger seat, still quiet, Maze assumed in contemplation. 

During the drive, the quiet became stifling. There was something going on, something that went beyond Eve trying to figure out what to do next. She was far too tense for such a simple question.. She was debating on doing something. Whatever it was, she wasn’t saying. 

Maze parked, not knowing exactly what to say right then. “I’ll… uh… take her in, I’ll be right back,” 

Eve looked at her and nodded, still looking troubled..

Maze produced her luggage, on the ground near the lieutenant. She received a hefty sum, then proceeded back to the car, without even giving Ella or Dan a sideways glance, as they worked diligently in Ella’s lab, making googly eyes at each other. 

Eve stood near the car, stretched out over the hood, facing her. Looking like she’d finally made her choice. 

“So, party girl,where are we going next?” Maze grinned.

“My place,”

Maze froze. “Ok.” 

She got in the car, wondering what Eve had in store. There was hope, anticipation, perhaps a bit of fear that formed in her throat. She didn’t like not knowing what was ahead,but in some ways, was excited by it.

______________________

Dishes were scattered on the coffee table, clothes were strewn on the futon. Maze wasn’t sure whether they were clean or dirty. What objects were in the small, shabby apartment had no home, and were littered all over the floor and furniture.

It had been the same when Eve had been with Lucifer. The Devil was a neat freak, but let his place become a mess, and happily shrugged it off. The mess was _her_ , not him, proof that even if Eve had not realized it, she _was_ her own person. Not everything in her life had been dictated by someone else. She just hadn’t seen that. Maze wished, more than anything, that she could show her that.

“I’d offer you a drink, but all I have is tap water,” Eve said, coming back from the kitchen with a glass.

“You don’t keep booze?” Maze asked, surprised.

“Well, not at home, but I’m not really here much,” Eve sat down on the futon, and cleared a place before indicating to Maze to sit. 

Maze did so, grasping her glass and sitting. She looked around at the lack of decour, and the simplicity of the throw pillows, curtains and rugs. They were all shades of grays and brown, something that did _not_ fit with the woman’s colorful wardrobe. It felt like a prison. Maze took this in with concern, but didn’t say anything about it to Eve. Instead she sipped some water, watching her. 

“So… uh… I was thinking…” 

She was still so shy. Maze put down her glass, and gave her direct eye contact. “Whatever it is you want to do Eve, I’m down to do it. You can be honest with me, I don’t expect anything from you I promise,” it felt soft, it felt nice, everything from her mouth felt so unnatural, and yet with Eve…

Eve kissed her. Maze was caught off guard, but reciprocated. All frustrations from the woman faded away, as she simply allowed this moment to happen. When they finally drew apart, Maze studied Eve hopefully, hesitantly.

“You asked what I wanted. If I’m honest with myself, and honest with you what I want is… you Maze. I’ve tried doing my own thing, and it was fun. But with you… I just don’t feel like I have to give that up…”

“You don’t Eve,” Maze said, shaking her head. She drove her fingers through Eve’s beautiful curly locks gently. “I told you, I like you for who you are,”

“What if I’m not my own person yet?”

Maze smiled. “Oh you’re definitely your own person Eve, you just can’t see that yet,” 

Eve looked back at her, biting her lip. “You really believe that?” 

Maze came closer, looking at the woman’s lips the whole time. “Oh I know that,” she said.

Eve smiled gracefully, eyeing Maze’s lips. “Then… can we…”

“Oh yes. If that’s what you want, I’m in,”

They kissed again, desperate for the contact. Maze had longed to feel this for well over a year, maybe her entire lifetime if she were honest. Eve’s hands drew to the back of Maze’s head and into her hair. The demon moved forward into the kiss, allowing the woman to draw her in closer. The heat from Eve’s body radiated through her form fitting red dress. Her large breasts pressed firmly against Maze’s. A sigh drew from the demon’s mouth at the sensation. 

Eve smiled under Maze’s lips. “What do you like?” she asked in a sultry deep voice, similar to the one she’d used when they had role played on a date.

“Anything,” Maze replied, breathless. “Do what you want to me,”

Just like that the woman was riding up the leather of Maze’s top, fingers brushing the smoothness of the skin underneath. Maze started to help, but Eve stopped her by pulling her arms away. “Let me do it,” 

Mze didn’t object, as the fabric was pulled over her shoulders, above her neck, and past her head. She hadn’t worn a bra, often finding them too stifling. Eve examined her, taking in all that she was. “You’re so sexy,” 

For some inexplicable reason, her legs began to feel weak as Eve began her exploration.

Hot kisses warmed the skin of the demon’s neck,as the fire below began to bubble into a hot, sticky wetness that seeped out of her. One breast was squeezed tightly, as the heat of the woman’s kiss began to lower slowly downward. The other was squeezed. Lips moved down to her collarbone. Her left hand brushed down below Maze’s breast, now settling on tight abdominals. 

In short order the warmth of her mouth found the outside of Maze’s left breast, and slowly worked its way to the nipple. Maze moaned. She’d felt this so many times, but for some reason this felt like _more_ somehow. Like so much more of her was naked than it ever had been before. Eve _wanted_ her. 

Eve continued, her tongue now became involved as she sucked small circles around the ring of the nipple. Maze felt it grow and pique to a firm point. The sensation caused her breath to become raspy. The kissing then began to transition from the nipple, making its way to her other nipple where Eve bided her time.

“Eve,” Maze couldn’t say beyond a whisper.

Brown doll-like eyes looked up to join hers from their place near her chest. “I…” 

The woman drew up, reading Maze’s expression, and finding her mouth again in a kiss that was hot and heavy. She grabbed Maze’s hands and placed them on her own D-cup chest, allowing the demon to feel her in response. Maze squeezed, feeling their softness and the pull of the fabric around them. A soft moan escaped the first woman’s lips that sent another wave of heat through the demon’s loins. 

Quickly, Eve pulled at the bottom of her dress and removed it in quick succession. The woman was wearing a bra, but no underwear. They drew out of their kiss, and Maze took in her figure. She was petite, with longer legs than her torso, but she had a perfect hourglass shape. Her breasts were perky, and nearly even in size. All of her looked soft, and delicate, but she had such a fire in her highly dilated eyes. She was God’s gift to man. A man that never deserved her, or her perfection. 

“You’re beautiful,” 

Eve grasped Maze’s hands. “Then show me,” Maze smiled, not even knowing how to answer that.

Eve laughed at the demon’s trepidation. “Who knew you’d be so bashful in bed,” 

Maze hesitated. “This is _your_ show Eve. What do _you_ want?” 

Eve watched her. Maze could see her mind spinning at the possibilities. “One sec, I’ll be right back,” 

She turned to walk out. Maze watched her well toned legs, and perfectly firm posterior as the woman walked to the bedroom. The demon tried to catch her breath once more, but wasn’t having much luck, wondering what plan the woman had in store. 

Before long, Eve returned, holding a deep red strap on. She handed it to Maze, who studied it. There were three vibration settings. Eve circled her, coming up from behind, and began to pull down the demon’s pants. 

“I want to be inside of you,” she whispered once the pants had been removed. Fingers met Maze’s heat, causing the demon to shiver in delight. “I want to ride you, and make you weak,” Kisses followed by her earlobes as she began to roll circles through the demon’s folds, feeling the hot slickness that seeped from it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Maze managed to say, breathless. This woman, she’d desired for so long to be in control, and now given the chance she was so stunning it ached.

“I want you to put it on me,” the woman whispered again. The gentle strokes began to increase in their frequency. Maze began to shiver underneath her fingers. Somehow, Eve had found the exact way to cause her to become undone. She felt herself begin to thrust uncontrollable, as small tremors ran up and down her form. So close to the edge it hurt, Eve stopped cold. It was a beautiful torture that the demon thrived on.

Eve passed the dildo over, and stood in front of Maze. The demon reached and grabbed at the woman’s hips, pulling her flush, feeling the skin on skin contact. She positioned the strap on, taking her time. Fingers brushed the woman’s folds lightly before Maze began to tie the straps around her hips. The soft catch of Eve’s breath didn’t go unnoticed. 

Once positioned, Eve turned around. She turned on the first vibration setting, and pulled Maze towards her, kissing her sweetly at first. Fingers traced along Maze’s back, before pulling the demon closer. She could feel the vibration between her legs, shared with the woman who was now pressing against her hard. 

Maze trailed her fingers through soft, curly hair. Eve slid against her, the vibrator sliding along her folds, into her warmth. “Turn around,” Eve instructed.

Maze obeyed. Leaving the sanctity of the woman’s mouth as she shifted around the woman, and positioned herself for a rear entrance. Eve stroked her skin, starting at the shoulders, and followed the line along her spine. Maze heard the vibrator increase in intensity, as the woman gently wrapped her arms around Maze’s breasts, pulling her flush once more. 

She began to slide gently along the vibrator, feeling herself pulse to its rhythm, but fighting the urge to fall apart, as Eve slipped fingers down to caress her folds once more. “Ready?” she asked, positioning the dildo to Maze’s entrance. Maze didn’t have a chance to respond before she felt the hard plastic enter her. 

The woman’s warm body met hers, hands, adding to the vibration from the device. She moaned, and the woman answered her, feeling the sensations at the same time. It didn’t take long to get lost in it. She felt the woman’s beady sweat, soft hair folding over her shoulders, lips settling near her ear, and heard the soft moans of her beautiful voice.

She moaned loudly, letting everything inside of her embrace this and everything it was. The tingling began, as the thrusting continued. It started along her folds, then violently escalated inside her, sending shivering reverberations throughout her entire core. Eve held her with supportive arms as she rocked along wave after wave. 

Finally sated, the woman backed away from her, the vibrator turned off. “That was amazing,” she said, wild grin on her face. “I took down a demon,”

Maze laughed. “You did…” she paused, a strange feeling swept over her. Some sort of longing, and pain meeting her at the same time. “You… always have…” 

“I’m glad,” Eve came up and kissed her softly again. “I know how much you wanted this,”

The pain grew in intensity at those words. Did she _still_ not understand? 

Eve grabbed her hands. “Come to bed with me?” 

Maze nodded, following her. They lay together, completely wordless and spent. Emotions grabbed at Maze in ways she’d never experienced as she tried to make sense of what had happened. But Eve was here. She was close, wanting this, wanting _her_. Maybe she was wrong. She hoped so as she fell asleep.

But when she woke, Eve wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mean. I know. Don't worry there've got several more chapters to work through this! Special thanks to redlegers for looking over this a few times for me! You're the best!


	12. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light  
> Oh my Light  
> You're the only Light  
> I know
> 
> And you, Light  
> You're a Star  
> You're the day, Star  
> Shining bright
> 
> You, like fire  
> You, like the wind  
> You, forgotten  
> Summer child begotten by the spring
> 
> _Elia Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're doing okay in these crazy times! I hope you enjoy another chapter, this one is a soft spot for me! I love them being so soft with each other! 💕
> 
> This was inspired by another fansong for Lucifer! Seriously you should check her out, her work is beautiful and fits Lucifer so so well!

Since her reaction to the news that witches were real, Lucifer made efforts to not explain the full extent of his case to her. If she asked, he’d answer, but she made a point not to ask. 

He spent most of his time in the lab now, acting as a third wheel between Ella, and Dan. It was odd having him around again but not being able to work with him. Whatever plan the lieutenant had was paying off. Dan made every effort to accept Lucifer.

On Monday he made the mistake of gifting Lucifer with a gift card to Macy’s. Lucifer seemed to accept it with apprehension. But Tuesday morning Lucifer introduced Dan to a man who pulled out a tape measure and began randomly attacking him with it.

“You could do with a decent suit Detective Douche, I don’t believe you’ve ever had one in your life, certainly not one from _Macy’s_ ,” 

Chloe had missed him _so_ much.

However their case was going, Chloe kept finding nothing but dead ends with hers. She’d looked through the footage at the mall, and had found nothing that looked out of place. The murder weapon was a knife from a common brand that could have been bought from any f the nearby stores, and there was no indication on what time it had been purchased. 

Forensics came up with nothing, and Chloe was stumped. Her “partner” was not much help either. He’d visited the scene multiple times and had looked through the mall’s financial records, seeing that several of that brand had been bought the same day.

The only time she made progress was at night, when Lucifer came over to help. Because of him she’d learned that the victim was wearing a rather expensive jacket that was part of a new line not on the market yet. Possibly the reason for her murder?

That was why she was now standing in front of the corporate offices of Vivian’s Fashion. She wasn’t comfortable in this setting, her mom was the one who followed the latest fashions and made sure she was well-dressed in her early years as an actress. Lucifer had set her up with an appointment, but she wished that she had him here. 

She’d told Wong that she was looking into the finances of the victim. Which was true, the jacket was a valuable possession. It felt wrong to hide things from him, but Wong would have found a way to halt her progress, take advantage of her lead, and use it to boost his own image. They were competitors. She was on her own.

“How can I help you?” the young man greeted her as she stepped inside. 

“I was hoping to speak with Vivian?” Chloe asked.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“I’m here on behalf of Lucifer Morningstar,”

The man stopped typing. “Of course, Vivian’s been expecting you, please follow me,”

She smiled, still feeling her absent partner’s presence. The man led her to the elevator.

It opened into an office that took up the entire floor of the building. Pictures adorned the walls of various items being modeled on the show floor, as well as actors strutting the red carpet. There was a conference table on one end, luxurious seating on the other, and dead in the center sat the most expansive desk Chloe had ever seen in her life. Vivian rose from her desk, and approached the pair, hand extended towards Chloe.

“You must be the Detective Lucifer is so fond of,” she said with a wide grin. 

“Chloe Decker,” she gripped the woman’s hand firmly and shook, trying not to let the power this woman had get to her. Of _course_ Lucifer was well acquainted with the most elite people in the city.

Vivian nodded. “Yes, Mr. Morningstar helped me get started. I owe him my entire livelihood. So if I can even repay a fraction of that debt, I’d be more than happy to. How can I help you Detective? Thank you Brandon,” she nodded to the man standing behind Chloe. The receptionist nodded and took his leave.

Chloe pulled out a picture of the victim at the mall, alive and well, ”Have you seen this jacket?”

“Yes. I sold it to Michael Lore. He paid good money for it. I have no idea who the woman is,”

“Michael Lore? The name had come up in previous conversations with Lucifer, but she couldn’t quite remember it.

“He’s a world famous tailor. I believe he works with Mr. Morningstar, in fact. If there’s anything else you need,” Vivian reached into the purse she was holding and presented a card. “Please feel free to contact me. I’m due at a meeting currently, but I’m more than happy to pay my debt to Mr. Morningstar,” she smiled, there was a quirk behind it. 

The tone of Vivian’s voice when she’d said his name, gave away that the relationship her and Lucifer had shared was more than business. It wasn’t like this was a new phenomenon, Lucifer sleeping with some attractive woman. Chloe wasn’t sure why it was bothering her now. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking the card.

_______________________________

She slogged through more paperwork in an attempt to find more about Michael Lore. She wanted to ask Lucifer, but didn’t want to bother him from the case he was working with Dan. Witches with _actual_ magic, seemed a bit more dire than chasing down a tailor.  
Wong approached her desk, arms crossed, feet spread wide, brows knit in disappointment. “Were you going to fill me in on any details you have regarding the case, or did you just expect me to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you followed up on leads?”

Chloe sighed, “I was just looking into the jacket the victim wore, that;s all,” Chloe closed the tab she’d been staring at for the past 30 minutes, “It didn’t really lead anywhere, we’ll know more once the autopsy’s in, until then I’m just following breadcrumbs.” 

“What did you find out?” Wong asked.

“It's from an unreleased line, one of a kind. I spoke with the designer, and she didn’t really know how it ended up with the victim. Like I said, nothing worthy of note. Shouldn’t you be finishing up the paperwork from the Valenski case?” 

Wong huffed, and walked off, sending a glare in Lucifer’s direction as he did so.

With him out of the picture, Chloe reopened the tab and learned more about this tailor.

Within another hour of digging, she was getting the picture. Mr. Lore worked with the most sought after brands, and specialized in men’s fashion. She could not argue that the man had style. He tailored outfits for Hollywood itself and had worked on some of the most popular television shows. His costs were through the roof, giving more insight to why Lucifer was always so annoyed after messing up one of his suits.

A loud bang echoed across the office, shifting her focus away from the small 20 inch monitor.

“What even is this Daniel?” Lucifer held up… a pentagram?

“It’s a demonic totem. You know, for your-” he waved his hands in front of Lucifer.

“For my being the devil? Are you dense?” Lucifer said, shoving the hand-sized paperweight back to Dan’s arms. “I want nothing more to do with it,”

“I just thought that you-”

“You thought _wrong_ Daniel,” Lucifer scoffed, pulling out his flask. “I need another drink,” he took a swig, and stormed out, leaving Dan holding the item helplessly.

For all his efforts, Chloe knew how impossible it was for her ex to understand what Lucifer had been dealing with. That totem was a reminder of the pressure he must’ve felt for the situation he was in. Dan had the right idea, and she sympathized. Finding that she needed a stretch anyway, Chloe got up from her desk and approached him.

“Did another idea explode in your face?”

Dan shook his head. “Nothing I do feels like it can make up for last year,” he said, eyes falling back on the paperweight. “I mean, what do you get a guy who can just buy anything he wants?” 

Chloe nodded, understanding. “Lucifer’s not exactly a gift kind of person,” she admitted. “What he appreciates most is an ear, sometimes advice. He struggles with making connections to people, and he wouldn’t be putting up with this if he didn’t like you,”

“I was so mean to him, and when he came back I yelled at him. Getting along with him just seems impossible. I mean he sleeps with everything that moves, does every type of drug, constantly drinks even in the office, and… I know you don’t believe me, but Chloe, he’s done some awful things… like Julian last year…”

Chloe nodded. Dan was right, Lucifer _was_ all those things. More than that, he _was_ the Devil. For too long it had bothered her, until the night she’d _truly_ seen the man he was underneath. Someone so plagued with insecurity, and self-hatred, that he buried himself in those dark acts, thinking he _deserved_ to be that, as much as the world told him he was. It was a self-inflicted punishment, one that had changed him, and perhaps would forever. But he wasn’t as bad as used to be. She’d seen his efforts every day they’d worked together, and his compassion for others that had grown as a result. He’s _saved_ a soul in Hell. Even if he didn’t see those changes yet, they were vividly clear to her. How could she explain that?

“Dan… he did break Julian’s back last year. He does drugs, he has done so many bad things that I understand where you’re coming from. But…” she cleared her throat, and looked at the direction of Ella’s office, where Lucifer was hovering above her, talking with a broad smile. “That’s not _all_ he is, and I think you know that or you wouldn’t even be trying.”

“You can’t just ignore it Chloe. I don’t want to see you fall into something like Pierce again,”

She shook her head. “I’m not Dan… we’re not… look… we’re… friends okay? As my friend he’d give _anything_ to make sure I was okay. Just try to see past those things and get to know who he _really_ is okay?” she turned back to her computer, forcing her attention away from the man she still had clear feelings for. “Now, I should get back to this,” she said, dismissing Dan.

From her periphery Chloe watched Dan gather himself and slowly make his way back to the forensics lab.

The fact that her ex was even trying at all both warmed her heart, and saddened her. She remembered a time he had made that effort with her.

She failed to find a further connection between Mr. Lore and the victim. It was something she intended to ask Lucifer that night over dinner. Perhaps he could set them up to meet like he had Vivian.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment. she shut down her computer and proceeded out the door, stopping briefly to find Lucifer, and Dan talking. Their friendship was slowly on its way to recovery.

_____________________

Lucifer arrived at her home just after dinner. She’d left a portion of that night’s Fettuccine Alfredo for him, warmed and ready in the oven for his arrival. This had become a nightly ritual now. Lucifer was always around, doing his best to keep his promise to her.

“Hey Lucifer!” Trixie looked up from her textbook with a wave. 

“Urchin,” Lucifer sat at ease, not stiffening up like a woman watching a rat wander around her kitchen, comfortable with the knowledge that Trixie would not slam into him for a hug. These minor things pulled at Chloe’s heartstrings. He was now simply part of their weird little family.

Chloe stood up from the couch, and proceeded into the kitchen to get his food ready. She only cooked a few times a week, and on nights she didn’t cook, Lucifer had brought food for them. 

“Vivian expected me today,” she mentioned, pulling out the dish from the oven. “It was almost like having you there,’

“Detective, we will work together once more you have my word, just as soon as I can appease this silly lieutenant. Until then, I’m all yours in the evenings,as promised,” his eyes became soft, as she passed him his share of the meal. Her heart beat a little faster, also a common thing she’d faced each night. He pulled out a chair, and comfortably perched by the bar, playing with his food. “And what did Vivian have to say?” 

“Apparently the guy who had that particular jacket was your tailor,” 

“Michael Lore? Seriously? I doubt that chap has it in him to kill, he can’t even have his shoes tied too loose without a panic attack,”

Chloe looked him over, judgmentally.

“What?”

She cleared her throat. “It’s not that he did it Lucifer, but it means he knew the victim, and if he gave her the jacket to wear that means they’d been close. We need to see-” she froze, rubbing her temple at the mistake. “ _I_ need to speak with him about her, if I get a name it would help with a list of suspects,”

Trixie looked between them. “Its the weekend tomorrow,” 

They both looked at her.

“Who’s to say that you can’t talk to him together then?”

That _had_ occurred to Chloe, but the thought of being seen with someone regarding the case could prove that they’d been working together. If word got to the lieutenant, Lucifer would be forced to leave from the department.

“Say Lucifer’s getting you a dress for a date or something,” the preteen looked between them again. “At least you might finally go on one,”

The room became silent.

“I’ll go do my homework,” the preteen grabbed her drink, then slinked off her barstool, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone.

When she was out of earshot, Chloe shook her head. “My daughter. The matchmaker. When did she get old enough for that?”

“From what I hear with all the hours I’ve been spending with Daniel, she’s been doing that for a few years now. Apparently the little creature is the reason he and Charlotte began dating once Mum was out of the picture,” Lucifer eyed her, was he flustered? He cleared his throat. “Regardless, it is a decent plan,” he dug into his food, not adding anything else to the conversation.

Chloe studied him quietly as he ate. He’d always been meticulously clean with his food. When she’d been preparing dinners during his visits, she’d intentionally made messy meals to test him. Fettucini, while delicious, could get everywhere. He was careful to wind the noodles with his fork, and utilized a knife to cut off any excess he did not want. Each bite was exactly the same measured portion. She wondered how he’d approach sloppy joe’s, and decided then and there that it would be her next menu item.

His eyes closed when the food entered his pallet, savoring the flavor. She’d never been one to cook anything fancy, but that had never stopped Lucifer from enjoying something offered to him especially from her. The warm thoughts from before about how settled he seemed in her home came back. He _belonged_ here, even if he’d never admit it. 

But he was still the Devil. 

Her heart sank, thinking about what might happen if they resolved whatever issue was going on in Hell. Would he leave her again?

“Detective?” Lucifer asked. He was watching her with concern now, seeing the distress in her eyes. Always so present, and gentle.

“Hm?” she asked, fighting back the sinking tide that came from the memories of their last goodbye. He was here. He wasn’t leaving now. She had this, even if she couldn’t have _him_.

“You were staring. Is everything alright?” he blinked softly, placing down his fork.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” she swallowed. “Do you like it?”

“Your cooking is always savory Detective. Thank you,” his eyes were warm with sincerity, but they were still searching. 

“So… uhm… I brought the videos from the mall. I’ve already looked through them but… um... after you’re done maybe we could spend some time watching through them together?”

“Certainly,” he still seemed lost in thought..

“Is everything all right Lucifer?”

“Why do you refuse to tell me about your dreams?” there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

“They’re not important,” she shook her head, “They’re just dreams…”

“But they bother you. You’ve spoken to your child about them. Come now Detective, perhaps I could ease any concerns you may have?”

Chloe studied him. Lucifer’s hands were now in his lap, full attention on her, the food forgotten, and half-eaten. He’d recently shared the things that had been troubling him, and now he was asking her to do the same. Remembering what it felt like when he didn’t confide in her, her heart twisted in sympathy. 

“Okay. Okay, we’ll talk about it, are you done?” 

Lucifer looked back to his dish, then to her. “I’ll clean up,”

He stood. His long, elegant form gracefully made its way into the kitchen as he proceeded to put away the leftovers. He worked through the task quickly. Chloe wondered how long he’d been worried about her, and felt a pull of guilt at her stomach as she watched him.

“I dream about you,” she said.

He looked up.

“You… you come to my room and wake me up, telling me that we’re in danger, telling me that we need to escape. I try to save Trixie, but every time I see these things… these… monsters… come in. I hear her scream. I hold you… and…. then you’re on fire. I watch you burn until there’s nothing left. At least, that’s the version I dream now. It’s been different, but it’s always like that since… well… the Mayan….”

He placed the dish in the sink, and walked over to her, his features delicate in a way that should never suit the devil. “Chloe…” he said so softly it made her breath catch.

“They defeated you… they… they could kick you out of Hell. I don’t know what they are but they can hurt you… and... “

His hand brushed softly through her hair as he pulled her into a caress.

“You won’t ever have to worry about them. I’ll make sure of that,”

She pulled him closer, burying herself into his scent. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline. “What if you can’t?” 

He placed his head on top of hers. “I’ll do everything in my power Chloe… nothing matters to me more, you know that,”

“I know, but Lucifer… _you_ matter to me too. I don’t want to see you… I can’t… I…” tears fell freely from her eyes, into his shirt. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

He pulled away and his forehead fell to hers. “You’re still so concerned about me. Even after I… I left you,” he wiped away her tears, craning her head up to meet his eyes. “You’re one of the most compassionate people I’ve ever known. It’s one of the many reasons I’m… so in love with you,” he smiled sadly.

She grasped his hands, looking deep into those sincere brown eyes. “I love you too.”

He smiled, looking taken aback, his eyes became lost in her gaze. But she wasn’t smiling. She was serious. He maintained space, and waited to hear what she had left to say.

“But… I don’t know if _I_ can be _your_ partner,”

His eyes began to glisten with moisture. “I’d never ask you to-”

“You may not have a choice,” 

His smile faded completely, understanding washing over him. Her heart sank, as she watched his heart breaking in front of her… again.. “I’m sorry,” her hand brushed along his cheek. “I’m sorry I’m just… I’m only human Lucifer. A nobody. All this stuff… it's not something I could ever help with. Being with you would be inviting that into my life, into my house and... “ she shook her head, tears escaping her, “I couldn’t handle it.”

His gaze softened, a soft smile crossed his lips. “You’re so much more than you think you are Chloe,”

She shook her head. “I wish I was… I…” her fingers brushed his lips. His eyes closed softly to her touch. “I’m sorry,”

He kissed her fingers delicately, opening his eyes again. “I understand,” he held her close one last time before releasing her. “Shall we view those videos for the case?” he diverted, stepping a safe distance away, acting as if their conversation had never happened.

But he was her partner. 

She saw the tells in his posture, he held his hands in his pockets, not giving her eye contact, choosing instead to look towards the kitchen, like he was contemplating an escape to finish cleaning his plate. His shoulders were drooped ever so slightly. He was hurting. She’d rejected him. Again. This time through no fault of his own, but he wouldn’t see it that way. He’d think that _he’d_ been the one to put her in danger. 

She could tell him that he wasn’t at fault, but he wouldn’t hear her. All she could do was let him be there, as he always was. Determined not to fail her, but feeling secretly deep down that he had. 

She nodded. Walking to get the laptop, when what she really wanted was to hold him close again. Tell him he wasn’t alone. He was loved. He belonged. She _wanted_ to be there for him. But she couldn’t. And it hurt to see him like this. To be so close to having that. Again. He was right here. So was she. But they couldn’t…

She opened the laptop, and started up the file, drowning out the contradicting voices screaming in her heart to sort this out. They watched in silence. Fast forwarding to the time of death. Nothing. She changed it to each angle near the scene. All of it was conveniently off camera. She sighed, knowing that it would mean a long night of going through the footage on each camera, looking closely at each angle, trying to piece together anyone who looked suspicious. 

A word wasn’t said between them. But Lucifer seemed to understand the next steps, as he got up, grabbed two glasses, and the Marlort, and sat back down next to her. She thanked him, accepted the drink, and watched the footage in the returned silence that followed. 

People came in and out of the stores, groups stopped for a chat, Pokemon Go was played. There were shopping bags, purses, top of the line fashion, nothing stood out. Nothing was different. But it was quiet. And the body next to her was warm. With alcohol flooding her system, her partner’s constant presence, and the footage began to blur together as the hours passed until she was asleep.

___________

“That’s from my case with-” she thought she heard him say, bringing her slightly conscious but not fully. “You deserve rest, Detective. I’ll inform you in the morning, for now-” His hand wove through her hair gently, before she felt him shift from under her. 

Her face found another soft, warm thing that smelled like him, and she nuzzled into it, still not fully aware. Warmth found the rest of her as something soft was pulled over her feet and up to her shoulder. She heard him settle below her. 

“Rest, Chloe. If you have any more nightmares, I’ll be here,” her name sounded so natural from his tongue, the softness of his voice calmed her into a deeper slumber.

_____________

He pulled her closer still. “Are you sure?”

She kissed him relentlessly, feeling the smoothness of his skin, and the toned structure of his muscles underneath. Every part of her had craved this. She’d never been more certain of anything in her life. The Devil was back, he was here, and he was hers.

He processed her certainty like a well read book, and pulled her down as he shifted his weight onto her. “I’ve dreamed of you,” he whispered, finding solace in her neck.

He pushed into her, filling her with a light she’d only seen from afar, One she’d craved to be hers for far too long. “Lucifer…” she managed to breath out softly before his first thrust, which emmerced him fully into her. She felt him press against all of her walls, letting out a small squeal of delight. Finally… finally she had this. He was here, not there, and this was right where he belonged.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she whispered.

He smiled, kissing her again, and thrusted in and out of her. “It’s about time it has darling,”

Her hands ran along his stubble, down his beautifully contoured musculature. She memorized every feature by heart, each freckle, each mole. She moaned in delight with him above her and all around her. He held her close. Like he wasn’t allowed this. 

But he wasn’t. They weren’t.

Time seemed to fade into blackness. She couldn’t feel him, or see him, but he was there. He would always be there for her.

Then they came. And she knew who they were there for. Their king. The one person she wanted most to keep, about to be taken away forever.

“No… no not.. not like this,” 

He pulled her close, knowing what was about to happen. “I’m sorry,”

He began to burn on top of her, still holding her close. She screamed, reaching for him, wanting him to stay, to be safe, to be hers. 

“Chloe” he said. 

She pulled him close, ignoring the heat of the flame that began to burn her.

“Chloe,”

She kissed him, one last time.


	13. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching myself  
> Drifting away  
> A vision so darkened  
> I cannot stay  
> I'm reaching out wide  
> Trying to catch myself before I fall  
> Too little too late  
> Can you save me
> 
> Where do we go when we walk on light  
> Who do we call at the edge of night  
> Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes  
> All I can give you is memories  
> Carry them with you and I'll never leave  
> I'll lay my head down  
> But when I lay my head down
> 
> Don't let me go  
> Hold me in your beating heart  
> I won't let go  
> Forever is not enough  
> Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side  
> Don't let me go  
> Hold me in your beating heart  
> -RAIGN

His breath caught. She pulled him closer, desperate, and needy. Her taste was like marlot, and salvation. His body reacted like a torch had been struck. Goosebumps traced along his skin, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he couldn’t find his breath. 

Her hands wrapped around his back, up into his hair, the sensation toying with him in ways that were completely unexpected. Oh how he’d longed for this, for her to paw at him, desperate for more, for her to trace along his skin, with that unquenchable thirst he’d seen her bottle up for years.

But he went against his body’s longing desire, and pulled back, when every part of him wanted to lean in.

“Lucifer,” she whined. Her hands twisted into the fabric of his shirt, and forced him on top of her. She hooked her arms around him sobbing. “Please, don’t… please…”

“Chloe,” he said again softly, letting his arms reach hers, he rubbed them up and down in an attempt to wake her. “I’m here. I’m all right. Wake up,”

She jumped, and pulled him closer. “Lucifer wha- why are you…”

“You had another nightmare, I was trying to wake you, and you…” he trailed off, wondering what she remembered, and what he should tell her.

Realization washed over her face, and she let him go. “I’m sorry, I…”

“I understand Detective,” he said, formalizing her title again as he moved off of her to a more appropriate position. He watched her, remaining quiet. Still wanting, still throbbing, his mind not able to leave the memory. 

She watched him. Ever the clever Detective he could see her piecing together what had really occurred and what had just been a dream. Her hand reached his shoulder, as he sat next to her on the floor near the couch. “Lucifer, I want this.”

He looked at the contact, then back at her. His heart pounding furiously at the confused signals she was giving.

“I _love_ you. I want you to be here, to be a part of my family. I jus-” 

He held her hand.  
Chloe thought she was a simple human having to cope with this terrifying new reality, when, in truth, she had never been normal at all. She was placed in his path, thinking she couldn’t handle this, which couldn’t have been further from the truth. 

“There’s one more thing you deserve to know Detective. It’s… about you…”

Her eyes widened, but her hand firmly clasped his, leaning on the support it provided. 

“You’re not just some ordinary human,”

She stopped breathing. Fear returned to her blue eyes. His heart tore at the sight, but she needed to know this, even if it hurt her. 

“You’re a miracle,”

She relaxed, and shook her head. “Lucifer, it’s possible for me to feel the way I do about you. It doesn’t make me specia-” she froze, realizing that he wasn’t using a turn of phrase, that this wasn’t a metaphor. “Wha… what do you mean by _miracle_ exactly?”

“Your mother wasn’t able to conceive children. For some inexplicable reason, Father… ordered your creation directly,”

She grew silent, the wheels turning in her head as she attempted to process what he was saying. He waited for the questions, many of which he would not have the answers to. 

“I wasn’t meant to exist? But… how… _why?!_ ” lost eyes found him, looking to him for understanding, or comfort, perhaps both.

“I’m not sure. All I know is that my mojo doesn’t affect you, and you make me vulnerable. I believe that He... put you in my path,”

Her eyes studied him, trailing up and down. Her golden locks frayed too and fro as she shook her head. “Lucifer, if He wanted us to be… if He wanted me to be with you.. why would I have been afraid?”

Lucifer sighed. “The things I’ve learned about my Father, Detective, is that no one can ever understand why He does anything. He doesn’t speak with us either. I have no way of knowing His intentions… but…”

His last conversation with Dr. Linda returned to him. He swallowed against an incessantly dry pallet.

“But… I do know…” his breath became heavy from what he was about to admit. “Is that _you_ are the _best_ thing that’s ever happened to me. So, whatever it is that He wants from you, I can’t imagine it being bad, when you’re the best person I’ve ever known…”

She smiled sadly. “All of this… I… I was meant to be a part of it somehow?”

“Perhaps…” Lucifer began rubbing his thumb against her palm, “If… if you need space…”

Her other hand grasped his and squeezed. “No.” she shook her head. “I don’t want that… I… I want you here,” she placed her forehead to his. “I’ll get through this. I don’t know _how_ , I don’t know _when_. All I know is that I want to, and I will,” she kissed his forehead lightly before pulling back, and letting her eye contact fall away, her mind spin with this new information.

Lucifer glanced briefly to the laptop, remembering the footage he’d seen, and how it related to the witches from his case with Dan. He swallowed. Chloe had been through enough this morning, he’d break the news to her later. 

“I’ll take a shower. Afterwards we can discuss the videos?”

Her gaze fell to the closed laptop as well. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, her head still didn’t seem fully present, “I’ll get some coffee started, and we can look through it some more, sounds good,”

He stood, and grabbed his shower supplies from the bag he’d brought days ago. As he went up the stairs, he looked down to her one last time. She was looking far away, hands gripping the blanket she’d slept with fiercely. The brave Detective who was able to talk down even the most vile of criminals was slipping away into someone he didn’t recognize. His heart sank for her as he continued to the upstairs bathroom.

He cranked the water hotter than normal to feel the scalding on his flesh, a reprimand for the things he’d brought into her life. Thoughts of her not having a choice in any of this weighed on him. But it was another lie wasn’t it? In the long list of lies he’d believed for so many years. The truth was his Father had always allowed every individual to make their own choices. For some inexplicable reason, she’d always chosen him.

Her moans, and desperate breath from the night before haunted him as fractured echoes of desire. She’d asked for him, as much as his heart asked for her. 

He shampooed his hair, and pulled out his razor, trimming his stubble in the small mirror he’d brought with him. The taste of her lips were still prevalent in his mouth.  
The steam from the shower was making his blood boil with its heat, but he remained diligent to the task. He lathered up his loofa and began to scrub starting with his neck, and working down his form. When he got to his chest he remembered her pulling him down, clinging to him.

He continued down, to the spot he’d most wanted her to feel. He ached for her.

He touched himself, her moans of desperation still ringing in his ears. He felt the sensitivity of his shaft. His heart pounded in warning of the pain he’d feel later, for indulging in this fantasy as he’d done so many times prior. 

But this was different.

This time they’d both said those words. This time she’d told him her _want_. She’d shown him in her dreams. 

It felt so new. So strange. This act he’d done to himself for much of his existence had such a new context. An ache, and some sort of desperation filled him. It was thrilling. It was heartbreaking. He fed into the pain, allowing this torturous rapture to overwhelm him.

It didn’t take long. With her on his mind it never did. He sighed a heave at his release, feeling this pain take hold in his chest, and behind his eyes. He wept under its tow, feeling very much like he had when he’d departed for Hell, only now it was so much sharper. 

As the water continued to rain down on him, he wondered how long they could keep this up. Would it destroy everything they’d built up all these years if these feelings were left festering? Would she ever get sick of wanting someone she could never allow herself to have? Could she ever resent him for not being able to be someone normal who she could spend her life with?

He managed to turn off the shower and step out. One day she’d realize, just how poisonous he was to her, on that day he truly would lose her forever. He told himself that he was wrong, they both shared feelings and that was all that mattered. But it was another lie.

As he towelled off, and got dressed he heard the front door slam shut. He paused curiously, but continued with his routine. 

Once he was satisfied that all wrinkles had been smoothed out of his clothing, and had product in his hair, he left the bathroom. 

“Mom?!” The child asked, panic in her voice. “You almost burned the bacon,” 

Lucifer came down the stairs to find the girl looking up at him expectantly. 

“Mommy?” she asked, her eyes darting behind Lucifer as he continued down the stairs.

“Your mother isn’t upstairs child,” Lucifer explained after following her gaze to nothingness. 

“I thought I heard her talking with Dad,” 

“Daniel’s here?” Lucifer asked curiously. “Wasn’t he due to arrive a few hours from now?”

Trixie became quiet. Her brow furrowed.

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation child, please, finish preparing the bacon,” 

He walked towards the front door, ready to talk to settle whatever this was with Daniel. But what he saw after opening the door was a parking lot devoid of the Detective’s car. Odd. 

A tiny head was peeping from the front door behind him, unable to see beyond his form. “What is it?” she asked, reading his distressed body language.

“Her car isn’t here,” 

“What? Where is she?”

An unsettled feeling grew in his stomach, that he fought back. There was a reasonable explanation, there had to be. 

“We’ll sort that out, now get back inside,” 

Trixie did as instructed. His nerves grew, knowing that he was now the child’s only protector. Chloe trusted him immensely, but she would never leave him alone with her daughter without his explicit permission. Something was off.

He pulled out his phone, and selected the Detective’s phone number. A ringing struck the silence from within the apartment. 

Trixie picked it up, and began looking through it. Not trusting that the Detective would be happy with her offspring looking through her phone, Lucifer snatched it from her and started to dig through it himself. There were no new texts, or calls. As he continued digging, he discovered that there was also no new activity on her social media, or emails. Worry began to settle in his shoulders. Trixie sat watching, anxious.

Lucifer’s phone rang. “Bloody hell,” he looked at the caller, hoping it was Daniel. _Amenadiel_ it read. 

With a nervous sigh, he answered. “What _is_ it brother, and be brief I’m dealing with something important!”

 _“Is everything okay Luci?”_ Amenadiel could sense the tension in his voice. It was affecting the child as well. He breathed in deeply, wiping his temple with his palm in an attempt to calm down, when every fiber of his being was raging to continue digging for an answer. 

“Why are you calling brother, this better be important,”

“ _Luci, I’ve finished the transcription._ ”

“Well spit it out brother,”

“ _Whoever it was that drew the summoning circle had to have extensive knowledge of Hell. They summoned one of the rarest things down there_ ,”

Lucifer’s mind began to spin at the possibilities. Why didn’t Amenadiel ever just say things bluntly? “And what is it they brought here?”

“ _A changeling_ ,” 

Lucifer’s blood ran cold. “A _what?!_ Amenadiel, that’s impossible…” 

The changelings had been a threat to the demons of Hell. As the halls of Hell had grown over the millenia, their territory had been pushed out further, and further. Their ability to shapeshift into any form had caused numerous wars amongst the demons. Even Lilith herself had ordered their extinction. Few were left, and only in the most remote pockets of the underworld. 

But the footage… What he had seen in the video the night before while the Detective had been asleep… It was proof that what Amenadiel had said was right. The night after the summoning, a girl with a very familiar bracelet was walking out of Macy’s. 

Lucifer’s heart pounded faster. “Thank you Amenadiel. I have to go,” he hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Trixie asked. 

Lucifer looked towards her, unable to give an honest answer. He straightened up. “Eat child. I have a few more phone calls to make,”

“Where’s mommy?”

Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. 

“We’ll find her urchin. Now go,”

She nodded and went to the kitchen, her eyes never leaving Lucifer, trusting, hopeful eyes. He felt his chest tighten with concern for her, as he dialed Daniel.

“ _I was asleep Lucifer, this better be important_ ,” Daniel chided.

“Asleep? You mean you didn’t come over, say something to the Detective, and leave me with the child?”

“ _What?!_ ” 

His suspicions realized, Lucifer found his heart beating at rapid pace, he was finding it hard to breath. “I suggest you come over right away. I believe the Detective is in danger,”

____________________

It didn’t take long for Daniel to show up. He really _did_ look like he’d just rolled out of bed. He was worried, knowing that Lucifer would never joke about something this important. Trixie had jumped into his arms as soon as he’d arrived, crying her worried tears into her father’s chest.

While Daniel had been en route, Lucifer had run the tracker for the Detective’s vehicle. It was in a garage not far from the apartment. 

“I’ll go look for her,” Lucifer said, nearly racing out the door.

“Not before explaining what happened, what the plan is, and why you’re here,” 

“He’s been helping mommy with work,” Trixie said coming out of the hug. “He’s been here every night this week, but tonight was the only night he’s stayed over,”

Dan looked him over. “Right. Helping with ‘ _work_ ’ is it?”

“Yes Daniel. Nothing more. The Detective… asked for me to be her partner. I gave her my word. Trust me when I say, nothing is more important to me,”

Daniel’s eyes softened. “Hey Trix? Why don’t you go get your things? Lucifer and I need to talk for a bit,” 

Trixie looked up at him, then nodded, escaping into her bedroom looking forlorn. 

“Okay, fine, you’re helping her with her case. What happened this morning?” Dan crossed his arms, and shifted his weight to his rear foot.

“We had an intense conversation this morning. She said she’d make coffee, and I was in the shower. When I was drying my bits-” Dan groaned. “I heard the front door slam. By the time i came out, Beatrice was recovering the bacon from burning, and said that she’d heard your voice before the Detective left,”

“It wasn’t me,”

“I realize that Daniel,”

“Then who was it?” Daniel asked.

“I… have a theory…” Lucifer said, stiffening up. There was no way to explain this without sounding absurd, but if it were possible in any way to warn someone else of the danger they could be in, he had to try, at least for the offspring’s sake.

“And what is that?”

“A changeling,”

Daniel sighed. “A _what?_ ”

“A shapeshifting fae sent from Hell, taking your place to coerce the Detective to leave her offspring behind. It must’ve said something rather clever, but they’ve always been clever. They’re one of the most dangerous creatures-”

“Look man, I don’t need any of your weird crap right now, Chloe could be in _danger_! We need to focus. There is a rational explanation, we need to find it!” He was leaning forward, eyes knit in anger, the pitch of his voice much higher.

“This is the rational answer Daniel. You _need_ to believe me!”

Dan rubbed his temple, seemingly at a loss for what to say. “Look, man, I know I was hard on you the other day,” he sighed, and looked up from his palm to meet Lucifer’s eyes. “I know how much Chloe means to you, I get it. The reason I got so mad with you after you left was because of how much you can give her,” 

Lucifer looked at him, confused, and touched. He wondered where Daniel was going with this.

“I mean, you’re _always_ there for her, you listen to everything she has to say, you always support her craziest plans. You guys are _good_ for each other. The connection you have has always been on some strange level I’ve never seen before. I get that you’re scared, and you use… well… all these metaphors to rationalize things… but I really need you to focus here. Her life could be at stake. And if anybody could find her, it’s you man. Now, why would she leave Trixie behind?”

A small, proud, grin curled along Lucifer’s mouth at that. Dan hadn’t said anything remotely kind to him like that since he’d been back. But his heart was still pounding. Daniel didn’t believe him, and precious time was ticking away. 

Trying to sort through how the event played out could provide insight on what the changeling’s motivations were. Thoughts about the Detective’s nightmares potentially predicting the whole incident were pushed to the side to dwell on later. He had to think like _her_ not them.

“She would only leave if she thought there were an immediate threat,” Lucifer speculated.

The picture formed clearly in his mind. Daniel coming to the house earlier than expected, telling her that there was something vitally wrong that they had to check out right away. The tracker led to a garage where the changeling had convinced her to stop. What happened beyond that was anyone’s guess, but violence, or force was not the way of these creatures. They were good at slipping into the role of someone else. 

The creature could have told her they needed to change vehicles so that they would not be traced. It could’ve played on the Detective’s fear of the underworld, explaining some supernatural threat that didn’t exist at all. If Daniel were to come up to her saying something about monsters attacking someone they cared about, she wouldn’t hesitate to believe him. 

His heart fell. There was no telling where they were now, or how much the creature knew. Did it learn of her origin? Could she be their target _because_ she was a miracle? It had been a week. Changelings had the ability to hide in plain sight, and were only able to be found if you knew they were there. He had to get to the garage, to see if he could find any clues. The rest of him had to trust the bravest person he’d ever known to be able to handle this. But the fragile, terrified woman he’d seen that morning…

He threw those thoughts aside, choosing, instead to have faith in her. Father had made her for a purpose. She was no ordinary human. The Detective he knew could handle this.

“Daniel, please take care of the child. I’ll follow up on her tracker and stay in touch,”

The door slammed open. A scream came from the other room, as Trixie ran out, prepared to attack whatever it was coming in here with a knife that she wasn’t supposed to have.

“Good job, little human,” Maze said with a small smile of pride towards Trixie.

“Mazikeen?” Lucifer asked. “How are you-”

“I was at Linda’s and overheard Amenadiel. Now, are we going to find this thing or not?”

Lucifer found that he couldn’t protest this time. Maze was the best person to help in this situation, to Hell whether it was against her own mother or not.

“Let’s go then,”

__________________

They arrived at the Detective’s vehicle, stepping out of the corvette. As he suspected nothing was out of the ordinary from first glance. He unlocked the door, and they proceeded to dig through the vehicle, inspecting every inch they could.

“Why would Lilith even _care_ about Decker?” Maze asked. Lucifer had filled her in on the car ride over.

“Mazikeen, the Detective isn’t a normal human,” Lucifer answered.

“But since when did she care what God did?” 

Lucifer shrugged. “Perhaps she knows something more about the Detective’s purpose than us?”

“But how?”

“Changelings are remarkable creatures Mazikeen. You’d be surprised what they could find out given their resourcefulness,” 

As they dug, they discovered Chloe’s wallet, including her cards, ID, and cash. Something she wouldn’t likely have kept on her during an incident. But her gun was missing, as had it been at the apartment. At least she was armed. His heart leapt at her resourcefulness. Perhaps she did stand a chance after all. 

Maze watched, as he hastily continued to dig, never relenting in his intensity.

“Something happened didn’t it?” 

He continued scouring, not looking up from his job. “Not sure what you’re talking about Mazikeen,”

“It’s the way you’re digging. You’re more than just worried for her, you’re scared. What happened?”

Lucifer paused, making eye contact with the one demon he felt he could fully trust after everything that happened in Hell. “She had nightmares-”

“About the Hellfire,” Maze finished his sentences.

He nodded. “It ate her alive Mazikeen… I’ve never seen her so… so vulnerable before. I hardly recognized her,” 

He thought of her screaming at him a year ago. 

_Because I’m terrified! You are the actual devil! How am I… Chloe Decker… a nobody… supposed to deal with that?!_

He’d seen this before. He should have known. He should not have come back, she didn’t _want_ this in her life. But… she’d said this morning that she did. He remembered the desperation in her kiss, the needy pull of his shirt as she sought his closeness. Everything began to hurt, all the receipts that were in the glove compartment began to look blurry, as he continued to desperately find answers.

“I think that’s everything here,” Maze said.

“No,” Lucifer stated. “It can’t be, we need to keep digging,”

“Lucifer,” Maze said, placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. “All we know is she left her ID and kept her gun. She feels like she’s in danger. She’s Decker, she’ll be fine,”

Lucifer calmed at that, trusting his partner again. 

“Let’s keep a level head,” the demon said, pointing above them. 

Lucifer looked up, a camera watched back.

_____________________

“ _There. I’ve hacked into their system, you should be able to watch the video now_ ,” Ella said over the line.

“We can see the footage Ms/ Lopez, thank you,” Lucifer informed, as Maze pushed the tablet screen next to them..

“ _If you need anything else just reach out. I have faith that you guys are gonna find her_ ,”  
“We will,” Lucifer hung up, feeling a welling in his throat as he did so.

In the video Chloe pulled into the parking space. Within the vehicle Lucifer could see her face, clearly distraught as she spoke with her passenger. After a time of conversation, she placed her wallet into the glove compartment beside her. The passenger was still obscured, save for the black jeans he or she was wearing. There was more talking, before the Detective got out of the vehicle. The passenger got out as well. 

“There it is,” Maze sneered.

It was Daniel Espinoza, just as Lucifer feared.

Chloe and ‘Daniel’ talked some more. Once Daniel turned his back, she reached into the car, stashed her gun, then closed the door, not letting him see that she’d decided to bring it. He smiled. The clever Detective was still there, and for some reason her gut was telling her something had been off about her exe. Perhaps he could stand to have more faith in her after all.

The pair then walked off camera, entering an elevator nearby. They carefully studied that she had hit the ground level floor button. Another camera was sure to provide more footage.

On the ground floor they found nothing. They were all on edge. Thoughts kept racing across his mind. Why wouldn’t she have thought to tell him if she were in danger? What could the changeling have possibly said to convince her to leave, to handle this on her own if she thought it were some supernatural threat..

He looked around the parking lot. Making note of the buildings surrounding them. He recalled that there was a US Marshall’s office in the vicinity. Feds. Would she try to contact them for help against something supernatural? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but why else would she have come _here_.

Without so much as a word, Lucifer stormed towards the Marshall’s office. Maze followed close behind.

As he stepped through the door, he caught sight of a golden poneytail. His heart raced at the sight. Daniel looked up from beside her, coaxing her to follow him through another door. The Detective tried to turn, to visualize the threat, to assess the situation, just as he knew she would, but she was forced away. Her eyes looked down to what she thought was her exe husband’s death grip, as she was swept off.

Lucifer wanted to chase, but was stopped short by a female officer. She had waist length black hair, and dark, assessing eyes.

“May I ask what you are doing here?” the Marshall asked.

“I’m partners with _that_ woman, and need to see her immediately before she gets away, now move!” Lucifer sidestepped the officer, but a hand was placed on his shoulder before he could pass.

He saw her eyes, flash back towards him briefly. Understanding began to wash over them as she clearly could tell something was wrong. She struggled against Dan, and just like that they exited through a door on the other side of the room. Lucifer’s heart sank. They had her, he had to catch up _now_.

“Stand aside!” he yelled.

Guns trained on them. 

Maze reached for her knives. Lucifer shot her a look, and she stood down, looking towards the door where the Detective had exited.

“Sir, i need you to step back here so we can interrogate you,” 

“Wait… you don’t think that we’re terrorists…” Maze nearly laughed.

The Marshall remained silent 

“i don’t have time for this,” Lucifer allowed his eyes to transition, feeling the flames spark to life from within them.

The Marshall backed off quickly, tripping as he ran away. Sensing the tension in the room, another officer fired the weapon that had been trained on Lucifer. 

Maze ducked down as the firing increased. 

Lucifer let his face fall away completely, and the shooting stopped. The office quickly became empty as the federal officers ran screaming from the monster that had entered their building. Lucifer allowed his face to return, then looked to the towards his demon friend.

“She’s a distance away now Mazikeen. We _have_ to find her!” Lucifer ran to the door, the desperation in his tone wasn’t lost on him, but he didn’t care. 

He stopped outside the office door. A clear indication of blood formed a trail away from the building. It wasn’t much, but he knew whose it probably was. Heart aching he continued forward, never one to leave the Detective behind, his only hope was that he was not too late already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting to the part where I have to do some heavier editing and a bit of rewriting, but not to worry! As I've said this story _is_ completely written, just have to work out the kinks, so don't mind the inevitable tardiness of posts.


	14. Living in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Light is breaking through a dark that is underneath  
> I know the truth but for you it's just out of reach  
> You took it all, yeah, you took everything  
> I will never break the silence  
> When I look inside  
> I don't have to hide  
> If you're looking, you won't find me  
> Who's the enemy?  
> Don't know what to believe
> 
> Living in the shadows  
> Living in the shadows"
> 
> \- Matthew Perryman Jones

The room was spinning. Chloe reached to feel the back of her head, but something pulled at her wrists. Cuffs. They were attached to a chain which had been bracketed to a concrete wall.

She shifted to look around and recognised the area, Palmetto Street Station. An old abandoned building, where one of her first cases as a Detective had been. This was where Dan almost killed Malcom all those years ago...

Dan. Earlier that morning, he’d arrived at her door telling her that Lucifer was in danger. Some kind of monster had broken into the precinct. Putting two and two together, he decided the best course of action would be to get in contact with a witch in the coven he and Lucifer were investigating so that they could send the thing back to Hell. He’d come to Chloe after figuring out that she already _knew_ about Lucifer. .

How could she say no? She’d wanted to tell Lucifer, but the thought of putting him in danger made her stomach churn. How close had he been to being killed in Hell? What happened to angels when they died? 

Dan told them they were being followed, so she’d left her ID and badge in the car.

They'd spoken to the Witch who worked at the Marshal's office. She’d refused to help them. And she’d had a lot of things to say about the Devil.

“ _He burned Lilith! He made a deal to grant her powers, but didn’t tell her what that meant. You know those stories? Of the boogeyman? Of Vampires, Zombies, Monsters?! He did that to her. He took away her humanity, stripped her of her freedom, and banished her to Hell, all because she wanted to escape the Garden. How could you possibly be on his side? How do you know that he wouldn’t do that to you if he’d had the chance? He does seem awfully fascinated by you, maybe he wants you to stay with him forever_ ,” 

But that wasn’t Lucifer. Not the one she knew, who’d slept next to her to protect her from nightmares, or the man who’d been banished for saving souls in Hell. He was probably terrified for her safety, scouring the ends of the Earth to find her. Her partner had been misunderstood his whole life that not even _he_ understood his own value. 

He was the man she loved, and the man she could never have.

They were leaving US Marshall’s office when… when she’d seen the person following them … _Lucifer_ … 

Something was wrong. If he were there it _had_ to be. Dan had looked at her, seeing her distress, her need to join her partner, to tell him what was wrong. And… he’d attacked her.

The world came into shaper focus as the memories returned. Why would Dan have done that? Her detective brain spiraled down the numerous possibilities. Did he know something he didn’t tell her? Was he influenced by those _monsters_ he’d claimed to see? Was he trying to keep her from going to Lucifer in hopes that Lucifer would be safe without them?

She swallowed, her throat felt like razors were boring through it. How long had it been since she’d had water? The sun peaked out from among the dirty, cracked glass of the windows. It appeared to be mid-day. 

“Dan?” she asked, her voice foggy.

There was no answer. Her heart fell. Was he in trouble?

“Where are you?” 

Who’d chained her, and why would they choose to take her _here?_ Where was Dan? Did he get away? Why were they running from Lucifer?

 _Lucifer_. She’d seen the look in his eyes as he tried to get past the officers. _Fear_. But what would cause Lucifer to be afraid? Dan? That was crazy, unless… had Dan snapped? The possibility was hard to fathom coming from her exe, but she’d seen it in many other cases. People seemed fine on the outside, but were struggling on the inside until something happened and they lost themselves. Learning of the Devil’s true nature could cause that...

She remembered seeing Dan in the office the morning before, trying his best to do what he could to repair his friendship with Lucifer. Since last year he’d made a monumental effort to be better. Therapy, and Ella had seemed to help him. 

But would he react like this if he were pushed too far? Would he go after _her?_ It didn’t add up

She wouldn’t know unless she could find a way out of this. The mechanism was loose, allowing her movement. She was seated next to a window. If she could get out of the cuffs she could easily escape.

She maneuvered the chain slowly. It slid to her right so that she could see it. There was a lock that looked easy enough to pick. Good. She generally kept a bobby pin on her in case she wanted to pull her hair up into a bun. The pin was in her jacket pocket. 

She attempted to squirm out of her jacket, but the chain got in the way when she reached the arms. She pushed it up enough to be able to grab hold of the pocket. Her wrist shifted, and dug at an uncomfortable pose until she felt the coldness of the soft aluminum. It was pliable in her hands. Chloe shifted the fabric around her torso until the coat was back in place, allowing her sight. 

She took the pin and wriggled it around her palm until it was positioned correctly, then she started to work the lock. Through the pin all the bumps of the machinations that made up the clock. She kept readjusting, familiarizing herself with the contraption, until she felt a hole.

Long ago when she was at the police academy, she'd thought it was important to understand how handcuffs worked. You would never know when you’d find yourself in a tight situation. All the stories she’d heard from her dad taught her that.

Dad… what would he think of the predicament she was in now? Kidnapped by a monster, thinking about dating the Devil… she paused, looking up towards the sky. Where she _knew_ for a fact he was. Could he see her now? Did he know what she’d done? Her true nature? That she was a ‘miracle’ sent by God for no clear reason?

Why had _he_ been her father? Why was she a cop in the grand scheme of things. A miracle could have been so many things, such as a preacher like Kinley. Wouldn’t that have made more sense? Someone who could work miracles like in the bible? Someone who’d never be captured by some monster. Was she living the wrong life than what was designed for her?

No. She’d been born in a family with a cop and an actress. Whatever ‘purpose’ she had, God surely knew that she’d never serve in a church. Especially if He wanted her to cross Lucifer’s path, which still didn’t make sense to her either. 

_Lucifer_ … The thought of him making every effort to find her was like a knife tearing through her heart. He would blame himself if anything happened to her. She pushed thoughts aside before they could begin to spiral. Her father’s voice suddenly flashed in her mind, speaking to her like he would when she used to doubt herself 

“ _you’re such an amazing girl Monkey. I know you have doubts sometimes. Don’t let those other voices talk you out of doing what your heart tells you to do._ ”

It sounded so much like Lucifer. “ _You’re smart and have notable instincts. Trust yourself._ ”

The two people that had believed in her the most throughout her life, the two men she’d kept close to her heart when she’d lost them… perhaps they weren’t so different after all. She smiled at that, holding the feelings she had for them in her heart as strength. She shimmied the lock and it came undone.

The second cuff fell from her wrist in half the time. Now that she was freed, she needed to move, fast, and find Dan. 

A door slammed opened on the other side of the room. She panicked. It was probably the monster, and if it saw her free… Her eyes fell to the trap door she knew was there, the one Dan had hidden underneath. She sprinted, opened it, and ducked inside, closing it gently to mute the noise as much as possible. The bobby pin was still clenched in her fist.

“Chloe?” It was Dan’s voice. She breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s clear now. You’re safe, you can come out,”

She heard the chains rattle, and a sigh heaved from Dan’s voice, as he realized she’d escaped.

“Chloe?” he yelled again.

He didn’t sound worried. Her father’s voice came back to the forefront of her mind. All her instincts told her to stay. Dan knew this tunnel. He would know she’d duck down here if she was in trouble. Why wasn’t he looking here? Something was wrong. She stayed put.

Footsteps approached her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as he stood right atop the trap door. Not bending over. Not flashing a light near her. No searching below but around. He didn’t know… How couldn’t he know?

She held her breath, not wanting to be found, as Dan left the spot and wandered out the door.

________

She could escape through the tunnels, exiting through one of the sewer vats like Dan had done, but she didn’t. Something compelled her to stay. Her mind replayed the scenes from that morning over and over in her mind. 

What happened to Trixie? Lucifer would never put her in danger so who was watching her? Amenadiel? 

Why would Dan do any of this? He wouldn’t. This didn’t make any sense…

Then she remembered… back in Rome during her research with Father Kinley, there had been a book of demons and the creatures of the underworld. She absorbed everything, needing to understand every aspect of the evil she could be fighting. There had been a chapter on the mythological creatures of the world. _Changelings_ were beings described all along European mythology. They were faes that took the place of a human, most of the time at birth, and in many instances they didn’t even _know_ they were changelings. 

The passage reminded her of many cheesy sci fi movies her mom had acted in where humans were replaced by robots. Lucifer had mentioned that something had been summoned from Hell… Could they be real? Could Dan be one of them? She swallowed. How long had it been taking his place? Over a week? And Lucifer didn’t find out even though they had been working closely together?

Anxiety gripped at her chest. The room began to spin, and her heart thundered so loudly she was sure that it could be heard from up top. She couldn’t breathe properly. Chloe sat down, allowing the episode to pass. She’d experienced this before since her run in with demons.It took longer this time than it had in her previous attacks. Like it always did, it passed, but she was left shaking uncontrollably.

What would a changeling want? Lucifer? Its king? Was that why it had been after her? To get her out of the way so that he’d return seeking vengeance and they could finally destroy him once and for all? But he wasn’t dumb enough to return to an army ready to destroy him. So maybe it was a way to torture him, by taking away the thing he cared about the most so he’d have nothing left to live for? 

After an hour or so, she collected herself, and tried to formulate a plan. When the door opened again.

“Detective?” an all too familiar voice called gently. There was an urgency behind it. It calmed her, and grounded her as it always had. Soft footsteps pattled near the chains. “Bloody Hell… Detective?” he called again, the chains rattled as they fell from his grip to the floor. “Please be okay…”

She opened the door, warm feelings stretched through her as his gaze met hers. A look of relief washed over his face as he approached her. “Lucifer…” she started to say, but she was swept up into his arms before she could get anything else out.

“I was so worried, Detective. I thought they’d...,” he pulled her tight to himself, and she breathed in his familiar scent, relaxing into his steady arms. “I should never have gotten you involved. Forgive me,” his voice cracked in a heartbreaking pitch. “You aren’t suited to this,”

Something about that sentence… But when his gaze met hers, she could see his sincerity, feel his worry, and whatever thought she had melted away.

“Lucifer… I… think there’s a… changeling?” 

He cocked his head studying her. “How do you know about that?” he asked disbelieving.

“I read about them. Are they real?”

He nodded slowly.

“I think they got to Dan. I don’t know _when_ , but I think Dan’s in trouble. We-”

“I’ll handle it Detective,” he interrupted her. “I’ll not have them take you from me again,” 

Her heart fell. “Lucifer… what I said last night… I,” her breath began to become ragged again. “I want to help. I need to know that Dan’s okay. I can do this Lucifer, please, let me go with you? Let’s find him together. I need…”

“To stay out of this, Detective…” he said, plainly. His eyes were watery. How long had she been chained here? How hard had he been looking for her? 

She nodded. Disappointed, but understanding. All he wanted was her safety.

“A changeling would know your typical spots,” he told her. “For some reason they’re after _you_ Detective. I can’t take you back to your spawn,”

“Where is Trixie?” Chloe asked.

“Linda’s” he was quick to answer. “Now come Detective, I know a place where you’ll be safe,” she nodded, following him. Worry for her exe still sat tightly with her as they approached his corvette and she slipped inside. 

There was silence on the drive to wherever they were going. The sun had lowered along the horizon. She recognized the road that winded along the sea. She’d been on it with him before, over a year ago back when she’d been with Pierce. The ocean roared along the cliff’s edge, as the golden rays of the sun met the rolling waves far off in the distance.

He’d been jealous the last time they were on this road. Wanting her, but not being able to admit it. She’d been mad at him, because deep down she’d wanted him too. All he had to do was say it. Her gaze fell softly to the driver. He was focused on the road, determined, hands tight on the steering wheel. She thought of how much she’d hurt him that morning. He’d seen her meltdown and had been so tender to her fears. 

But now she could see the full rage of the Devil, thinking of nothing but how he would torture the creature that had nearly taken her from him. The woman he admitted to loving… Words he said so smoothly. It was something she’d longed for, and she’d rejected him… What was _wrong_ with her?

Concern for him grew, and she reached for his hand, holding it steadily for comfort. Letting him know in any way she could that she was still here for him. He briefly looked down at the contact, then her eyes before returning them to the road. His hand squeezed hers gently as he drove, comforted by her presence. But they remained silent, everything that needed to be said already had been.  
________

They arrived at what Chloe assumed was one of his many mansions near the ocean.It was just as elaborately decorated as the other properties she’d seen of his. Tall windows revealed a breathtaking ocean front view. There was a bright red sofa that seemed to be made from similar material to the one he had at Lux. Italian? Maybe? He would know. 

Gray slate floors were adorned by a soft yellow rug. A glass coffee table sat near the sofa and matching chair. The most prominent thing about the room was a television that nearly took up a whole wall on its own. 4k of course, Lucifer would _never_ settle for anything but the best. Down a hallway with large vaulted ten foot ceilings she caught a view of an expansive bar, larger than the one at his penthouse. 

Lucifer indicated the hallway. “I’ll show you to your room, Detective. Of course you’re always welcome to anything in the bar or the kitchen,” 

He led her to a room which held an incredible panoramic view of the ocean. “I know how much you liked the water Detective, and thought you’d enjoy this room. Of course you’re always welcome to stay here if you ever want a vacation away from your little urchin,” 

She took note of how he didn’t invite Trixie, but pushed it aside. He didn’t really mind her daughter, but he was very protective of his things, down to wrinkles in his suite, or sticky hands on his flawless alabaster skin. It would make sense that he wouldn’t want her here, but it hurt to think about coming to a place like this without bringing her daughter. Trixie loved the ocean.

“Thank you Lucifer,” was all she could say.

He turned around from the window he’d been facing and smiled at her. But there wasn’t a softness to it like she was used to. Goosebumps formed on the back of her neck. Was she losing her mind?

His eyebrows knit in concern. “What is it, Detective?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing… its nothing… I just…. I want to know this changeling to be gone. I’m… paranoid…” tears formed in her eyes forced from the admission, the exhaustion, the doubt. She was even paranoid about the man she trusted the most. Would it ever end?

He came to her in short order, his hand running through her hair as his forehead met hers. “I promise it will be taken care of, Detective. You won’t have to fret any more after tonight,” 

She wrapped her arms around him, taken in by his sincerity, his gentleness. But a strange feeling still sat deep within her gut.

_You’re smart and have notable instincts. Trust yourself._

He approached his car, waving. Her partner. Leaving her alone, after nearly losing her. She swallowed watching him drive off. No. Something seemed off. Or did it? Would he leave her in a situation like this?

 _You’re so much more than you think you are Chloe._

This was wrong. _He_ was wrong. Perhaps the books hadn’t been right? Perhaps the myths were wrong about aspects of changelings? What if they could become anyone? And she’d fallen into it, winding up in an isolated home far from the city, that may or may not belong to Lucifer? She bit her lip. If only she could find a phone, or _something_.

She looked around. The television was a smart tv, but there was no internet. She found controllers for various parts of the house, an electronic thermostat, and a smart fireplace, but nothing that was able to communicate to the outside. There was a massive garage, void of cars, a library full of ancient books, with nothing modern. Somehow the changeling had set this up, perhaps utilizing many of Lucifer’s endless resources. There may be a trail that could lead the _real_ Lucifer back here then. If… if he was okay…

Her heart fell at the thought. Memories of him burning to ash returned to her, and every part of her hoped beyond hope that it hadn’t been a premonition of things bound to happen. 

She returned to the library, feeling imprisoned.She could walk out the door, but there was no telling where that _thing_ had went. But she could look here, and see if she could find anything that could tell her about changelings. It was a futile idea, but it kept her from feeling completely helpless.

Scouring the books, she did find most of them to be about religious lore, mixed with some other ancient tomes that reminded her of the things she’d seen at his penthouse. The chances of her finding something mentioning changelings was slim, but she proceeded to look through some of the text anyways.

_And then there are demons who could never see the divine light of God. They were crafted in the depths of Hell for the express purpose of torturing others…_

She read the words in this random book she’d grabbed, over and over again. Her mind reeling from the thought of if. What did it mean “could never see the divine light of God?” She sighed, placing the book back down. It was useless. 

There was a strange noise outside. 

She wanted to grab her gun before investigating, but remembered that it had been left behind somewhere in Palmetto. Right. 

She sprinted to the kitchen. The sound grew louder. It sounded like a train, which couldn’t be right. But when had anything felt right about this day? Was she asleep and somehow having a different nightmare? 

She shook off those thoughts. There wasn’t time to dawdle, she _had_ to get out of this. To get home. To Trixie. To Dan. To Lucifer. 

She walked into the kitchen first looking for a weapon… Against a train? 

There were no knives. She cursed the creature, but felt compelled to analyze the threat regardless. The sound was coming from the direction of the water. She approached the bedroom cautiously. What she saw made her freeze in place.

It was a monster.

It had a huge towering neck like a plesiosaurus only much larger than any creature living on earth. There was a large, shark-like head attached to the body, with unnatural proportions. This thing _couldn’t_ be real! It came out of the water, walking on elephant feet. A long slender tail accompanied its strange form.

She couldn't move only stare. But in the back of her mind she was doing math. There had been something that had been summoned to Earth from Hell a week ago. There had been a crime scene that Lucifer, Dan, and Ella had investigated. There were no reports of such a monster on any beach. No sightings, or news reports. Whatever _had_ been summoned had been subtle up until now. 

Mythology had been wrong about the changelings. They didn’t replace humanity. They were shapeshifters from Hell. A place that fed on fears. And it _knew_ hers now. She’d told it everything when she thought it was someone she’d trusted. Now there _was_ a monster. Her worst nightmare was approaching her. This _was_ the changeling.

She shivered, fear gripping her, and she wondered if it was an illusion, or whether it could change its mass. She knew _nothing_ about it. Only that it had been watching her. It knew everything about her. And she knew that whatever had attacked Lucifer in Hell had _beaten_ him. The devil himself. How did she stand a chance?

It moved towards her. Large, and ominous stomping limbs approached the open window, as the creature peered in. It was too large to enter. If it had the correct mass it could break the house. If it was some kind of illusion it wouldn’t risk exposing that illusion. The best plan was to stay put. If it started to destroy the home she could make a break for it, using the home as an obstacle so she could get more ground between her and it, before it could catch up with her. 

The monster stopped at the window, eerie yellow eyes peeking up at her. Wanting to eat her? No. Studying her reaction. Seeing if she were afraid. She was. But it didn’t stop her from staring back. 

This thing was trying to victimize her, to diminish her into nothing but a weak, cowering woman. She wasn’t, she _never_ had been. 

She thought of her father again. How angry she’d been at his death. How she chose then and there to never allow herself to be a victim to a crime like that. She’d done everything in her power to understand _how_ a person could commit such an act, arming herself with knowledge so it would never happen to her again. 

She needed to understand this thing.

Motivation gripped her, as she stared back, now no longer afraid. “Do your worst,” she said.

The creature stepped back. Confused. Good.

“What? Scared? Can’t come in? So it’s just an illusion then?” she opened the door of the bedroom. The warm ocean breeze caressed her cheeks as she moved towards the creature. Her heart was pounding, but her instincts were telling her that she was making the right move. 

The creature began to shrink. She watched it transform in front of her until it resembled something not quite human. It remained quiet as she continued to approach it. 

“Why are you here?” she asked, rage filled her tone.

“To serve _Lilith_ ,” the creature responded.

“And what did she order?”

The creature remained silent. 

“Did you hurt Dan? Or Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

“No one has been harmed. That was not my purpose here,” it said, continuing to back away. 

Chloe could sense its fear. It hadn’t expected her to approach it, or understand what it was doing. It was as if this creature were so rarely caught off guard, or spoken to.

“What is your purpose?” She was calmer now, this thing… it had human like expressions in the way it moved, in the way it cowered near her. 

It backed away more. Silent. 

She held out her hands as a peaceful gesture approaching it. But it bolted. Her chest tightened. Whatever it was here for she _knew_ that she couldn’t let it get away. She followed it back into the house. It’s gray legs were fast, as it darted into another bedroom. Chloe entered.

It was gone.

She swallowed, and closed the door. No. It wasn’t gone. It was here somewhere hiding. She trained her eyes for signs of movement, focusing her sharply trained instincts as if shewoere rounding a corner trying to spot a killer. She knew now that the thing kept the same mass. her eyes rolled over her surroundings, studying them for anything that seemed out of place, but never left the door unoccupied. 

It was a typical bedroom. The bed itself couldn’t be the shapeshifter. It sat low enough to the ground that nothing human sized could fit underneath, and a bed was a staple item in a bedroom, this would have to be something that a bedroom could go without, which didn’t narrow down anything else in the room. 

She saw a rug, larger than a human. There was a lamp that was squashed between a nightstand and the bed. Long, black curtains caressed a wall sized window. But near her was another free standing lamp within reach. She grasped it and took off the top and the bulb. As light shifted in the room, the shadows also shifted. 

She used the pole of the lamp to touch various items in the room, in an effort to not leave where she stood. 

The rug moved when it was touched. 

The form shifted, and the creature started fleeing owards the window. Panic returning at the thought of its escape, Chloe slammed it hard with the pole. 

It fell to the floor. 

She stared.

It remained motionless.

This thing could get away even if it were detained. She thought of her father. How she promised never to let herself be a victim. She thought of Lucifer’s ruthlessness. Hell wasn’t Earth. Things were different down there. This thing hadn’t been commanded to kill. But if the commands were to change she knew without a doubt it could. She knew that it could get intel on her. On Lucifer. On Amenadiel. Charlie. It could enter their lives once fully understanding it. 

Even if it were sentient, it didn’t belong here. She had to send it back.

She raised the light again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was a hard chapter to edit! More to come soon! Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments! You guys are the best!


	15. Stand My Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can feel  
> That it's time for me to face it  
> Can I take it?
> 
> Though this might just be the ending  
> Of the life I held so dear  
> But I won't run, there's no turning back from here
> 
> Stand my ground, I won't give in  
> No more denying, I got to face it  
> Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
> If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground
> 
> All I know for sure is I'm trying  
> I will always stand my ground"
> 
> -Within Temptation

A trail of blood on the floor led to an area where a car could have been parked. More cameras adorned the outside of the Marshall’s office. 

Lucifer didn’t know how to get the videos off the cameras. It took him years before he even had a phone. But the Detective’s life was at risk. He pulled out his phone, ready to contact the nerdy lab tech.

Maze swiped his phone away.

“Mazikeen,” he called.

The demon looked at the camera, then to Lucifer. A disapproving sigh escaped her mouth “Give me that,”

Before he could reply, the demon started messing about on his phone. 

“I swear you’d get nowhere without your powers or Decker,” 

His throat became tight at the mention of the Detective. She’d always been the better one to handle these sorts of things. Even the night he had chosen to stay behind at the precinct to track down Julian he’d used paper maps, and books. If the Detective were ever found, he made a silent promise to himself that he’d do everything in his power to learn more.

Maze’s fingers clicked eloquently on his phone. She hadn’t had an issue learning technology in the least. Or, perhaps, she’d become familiar with it while dealing with the denizens of Hell. 

After a moment, she shifted the phone in his direction, where an image of a 4runner SUV was displayed.

“Well done Mazikeen, who knew you had a knack for this sort of thing,”

The demon eyed him like he was an idiot. “You would if you knew the first thing about bounty hunting,”

“Right, yes, I suppose you have a little Bourne in you don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes, and played the tape.

An unconscious Detective was dragged by what looked like Daniel. The creature threw her into the back of the vehicle, slid into the driver’s seat, then drove off. The license plate was cleanly displayed as they drove off screen. Maze paused the video.

Taking the hint, Lucifer quickly pulled out his phone, intent on calling his current partner.

“ _What did you find?_ ” Dan’s tone was tense, Lucifer could relate.

“A white 4runner at the US Marshall station on Evergreen St. The plate is NLB4-SATN.”

“ _Kneel Before Satan… Really?_ ”

“That’s what it says Daniel,”

“ _You don’t know anyone-_ ”

“I’m in no way involved with whatever dullard decides to drive a mid range mothertrucker who wants to worship me. Quit being a douche and request an APB, the Detective’s life is at stake,” Lucifer hung up, furious at the accusation. 

Any little thing that hinted at the Devil, and the Douche automatically suspected that he was involved. Even this. When the person that mattered the most to him was in danger. The man was _always_ quick to blame him. Lucifer suspected that it had to do with the fact that Chloe _wanted_ to be partners with him, and he was jealous.

“ _I blame you for leaving Chloe again_ ” he’d said, pointing out a pattern, and now every time she was in danger, it automatically became Lucifer’s fault. 

This time he was right. 

“Vehicle’s registered to some chap named John Redlin,” Maze pulled out her phone and began a quick facebook search. “He was in that cult you investigated a few years ago. New member,” 

She passed the phone to Lucifer with the picture of the man.  
He knew that face. 

“Mazikeen, that’s the chap that was murdered as a sacrifice for the summoning ritual,”

“Seems that bitch has a grudge against you,” Maze said. A flutter of pain sliced through her features, that was gone almost as soon as it appeared. 

“Are you all right, Mazikeen?”

She looked at him, testy. “How did you let this happen?” she asked.

“I-”

“You pushed Decker into something she wasn’t ready for,”

“No I didn-”

“And now she’s in trouble because of _your_ recklessness! This is _your_ fault!” She was breathing deeply, and her voice cracked.

There was more behind the outburst than just the situation with the Detective. But she was right. If he hadn’t returned to her life, it was very possible that the Detective wouldn’t have been a target. But there was no way of knowing that. Getting upset over something he couldn’t control was counterintuitive to getting her back. He could sort out his emotions on the subject later, when she was safe. 

“Mazikeen, much as I don't deny that I am the responsible party, we need to focus on getting the Detective back.”

His phone rang. 

Lucifer answered it when he saw that it was Ella. “ _We got a hit on that APB_ ,”

“That was fast,” Lucifer commented.

“ _It wasn’t far from the station. The SUV was spotted outside Palmetto street_ ,”

“Thank you, Mrs. Lopez,” Lucifer said.

_________________________

His corvette was gone. 

It had a tracker so whoever was having a joyride would suffer his punishment later. But right now they had bigger problems. Lucifer called for an uber back to the apartment.

A silence permeated from the car. Lucifer could tell something was on the demon’s mind not related to the Detective in the least. She’d never been one for talking, instead she solved her problems through violence. If they got their way she would have a fight on her hands soon.

It wasn’t a long ride. But why had it chosen Palmetto Street? Perhaps the Changeling was using its knowledge of Dan and the Detective’s history to try to further intimidate her? It had only been here a week. There was no way it knew everything about her, but there was no telling _what_ it knew. 

He slammed the door as he exited the vehicle, tension lingered in his shoulders. Maze followed behind, still much too quiet. He’d have to ask her about that later.

The Denali was seated outside the building, opened and left abandoned. They scoured through its contents. The vehicle was old, and had seen better days, the interior was full of trash and knick knacks Lucifer found an old portfolio of CD’s in the glove compartment. The teenager had good taste. Bowie, Michael Jackson, Bon Jovie, ACDC, Rolling Stones. They were all artists he’d admired in some form or capacity. But they were all from the same decade, perhaps belonging to his mother At least the music was much better than the 90’s jams the Detective adored so much. 

A pressure gripped his chest at the thought. He threw the folio aside and continued to dig, hoping to find something that indicated where they might have gone, but knowing that it wasn’t likely.

“We should go inside,” Maze said.

Lucifer nodded, but it felt wrong. This vehicle was abandoned. The likelihood of anyone being there with the amount of time they’d spent at the Marshall’s office was next to none. But perhaps there were clues to be found inside.

The place was in worse shape than the last time he’d been here. Layers of dust was caked on the items around them. Cobwebs clutched every corner, some were wrapped with multiple webs. The souls of his loubitins creaked on wooden planks that were worn with age A rotten smell wafted from underneath the planks. Odds were that dead rats lay under the ground. Lucifer was used to places like this. In Hell, and with his work with the Detective.

The question of why the changeling had chosen to come here started to make more sense as he walked further into the old warehouse. This place shared a history between her and the man the changeling had impersonated. This was where she’d started to lose trust in her ex. It was isolated, quiet, and dark. The perfect place to torture, maim, or kill someone, which would unnerve Lucifer. 

Changelings loved to play twisted games with people. He was starting to suspect that perhaps the Detective wasn’t in danger at all. This thing was trying to get under their skin. At least that was the possibility he _wanted_ to think. 

He stopped near the door where the Detective, Daniel, and him role played the scene. He could see her clearly gripping and positioning him where the shooter had been, as her mind worked like a well tuned clock. She’d been determined that she knew what she’d seen, and was unrelenting that it could be any different. She was so clever, confident, and fierce. 

And her life had nearly ended here before he’d even met her. That was the reason he’d sought Malcom for punishment in Hell when he needed to hate someone. The man had been so close to killing the woman that meant so much to him. But Malcom’s Hell loop had become something else. Lucifer remembered how much joy was in the man’s eyes as he watched his future wife at the alter. A cold chill ran down Lucifer’s spine as he remembered the jealousy that had lain in his heart at the sight. He’d missed her, thinking he’d never see her again. He wasn’t ready to lose her now.

“Lucifer,” Maze called, pulling his attention away from his thoughts.

He approached a set of unlocked chains sprawled near the demon’s feet. 

“This looks new,” she said.

Maze was right. There was fresh blood on the ground beside it, a very small pool that would be hardly discernible to anyone without preternatural senses. It was likely that she’d been here, and fortunately she seemed to know her way around a pair of cuffs too. He smiled briefly. Clever, resourceful, if her head was still in the game, he had no doubt that she would find a way out of this. 

“Where would she have gone?” Maze asked.

“Well, if she were to hide, there is a very good hiding spot under the floor. I’m not sure if she would have thought Daniel was the one to kidnap her or not,”

“She thought it was a monster summoned from Hell,” Maze pointed out.

“It was. But she didn’t know that,” 

Lucifer approached the trap door that Daniel had hidden in before shooting the mustached detective. His hand shook as he grasped it. It felt like a hammer was boring through his chest as he pulled, and the door flew open.Maze turned on the light of her phone, and pointed it down the ladder.

She wasn’t there.

His heart fell, but he entered anyway, hoping that there was some clue. Anything to point them in the right direction.

“So Dan shot someone here?” Maze asked, curious.

“Yes, well, the Detective was in danger so he did it to protect her. Good on him, I suppose,” his eyes flew all around the dark tunnel, seeing nothing of interest..

“You know the man’s got a pair. We took out a guy together once,” 

Lucifer blinked, then turned to face the demon. “Did you now?”

She smiled smugly. “Yeah, turned him over to the Russians. Man can be fun once he lets his hair down,”

“I always just assumed he was a douche in general, maybe I should take him out sometime,” 

His hands traced the ground. There was a spot that looked like some of the dust had been brushed aside. It was likely where she’d hidden. The smart phone’s light refracted off something shiny. He reached down for it, and pulled up a bobby pin. The Detective always kept one on her. Sometimes before entering a crime scene she put her hair up in a bun to get it out of the way. She’d been here, and this was what likely helped her escape the cuffs. 

“Mazikeen,” he held it up.

“Decker’s?” she asked.

He nodded. 

She sighed. “Okay so they were here, but now they’re not. This thing moves fast,”

“And you always love a good hunt,”

Maze looked at him. “Not when it involves my friend’s life. It looks like we’ve hit a dead end,”

Lucifer paused. “There doesn’t seem to have been a struggle here,” 

“Your point?” Maze asked.

“It didn’t know she was here,” 

Maze nodded. “So it called for her, big deal,”

“That’s just it Mazikeen, it was replicating Daniel, if it didn’t know she was here…”

“She would have known something was off.”

“It would have adapted. Taken another form. Someone she trusted-” he froze, his heart began to race. “Mazikeen, my vehicle…”

The demon pulled out her phone, and started typing fervently. 

“How many times have you used that tracker on me?”

The demon didn’t answer, but continued working on the device/ Lucifer grew quiet, not objecting to the fact that the demoness was literally saving the Detective’s hide, anything else could be addressed in the future.

“It’s at your beach house,”

Lucifer swallowed. “It’s pretending to be me?”

Maze looked at him, with what seemed to be sympathy. It was something that was becoming more prevalent with the demon since she’d spent more time on Earth.

“Well that’s a drive, but no dawdling, let’s find the Detective,”

They hopped in the trash-mobile, and sped off towards the home.

___________________

He fidgeted. The music was blasting loud from some sort of metal station that the demon was privy to.. He didn’t care. He was focused on the conversation he’d had with Chloe the night before. Could the changeling have heard it? How long had it been studying them? How much did it know about… about his feelings?

The thought of it betraying her, lying to her with his face made his blood boil, and his heart ache. Would she even want him around after all of this? He remembered her on the couch when she thought he hadn’t been looking. She’d stared towards something far off, knuckles white around the blanket she’d slept it, nearly ripping the fabric with her nails. She’d been shivering uncontrollably in fear. 

He’d seen humans suffer through panic attacks. But never her.

Guilt weighed in his heart once more. There were so many ways he could lose her in just one day.. after they’d been so close to…

“We’ll find her,” Maze said, breaking the silence. “Decker’s strong, she’ll be alright,”

The thought calmed him. Every bit of evidence they had found so far confirmed what Maze had been saying. He didn’t doubt the Detective’s innate ability for survival. She _was_ strong, and oh so clever. She’d managed to sneak away from the changeling once, meaning that she wasn’t so terrified that she couldn’t think rationally. 

But the idea of all of this being too much for her, and wanting to push him further from her life remained as a weight in his heart. 

“I’m sorry about before…” Maze said, stirring Lucifer’s attention back to the present. A much needed diversion from his spiraling thoughts. “I… hurt someone I care about too,”

He recalled the phone call from Eve at Amenadiel’s, “What happened between you two?” he asked. 

It was unnatural to speak like this, something the pair of them never did, but he welcomed any distraction he could find, and the demon had been much more up front with her emotions when it came to Eve since the start of their blossoming romance.

“I… tried to help her but it backfired,”

He raised an eyebrow.

“She wants to be in charge of something. She’s never had command of anything her whole life. I tried to show her what that meant, but she didn’t get it,” 

He realized that the demon was asking him for advice. He knew Eve.

“Mazikeen, Eve doesn’t know what she wants. I suspect it will take her some time to find it,” he thought back to how lost the first woman had seemed during her solo at the theater, that was more than an act. “It’s a journey she has to take on her own, that’s all. But it seems to me that she does want you to be part of it after all of this plays out. She’ll bounce back,”

“Are you sure?” There was a hopeful crack in the demon’s voice.

He thought for a moment about Chloe, and how she was the first thing he came back to upon his return here. His heart pulled for the hope that she wouldn’t abandon him now, “I know when someone cares for someone else they always find a way back,” his eyes grew wet, and the car returned to silence for the rest of the drive.

________

His corvette was parked outside. Heart racing, he jumped out of the vehicle before Maze could park. 

His long limbs carried him through the door. 

“Detective?” he asked, pleading in a way he never had before. 

There was movement in one of the bedrooms. He raced towards it, looking for her, hoping she wasn’t hurt, that she wasn’t scared, that she was fine. 

He entered the doorway.

She was there. Alive, branding a light pole like it was a bat. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face, and she held the item between them, defensively. “Stay back!” 

He did as instructed. On the floor was the body of the changeling. Blood caked the pole she wielded, and he realized that she must have bashed it in the head multiple times to ensure its demise. A swell of pride and concern flew through his stomach at the same time as he met her gaze. 

“Say something only Lucifer would know!” she demanded. Her voice went up an octave as she tried to hold herself together.

“I can’t. There’s no way of knowing what one of these creatures knows,” 

She hesitated, brandishing the lamp higher. He could see her mind processing the information, knowing he was right. His heart leapt, even here, dealing with these things that she was so frightened by; she was still able to think logically, be resourceful, and oh ever so clever. Her bravery shined through her tears.

There were so many reasons he loved her.

Her eyes darted from the floor to him as she formulated whatever plan she had. He stood silent, calm, not approaching, not saying anything that could rattle her any further. 

“Demons… demons were made to serve celestials… nothing in Hell can replicate their divinity,” her grip tightened on the light. 

Maze perked up behind him, but remained far enough back to not be seen. Chloe had thought this out well.

“Show me your wings,” Chloe said. Her eyebrows drew down as she focused. Her stance shifted, she prepared to attack if necessary.

“Very astute Detective, I see you’ve been doing your homework-”

“Show me your wings!” she yelled now fiercely, raising the light above her.

He rolled them from his back, the air where they’d formed brushed aside, whipping her hair with it. 

She stared in awe. The light fell from her hands. 

A soft smile curled his lips. She could handle anything she set her mind to.

She crossed the distance between them, wet tears met his shirt as she clung to him. He held her glad that she was safe. He pulled her to him as close as she could get, wondering if this would be the last time he’d be able to do so. It would be so much easier for her if he’d just walk away, excommunicate these things from happening near her. As much as it would kill him on the inside, he’d do anything to ensure she could live her life without ever having to be so afraid.

Then she kissed him.

The air from his breath escaped him, as he succumbed to her taste. 

Her hands pulled his face down lower so she could savor it. He allowed it, heart pounding, as he dared to return the kiss, opening his mouth to her. And she responded in kind by involving her tongue. All his nerves fired at her veracity. He cherished it, still wondering if this was their last kiss. He wanted it to last. He’d imagined holding her like this every day since he’d returned from Hell. Being able to, even just once, was something he wanted to hold with him forever. But it couldn’t last. He fought those emotions back with every effort he could muster.

His hands drew to her cheek, wiping away the remnants of tears, as they pulled away.

“Chloe…” his voice was just as shaken as he felt.

“I can handle this,” she said. 

It was the opposite of what he was expecting. His chest tightened and constricted around his gut. “I never doubted you could,”

A smile crossed her lips now, eyes still wet. “I know,” she said, her voice cracking. “I know you always believe in me… Lucifer… I want this. I… want _us_ ,”

The words were like getting stabbed with the fiery blade itself, a shock that warmed him His heart skipped a beat. “You… what?”

Her hands met his, and she looked up at him affection deeply set in her eyes. “ Do you know why i became a cop?” she asked.

“To help people,” he quoted, remembering one of their first conversations word for word.

She nodded. “Yeah, but I learned today that it was more than that,” 

His brows knitted.

“My dad was murdered. Ever since then I needed to understand what could cause people to do that. I wanted to be able to protect myself, and understanding killers was the best way I could do that. This isn’t any different,” 

“Detective, these are supernatural beings. They petrify you…”

“Because I don’t _understand_ them. Even if I wasn’t a ‘miracle’ or whatever, I’d want to learn, otherwise I’d always be afraid of them.” she squeezed his hand. “I can do that on my own, but its so much easier with a partner--with-- the man that I love,” her eyes fell to his wings again. “Well… devil,” she laughed. 

He laughed too, feeling so much lighter somehow. Lights were dancing in her eyes. He leaned into her, finding her soft lips. They kissed, holding each other close for a long time. His heart would not stop racing when they finally drew out for breath.

“I love you Detective,” he whispered, a fire stirring somewhere inside at the openness of those words. Freely said, and freely accepted.

Maze peeked from behind them. “You guys go. I can clean up here. It sounds like you need some time… or… whatever,”

Lucifer nodded, grasping the Detective once more around her shoulders. 

As she moved to leave, her hand brushed one of his feathers. His breath caught from the sensitivity of being touched there, but taking the hint, he rolled them back into himself.

_____________

With his fears somehow alleviated, Lucifer could see now that it was a beautiful day. The fresh ocean breeze met their faces as he drove along the open road. The Detective’s hair was a silky golden wisp in the air. She was a calming presence next to him, somehow content by his side. 

He didn’t know what to do with himself, and was finding ways to fidget even while driving. His right leg bounced nervously, and fingers wouldn’t stop tapping along the wheel.

What would happen now?

His mind wasn’t working soundly, but his heart kept beating ever so quickly, and he found it hard to breath properly.

A hand gently met his and stopped his nervous ticks. She drew her fingers in between his, and acted as an anchor as he eased to her touch. 

“I need to make sure Dan and Trixie are okay,” she said.

Lucifer cringed, remembering being short with the other detective. “Daniel helped in our investigation with you. I assure you they are both fine, only worried about you,”

“Do… do you think they only summoned one?” Chloe asked, her hand squeezed his, feeding off his presence.

“Lilith has very little power available to her, and Changelings are a rare species down in Hell,” 

Her eyes drew up to him, inciting him to continue.

“They had a nasty habit of interfering in the demon hierarchy. They sow chaos and destruction everywhere they end up. You were right to rid Earth of the one sent here,” he explained. “Things must have changed since I’d left if she’s desperate enough to solicit their help. I just wish I knew what she’d intended by sending it after you,”

“I’m a miracle…” she explained. “Maybe… she knows?”

“Yes, but Father’s machinations never bothered her before…”

“But if whatever reason I was created has to do with you, then maybe she sees me as a threat,” she swallowed hard, and her hand began to sweat.

“You are. She has reason to be afraid.” he held her hand tightly. “Even the worst of Hell doesn’t stand a chance to us,”

She laid her head to his shoulder. “I know,” her breath on his neck sent shivers through him, but he focused on the road, not once daring to put her in any more danger.

_________________

There were many cars outside Dan’s apartment when they arrived. The Detective headed towards the door, ponytail bobbing behind her. After what she’d just experienced any normal human would still be coping through that trauma, but here she was as always, strong, able to set aside any dark feelings or thoughts for the people she cared about. 

He joined her as she rang the doorbell.

Dan opened it. Relief washed over his face. “Chloe!” he drew her into a tight embrace. “I’m so glad you’re okay, we were so worried!”

“Mommy!” Beatrice ran up, embracing her mother as well. 

Ella stood from the couch with a grin that reached to her eyes. “You found her!” Of course she reached in for a tight hug that left Lucifer squirming in a mix of appreciation and discomfort.

“What happened?” Dan asked, looking between her and Lucifer after coming out of the embrace.

“I was kidnapped…” Chloe explained. “And, um, Lucifer found me,” her eyes darted to Lucifer, fishing for more details.

“Right. Yes, kidnapped,” 

She sighed beside him.

“Where were you? Were you in danger? Are you hurt?” Dan asked.

Chloe hesitated. “I was taken to one of Lucifer’s houses… and… he found me by tracking his car. I’m not hurt, I’m fine,”

Rage coiled through Dan’s shoulders as he turned his attention to Lucifer. “You set this up like a game?!”

“No, Daniel.” he refrained from calling him names, even if it were deserved. “Not in the slightest. The Detective was kidnapped, and she was in actual danger,” he refrained from letting his anger overtake him, but he was shaking, Livid.

Chloe’s hand reached his shoulder to steady him. 

“They had a grudge against Lucifer Dan. But I got out.” he heard her swallow. “I… killed it - him… he won’t bother us again,”

Dan looked between the two, clearly seeing that something had changed, but he relaxed. “Sorry Lucifer. I didn’t mean--”

“No you made a fair point Daniel, if I wasn’t involved with the Detective, she wouldn’t have been in danger,”

Chloe was about to object, but Ella stepped in.

“You don’t know that!” she exclaimed. “If you weren’t involved Chloe could be dead by now. How many times have you helped save her? Don’t play that ‘oh woah is me’ crap Lucifer, this isn’t _your_ fault. And Dan.” she turned to face the other detective. “She’s fine. There’s no need to go around blaming anyone,”

Dan pinched the sockets of his eyes, rubbing them, then licked his mouth before looking up. “You’re right, sorry, it’s just old habits. I’m still working on things,”

The lab tech rubbed his back supportively.

Dan cleared his throat. “So… did you call the precinct? Let them know there’s a body to clean up?” 

“We took care of it Daniel,” Lucifer explained, knowing very well that Maze knew how to clean up so there would be no trace of supernatural evidence left behind.

Trixie came up to Lucifer, with the most sincere look in her eyes. “Thank you helping mommy,” 

“Your mother is _always_ a priority for me Beatrice,” he said.

The young girl smiled. “Maybe now you can take her dress shopping!” there was a spark of something more in the young girl’s eyes. She was as clever as her mother, and perhaps far more manipulative.

Chloe’s gaze met his. “You’re right Monkey, we will go do that. But first, Lucifer and I have a lot to talk about,”

Lucifer’s heart thundered in his chest, wondering what she meant. 

Ella smiled. “Yeah, Dan, maybe we should give them some time, I mean they have just been through a lot. They should… catch up,” she winked.

Lucifer’s chest tightened.

“Yeah, yeah sure. I’m glad you’re alright Chloe,” he left the room, shaking his head. 

Beatrice smiled, beaming, and followed in line with her father, as they proceeded to the kitchen. It was nearly time for supper.

“You two have some fun. Don’t get too wild tonight,” Ella hugged Chloe tight, before proceeding into the home.

Lucifer looked over to Chloe, unsure. She smiled with so much affection in her eyes that his heart skipped a beat. 

They stepped back out into the parking lot. Nerves were returning in full force. 

“What did you wish to discuss Detective?” he asked.

Her hands met his. “Let’s talk over dinner?” 

“Dinner… like…”

“A date?”

A rock formed in his stomach at the word. Every time they used it it ended in disaster. First when he stood her up, then when they were interrupted by a hot stewardess. There was the time with the white table cloth when he couldn’t admit his feelings, or the time she’d met him at his penthouse only to have a breakdown at his vulnerability, then the soup kitchen where he’d found out that she’d been plotting to send him back to Hell. The thought of them on a date was terrifying.

Chloe seemed to understand. Her hands rested along his cheeks. “Hey,” she said, pulling his focus down to her. “You have nothing to worry about. We’ll be okay,”

He hesitated, unsure if she would really even know.

But then she pulled him down to her again. Their lips, locked in a long, tender kiss, vanquishing all those doubts away. 

Maybe he was wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking me longer to edit these later chapters mainly because there's a sequel in the works! 😶 Thanks for staying around to see this through! I appreciate all of the amazing support! You guys are the best! There will be another chapter next week!


	16. Beautiful Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Should I take chances when no one took chances on me?  
> So I watch from the dark, wait for my life to start  
> With no beauty in my memory
> 
> All that I wanted was to be wanted  
> Too young to wander London streets, alone and haunted  
> Born into nothing  
> At least you have something  
> Something to cling to  
> Visions of dazzling rooms I'll never get let into
> 
> And the memories were lost long ago  
> But at least you have beautiful ghosts"
> 
> -Taylor Swift

Maze always seemed to clean up after Lucifer, whether it had been from some new method of torture he’d experimented with in Hell on a misbehaving demon, or keeping his night time shenanigans secret from his precious “Detective”. The worst had been when he had her cut off his wings shortly after their arrival on Earth. 

She had sawed off the most precious part of him, the appendages he’d let none touch, that he kept hidden away throughout much of his time in Hell except when he thought no one was looking. He’d look. He’d remember what he used to be. What he secretly wanted to be again. And she’d cut it from him.

But then he had _her_. The Detective who took him from Maze. His savagery displayed in the depths of Hell tamed until it was no more than charming bits of mischief peppered here and there. As time had moved on she saw him become more _whole_. The light in his eyes would be more dazzling than she’d ever seen from him. Lucifer never shared that with her, only his precious Detective.

And now they’d finally accept each other. After nearly losing her again, Lucifer still chose to have faith in her. And she’d chosen him. Joy radiated from Chloe’s smile, and in her voice at the confession that she was willing to take that next step. It cut into the demon like a knife. For the first time in the angel’s existence, he wasn’t alone. 

But here was Maze… still cleaning up after the one person she used to feel understood her. But he would never appreciate her to even a fraction of the level he did his Detective.

She dragged the corpse out onto the beach and set it to flame. Watching the one thing she knew from her old life burn into ashes, like the hope for finding something meaningful in _her_ life.

She proceeded back inside to straighten up the home. Visions of her mother haunted her as she rearranged furniture, and cleaned up pieces of glass from the lantern. Blood stained the beige carpet a red so deep it was nearly brown. She’d clean that too. Maze knew how to remove blood, she had to clean up her king’s tower so many times. And he would thank her, with a coldness in his eyes that never existed here. The devil was gone. She was alone.

______________________

Baby Charlie cooed, looking up at the demon with a wide smile, arms reaching towards her yearning for the dagger to be closer. Maze did, enjoying the simplicity of this game. She didn’t feel so dark when looking at this child’s eyes. He _needed_ her when his parents weren’t near. There was an innocence to him that she couldn’t remember ever having. 

The tip of the blade touched little Charlie’s mouth, and he proceeded to try to chew it with his tiny developed teeth. Exploring it with every sense he had. 

Maze remembered having to explore this way. She remembered the moment she came into consciousness. The dark violet skin and her mother’s cold dead stare as she held her tiny form. 

_“This one will do,” she claimed._

_“She’s beautiful,” a faceless voice sounded next to her. “The most perfect of all of your creations,”_

_“Only the best can serve the Lord of Hell. Perhaps she’ll have a home there if she survives,”_

_She remembered reaching, yearning, wanting, as her mother set her down._

_“First she has to prove herself.”_

Lilith had walked away. For years a young, starving Mazikeen of the Lilim tried in vein to get back to her. To prove that she was worthy of the love her mother never gave, but she never saw Lilith again. Not until she had attacked the one person Maze considered her friend. Not until she’d been hit by the Hellfire that permanently scarred her face.

And now her mother was back, hurting the people she cared about all over again. 

Charlie pulled the dagger further into the crib with a strength no child should have at his age. She’d been strong too when she was small. It helped her survive as her siblings tried to take advantage of her size, using her as they learned about torture. But Charlie would never end up like that. He _had_ someone. So _many_ someones. And he was loved by even those who’d not met him. He would never see the darkness of Hell.

She pulled the dagger away. Charlie reached for it again, but this time she felt compelled to keep it out of his reach. Instead she picked him up and held him. Her heart falling in her chest as he curled his tiny body around her.

“How did everything go? Is Chloe safe?” Amenadiel asked running down the stairs to where they were. He paused, seeing something in Maze’s face, worry drew over his features.

“She took care of it herself actually. I cleaned up… Her and Lucifer left together… they… well… need some time I guess,” her voice cracked a bit as she felt jealousy weigh in her gut.

“Oh…” 

“Yeah. Don’t think they’re going to be single after tonight.” 

Charlie cooed. 

She handed Charlie off to his father. Amenadiel’s parental smile warmed the child into something that Maze had never felt. Except… that night with Eve. She fought back against the pain, bringing her attention to Amenadiel.

“Did things go well with you and Linda the other night?” she asked, not believing that she was getting into these ‘emotions’ with anyone. But the angel had seemed lighter since that morning.

“We’re better now that we’re giving things a chance…” 

Another knife stabbed into a deepening wound that Maze wasn’t sure could ever heal. Someone else having that light she’d craved for so long, when all she could find from others was a darkness. Her existence felt like an all consuming black void, every time she’d tried to reach out to someone they ended up leaving her. Like Eve...

Eve whom she’d tried to help with her whole heart. Eve whom she’d given all of herself to, only to find her running away. Maze wasn’t sure what had hurt the woman, but whatever it was had left her feeling empty ever since....

Amenadiel studied her carefully. “Is everything all right Maze? You know we’re here for you if something’s happened. I know your mother-”

“I’m _fine_ ,” the demon lied. “I just… need to catch some bounties today is all… work this shit out,” she grabbed her jacket, looked to a content Charlie again, blissful in his father’s arms, and left the room.

The angel watched her leave, concern knitted in his eyes, but he said nothing.  
_____________________________

Kelly Adams was a mobster who’d dragged her entire family into the business. The Adams family were considered armed and dangerous. They were suspected for the robbery of several well-to-do families in LA. The family were known to take untraceable valuables, and they’d landed dozens of items throughout their decade long tyrade. 

Many had likely died because of their business. And they’d done it _together_ as a ‘family’. 

She’d found what was likely to be their latest sting.

Sebastian Adams, the youngest at 23 was not the best at keeping himself untraceable. He’d used one of his many bank accounts on a gas station near this home. He seemed to be casing the home by sitting on the side of the road in an inconspicuous car. If Maze were right he was looking for weaknesses in the home’s defense while eating one of those cheap microwavable sandwiches. Sebastian would likely watch all day, and into the night, recording security devices, and guard shifts to the house. 

Not once did he look up.

Maze was sprawled out on a cliff above the home, trying her best to focus on the situation in front of her, but finding it hard to. _Emotions_ , something she’d always hated, were filling up inside her. And no matter how she tried to fight or run from it, she could never quite ease the torment she was feeling inside. 

She understood Lucifer now a little more. She’d seen him suffer through this a few times with Chloe, especially the time they’d broken up after she couldn’t accept him. But for a time he had _Eve_. 

Eve who shined like Heaven, but loved to straddle the lines of Hell. There was a beautiful darkness that the first woman had cherished exploring with him. While it pulled him from his path, it filled her like nothing ever had. But somehow that darkness never consumed her light, and that was what made her so beautiful. So _special_. 

Lucifer never saw that. He never _cherished_ that. In fact, he seemed to resent her for it. He’d wanted to expel the darkness in his life altogether, even if he’d been willing to go back to it to save his Detective. He’d sacrificed everything for Chloe, and now they were together, hopelessly in love.

Maze had tried to show Eve that she was willing to do that. That she _wanted_ that. But just like her mother it never seemed to be good enough. She never _mattered_ enough to anyone. Maybe there was a flaw in her design. Maybe she was meant to be a pawn to be used and alone.

She watched the day progress into night. Her thoughts spiraled between all the people she ever dared to let herself care for. From what Lucifer and Chloe were probably doing, consolidating with each other, comforting one another, exploring the love that both had since practically knowing each other. To Linda who was trying with Amenadiel, but feeling like a life with him could be worth exploring. To baby Charlie who no matter what he did found love everywhere around him. Even Dan. A person who seemed to find torturing himself a pastime was finding a way to let someone in who was helping him to heal those wounds.. 

For a long time, Decker had been the _one_ person who seemed to understand her when Lucifer left. But even she had _known_ how he’d felt, and always held onto a secret hope that he would return, and he had

Maze was _still_ alone/ Every time she hoped things could change for her those dreams were crushed.

Sebastian’s car finally sped away. Maze jumped off the cliff, and entered her mustang. She followed. 

___________

The Adams family lived in a middle class home, a front to hide their wealth. Expensive paintings adorning their walls, and were offset by the finest furniture and flooring money could buy.

Sebastian was having a conversation with one of his sisters. Maze parked across the street and watched from the window, and through the darkness of the night. The pair pulled out a large roll of paper, building plans that they’d likely collected from the County Inspections office. They scribbled on the paper with pens as their discussion became heated. 

It was quiet out here in the dark. Maze propped up her legs on the dash, practiced patience something she’d learned since her days in Hell. 

They siblings started throwing things at each other. The woman stormed out of the room, and returned with Kelly Adams. Sebastian talked again, pointing to the paper, determination in his eyes. The mother smiled, and nodded her head. She talked to the daughter who hung to her every word.

Maze thought back to her mother.

“ _You will never be worthy of that power, that’s why you can’t control it_ ,” Lilith had spat to her once when the demon had visited her prison. 

Maze told herself that it hadn’t been true, but secretly believed it was. 

“ _That’s mums for you Mazikeen_ ,” Lucifer had confided in her back then. “ _Only there to hurt you. Don’t listen to her, ignore it. You’re worth far more than she ever was_.” He’d tried to comfort her then. But Maze soon learned that this was just another lie he was telling to himself just as she did. They used to share so much in common.

But oh how the demon loved to torture the Goddess.

How she loved to see that shining light dim whenever she’d bring up the fallen son that she’d failed. Maze spent so much time there, trying find a weakness, determined to break the Goddess who’d broken her only friend’s heart, just as her mother had broken hers.

But every attempt had failed.

She had projected her own issues with her mother onto Lucifer’s, never quite seeing the stark differences between the two. She could never understand that the Divine Goddess, did, in fact, _love_ her son. Lilith never did. 

She was light without corporeal form. Not a body. She shone with the memories of Heaven, not the darkness of Hell. She knew of love, of hope, of family, things Maze had never had. The Goddess was untouchable because of experiences that demons were never meant to have. And every time Maze tried to break her, a small part of her died.

After a long debate the Adams family exited the home, and entered their car. they drove away back towards that glamorous home.

Maze followed again, trying to come up with the best way to stop them. A way that would _hurt_ them. It had been far too long since she’d hurt someone, and it was what she _needed _.__

_____________________ _

__The family wore black to disguise themselves in the darkness, something Maze was doing as well. A light came on in the car as the daughter pulled out a laptop._ _

__The darkness was vast here, and while normal eyes couldn’t see the nuances of what was going on in that car, a demon’s senses could. Maze was from a world full of darkness._ _

__Another discussion was held. The mother’s eyes knitted in concern, pointed to where the cameras were positioned around the exterior. The daughter continued to click the keyboard._ _

__Maze watched as a few of the little green lights indicating that the security cameras were activated shut off. Now was the time._ _

__The family slinked from the vehicle and entered the house. Maze exited afterwards, focused on her prey._ _

__She went to the other side of the home then the family. This would be fun, stalking each of them in the dark, while they were on a hunt of their own searching for valuables. The family that resided in the home were upstairs, they wouldn’t be in any danger unless that changed._ _

__Maze remembered Lucifer showing her the ways around Hell after she’d saved his life. She was faster and stronger than the other demons after absorbing the Hellfire. He’d taken her under his wing after the fight, asking her to swear to serve him, and in exchange he would ensure that she was taken care of. The Devil had survived centuries in an untamed Hell and had taught her how to hunt in the dark._ _

__Find them. Watch them. Each creature has a weakness. Learn it. Make it yours to use as a weapon. For him, that information often came from a simple conversation. Humans revealed themselves to him. It was a divine advantage._ _

__But she’d learned how to study humans on her own, the subtlety of body language, paling of the skin, the shortening of the breath when a human experienced fear. Maze became skilled in the art of torture. One of ‘Hell’s finest’ as the Devil called it._ _

__The daughter who’d seemed so comfortable hacking the cameras was out of her element on the ground. This must have been a big catch, to involve someone inexperienced. _She_ was the weakling, and the one that should be taken out first._ _

__The family split up._ _

__Maze’s target dug through items in the living room unaccompanied. She was throwing objects around the room from every direction, not employing the clean and precise method that the rest of her family practiced. She wasn’t calculating the most common places to find precious items, instead she was digging through _everything_._ _

__Maze approached the woman twirling her blades with an excited swoop in her loins that only a good hunt could provide. This woman wouldn’t be much of a fight._ _

__She struck at the back of the woman’s head._ _

__The woman fell to the ground motionless., A fitbit situated on her wrist lit up and started to vibrate. Clever. It seemed they’d set up a warning device to alert the others if heartrates grew too fast or halted all together. Maze smirked. Let them come._ _

__The brother came next._ _

__“Oh shit,” he said, bending down to check for a pulse._ _

__Maze struck._ _

__He parried the blow, grabbed her wrist, and locked her in a hold so he could get a better glimpse of her._ _

__“I think I’ve heard of you,” he said with a sly grin, “You’re that bounty hunter I keep hearing about,”_ _

__“Ooh so you’ve heard of me?” Maze asked, thrilled at the chance for a fight._ _

__She licked the man’s hand before biting down. He huffed a painful sound, but gripped tighter. Maze used her legs for momentum, and flipped the man off of her. He proceeded into a fighting stance, blood dripping from his wrist._ _

__Maze dropped her blades, wanting the fight to be as fair as possible. She swung her hips wide into a high kick, which he dodged expertly, before countering with a punch to her ribs._ _

__He did not disappoint, either from his skill or his looks. The man continued to counter most of her blows. But just because he had skill didn’t mean he had speed._ _

__“ _Use your strengths Mazikeen, know them, it's how you survived for as long as you have. While it's all well and good to learn new things, it's important to use the core of what you are. And that’s fas_ t,” Lucifer’s voice purred to her in her mind. She’d never felt _alone_ with him then. Now… _ _

__Now she couldn’t think about that._ _

__She found that Sebastian Adams preferred utilizing his arms in combat, not his legs. But Mazikeen of the Lilim knew how to succeed using every weapon of her body. She leapt, landing on the man’s shoulders, before grasping the nearby couch and tossing him to the other end of the room with her legs._ _

__It did the trick. He lay on the floor motionless, his fitbit now calling the alarm for the last of them to arrive._ _

__And Maze hoped the woman did. This was no life to bring her children into._ _

__“ _Don’t let emotions get involved_ ,” Lucifer had chided her once after she’d attacked in a fit of rage._ _

__“ _I’m a demon, I don’t have emotions_ ,”_ _

__“ _All creatures have emotions Mazikeen_ ,”_ _

__The mother appeared now, looking directly at the demon, hands held high in the air as a surrender._ _

__“I can’t stop you,” she said._ _

__She could have stopped _them_. She could have prevented her children from becoming animals like _her_. She could have been better, raised them better, and now here she was, giving up on them. Maze gripped her blade tighter, rage boiling underneath the surface._ _

___Emotions make you strong. This is the strongest I’ve ever seen you_. Linda had told her once. _ _

__She was right, it was Lucifer that had been wrong._ _

__Emotions were what had led to her being able to take out a whole crew of people, and run four miles being severely injured to get to her friend. Emotions are what helped her feel at home in the brief instances she’d been wanted. Now, alone, forgotten, she stared at this woman who was also willing to abandon her children._ _

__It was not okay._ _

__Maze attacked._ _

__The woman did not fight back._ _

__Punch after punch, blow after blow, Mazikeen delivered her punishment. Tears were streaming down her face for reasons she didn’t know. Then the woman who had struggled underneath her began to struggle less, her movement impaired._ _

__“Mazikeen!” she stopped and turned._ _

__Amenadiel stood there, wings in full display, shoulders tense as he looked at her. He looked worried. About her. She realized the woman’s impaired movements were not because of her injuries, but because of _him_. He’d lost his powers hadn’t he? Was this some divine message to not continue with her punishment?_ _

__She was sick so of divinity._ _

__Sick of Heaven. Sick of love. Sick of everyone around her telling her she was _worth_ something to them, when she was only second string to their lives. _ _

__She punched the woman again._ _

__“Maze,” his voice was soft. She ignored it._ _

__Her hand raised again but it was caught by a hand far stronger than hers, but his grip was soft. She resisted, he held her firm._ _

__“This isn’t the way,” Amenadiel said softly. “This isn’t what you want,”_ _

__Maze glared at him. “And how would you know what I want?!” she asked. “How do you know _anything_ about what i feel?! You… God’s favorite son… you with a woman who loves you… with a family?! How could you possibly-”_ _

__He hugged her._ _

__That simple act was enough to break her. She clung. To something. To _anything_. And she cried. Unable to fight it anymore._ _

__The woman stirred a little again finally, before falling silent._ _

__A light turned on from upstairs. Amenadiel grasped her, and flew off before they were seen._ _

_____________________________ _

__They arrived in Charlie’s room. But the child wasn’t here, and was likely downstairs with Linda. Amenadiel let Maze go, and indicated a few seats that had been set up near the crib that she’d seen him and Linda sit in to watch Charlie sleep. A few times she’d even caught the angel asleep in here himself._ _

__Shaking she sat, hesitantly. “How… how did you…”_ _

__“My powers seem to return to me when I have anxiety. At least that’s what Linda calls it,” Amenadiel said studying her. “Look, Maze, I know how hard this has been for you. Your mother-”_ _

__“Is dead to me,” Maze shook her head, wanting to get up and walk out, but also starved of the compassion the angel was showing her._ _

__“We know that’s not true. I also know that the way Lucifer sounded today… look, Maze, it's not that we don’t care just because we find someone. We’re _not_ abandoning you. I know I was harsh to you last year, and I’m sorry about that. But you’re my friend. You _matter_ to me,”_ _

__Maze shook her head. “No you don’t get it!”_ _

__He waited, patiently, dark eyes studying her with a calm demeanor she was far too thankful for._ _

__“My whole _life_ I’ve had nothing Amenadiel! Mom left me after telling me I wasn’t good enough! Lucifer was _using_ me. When we came to Earth he dropped me the moment he found _her_. You hated being with me, and now… now you have Linda. Then Eve…” she started to break again. “Eve and I… were… and… she…” she held it together fiercely. “It _always_ happens Amenadiel. It’s like I’m toxic,” she laughed. “Maybe I am just a filthy demon after all,”_ _

__“Look, Maze. I can’t ever say situations are comparable, but I do know what it feels like to feel lost. A few years ago I hurt a _lot_ of people. I lost everything that mattered to me. But the thing I’ve realized is that I only did that to myself. There were people who still cared about me, I just didn’t lean into that. I ran from it. From you, from Lucifer, from Father.” he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I hope you can do better than me and see that you’re not really as alone as you think you are,”_ _

__The angel always knew the right thing to say. There was a gentleness to him that was infectious._ _

__“Come on, I think Linda’s prepared some dinner. I want you with us Maze,”_ _

__She smiled, with watery eyes._ _

_________________________ _

__Linda was setting the table when they came down._ _

__“Maze!” she said, smiling warmly. “You were able to make it after all!”_ _

__Amenadiel indicated a seat at the table. Maze realized how long it had been since she’d actually sat down to eat with them. At night she’d been working her bounties since she was unable to during the day from watching the baby. Now as she took a seat next to Charlie, she began to feel a warmth flow through her chest. It stifled her breath, and made her tense._ _

__“I was able to make your favorite tonight when Amenadiel said he’d get you!”_ _

__Linda sat down a plate of Carolina Reaper Chili. It was from the spiciest pepper in the world, and somehow Linda had found time to create a whole recipe for it. It was hot enough to put blisters in her mouth, and incinerated every nerve ending where she couldn’t taste for days. It was one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever done for her._ _

__Maze smiled again, accepting the food._ _

__“So how did bounty hunting go?” Linda asked, placing down a normal plate of chili between her and Amenadiel._ _

__“She was a firecracker!” Amenadiel enthusiastically recounted. “She took down the Adams family!”_ _

__“You mean the ones who broke into people’s homes, killed the families, and stole from them?” Linda looked at Maze carefully. “I heard a client of mine talk about it. They said that no one had been able to track them,”_ _

__“I’m not a normal bounty hunter,” Maze said with a sly grin. She was relaxing now, eating a bite of the chili, savoring its shocking punch._ _

__“I know, you’re the best,” Linda grasped her hand, warm and solid. “I’m so glad you could eat with us Maze,”_ _

__Charlie gaggled in response._ _

__Amenadiel watched her with an _I-told-you-so_ , expression. The angel was right. No matter what happened, here she had a family, as disjointed and messed up as it was. In her own way she _was_ loved._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to the date next week! Thanks for all of the lovely comments and kudos!


	17. Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Under a canopy of stars  
> Where thought and truth divorce  
> In that latticework of dreams we are shameless  
> I wanna run away with you  
> Somewhere they cannot undo  
> Together we'll make our sweet escape
> 
> 'Cause you're fearless in your love  
> Devoted to compassion  
> The highest state of art  
> Piercing in your truth  
> Sincere in all intention  
> The way you wear your heart  
> The way you hold my heart
> 
> And this is why I love you  
> Why you're the only one  
> You're the only one  
> Who has seen me come undone  
> And then seen beyond..."  
> -Poets of the Fall

They went to one of the Detective’s favorite spots in the city, a small seafood restaurant, locally owned with a waterfront view. The sun was setting, splashing brilliant colors all along the rolling waves in the distance. It was a comfortable setting, one of those hole-in-the-wall places that ended up with wonderful dishes, and few other patrons They sat outdoors on the wooden deck as seagulls came close to them looking for any morsels of food that the tourists offered freely. It was homey, but beautiful here, and was very much _her_.

Lucifer found that the words on the menu blurred together. He fidgeted with his napkin, weaving his fingers around the folds of the corners, while biting his lip, and trying to make sense of the food items listed in front of him.

“Any drinks to get you guys started?” a voice came out of nowhere, causing him to jump back into reality.

Blue eyes were watching him closely from the other side of the table, never once looking at the menu themselves. She was carefully studying him.

“I--” a drink? Something strong? But would it be inappropriate? Wine! That would be a good start right? Something classy? But then they were going to work on a case after this. Maybe she would be offended by something alcoholic, the Detective would never want to be inebriated at work. What was he _thinking_? He didn’t want her to think he _wanted_ her inebriated. Alcohol probably wasn’t a good idea. Maybe _that_ was one of the many reasons things didn’t work out before when he’d poured them a glass on their last attempt at a ‘date’.

“I’ll have water, thanks,” she ordered, eyes still not leaving his direction.

_Water_. Of course, always the perfect thing to start out with. Why didn’t _he_ think of that?

“And.. for you, sir?” the young waiter asked. 

Lucifer realized he hadn’t even noticed the young 20 something man standing there. He looked impatient, eyes darting to other tables he had to serve soon. 

Lucifer stumbled. Water was perfect for the _Detective_ , but he didn’t want to come across as boring. He never was with her. How many times have they had lunch together and he made an order without a second thought, as if it were as easy as breathing air. Why was he struggling now? 

“Coffee?” he managed to sputter, eyes darting back to the Detective for approval. She just looked concerned. His heart sank, how could he be messing this up already?

Pinching his nose he returned back to the blurred font of the menu in front of him, feeling her eyes boring into him the whole time. He found his saliva had extra weight to it when he swallowed. Suddenly in the mood to wash it down he felt in his pocket for his flask.The object was right where it was supposed to be, he sighed in relief as he unscrewed the cap and brought the drink to his mouth.

His eyes met the Detective’s who was still watching him, now looking amused. “Lucifer, if you wanted a drink why didn’t you order it?”

He didn’t have an answer to that. He took a quick sip of the whiskey in his flask, savoring the sensation of it burning down that pesky saliva, before quickly screwing the cap on and returning it to his pocket.

His finger tapped nervously as he returned to that blasted menu. Was his eyesight becoming impaired because of the Detective’s influence or…?

A hand met his. It was soft, warm, and steady.

He looked up. The Detective’s menu was sprawled on the table forgotten. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked gently. Her thumb began to run across his palm, and spread her warmth through its contact.

“I’m fine… just-”

“Nervous?” she offered.

He remained silent, but was now giving her his full attention. He enjoyed the feel of her contact, but still fought the butterflies in his stomach that for whatever reason did not go away. Things had happened so fast. Last night he’d confessed things to her he’d told himself he wouldn’t, she said no as she rightly should have. Now… now after everything that happened to her, after nearly losing her again she was wanting this. Wanting _him_ and all the horrors that came with that. A partner to the Devil.

It didn’t make any sense, but throughout their time together things rarely did between them. She was always surprising with her compassion, and willingness to be there for him in ways none had ever dared to before.

He tried to calm himself once more in vain. 

Her thumb continued to rub along his hand, now in gentle circles. “One thing that helps me when I’m scared or nervous is to practice breathing exercises. They taught it to us in acting class, have you ever tried?” 

He scoffed. “I don’t need ‘breathing exercises’ Detective,”

She ignored his attempt to puff up his chest, seeing past the insecure facade. “Would you like me to lead you through one?”

He hesitated, gaze now falling to their point of contact. He focused on her steadiness. Like a rippling sensation the pattern of her strokes began to ease the tense muscles in his fingers that were still intent on that infernal tapping. His wrist relaxed as he finally gave in to the touch, instead of fighting it.

“Yes…” he said, meeting her eyes once more, still feeling trepidation bubbling inside.

She walked him through how to perform the exercise. Breathing in through the nostril until the lungs were fully expanded, then out through the mouth. They practiced for several beats, and sure enough he found the calmness that had started through his hand trickle down into his center. Finding stillness with her, reminded him that he was right where he belonged.

Whatever her reason, this was the decision she’d come to. She _did_ want this, and so did he. There was nothing to fear after all. Their gazes remained locked, the contact between them unmoving, and for the first time he felt an expanse open within himself that he’d never quite experienced before.

“Your coffee, sir?” the waiter asked, breaking their moment, and forcing their contact to break. The young server placed a saucer with a mug atop it, and a whole pot on the table in between them. Her water followed suit. “Are you ready to order?” 

They both shook their head together simultaneously. Lucifer instantly flipped back to the menu, finding that the illegible squabble from before was now clearly legible. He concentrated, viewing each item carefully to select only the finest dish on the menu. Lobster Thermodore piqued his interest. He placed the menu down, satisfied with his selection and watched the Detective.

She was having a rougher go of it. Her attention was focused on the pricing, and amount of food. He could almost see the numbers crunching behind those beautiful eyes of hers, ever in search of a bargain. She always let him pay for food whenever they went for lunch and knew that he would treat her to anything she desired, but it was one of her favorite hobbies, so he let her be.

Her finger stroked the laminated plastic “The daily special is the mahi mahi.”

A slight smile curled his lips.

“What?” she asked.

He joined her gaze. “Ever the bargain shopper Detective. We’ve been over this for years now. Whatever you desire on the menu is yours, guilt free,” 

She hesitated, her gaze falling back to the menu. She bit her lip, sorting through it, seeming as lost and confused as he had a moment earlier. Numbers began swirling around her head again, and all of a sudden he wished he’d not said anything at all. Her leg began to tap underneath the table. 

“Detective?” he asked. Her eyes looked up from the menu. He smiled softly. “Would you care to practice those breathing exercises again?”

She laughed. It’s timber rose and fell like a symphony to his ears. He joined in, enjoying the fact that he was able to bring this out of her after such a trying day. 

Lucifer always prided himself in making her smile. 

She quieted down to a chuckle, “Yeah. Okay, maybe I’m a bit nervous too,” still smiling she met his eyes once more. “I don’t know what to order. What are you getting?”

“Lobster Thermidor,” he said, rolling the last word off his tongue like silk.

“No thanks, that sounds too much for me tonight,” she cleared her throat. “Mm. Maybe the crab? No, that’s too--” she sighed. 

After a few more minutes of scouring the menu, the waiter returned, pen in hand. 

The Detective looked up, determined and brief. “I’ll have the salmon with a side salad, balsamic vinaigrette served on the side,”

“I’ll have the Thermidor,” Lucifer stated, handing the menu over and readjusting his cuffs.

The waiter exited, leaving the pair alone again.

The sun was lower now. Sparkling reds kissed the ocean surface and radiated their warm glow along the waves, fanning out for miles that they could see. The beach itself was quiet, with not a single surfer to be found. Lucifer understood now why this was one of her favorite restaurants. It was fitting in a way, their first kiss had been on a beach not unlike this.

“That changeling. It became this huge _thing_ that left the water,” Chloe’s voice rang out.

He turned his attention back to her, abandoning the view of the landscape. 

“It had elephant’s feet, this weirdly long head, and these teeth…” she shook her head, meeting his gaze. “Is there anything like that down there?”

He adjusted, willing to answer any question if it could help put her at ease. “Not so often anymore Detective,” she hung to his every word. “The place used to be far wilder millenia ago. Lilith helped to bring order to it. Those sorts of creatures used to be prevalent, but she used the Hellfire to mold and shape them into demons.”

“Like Maze?”

“Similar. But Mazikeen is the closest to perfection any of them got. She’s a very special breed, and the only demon I trust as far as the edge of a knife,” he reached for the coffee pot, and poured himself a glass, adding a good helping of sugar.

“They look human?” 

“Well more similar than a giant creature with elephant legs, but not quite human, no,” he explained.

“Do their organs… like… show? Or…”

“No Detective, mostly just odd proportions than what you are used to seeing.” he put aside the coffee. “Are you sure you’re all right with all of this,”

She nodded softly. “Like I said Lucifer, I just need to understand it, that’s all,” 

A soft smile graced his lips, but there was still doubt in his heart. 

“What things have you seen down there?”

They spent a good amount of time talking about the creatures of Hell, and many of the egregious activities that he’d performed there. It hurt to speak of such things, his heart raced at every mention of the brutal tortures he’d been responsible for inflicting. She brought him back, reminding him that he wasn’t that creature anymore. After his last trip to Hell, he knew it to be a fact. Sometimes he could doll out torture for much needed justice, but he would never harm an innocent again. He’d saved a human soul from an eternity of punishment and had a strange yearning to find a way to help others as well.

Their talk evolved into episodes of Trixie’s bullied days, and how heartless even children could be. But behind many bullies in Hell, Lucifer had seen the pain many suffered through circumstances beyond their control. Even the most vile of humanity had a story of how their pain began to manifest into unspeakable acts. Guilt did not always follow the bad, just as forgiveness did not follow each good soul. It was a flaw in his Father’s design. A God that was _supposed_ to care for humanity, but watched as they tortured themselves for eternity whether they were guilty or not.

These thoughts greatly disturbed the Detective. More than anything she believed in good, and bad. Learning that there wasn’t any real justice in the afterlife sent her mind spiraling. But they decided it was a topic they could continue to tackle together.

Dessert came. It was an interesting tart that the Detective had been longing to try for some time. Blueberries were mixed into a creamy substance that were buried under a cinnamon-roll. It looked as savory as the rest of the food they’d partaken in that night. 

Lucifer dipped his spoon into the concoction. The Detective watched him with piqued interest as he built the substance up delicately on his spoon, finding that perfect amount before freeing the utensil from the dish. She was biting her lip, in an attempt to hide something mischievous in her eyes. He brought the spoon to his mouth.

“How about after dinner, we go to your place?” Chloe asked. Her cheeks were flushed in red, and she looked over him… 

He fumbled, the spoon spilling the goop all over his ruby shirt. His heart was racing, as he stood up, grasping napkins from the nearby tables and rubbing the goop deeper into the satin fabric.  
Bollocks. 

He focused on the task, not ready to acknowledge what he’d _thought_ he saw in her eyes. There was no way that she’d express carnal desire towards him, or that she _meant_ what she accidentally proposed. She was simply asking to spend more time together, that was all. Their dinner had only lasted… he checked his watch. _Three hours_?!

He heard her stand up from behind him. Her arms reached around him, into something that resembled an embrace as she placed her hand over his. He must have imagined her nose diving into his neck, and taking a deep breath to catch a whiff of his scent. Goosebumps shivered over his neck, as he stopped trying to groom himself. His heart hammered loudly under her touch.

Her phone buzzed on the table behind them.

She let go. Relief washed through his stomach that was wriggling inside him with nervousness. It was perplexing. He wanted this, why would he be scared of being touched by her? His heart beat against the patter of her footsteps as she reached for her phone.

“Oh. Um, it sounds like your tailor is going to be out of town in the next few days. If we’re going to see him, we better do it tonight,” she tapped on her phone some sort of response.

The perplexing reaction dissipated. Lucifer stared down at his shirt, with a giant, greasy stain now seared into the bottom half. 

“His office closes soon,” Chloe said. “We have to go,” Her eyes fell to him, red blushed her cheeks in a stunning way. “You… ah… could hide it under the jacket?”

Of all of the people they were going to meet, it would be his tailor that would see this travesty. But he supposed it could serve to illustrate his need for additional attire, if Lore was still willing to put up with his neediness. How is it that nearly every day he ruined another suit? He grasped his jacket, proceeded to button it up, then looked down to find something nearly presentable. 

“Very well Detective,” he said, laying a tip on the table.

___________________

Michael Lore lived in a mansion bathed in opulence. The house jutted at impossible angles. It was a pristine white that highlighted the cleanliness of a well paid house staff. It was new modernist architecture that had been fashionable by the rich for a decade. Each home in the style was a study on some new way to defy physics. Much of this particular structure had been 3D printed.

There was very little in the way of guest accommodations. Lore enjoyed spending his time alone in his personal studio, never wanting to be far from his art. Massive paintings adorned the walls of the open floor plan. Bookshelves built within the walls were filled to the brim with various works on the styles throughout time. Lucifer was tempted to dig through one of them, but refrained. 

Lucifer had never actually been here before. He’d helped Michael Lore with a favor many years ago, and that helped shape the man’s career. Lore had learned that Lucifer was the life of the town, and having him wear the suits designed by him had catapulted his business. Their relationship had evolved into a simple deal; Lucifer helped build his career, and he supplied Lucifer with the most fashionable brands on the market, tailoring each to fit like a glove.

They entered the foyer and were greeted by one of the many members of his staff. 

“Jackets, please?” 

The Detective looked rather uncomfortable in this setting as she handed her long black cardigan over to the man. Lucifer refused, and smoothed out the jacket in an attempt to hide the stain he could now feel soaking onto his skin underneath like a disease. 

The man escorted them to the living area where a modern fireplace was lit. There was so much white. He watched as the Detective chose to pace rather than sit, arms crossed, eyes trailing along the lavish interior looking very out of place.

“Detective?” Lucifer inquired. 

She stopped. Her eyes followed towards the sound of his voice. Meeting his gaze she relaxed. “Is this what you’re used to?” she asked.

Lucifer tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

She waved her hand, shaking her head. “It’s nothing it’s just… well we’re so different. I know we’ve talked about that a lot, but we were never… you know... _together_ before. I just don’t know exactly what I’m in for that’s all,”

“Do you dislike this lifestyle?” Lucifer quirked an eyebrow.

“No. No.. I mean… maybe? I mean, people coming in and out of my house all the time, possibly seeing me naked or...no, I don’t like it. I know this is what you’re used to Lucifer but I appreciate privacy,” she rubbed her arms waiting for his response..

“I have been meaning to get a lock on my elevator. I wouldn’t mind adjusting things to better suit our tastes Detective.”

The weight of that statement rested heavily on him. It never occurred to him that they would be thinking about what it would be like living together. A nameless jolt of pain seized his insides, causing his heart to thunder in his chest. It was unwarranted, and confounding.

An expansive silence filled the room.

Chloe broached the gap between them, coming up to his left. An arm rolled around his abdomen, and she pulled him closer, rubbing gently along his back.. “Are you okay?” 

He reached his arm around her in response, opening his body up for her embrace. “Yes, Detective. These thoughts never occurred to me before, whereas you seem to have been thinking about them a great deal,”

She gripped him tighter, “When you left I thought about what could have been. It played it over, and over in my head. I never stopped wanting a life with you,”

That phantom pain returned. He held her tighter in turn, remaining silent.

“You wished to see me?” Michael Lore asked, shattering the moment as he came around a corner.

The Detective’s arms fell from him immediately, but he kept her close, not shying away from the display of affection in front of others. 

“Michael Lore,” Lucifer flashed a pearly grin. “I wanted to ask about getting a new line. My supply is starting to run low,”

The man shook his head, ashamed, “I don’t have any clue how you manage to ruin your suits the way you do Mr. Morningstar,” his gaze fell to the Detective.

“Ah yes, well, we had an accident tonight unfortunately,” Lucifer undid the buttons of his jacket. The blueberry stain was now a deep blue, soaked into a large dried spot on the bottom of his shirt. “I’ve a feeling this is ruined,”

Michael approached him, looking over the stain carefully. “I don’t think it is, a quick trip to the dry cleaners should remove it just fine,”

“Of course you would think that!,” Lucifer scoffed. “You wouldn’t be able to smell the residue as it was rotting on the fabric, of course it would be covered by soap residue, and perhaps wouldn’t be perceptible to the human senses, but _I’d_ notice.” 

Mr. Lore rolled his eyes. “I’ll work on ordering you a whole new line. Is there anything else? It’s not like you to come here when a simple text would have sufficed,”

“Very good” Lucifer squeezed Chloey gently, “My dear has a question she would like to ask you, if you’d be so kind to answer it so that we may continue on with our lovely date this evening?”

“Depends on the question?” he was now giving the Detective his full attention.

Chloe pulled out her phone. She swiped through some pictures until she reached one of the victim of her case at the mall. “Are you familiar with this jacket?” she passed the phone over to Mr. Lore.

He studied it. “Oh dear, that’s Marissa. When did this happen?”

“Two weeks ago. You didn’t know?” her eyes narrowed.

“Well no. She was my friend’s sister, I haven’t heard from Tina in about a month,” 

Lucifer felt the Detective’s shoulders slouch at the news. 

“What can you tell me about her?”

Mr. Lore rubbed his jaw. “I know that she was new to town, a model. I believe she got her start as a booth babe at Comic Con,”

Lucifer piped up at the statement. “Seriously?”

“Booth Babe?” Chloe asked, sounding lost.

“At cons they’re hired to dress up and sit at booths to advertise for various industries. I think there’s a cosplay convention going on this weekend actually,”

Chloe blinked. “Did she still spend a lot of time at these conventions?”

Mr. Lore nodded. “It was a great weekend gig that paid her well. Most of her friends were cosplayers,”

“Was she planning on attending the one this weekend?”

“She’s does this one every year,” Mr. Lore handed the Detective’s phone back to her/

“Do you think you could get us in?” Lucifer asked, leaning forward.

“Oh this one is exclusive to cosplay. You either have to be with someone in costume or in one yourself to get in,” Mr. Lore stated.

“People make a living off of this?” Chloe asked, surprised.

Lucifer looked at her with a sly grin. “Come now Detective, you wouldn’t believe the amount of work some people put into costumes. We cou-”

“Thanks anyhow,” Chloe said, cutting off his humor. But she leaned into him just a little more, sending those confusing signals again. He studied her for a moment, deciding that he’d ask her about it later.

“Mr. Lore has actually helped me a time or two in that avenue, in fact,”

She did not seem surprised. But as she rolled her eyes, he noticed a slight flush on her cheeks. 

“And as I recall,” Lucifer grabbed his phone, and sent a quick text. “We already know someone who’s very avid about these sorts of gatherings. Perhaps we could arrange the two of you to meet up, and work on something for us together?”

His phone rang immediately. He answered, placing it on speaker, wide grin accompanying it.. 

“ _You’re joking!_ ” 

“Fortunately for you, I am not, Miss Lopez,” 

“ _I know just the thing! Oh my gosh! I have some leftover pieces from other costumes, I think I can pull something together!_ ”

Michael Lore eyed Lucifer..

“Don’t worry, you _will_ be compensated for your efforts, but we will need the finished product in the morning.”

“Very well,” Mr. Lore said with a handwave. 

“Very good then, I’ll forward you Mr. Lore’s address,”

“ _You’re going to LOVE this!_ ” Ella squealed through the speaker in absolute glee, very much like a child.

“I have no doubt Miss Lopez,”

_____________________

They made it back to the car after a few more pleasantries. The sky was dark, and what few stars that could be seen glittered splendid and bright above them. It felt like a perfect evening. But Lucifer was feeling far from perfect. He placed the keys in the ignition after dropping them several times on his way inside the vehicle. 

The Detective’s suggestion at dinner burned in the back of his mind, his heart pounding at the thought of a sleepover. They’d been spending a lot of time in the past few weeks at each other’s homes. But this was _different_. There was an expectation that came with taking your date home, and while he was sure she hadn’t meant that, the possibility was there, eating him alive. _Would they?_ Was it possible that she _wanted_ that?

He started the engine, turned off the breaks, and tried his best to pay attention to only the vehicle and road in front of him. Wondering what about this insinuation was making him such a nervous wreck.

He could feel her eyes on him in the silence as the air began to whoosh past the windshield. He wondered what she was thinking, but was too afraid to ask. 

“Are you okay?” she finally asked.

“Yes, darling, why wouldn’t I be?” he looked her way, flashing a pearly smile for an instant before turning back towards the road. 

“You seem nervous,” 

“Why would I be nervous?” he asked.

From his periphery he could see the shrug that followed the question. “I don’t know. Because this has actually gone _well_ for once?” she laughed and laid her head on his shoulder affectionately. “I’m so glad it has,”

He calmed to her touch. A familiar warm sensation coursed through him. “Me too Detective,”

________________

Not much was said as they entered the penthouse. Lucifer went straight to the alcohol, picking the Detective’s favorite champagne, and pouring two glasses.

“To a break in the case!” he cheered.

“To _us_ ” she added, a smile so infectious in its sincerity graced her lips. 

She sipped the drink in tandem with him, eyes not leaving his. There was something in them he hadn’t quite seen from her before. A part of him wanted to call it affection, but it felt far deeper than that. Whatever it was affected him in a way there were no words for. 

She approached, placing the glass down as she slid well within his social bubble. 

He placed his glass down as well.

“What--” her eyes trailed his figure up and down. The intent was obvious enough now that butterflies started hammering his stomach. “Would you like to do now?” her lips were so very close to his, and her eyes sparkled as she reached up to him.

Her lips found his. Lucifer fell into them, needing this connection in a way he’d never felt before. She pulled him to her, their bodies lined up, and the heat of her filled him to a rising flame of arousal. Chloe moaned, her tongue became vigorous with his as her hand traced down his figure, falling to the buttons on his jacket.

His breath hitched, realizing that this was _indeed_ what she’d intended. His head began to spin in a way that happened after several bottles of liquor. 

The jacket fell from his shoulders. They parted for breath only a few times, her hands started tracing southward. 

Something uncomfortable and raw hit him like a brick. He backed out of the kiss, confused, and scared about what it meant.

He looked down. The stain on his shirt had a scent that was now strangely overpowering. “Maybe I should… clean up…”

Her pupils were dilated, and trailed up and down his form, as if considering.

“Why don’t you find a film to put on while I shower love?” he smiled sheepishly, and escaped the hairy situation as fast as he could. .

_____________________

He stripped quickly, then entered the shower. The water scalded at his skin, leaving it red and raw. He scrubbed. 

The soap lathered on his skin. He used more than normal, feeling the need to scrub off whatever had just happened. That strange, painful, unexpected feeling lingered like a cancer, infecting the joy he _should_ have felt at this monumental step forward with the woman he’d wanted to be with for _years_. It made no sense. Not knowing its origin made it more painful.

But how could his mind _not_ wander? He could still taste her lips, her scent still clung to the edge of his nostrils. She’d reached for him. _Wanting_. 

That morning he’d quenched all those wanting thoughts, never letting them fester in fear that they would never be able to come to light. But in one day _everything_ had changed. Why was he hesitating? Why hadn’t he invited her into the shower? Why did this _hurt_?

That odd pain came back, from somewhere back in his throat and behind his eyes. The pressure of it built as he tried to place it, and failed to. He refocused his breath as he’d done with the Detective earlier that night. As before the practice calmed, and focused him.

He rinsed the suds off himself, taking extra care that every portion of his nude form was presentable, before turning off the shower. 

Thoughts of leaving the Detective to her own devices on what was supposed to be an intimate affair between the two of them weighed on his shoulders as he toweled off. Lucifer decided to check on her briefly before properly dressing himself, to make sure she was comfortable. He wrapped the towel around himself, fighting the nerves that coursed through him, and exited the washroom.

“Did you find something to fit your fancy Detective?” he asked, crossing past the threshold of the bedroom and into the living area.

She was gone.

He inspected the scene. On his television he saw that she’d pulled up Hot Tub High School. A stone formed in his throat, and his heart beat in rapt disappointment. She’d must have seen this, became offended that he had watched it so frequently before knowing her, and left. 

He drew in a deep breath, grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. His tall lanky form met the couch, as his hands met his eyes, rubbing up and down the length of his face. How could he have messed this up so badly? The night had been going well.

“Feel free to join if you like,” a bashful voice called from outside the room. 

He stood, following where it had formed. 

As he approached the balcony, he noticed bits of clothing scattered on the ground. Electricity wound through his now aching body as she stood from where she’d been seated in the hot tub. A beautiful blush graced her cheeks, as she made her way out of the tub. 

He allowed his eyes to trail down her perfectly sculpted figure. It was impossible to think that she was anything _but_ a miracle. She looked far better in person than she ever had in the film. Her lean frame was accented by muscles that hadn’t been there in her younger years. Nipples were piqued by the water. She approached him shy and mischievous, like she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to. She was breathtaking.

“I was trying to make things clear before, but I don’t think you understood what I was doing so I decided to take a different approach,” she stopped right next to him. “Is that okay?” Her eyes trailed him now, stopping on the towel that was still tied to his waist before drawing back up to meet his gaze.

He couldn’t breathe. “Chloe… you don’t have to prove anything to me,” his eyes softened to hers that were so filled with want it made his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. “I always want you,”

A glowing smile crossed her lips, and Dad be damned if he could ever resist her pull on him. Her hand met his cheek, drawing him down into a kiss.

Her lips were so soft, and tasted like her cheap chapstick. She opened her mouth to invite him in, and he reciprocated the gesture. Breaths heaved heavily from them, as she pulled him closer, and he fell even more into her pull.

The strange hurt from before swelled from his heart, and infected every point of contact between them. It was sudden, and overpowering. As her hand strayed down the length of his arm he felt both the electricity of her touch, and an ache that followed. All his muscles stiffened to her, as the heat in her body grew to a near boiling point.

He pulled away, from the strange pain poisoning the sensation he’d so desperately yearned for all these years. 

She allowed it, but her arms remained on him, helping to ground whatever sensation that had caused him to quiver under her breath. “Is this too much?” she asked, breath still heavy. Her eyes reached his, searching with such longing that he felt the ache shoot through him once more.

He hesitated, unsure how to answer her. He _wanted_ this… didn’t he?

She backed away, taking the silence for an answer. “I’m sorry...I don’t mean to push you into anything you’re not ready for. I’ll... go get dressed,” she squeezed his forearm gently, then proceeded to get her clothing sprawled all over the floor.

He watched her for only a moment before turning away in an effort to give her privacy. His mind was spinning in doubt, and uncertainty. _Why_ wouldn’t he want this? Every part of him yearned to lean into her, to let her take him in her loving, accepting embrace.

He walked into the penthouse, slipped into a pair of trousers, and put a robe on his shoulders before wrapping it around delicately. As he tied the robe’s belt he felt a pair of eyes on him, and he looked up to see her standing there studying his every movement with concern. He felt that ache tug at him from her worry.

“Apologies Chloe, I don’t know why… “

She crossed the void between them, and pulled his gaze to hers with a gentle sweep of his cheek. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s okay to say no. I know it’s been a rough day for you. Lucifer, I’m not going anywhere okay? Don’t dwell on this,” she pulled him into a warm hug, 

After a moment of feeling her solid warmth against his frame, she pulled apart, hand meeting his. “I’ll… see you tomorrow sometime?” 

He hesitated. The thought of her leaving left him feeling bereft and alone. The contradicting emotions swelled within him as she started to leave, but his hand clung to hers keeping her there. “Or… you could stay?”

She stopped short, turning her attention away from the elevator to look at him again. She leaned back towards him, relaxing in his grip. “Okay,” a warm smile crossed her face again.

Unsure about the proper thing to do, Lucifer immediately began to head towards his linen closet. “I’ll set up the couch, and you can take the bed,”

_________________________

He couldn’t sleep.

Her breath was rhythmic in the other room. No nightmares, no loud obnoxious snoring, only calm sleep. 

He was glad for her. But he was tormented.

He longed to hold her close, to feel her warmth and steadiness against him. But something stopped him. The same thing that stopped him before, and kept him awake now. He wished so much for it to go away, but it lingered, still, and unmoving in his chest.

He thought of the night she’d been drunk at Chase Whitney’s home. 

“ _Things have felt… hollow…_ ” 

Without her he’d felt the same. And now with her so close, so dedicated to whatever this could be he felt… something beyond description. It was like a festering wound that consistently was ripped open again and again, a never ending torment full of dreams, hopes, and fears all realized. _Why_?

He heard her stir, shifting to face the other direction, towards him, as her breath became steady once more.

Frustrated with himself, he stood up and walked over to the bar, trying to select the best drink that could numb his ever twisted mind. 

But then his gaze fell to her. Like a magnet he was pulled. He entered the doorway and simply stood, watching. It had been so long since she’d looked so peaceful. She was precious..That odd pain wretched through him with more force than before. His eyes became wet through the heat of it. He felt his breath heave as he fought it back fiercely.

She stirred. Beautiful golden locks left the pillow as her eyes sleepily awoke to his presence. “Lucifer?”

He turned to leave, feeling guilty that he’d disturbed her.

“Lucifer, please,” she shifted in the sheets, creating a space where he could fit. 

He contemplated for only a moment, before he found himself caught in her gravity once more. He lay beside her, and she embraced him in all her warmth and love. He felt cherished, and cared for. It ached so much.

“Whatever it is Lucifer. I’m here for you okay? I love you,” she kissed his chest softly, and squeezed his sides.

He lost his breath at those words. 

She wrapped herself in his arms, breath steady. Expecting to be _able_ to be there for him. Expecting a _life_ where he was always there with her. When there was absolutely no guarantee he could provide that. He felt a tear escape him, knowing that all of this, like everything in his life, was a lie he’d been telling the both of them.

She started to rub him, soothing. She hadn’t looked up. She didn’t know that he was feeling like his whole world was crashing down around him. Like the day of his fall. Everything he’d desired was right here, wrapped in his arms, cherishing him like he had a world to offer her. 

He thought about leaving her again after this. He remembered her pleas, the way he had to wipe her tears before turning so she couldn’t see his own. It was the worst decision he’d ever made. It was also the _best_ decision he’d ever made. Whatever he could do to keep her safe, he _always_ would.

But he’d have to hurt her. Again. This time it would be far worse, and much more damaging than before. How had he let this happen? He _knew_ better. He wasn’t supposed to tell her his feelings. He wasn’t supposed to _hope_. 

Life was meant to be a curse for the Devil.

She wrapped her legs around him, pretzling him as close as she could get.

He fell apart in her arms. In her love, her devotion, her _desire_ for tomorrow. _Their_ desire.

Lucifer felt her shift, and her eyes fell to him. He turned away, now not wanting to face this. Oh how much he wished he could fall into her beliefs, into this dream. Even for just a moment. But the truth was there, like some fat elephant seated on his stomach, weighing him down so he couldn’t breathe properly.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” her hand turned his head back to her. 

He wasn’t ready to break her heart.

“You can talk to me, let me help, please,” now she was pleading.

He let his eyes meet hers. Somehow, she seemed to understand without him having to say anything. Tears welled up in hers, tearing him apart.

“What’s wrong?” she asked again, needing to hear him say it.

“I want this. I want _us_. But Chloe, I’m the Devil. It’s only a matter of time before I’ll have to go back-- ”

She sat up, her shoulders slumped down, her eyes bore into him. “So what are you saying? You… don’t want--”

“To watch us live in this lie,” Lucifer finished. 

“Lucifer…” her hand met his cheek. 

He closed his eyes, wanting so desperately for this not to be the last time she touched him.

“I _love_ you,” she said quietly.

The words twisted in his chest like a dagger. But he leaned into her hand, clinging to the affection he longed to remain.

“And I love you,” 

Now both hands were on his cheeks, and she wiped _his_ tears away. 

“That’s not a lie.”

He heaved again, losing control to her touch. 

She enveloped him, and cried with him, burrowing her head under his neck.  


“ _People always have a choice! His choice was to leave her, again! She deserves better than that_ ,”

Daniel’s voice burned from a memory as he wrapped an arm around her.

Lucifer remembered Chloe standing above the changeling, holding the light up with tears streaking down her face after she’d murdered it. She’d told him that she _could_ handle this. That she _wanted_ to be a part of it.

He thought about _his_ choices since he’d come back. He’d _chosen_ to meet her again at the precinct. He’d _chosen_ to let himself feel love in his heart for her. He’d _chosen_ to tell her that. Ever since his return, he’d _been_ choosing her along the way.

Chloe settled into him, stroking his arm as her head rested on his shoulder. “We deserve this, for however long we can have it. I don’t want to give up. Not yet.” she whispered.

“Maybe you won’t have to,” Lucifer said.

Chloe sat up and looked into his eyes.

“You _chose_ me. You asked to be a part of everything that comes with that,”

She nodded.

“I think it’s time that I _choose_ to allow that,” he brushed his fingers into her golden locks.

She watched him, confused, but waited for him to finish.

“I _promise_ that I won’t leave you. Whatever happens from this, we’ll find another way to handle it. _Together_ ,”

“You can’t make that promi--”

“I can. And I have,” he reached for her, hands framing her face, as his heart thundered at the uncertainty of their future. “I choose _us_. After all--” a small smile escaped him, “ _We_ deserve that,”

His heart twisted at the admission. 

She smiled, hands grabbing his, as she leaned in for a long, slow kiss. 

His stomach flipped, not from pain, but from the knowledge that now, and every night, he could have this. He could be here, holding her, feeling her warm presence filling him in a way he’d never known before. This _was_ theirs. It happened. 

And for the first time in his long, miserable life he looked _forward_ to every tomorrow where he would see those lovely blue eyes that could never seem to stop shining so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! They finally got their date! :'(


	18. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like I've been awakened  
> Every rule I had you breaking  
> It's the risk that I'm taking  
> I ain't never gonna shut you out
> 
> Everywhere I'm looking now  
> I'm surrounded by your embrace  
> Baby, I can see your halo  
> You know you're my saving grace
> 
> You're everything I need and more  
> It's written all over your face  
> Baby, I can feel your halo  
> Pray it won't fade away
> 
> -Beyonce

Smooth skin, rose and fell under her hand. His scent wrapped around her in a warm, familiar bubble. So many nights, Chloe dreamed of him being _home_ , and here he was under her. 

She remembered the way he fumbled adorably at dinner, the light in his eyes when they kissed, and the pain in his voice when he spelled out his fears to her. They’d cried together, saved each other, and through it all they’d _chosen_ each other. Finally.

They could wake up every day like this. Close, together.

She rubbed her face against the silk of his robe. A hand began stroking her back from behind gentle, and present, like she had been for him the night before. Her eyes fluttered awake. A longing to see him shot a fire into her belly. He watched her, hair tossed and messey. But his eyes looked… 

She reached out to touch his cheek. He leaned in to her touch like a lost soul finding its salvation. Lucifer looked like he couldn’t believe this had happened either. Weariness looked down at her, reminding her how little he thought of himself. Chloe wanted to wipe that look away. She wanted to show him that he mattered, that he was loved, and deserved this, no matter how scary it might be.

Her chest tightened as she met his lips. A stifled breath escaped him. 

How long had the Devil been alone? 

Her arms wrapped him in a cocoon of her own, treasuring him with all her heart could bear. 

He accepted it with grace, easing her lips like a traveler lost in the desert finding a mirage, not sure if this was real, or would last. 

But it would. If only he could see that.

Chloe broached the last of the distance between them, not allowing him space for those unwarranted fears. He moaned softly into her lips, as her tongue found his and they shared a long, slow moment of closeness. Words were lost in their meaning when such a simple gesture could say so much. 

They didn’t have to be _hollow_ anymore.

His hands pressed her tight to him like she was his support. 

The clues started fitting into place. He seemed tired, and desperate for her closeness. Had he been awake all night warring with the choice he’d made, and what the consequences might be? They were taking a risk. A _huge_ risk, and there would be challenges to try to figure out how to keep all of Hell at bay. 

But this was _them_. Nothing could stop them from having the life they deserved. Even the Devil was able to admit that, after running from it for so long. They _would_ figure this out. 

As they drew apart from their kiss, she grasped him tight. He held her with just as much force, still not bringing voice to the emotions that were wracking his ancient heart.

Would he be this quiet all day? 

Her heart ached for him, wishing there was something she could do to help, while also knowing she _was_ helping. 

“I’m scared too,” she whispered.

His breath caught.

“But I’m thankful,” 

Her hand reached his chest. His heart thundered wild under her touch. A heart that could be so easily broken by her. Just as _he_ could so easily die for her. Mortal, vulnerable, and susceptible were words she never thought would describe the Devil she learned about in Sunday School. But he was risking everything for this, and she wouldn’t waste that. Here he was _safe_. Just like she knew without a waiver of doubt, _she_ was safe with him.

“Thankful I get to see you everyday, that we can be close, that we have _us_. Lucifer, I know how hard it was to promise what you did last night. We’ll find a way to stop Lilith,”

Her hands framed his eyes, determined for him to see the sincerity in hers. 

His forehead fell to her. The weariness in those deep, soulful eyes weighed on her. But there was something more in them. Something _alive_ in a way she’d never seen from him before.

“I know,” 

Her phone rang.

Her face met his shoulder. _Why now?_

He picked it up. 

“Good morning Mrs. Lopez!” he chirped brightly. The change in his demeanor was startling, he was an actor playing a role of someone awake and bright. Chloe wondered for a moment how much he’d been able to hide from her in their time of knowing each other.

“ _Picking up Decker’s phone after a long, hot night, huh buddy?_ ”

Another shift hit her partner. He fumbled and dropped the phone. Chloe stifled a laugh at how easy it was to get under his skin, then reached for the phone. She turned it to speaker.

“Hey Ella,” 

“ _You’re going to have to give me the deets when you get here!_ ” Ella chirped.

“We didn’t… um... “ 

Lucifer was staring daggers. She noticed how the robe he’d slept in was now hanging loosely, frumpled towards his shoulders, exposing more of that rippling chest. His hair was in a lovely fluffed mess, and his curious eyes reflected the light glancing in from the window. He was every sinful dream she’d had since his return, and now she _smelled_ like him. A heat flushed through her at the thought of entangling herself in everything he was.

His eyes widened in response to her, then began to draw over her as if considering things himself. A wide assortment of emotions crossed his face. Above all things he looked concerned, as if the thought of doing that with her would diminish the impact of his words the night before.This went far beyond sex, and he’d never known what that felt like. 

Her heart leapt for him,

It couldn’t be now, but soon she wanted to show him what _making love_ could mean.

“ _Seriously?_!” Ella exclaimed. “ _Oh my gosh, if you guys need some more time this morning to get things done then do it fast I don’t have a lot to spare, these costumes are going to take a while to get on, especially Lucifer’s_ ”

Lucifer’s brows scrunched together. “What sorts of costumes are these Mrs. Lopez,”

“ _It’s a surprise buddy, now get your groove on and get on over here, we’ve got some painting to do!_ ”

The phone clicked. 

They sat in silence, staring between it and each other. 

Chloe grabbed the phone, breaking the stares. 

“Um… so… I guess we could… grab a shower?” 

Lucifer’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh! No! I meant we should probably get ready!” 

Her hand met the back of her neck, this was going to be a long… _hard_... day…

The presence of his gorgeous body hit her again. She tried not to look, but her eyes betrayed her. He _was_ hard. The fabric of his shorts did little to hide his size, as he noticed her glance she could see it strain against the fabric in interest.

Chloe snapped her focus back to above the belt. 

He looked rattled as if it was a scary side of her he hadn’t seen before. 

She slipped off the bed, granting him space. He seemed relieved as she headed towards her bag to collect some clothes. 

“I’ll go first,” she intended it to be a very cold shower to help get her mind off things.

“Chloe,” Lucifer sat up, the rumpley curls bobbing as he did so. “It’s not that I have a lack of interest. I just-- It’s… _different_. Everything feels _different_ , I don’t know what to make of it,”

She sat on the edge of the bed, giving volumes of space between them, but allowing her to sit on his level.

“It will be,” 

The words may have well stabbed him. All of his fears were just confirmed. They _would_ have a different dynamic. And for something that meant so much to them it was scary. But if they didn’t move forward and left things the way they were now, there’d be nothing but regret, and that could lead to resentment. How could she explain that to him? 

She placed the clothes beside her, and grabbed his hand, “We’ll be closer than we’ve ever been. We’ll be able to share anything with each other, and it’ll be safe,” she smiled, trying her best to reassure, “I know it’s scary. You’ve never had anything like it, but Lucifer it will be worth the risk,”

He nodded, the fear still rested behind his eyes.

“Tonight, why don’t you let me _show_ you?” 

He didn’t reply.

She nodded. “If you need time to think about it, that’s fine too. But I’m here for you, okay?”

She started to stand up, but he didn’t release his grip. Lucifer closed the gap between them, his eyes were soft, his lips plump, and so close to hers.

“I’m here for you as well Detective,” 

Warmth blossomed in his eyes as he craned his neck to meet her lips. The kiss was soft, and full of yearning. He hadn’t made any promises, but he didn’t want things to remain the same either. They were now at an impasse. If it took time, then it would. Chloe didn’t want him to regret any of the time they’d share. 

After drawing out of the kiss, she stroked his cheek, and noticed how he leaned in to her touch. It was scary for him, but it was also something he’d longed for since she’d known him. Right now, the least she could do was reassure, and reaffirm _them_.

“I love you,” she softly confirmed.

His breath waivered, as it always did when she said those words. “And I love you, Chloe,”

He didn’t look quite so fearful anymore. She stood, and grabbed her clothes.

“I’ll make some brekkie!” Lucifer said standing, and tying the robe tighter around himself. 

Lucifer’s penthouse was a marvelous ‘flat’ as he would say. But to her it was missing one key important feature, a kitchen. The bar had nothing but horderves to serve with the drinks, and from what she knew of the second level, it served as storage for both his significant alcohol collection, and other items necessary to keep the bar running. There was a small break room with a refrigerator, but other than that, there was nowhere to cook a meal. 

Yet somehow he always was able to provide her food here. 

She started to head towards the bathroom, while he stood and started walking like he was headed towards the balcony.

A need to just know bubbled in her, and she tried to follow behind quietly. The padding of his feet continued as he faded from view. He must have decided to go outside to smoke and brood about what happened. But as Chloe approached the door, he was gone.

She stared at the empty balcony. Did… did he _fly_ away? He _could_ do that. Her stomach churned at the reminder that her partner wasn’t quite human. She went out onto the balcony, looking around for any evidence of where he’d gone. 

There wasn’t a trace. No scent of bacon, no sound of pans being moved… nothing…

Chloe decided to just grab the shower instead, and leave the mystery for another day.

_____

His shower screamed urban decodance. The size spanned the full length of his bedroom wall. She tried not to think about the amount of people it could accommodate as she stripped. The stone flooring felt smooth under Chloe's bare feet. The water radiated from a spot on the ceiling above her. It cascaded to the floor like a natural waterfall, and not a synthetic spigot. She turned it to cool, and stepped inside its flow. 

The cold chilled her body, and helped her to focus on this one simple task. 

She reached for _his_ soap, and lathered it on her skin. It smelled like spice, and wood, not overpowering. Scent had never really been a turn on, but over time with each partner she’d had, Chloe found sharing it was almost like marking them together. It was also the reason she loved to wear their shirts, another barrier she’d already crossed earlier when they were only “friends”. 

As the suds washed off of her, she stared out the large window beside the shower at the vastness of LA’s skyline. They’d waited for this for so long, and now that it was finally coming to light she found him to be just as scared as she’d imagined him being. 

He was the Devil.

For eons his own Father commanded him to rule over a kingdom of pain and misery. His family threw him away and let him suffer alone. Lucifer had every reason to never trust again. But he was committing his life to her.

No wonder it was scary.

Chloe rinsed her hair, before turning off the shower and reaching for the nearest towel to dry herself off. All she could do was be present. He was going to need her support today. 

She threw on her clothes and left the peaceful calm of the bathroom behind.

Chloe was greeted with a variety of smells as she exited the bedroom, bacon chief among them. Curiosity on where this elusive kitchen was piqued in her again. 

Lucifer fluffed pillows along the floor, knowing it was where she preferred to eat. Her heart warmed at the thoughtfulness, sitting down to a bright, but nervous looking Devil. She wanted to make him feel more at ease in his own home, he didn’t need to impress her every time they shared a meal.

Her phone rang.

Why did it _always_ ring during something important with Lucifer?! 

Chloe looked at the caller ID, and realized that she’d have to take it. 

“ _Hey, I was calling to just check in._ ” Dan said. 

Her stomach clenched. He must have been worried since the kidnapping. It hadn’t occurred to her to follow up that morning. 

“ _Hi Mommy! Did the date go well last night?_ ” 

There was a rustling on the other end.

“ _Wait. Date?_ ”

“I’ll talk to you about all of that later. Yes we’re... “ her gaze fell to Lucifer, quietly waiting on the other end of the table, cup of alcohol in hand, his eyebrows were raised, “I’m fine,” she corrected herself, not wanting to draw attention to her exe that yes she had been on a date, and it had in some way led to something more.

“ _Chloe-_ ” Dan started.

“ _So it went well huh?_ ” Trixie’s voice was beaming. 

Chloe refused to answer, only cleared her throat. “Anyways, Dan, I have work today so I’m not sure I can pick Trixie up tonight,”

“ _You know that it’s no problem Chloe. So, I heard something about a convention_?”

“Wait, what? How do you know abou-”

“ _Oh Ella kept me up all night about it. I had to run back and forth between her place and a huge house carrying the weirdest stuff. Can you believe she had a closet full of upholstery foam?_ ”

Chloe nearly laughed out loud.

“ _It was SO cool!_ ” Trixie said from the other end. “ _She’s agreed to help me with my Halloween costume this year! I’m going to be an astronaut! She said that she knew how to make an actual helmet, and she showed me pictures!”_

“And… what did she say she was making for my case?” Chloe asked, eyes not leaving Lucifer as he started to pick at his plate.

“ _Dunno, but she wanted lots of red body paint_ ,”

Chloe bit her lip. “Okay well I have to go, Monkey, but make sure to be good for Daddy and do your homework before dinner okay?”

“ _Okay Mommy!_ ”

“ _Good luck on your case!_ ”

Chloe hung up, and Lucifer indicated the food.

She crossed her arms. “Okay, where in the Hell did you make that?”

He blinked. “The kitchen,”

“Okay, but where is the kitchen?”

“Don’t you want to eat, Detective? It’s getting cold,” he faked a hurt puppy face, knowing it worked on her.

She sighed. It was a mystery she’d solve another time. Chloe couldn’t deny his teasing. It helped to break the tension. She shook her head, and took a seat opposite him.

He’d prepared bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with a variety of jams to select from in stylized glass jars. They didn’t appear to be store bought. What, so he even made his condiments?

He smiled. “Having fun trying to solve my mysteries Detective?” he asked playfully.

She laughed.

“I mean you have been curious about me since the day we’d met, and while you’ve been able to sneak past a lot of my secrets, what’s the fun in not keeping a few tucked away for you to pick at?” he took a bite of the eggs, there was a twinkle in his eye. 

Her hand met his under the table. “I will figure this out,”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” 

__________________

The office was quiet. Only scheduled officers worked the Sunday shift, on.occasion, with the occasional straggling detectives doing research on a case. But in the back today it was only her and Lucifer. It was for three best. The last thing she needed was the lieutenant berating her for not working with her assigned partner. But the cases had bled into one another. They were hunting _actual_ witches, and she needed the Devil’s help to stop them.

Lucifer perched merrily on her desk as she started setting up her laptop. A loud commotion suddenly came from up front. His head cocked like a bird. 

Chloe stood, too curious to not see what it was about. Her avian-like partner followed behind.

“ _Please!_ ” a woman’s voice pled. “I know it sounds like a belong in a nuthouse, but I’m serious! This _is_ my husband!” The woman, dressed as a cheap looking Ariel from the Little Mermaid held up a plastic bag containing a tropical looking fish. It was yellow, and blue, like Flounder.

“You know it's illegal to submit a false report ma'am?” 

Chloe’s breath caught. It _would_ sound insane to anyone else. She cleared her throat. “I can take it from here Megan,” she said to the officer.

“But-”

“It’s quite alright Megan, don’t mind us, we’ll take the young lady’s report and you can get back to studying for your exam tomorrow all right?” Lucifer quipped an eyebrow.

Her eyes flushed into his irresistible charm. “Sure thing,” she said, sweeping a hand dismissively. “It’s just a report, anyone can file it,”

“If you could come with us,” Chloe directed the woman towards an interrogation room.

Megan looked at them as if the pair had fish tails of their own.

The natural red-head took a seat opposite of them, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Chloe’s eyes fell to the fish bowel, her mind spinning as she thought of this happening to either Dan, or Trixie. She felt Lucifer’s gaze on her, and pushed down whatever trepidation there was. This was her reality now. She’d have to ask him what were the limits of a witche's magic soon, but in the meantime she had to get whatever information she could from this victim.

“Could you describe what happened?” she asked, sitting forward in complete command of her space. She felt Lucifer relax from where he still stood behind her.

“I was at the convention. There was a booth that said ‘make a wish’. It sounded very Disney, so I was going to try it. There was a woman there, and…” she looked at the fish, tears started streaming down her face. “Jorge started flirting with her. It was innocent, really, he did it all the time, I knew he’d never act on it. Babe I’m so sorry,”

“You said he was speaking to this woman?” Chloe asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

The woman wiped her eyes. “Yes. I said that I wished he’d go swim in a lake. I was so mad, you know?”

“He became floundered?” Lucifer approached the table, a wide grin softened his features, ”Perhaps he should have stopped trying to ‘kiss the girl’,” 

He took a seat. He was on a roll and wasn’t about to stop anytime soon. Chloe was grateful.

“Shouldn’t you have known not to make a deal with the sea witch? Or haven’t you seen the movie?” 

The woman blubbered something between a laugh and tears.

“I mean now the chap’s got a whole new set of wedding tackle you’re going to have to learn to live with,” 

Chloe tried her best to contain herself, a part of her just wanted to know how far he could go.

“Surely you would have known a sign telling you to ‘make a wish’ smelled fishy,” 

He really could do this all day...

“But because of him being a dullard she was able to catch him hook line and sinker,” he was starting to go too far…

“I mean he obviously knows that it’s better down where it's wetter... “

Chloe cleared her throat. Cutting it off before he went off the whales… oh God what had he done to her? She steadied her breathing to stop herself from laughing. He brought levity to this to try to calm her fears. It did the job. She loved working with him.

“Could you describe the woman?” Chloe asked. 

“Dark hair, brown eyes, wore a pretty blue dress. That’s about all I know,” 

“All right we’ll do what we can to help him,” she stared daggers into the fish, “In the meantime put him in a tank?”

“If we can’t help just keep in mind that there are always more fish in the sea?” Lucifer quipped as the lady collected her husband. “I believe we are fin-ished with the report, Detective,” 

She rolled her eyes. 

He smiled, with a soft affection.

“This is real? Witches can do that sort of thing?” she asked. 

“Yes. Detective, are you all right?”

Lucifer managed to make her laugh about something that would have given her nightmares. He knew all the evils of Hell, but also knew _her_ better than anyone. They _could_ handle this.

“Yes,” she squeezed his hand. 

“Now, let’s get ready to save some poor unfortunate souls,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I've been blessed with a herniated disk that's made it difficult to move, weak, sit etc. Im getting better (finally) and will start working hard on editing again. Expect another update last this week! And thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments!


	19. Walk With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shook hands with the Devil  
> Ah this town best be careful  
> 'Cause when you're already dead  
> There's no rope for your neck  
> You're finally free  
> Yeah, I walk with the Devil
> 
> Do you remember that broken man  
> When you sang your song?  
> And how you put him back together, girl  
> With your voice and with your love
> 
> -Karliene

“You took that seriously?” Ella asked looking between the two. “You know she was nuts right?” 

“Well she _was_ a ginger,” Lucifer said with a wan smile. 

“Yeah. You know, she was at the convention, I thought she,” Chloe cleared her throat. “Might have seen something related to our case,” 

She could turn these odd situations around in a way that would make sense to others, without lying or being openly honest. She was an excellent partner. He felt a familiar warm sensation in his heart.

“Well did she?” Ella asked curiously.

“Yeah. A bit.” Chloe cleared her throat again. “So what have you got for us Ella?”

The lab tech bounced up and down with excitement. She bent down and placed two rubbermaid containers on the evidence table. “You’re going to _love_ this!” she exclaimed.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Lucifer opened the container closest to him and saw… red… lots of red…

Chloe pulled out a brunette wig, and a small clear plastic flame. “Huh…” she said, lost.

Lucifer proceeded to pull out parts and pieces as well. There was a very disproportionate glove shaped into a fist, a brown coat that seemed very damaged, a gun, body paint, and… a pair of long, thick horns. Images of those disgusting devil depictions flashed into his head. 

“A devil? Seriously?”

“Not the devil actually. The _son_ of the devil,” 

Lucifer tossed the horns back into the box, ghastly offended. 

“Dude, Hellboy?” Ella said, “You see he’s trying to do better than his dad-”

“Okay Miss Lopez, that’s enough you can’t seriously expect me to we-” 

Chloe stared at the horns in awe. The soft bite on her bottom lip didn’t escape his gaze. He remembered the way she’d been flustered when he’d come upon a silly theater set of small devil horns. Perhaps it was a fetish then? 

He imagined what the two could be doing in an effort to remove the costume. He was, after all, quite creative in fulfilling carnal desires. Lucifer’s heart beat rampant in his chest, the _want_ from that morning returned, but it felt wrong to think of her that way. 

Chloe was so much more than the people he’d brought to his bedroom before. Trying to see her in that light was like trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. It didn’t work. His throat became dry as he stared at the Detective. He had to get past this and accept that sex was now a part of their dynamic. It felt wrong, but if he had to start perhaps leaning towards a fetish of hers wouldn’t be a bad idea. He swallowed the sandpaper down.

“Very well Miss Lopez. But I don’t want to know anything to do with this character deal?”

The lab tech’s eyes lit up. “Of course!”

Chloe's cheeks were flushed with a beautiful rosey color and her eyes traced him like he’d seen her do that morning. Fear and heat boiled alive inside him.

Ella looked back to him. Then back to her. Then to the horns. Then to her again. 

“Ookay… so… um… right,” she said, nervous, “Uh, why don’t you get your shirt off…” her eyes fell to Chloe, “And I’ll uh… show you how to put this body paint on.” she pulled out a pan of makeup labeled “Mehron Paradise Palette”. The red matched the oversized glove. 

He took his jacket off, then unbuttoned his shirt, feeling Chloe’s eyes on him the whole time. 

“There’s just one more thing though buddy,” Ella said, interrupting the awkward moment. “He’s. Uh. Got very different hair than you,” she held up a bald cap.

“That is where I draw the line, Miss Lopez. You will _not_ mess with my hair,”

“It’s not really messing with your hair pal, it’s putting something over it,”

“Absolutely not,” 

Clearly disappointed, she put the bald cap down. “Fine, but you’ll ruin the look,”

Chloe shrugged. “We’re here to go undercover Ella, we’re not looking to win any costume contests.”

The lab tech mumbled something about , but let the topic drop. She pulled out a squirt bottle. Lucifer blinked at it. 

The makeup application had to go down his entire chest and cover his left hand. It required a spritz of water to activate the pallet, then was applied with makeup brushes. Lucifer had done makeup similar to this before. His snake costume required multiple colors of green, and yellow which took a significant amount of time to get right. But art had obviously never been the Devil’s forte. So the job fell to the Detective.

After a few lengthy demonstrations, Miss Lopez handed the brushes off.

“I’ve got to get a lot of makeup on myself,” the lab tech winked at Chloe. “I’ll give you two some privacy. My costume takes a lot of time, if you catch my meaning.”

The Detective paused, brush in hand.. “Wait… you’re going?”

“Of _course_ I’m going! You think I’d miss a convention that’s become an active part of a murder investigation? No way! Besides you two would totally get lost in some of the lingo there. And I have to see what new things these 3D printers are making possible for cosplays!” she waved, and looked between the two. “You two have fun!” 

They both looked at her.

“Tell me when you need help getting him all horny,” she said, the intention of the pun clearly inflected through the tone of her voice.

“She never needs help for that,” Lucifer threw back, trying his best to make things sound normal.

“So cute!” the door closed behind her.

As soon as her bubbly demeanor vanished through the door frame silence permeated the room like a fog that made things hard to breath. 

Chloe dabbed the pallet, and brought the brush up to his neck. He held his breath until the brush met his skin. Her strokes were gentle and soothing. The makeup went on cool and wet. She tried her best to focus on the immediate task, but he was aware that her vision strayed, and he could sense her desire in the way in which she stroked the paint onto him. She slid the brush with deliberate slowness as she studied the architecture of his musculature as if he were a piece of art himself. 

He felt his breath become unsteady as the strokes moved further down from his neck to his shoulders, and onto his chest. He wanted to say something, a joke, anything to break the awkwardness, but there was something deeper happening that a joke would ruin. Through quick glances before averting eye contact he saw something deeper than carnal desire in the Detective’s eyes. She was seeing more than a piece of art as she swept the brush over him. 

This felt like the day she’d seen his scars, only… more…

Lucifer made the choice to stop running. Curiosity was getting to him, but so was an emotion he’d buried deep for a millenia. _Yearning_. Whatever this was… however he was feeling now… he _wanted_ this.

A pattering as fierce as the beat of a hummingbird’s wings rummaged in his chest once he let himself watch.

Chloe’s eyes met his and she paused with the brush still on his skin.

In those eyes he felt seen, accepted, cared for. Understanding began to grow as a small flame that spread alight through him. She _was_ more than those other women and men. And _he_ was to her as well. This _would_ be more than sex. That strange mix of fear and excitement hit like a wave at this revelation. How had he not seen this before?

She leaned closer, the brush began moving again. The little hummingbird still buzzed around inside him at her touch. 

“So, tell me about these ‘witches’ or whatever. How do they get their power?” 

The little bird slowed its pace. Of course. They were at work. That would be more important now. He took a moment to regain his composure, not able to fully take his mind off their moment. 

“Stones that have absorbed Hellfire,” 

Stones?” her eyes left his, and redirected to make sure she dabbed the paint on correctly. 

He held up his hand, and rubbed his thumb over his own Hellstone situated in his ring. “Remnants of a rock that housed the Hellfire. For some reason it was what contained the flame before… well… before Lilith took it all,” 

“Lilith took this fire that can give people the power to turn guys into fish?” 

He sighed, the expansion of his chest causing Chloe to pause for a moment before setting back to work. 

“Hellfire is a force in Hell that’s always been there. No creature knows its origin, but from what I can tell its properties are nearly divine but far weaker than anything my parents could do,” 

Chloe continued the paint down his abdomen. Her brows knit as she took the information in. 

“I granted it to her to bring order to Hell. She helped shape it to what it is now. It can’t create new life, but bend and twist existing life to however she wants it to be. We made a deal, she gets free reign of Hell, I get order, and the ability to maintain it. It worked for centuries, until I decided to destroy the stone to keep greedy little demons from gaining access to it.” 

Chloe nodded, “So… who can _use_ the flame? I’m confused…” 

“Anyone could channel it through Hellstone.” he rubbed his finger over his ring once more. “But otherwise it's not clear. Obviously demons can’t use the flame directly, though Mazikeen has done an excellent job of holding it all these years,” 

Chloe paused towards the end of his abdomen. “You need to explain all of this better. I’m lost,” 

He nodded, willing to try. “Lilith went rogue. She went to Earth, charged fragments of the Hellstone and passed them out to humanity. We fought. She tried to transfer her power to me, knowing that…it… changes whoever has it. Mazikeen stepped in between us taking the brunt of the blow. She absorbed most of Lilith’s power, but hasn’t been able to use it herself. I thought Amenadiell and I had destroyed all the stones, but it seems I was wrong,” 

Chloe spritzed some water into the pallet, and continued massaging the paint on his skin, now flirting with the area where his pants met his hips. 

“What do you mean the powers change you?” Chloe got to the heart of the issue as always. 

“Lilith was human once. I gave her the abilities directly from the stone and she became… something else… I have no idea what would happen to something divine,especially now that I know we self actualize,” 

“What about Maze?” 

He paused. “It burned half her face but… honestly, I don’t think it changed her at all. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that she can’t use the powers?” 

“Or that she doesn’t have a soul?” she started working on his hand. 

“I never thought of that,” 

Chloe could see deep behind the surface, and put together things he’d never know were related. Driven by logic and intuition, she seemed to be adapting well to even the supernatural. He smiled affectionately at her. They really _would_ find a way to stop Lilith. 

“So… some of these stones remain, but not a lot. Why hadn’t they been used all this time?” 

“I guess they were scattered or hidden. But since Lilith was released I guess she found a way to communicate with the humans that still believe in her to find the stones that remained,” he said. 

“This isn’t your fault,” she reminded him. “You did what you had to do. We will stop them, together.” 

She placed her hand on his, granting him her ever stable support for a moment. His heart leaped in affection, as he realized that _she_ was comforting _him_ on something she'd otherwise be frightened of. She sorted through various brushes beside her before starting on his face. 

“So, can these stones turn these people back to normal?” 

“Yes. Frankly, so can I Detective. The stone in my ring is nearly bursting with Hellfire. But we have to stop the witches from using the power first,” 

_Chloe nodded. “Close your eyes,”_

_He did, feeling the cold makeup press against his eyelids. “Why would Lilith _want_ to be giving humans power like this?”_

_“She’s the mother of demons, Detective. They revel in seeing humans punish themselves. And perhaps to get back at me for protecting humanity,”_

“That doesn’t make sense. She _banished_ you Lucifer. She has many souls she can mess with down there without having to involve you at all. She got them to summon something to come after me, and now this? She _wants_ something. Something maybe I’m involved in somehow or…” Chloe sighed. 

“She may know of your origin Detective,” 

“So she’s scared that we could stop her with whatever it is she’s planning.” the brush skimmed across his forehead. “Lucifer… I think this might be to distract us from whatever it is she’s _really_ doing,” 

“Or her plan has gone awry. She is having to trust humans with it after all, and we know how untrustworthy they could be,” 

Chloe nodded. “We need to stop this either way. I think I’m done. The jacket should hide the rest,” 

Lucifer took a look at himself in a mirror that had been included with the makeup kit. It felt wrong to be attempting to make himself appear as his devilish form. A form he’d not attempted to use in weeks. But the red paint was anything but intimidating. Chloe had taken the liberties to add shadows and highlights which accentuated some of his features. He nearly laughed at how much attention she’d paid to his abdominals. 

“Good work Detective. I look well and truly bedeviled,” he said with a sly smirk. 

She rolled her eyes. He felt a swoop in his heart. 

“Now,” she cleared her throat. “I need to set it real quick,” she grabbed some colorless powder, and set to work, going all over him quickly, before using setting spray. “Okay, that should do it, let it dry then get changed. 

She looked in her box. “Let me get what looks like Maze's wardrobe on,” she sighed, pulling out a black tank, leather jacket, and leather pants. 

“That’s far too well covered to be anything Mazikeen would choose to wear,” Lucifer said with a tsk. 

“Shut up,” Chloe gave him a side eye. 

“Where’s the fun in that Detective?” 

____________________________

The convention center was packed full of people in various types of costumes. It reminded Lucifer of many of the halloween parties he’d hosted at Lux. Many women were wearing about as much as they’d had at those parties much to his delight. 

But there was an art about it. They were surrounded by people fully embracing their passions, and never once worrying about the idea that it was too weird. As nerdy as Miss Lopez could be, he could see that she had been on to something back in the days where she used to be into this. He wondered why that had changed. 

The bubbly lab tech strutted out, ironically looking like a fish herself. The fake gills expanded. “I made this cosplay about five years ago and it still holds up!” she said excitedly. 

The puns had returned on the car ride, but the Detective had put a cap on it rather quickly. It was baffling how frequent fish were coming up today, considering it had been their dinner the night before. Miss Lopez insisted that it was a character from the same franchise him and the Detective were. "Abe Sapian" she’d proudly proclaimed. 

“Oh my gosh! Look at that Godzilla! That thing looks so real!” the lab tech skirted off, to what looked like… an _actual_ dinosaur. 

Lucifer swallowed the stone that seemed to have developed in his throat. 

“I see it too,” Chloe said. “Come on we need to get through weapons check then find that booth,” 

They waited in line. A large family stood in front of them, and Lucifer realized that he _did_ prefer Halloween at Lux. There were far less sticky children present there. 

“You supposed to be Hellboy?” the father, dressed as a starfleet commander asked. “Your hair looks weird, you know he’s got-” 

“Yes! I’m well aware don’t be a dullard,” Lucifer said, moving closer to the Detective, who seemed to be enjoying herself. 

“Well the horns look amazing, and so does the costume. But sometimes that one little detail can make all the difference, if you want I can tell you how to make a wig look li-” 

“I don’t need boring wig facts, now if you _don’t_ mind we’re simply trying to wait in line in peace,” 

Chloe winked at the guy. “He likes his hair, trust me you don’t want to pick that fight,” 

She looked to the three children. One child was a klingon, one a vulcan, and the other was painted blue with a set of antennas. 

“Your children are adorable, by the way. I’m guessing this isn’t your first convention?” she asked. 

“No it’s not,” the man was still looking at Lucifer’s hair, “It's our third year actually.” 

The Detective nodded, “Have you seen a Disney booth in previous years? I’ve heard they had a presence,” 

“Actually, no I haven't. You’d think they’d be here with all the amazing costume work,” the man’s eyes spotted the Godzilla, “But they haven’t ever had a presence here.” 

“Strange…” 

“Well the booths should all be on the app anyway,” 

Lucifer picked out his phone as soon as the words were out of the man’s mouth. Fingers worked the small keyboard with precision, finding this to be a good excuse not to look at those sticky urchins. Lucifer pulled up a map with a description of each vendor. He sighed, frustrated with only being able to do this one handed, the giant glove on his right hand was irritating, but he tolerated it for the sake of the case. 

Scrolling around the app at the list of vendors, he didn’t see anything like Ariel had described. He sighed, handing his phone over to the Detective. 

“See anything?” she asked. 

“Not anything that stands out,” 

She squinted and started digging herself. Lucifer, again looked to the giant Godzilla-man. The teeth on it looked sharp and dangerous. He hoped that the creature did not have the power to blast lasers from its mouth. A young fish-inspired lab tech came bumbling back up to the party. 

“Dude! That suit is so much sicker in real life! I think he used real scales for the costume… as disturbing as that is… and the spines on his tail are sharp! I don’t know how he got through the weapons check!” 

The clerk at the counter, placing small plastic hoops around a banjo prop gave her an annoyed glare in response. 

“Did you ask him where he got it?” Chloe asked, trying to bury the fact that the spines were sharp because they were _real_

“Uh, yeah, but he didn’t answer. It’s got to be hard to move in that thing let alone hear anyone,” 

Lucifer gazed around, wishing the bloody line would move faster. 

“That’s a sick Abe Sapien! Wow! Can I get a picture?” some random guy behind them asked. 

“Uh…” Ella looked between Lucifer and Chloe. 

“Yeah, all three of you. You guys look sick! And props for doing Liz, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with a Hellboy at a con!” 

Ella primped up in pride. “They’re so cute together! I mean a pyrokinetic just makes so much sense with the Hell theme you know? I totally ship her over-” 

The image of Chloe holding up a blue flame, even a fake one, made Lucifer’s stomach flip in a bad way. “All right, Miss Lopez, if the gentleman wants a picture, let’s get one, no need wasting his time,” he said, cutting off the conversation. 

“Oh. Right. Sure,” 

They posed, Lucifer held on tightly to that strange arm contraption, Chloe brandished the fake fire, and Ella held up her index and middle fingers and puffed her gills out. The man snapped a few pictures. With wide eyes, he spouted a ton of compliments before he walked away. 

“Next!” the attendant finally shouted. 

They went through the weapons check. Lucifer had to get a tie around his arm and various prop guns. 

"All right, shall we divide and conquer?” he asked, leaning towards the Detective. “Or stay in one party?” 

Chloe looked to Ella nervously. “Um… Ella, why don’t you start on one end, and Lucifer and I will meet you in the middle,” 

Ella nodded. “Yea, sure, a chance for you two to hang out ‘in costume’ together, am I right?” she gave a wink. 

Chloe became flustered. “Yeah… right… is… is that okay?” 

“Is it okay? Okay to leave me alone wandering a con floor for the first time in years?! Heck yeah Chica!” she literally bounced like a jumping bean for a full minute, before strolling off on her merry way to the other end of the convention floor. 

“Shall we?” Lucifer offered his gigantic arm. 

Chloe laughed. “ _We shall!_ ’” she mocked his accent and wrapped an elbow around the ridiculous prop. He smiled, glad that she appeared so calm. 

________________

There were so many vendors! They sold everything from actual weapons (Lucifer took a card, thinking it could come in handy when needing to find a gift for a certain demon) to art, props, comics, anything and everything that smelled of ‘geek’ was alive and thriving in this space that smelled too much of junk food, and body odor. 

But as they went through aisle by aisle, they had no luck finding that mysterious booth described by Ariel that morning. Apart from fish lad, and Godzilla, they weren’t seeing anything that looked out of the ordinary among con goers either. 

None of this stopped Lucifer from having fun. 

He found something interesting at every shop and pulled the Detective for inspection. She looked both annoyed and amused. He found baubles, trinkets, hand made bags, and jewelry. It was when he came across a shop that specialized in charm bracelets that he paused. 

She kept going, stopping when she saw him distracted again. “Lucifer?” she called, turning around, looking frustrated. 

He ignored her, digging through the chams the store had available. He found a pentagram, a horse, and a very familiar shark’s tooth. His gaze drew up to the store’s name “Prince Charm-ing”. The vendor turned to him with a raised brow. 

“Is there something I can help you with sir?” the young woman asked. He noticed a bracelet on her arm with the pentagram. 

“Is the physical location for this store on Santa Monica Pier?” he asked. 

“Oh we collect charms from various stores, each share a profit. But I do work there when it's not con season,” her eyes glazed over him, and then fell to the Detective, “I’ve got something that might interest you!” she stood up, went to an area and indicated some rather thematic charms that seemed related to the property they were wearing, “I think she’d be fond of this one,” the woman winked, indicating a charm that depicted Hellboy and Liz together. 

“No,” Lucifer said, eyes darting to Chloe briefly, “But I would like to know if you helped a woman. She collected these three charms on a bracelet?” 

“Oh yeah! I helped her at the store a few weeks ago, she was supposed to be here actually! She’s with that goth clique a few rows over.” 

Chloe blinked, making her way closer, sensing Lucifer working. 

“Do you know her name?” Lucifer pressed. 

“Sarah I think. Sarah Piper? Do you know her?’ she asked. 

“I’ve been searching for her,” Lucifer said, eyeing the Detective. 

“Well yeah, like I said two rows down, can’t miss them. They’re a really strange group, I think one of them was cosplaying from that new Sabrina show?” 

“I heard they can make fantasies come to life," he smiled, pulling out his charming grin, "You… didn’t ask them for anything did you?” Lucifer asked, looking over the woman’s Borderlands costume, not seeing anything abnormal. 

“I uh… did but…” 

“It came true did it? Tell me, what did you _desire_ from them?” he leaned in further, wanting to know what kind of game these witches were playing. 

“Okay, look, that’s personal buddy, I’m not getting into it. Are you going to buy something?” 

Lucifer leaned in closer, eyes directly reaching the woman’s. “Complicated aren’t you? You can tell me, I won’t tell a soul. You want to don’t you?” 

She blinked. “No, I don’t, and I think that you either need to buy something or leave. Quit trying to delve into my personal business!” 

Lucifer gaped back at her. He felt a warm hand reach his. “You heard her, let’s go find those women,” 

"But Detective..." 

His heart pounded loudly in his chest. Why wasn't his 'mojo' working on her? Magic? Hellfire had never been able to penetrate his abilities before. How was this possible? Everything became blurry around him, and he became unbalanced as panic set in. Had they found some new source of power? Where? 

The Detective coaxed him away from the booth. He obliged, barely registering anything going on around him. 

“Lucifer?” he heard her speak finally. “Are you all right?” 

He shook his head. What about his other powers? Were _they_ gone as well? Could she take his Divinity? _How?!_

He needed answers. Lucifer released the Detective's grip and left. 

“Lucifer!” she called. 

He found a balcony devoid of people and rolled his shoulders. Heavenly white, blanketed him with their beautiful heavenly warmth. Relief flushed over him as it had in Hell.. They were still here. He was still divine. His heart continued to race as he fumbled for a cigar stashed in his jacket. A ‘prop’ from the lab tech. He disliked the taste of cigars over cigarettes, but at this point didn’t care. Nicotine was nicotine. 

Lucifer lit and preened over the balcony, taking in what view he could from only three stories up. 

The sound of boots clinking behind him caused him to perk up. 

The Detective stared, transfixed at his wings, before meeting his eyes. 

“Lucifer, we need to get back,” she took a step forward, “We need to find those witches and stop them. I can’t do that without you,” 

“They took my ability away, Detective. If we need to pull answers from them I can't help..."” his voice trailed off. It was a weak argument, and he knew it. She’d proven to be perfectly capable for a year without him. 

“Lucifer, I understand how upsetting this must be. I don’t know how any of this works, I mean last year I saw your powers go haywire. Do you think it could be related to that?” 

He took a long draw of his cigar. Amenadiel lost control of his ability, stopping time at a moment when he became overwhelmed with anxiety. Perhaps angels controlled their powers like their forms? But why would he lose his mojo? 

“I… shall speak with Linda. Perhaps there is something I’m missing,” 

The Detective stood beside him, her simple presence filling a place in his heart where a void once existed. 

“We’ll figure this out Lucifer. You’re not alone,” 

He smiled, “No… I’m not,” 

Their moment was broken quickly. 

“Oh my _GOSH!_ ” 

He looked up. Miss Lopez was in their vicinity quicker than he could even get a word out. 

“I heard that you had a pair of these made at an auction a few years ago but _these!_ ” she bursted with glee. “The way they _move!_ ” her hand reached for his feathers. He pulled back instinctively, pressing the wings taught to his back. “Wow! How did you get them to move like that?! They must have cost a fortune! Can I see them?!” 

“Miss Lopez…” 

“Hey look guys! It’s like in that fanfiction! Hellboy has wings!” someone yelled from the convention center, camera in hand, “Those look incredible!” 

More people flocked to the balcony. Like a caged bird, Lucifer could feel his feathers instinctively stand on end. 

“So cool!” 

“They look heavenly!” 

“Man you’re totally winning the cosplay contest!” 

“Can I get a picture with him Mommy?” 

He backed away further, until he touched the glass of the balcony. His wings twitched and he felt the sudden urge to fly away, but Chloe grabbed him before he could. 

“Keep them still,” she whispered. “Just follow me, and don’t move them,” she held his left hand tightly, beginning to weave through the crowd. 

They were touched. 

They were jostled. 

The most important parts of him were being treated like some garbage machination they wanted to rip apart and study, sticky fingers and all. Every fiber of his being wanted to punish anyone who’d dare do such a thing. No one touched his divinity and got away with it. But Chloe's presence was a smoldering to the flame that boiled up inside him. They pushed past the crowds and into the hallway, full of others just as excited about his wings as the crowd upstairs. 

This wasn’t the first time humanity was exposed to his divinity this way, and it by far wasn’t the worst occurrence of it. But he knew how disastrous the results tended to be. As they flew past the crowds he spotted what humans often depicted as a fairy… Tinkerbell maybe? Her wings fluttered with a realistic translucence that dragonfly wings often possessed. Real. Not imaginary. Perhaps the Detective was right, and this _would_ be okay. 

They shifted into the men’s restroom, and she stashed him away into a stall, locking it behind them. 

“Men’s restroom Detective?” he asked softly, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Less people, especially in the stalls,” she threw her hands up,indicating his wings.. 

He rolled his wings back into his form. They paused, hearing someone step in. 

“It’s so wild the things here this year right? Did you see that Poison Ivy? I swear her plant tried to eat that service dog!” they heard the sound of zippers, Chloe drew closer, her breath warm against Lucifer’s collarbone. 

“It’s too real these days man. I mean… if I could make something like that, why would I make it for a costume? Wouldn’t there be practical applications for that sort of thing?” 

They tinkled. Still holding a conversation. Lucifer wanted to speak up about the indignity, but the moment he inhaled a breath, a hand met his lips, and he froze. 

“Like did you see that Winter Soldier arm? I think that thing really could do some damage in the military, I mean the guy was able to glitch the power out in that booth with his emp or whatever,” 

“Yeah, and that hulk guy? He really did lift that batmobile like it was a featherweight. Something really is shifty man it's like we're in a comic…” 

Chloe’s breath became unsteady, and he could feel small tremors in her hand. But she stayed next to him, determinedly strong, and resilient. He felt for her. 

The pair left the bathroom. Without washing their hands… 

Chloe and Lucifer left the stall, he watched her compartmentalize, putting those warranted fears in a box, and switch back into Detective mode. She didn’t even really need him for this. 

“We will put an end to this Chloe.” 

She nodded. “Let’s go find those women,” 

He followed in suit behind her. Always following her lead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you so much for the support! I'm ascot 70% better now and am still on the road to recovery! Another week or two and I'll be back at full force! 
> 
> I had so much fun with this idea that two pictures came from it! My goal is to have the next chapter revised before s5A airs! (I'm so excited! But let's please keep spoilers out of the comments for people that want to hop in blind)


	20. Anything for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I would do anything for love  
> I'd run right into hell and back  
> I would do anything for love  
> I'd never lie to you and that's a fact  
> But I'll never forget the way you feel right now  
> Oh no, no way  
> And I would do anything for love
> 
> \- Meat Loaf

Two women and a man sat behind the booth. A giant banner depicting the same pentagram as the bracelet charms covered the front of the booth, and giant cursive writing said "Bring your fantasies to life, ask about joining the coven of Lilith today." There were pictures of what looked to be various rituals. Chloe swallowed hard when she saw a picture with Marissa front and center holding a giant smile with teeth that seemed almost too white. She wore the same jacket that helped to identify her, and several other members of the coven were gathered around a giant cauldron near a campfire.

If this scheme was a method of recruitment, then the coven must be larger than they had realized. Did all members have powers? Was there a hierarchy? Were some of them unaware of the very real power that these stones possessed?

"How can we help you?" a woman dressed as Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer asked, " By the way I love the costume," the woman's eyes locked on the fake blue fire that Chloe held by her side, “You’d be surprised how accurate it is,”

Lucifer tensed beside her, but didn’t comment. No silly quip, no innuendo, no joke. Was he scared?

“What can you tell us about this woman?” Chloe asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the supernatural more for his sake now than hers.

“Marissa?” the other woman at the booth, dressed as Sabrina the Teenage Witch perked up, “We haven’t seen her for a while actually. She used to come to this convention every year. Why? Do you know her or something?”

“Yeah, yes. She… uh… she invited me to come, and said that you guys could do some… interesting things,” the lie slipped easily from her mouth.

“Well… we _could_ have but..”

The guy, dressed like Constantine shoved his elbow into Sabrina’s side. “That service is no longer available, it was a limited offer. But if you’re still interested in joining--”

“What happened to your bloody powers?” Lucifer asked.

“As Jim said, it was a limited offer. If you’re interested in joining--”

“You’re lying,” Lucifer called out, he huffed in a whiff of frustration, “I can’t ask your desire, but I _can_ promise you that if you don’t tell me what happened to your Hellstone you will _wish_ you were burning in the inferno,” his finger slid along the stone of his ring.

“They were taken,” Willow said, eyes fixed on Lucifer’s stone, “How did you get one that charged? I’ve never seen one so dark! Are you with one of our sister covens?”

Lucifer started to grin. But before he could gloat about his being the _actual_ Devil to people who worshiped the woman who ejected him from Hell, Chloe cut in.

“No. We just know about them. There’s only so many of these stones, and we’ve been interested in exchanging knowledge about what they could do,” 

Lucifer backed away, falling into line with the white lie.

“Marissa told us you had a few. We wanted to speak with her again. Do you know who we could talk to? And who took the stones?” 

“Yeah sure. She was affiliated with the Beverly Hills cult, here’s their card,” Jim reached into one of the many pockets in his trench coat, and handed her a card with a similar symbol on its front.

“The stones were taken by some woman with curly dark hair, a bright red dress, and louboutin pumps. Since you aren’t believers, I don’t think you’d understand. She had _Lilith’s_ raven with her. So when she asked for the stones we had to give them to her. I’m sorry,” Sabrina’s eyes had never left Lucifer’s stone, “But I’m sure she would _love_ to meet you,”

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably. 

Chloe wondered what in the world they meant by ‘Lilith’s raven’. Was it like an actual bird? But Lucifer seemed to understand whatever they meant, and it disturbed him. Could it be some sort of order from Lilith herself then? Like a messenger? She filed the information away to inquire about later.

They thanked the creepy wiccan troupe and left. 

Lucifer’s eyes locked at the far wall, as they walked around the convention hall. Back to being silent then. What could be bothering him _this_ much? 

Chloe knew that he wasn’t used to sharing. But he wasn’t alone anymore. Maybe he needed to be reminded of that. She touched his shoulder, pulling him back to the present. 

His eyes locked onto hers. Seeing her concern pulled him in close. She waited, not wanting to pressure him, but making it clear that she was _here_ for him if he needed her. 

"I turned Lilith into a monster,” his voice cracked. 

Guilt welled up in his exhausted eyes. Had this been why he’d stayed up all night?

“I corrupted her, all just as payback against Dad." He ran a hand through his hair, " I thought He would finally respond, or at least be pissed off if I defiled one of his beloved creations."

"You were hurting and acting out, that's understand--"

"I _used_ her Detective. To me she was no more than a tool that could help me with a vengeance quest, and now people are dying. You've been put in danger, these humans are all turning themselves into monsters and it all could have been prevented if-"

Chloe grasped both his arms, cutting off his anxious spirals. 

"Can't you see how far you've come Lucifer? The fact that you see her in a different way, and that you care about the people that are being hurt, doesn't that mean something too?" She placed a hand on his cheek, "You’re doing so much better than you can even see,"

Lucifer melted into her touch. He didn’t argue. 

"And we're going to fix this one step at a time," her hand brushed the ring on his hand.

Understanding flushed over his features. He bent down and kissed her temderly. 

"Why don't you return to the precinct and write up that warrant? It seems I've a job to do here,"

Chloe smiled, proud that even for just a moment, Lucifer could see the good inside that he’d never allowed himself to acknowledge.

______________________________

A full display of food sprawled along the bar. A tired looking Devil, still red and horney, greeted her with a warm smile. He had traded the Hellboy jacket for a red robe, and a kiss the cook apron. Chloe almost laughed at the absurdity of the bright red satin pants somehow matching the new skin tone to a tee. The perfect example of a domestic devil.

“Lucifer, what’s all this?” she asked.

“Dinner,” he gestured to the plates, “I called Daniel shortly after finishing up at the convention and he claimed to be watching the urchin tonight. So I decided to prepare us dinner and was just about to invite you,” 

Her heart swirled with a mix of affection and worry. Knowing him this could be an attempt to overcompensate after the loss of his mojo. Chloe expected a reaction sooner or later, and he’d expressed a fear of not being good enough for her in the past. 

“Lucifer, I thought you'd come here and get some rest. It's been a very hard day on you,”

“Is it not to your liking Detective?” He looked wounded.

“No… no… its thoughtful. I just wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself,”

“I always feel my best when you're by my side," the words trickled from his tongue as if he were breathing air. A fact. From a man that never lied.

She laughed.

“Did I say something funny Detective?” his head cocked to the side.

“No… no… it’s just… look at us. We’re doing everything we can to try to help each other and all we’re doing is arguing,” she looked at the food, “Okay, we can eat, it was sweet of you, but after would you let me take care of you?"

The smile washed off his face, replaced by a wide variety of emotions. His eyes studied her, trailing up and down with interest. He looked surprised, nervous, maybe even a little scared, but as the silence stretched, his features softened, his breath deepened, and his posture became more open.

“Deal.”

Chloe hadn't meant it in the way she thought he understood it. She wanted to just be there for him, maybe hold him? She didn’t mean sex. Unless he _wasn't_ reading it that way and only her mind that was still in the gutter? Wanting clarity she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a very nervous sounding Lucifer.

"I'm particularly proud of the steaks! I used a favorite marinade of mine, but ensured that it was grilled for an unsavory amount of time to your liking of course!"

Empathy tugged away at her, and she decided to let the conversation drop for now. He'd worked hard on this and was excited to share.

"You cooked this all yourself?"

"Of course Detective,"

She raised an eyebrow "In your closet?" 

Bringing up the joke, chased away his nerves like she hoped it would.

"Of course not Detective! It was all done in my kitchen," His hands swept over the bar, indicating where the plates and utensils began, "Please, guests first,"

Chloe looked over the vast array of dishes, grabbing a plate in the process. If she didn’t try _everything_ would he be offended? She decided to pick small samplings so she could hold it all.

She started at the steak. Lucifer watched her like a hawk sizing up its prey. The gigantic horns were tipped down, making him simultaneously look like a bull getting ready to charge. She swallowed. 

Those horns had been getting to her all day.

Moving down the buffet table, she collected a sampling of salad, asparagus, sauteed mushrooms, fish of some kind (Lucifer would know the style of cooking, where the fish had been caught, and a ton of uninteresting facts about the mating habits), various types of rolls, gravy and chicken, rice with a mix of vegetables scattered within, some weird italian pasta that was green, and chocolate cake (as if she didn’t have enough of that at home). A small part of her wondered if he thought her too thin, but she placed her past insecurities from theater days aside. If that were the case, Lucifer would be brutally honest about it. 

Lucifer followed after, placing various portions on his plate. His plate could have been videoed for food porn with how perfect he organized it. She laughed softly to herself, sure that there was _no_ kind of porn he hadn’t partaken in.

He sat on the floor across from her, and proceeded to pour one of the fancy marlots that he knew she preferred. The tip of the bottle drew up and the stream of liquid ceased when his eyes met hers. The candlelight around them reflected off his pupils in a beautiful fiery dance that accented the red paint on his skin. He looked like so many interpretations of the Devil, but was far from the Lucifer she’d come to know over the years.

“Is everything all right?” his brows pinched, concerned.

“Yeah. Yes. Sorry,”

He placed the bottle down, and reached for his utensils.

Chloe grasped hers, not wanting to worry him further. 

He waited. Eyes on her in the hawk-like fashion as before. He wanted to see what she thought of the meal he must have spent hours preparing.

She punctured the steak with her fork, and cut off a piece. 

Lucifer leaned forward, anticipating the bite. 

It tasted… like alcohol. _Of course_ he’d slather the thing in booze He liked the taste, and couldn’t stop drinking it in his coffee throughout the day. A little on steak would make it tender and juicy, but this must have been bathed in an entire bottle of the stuff before AND after it was cooked. Chloe swallowed the… whiskey? She gave a sheepish smile.

“You don’t like it,” Lucifer’s shoulders sagged.

“It’s,,, different…” Chloe said, unable to think of a compliment for the sad, droopy meat. 

Lucifer’s hands ran through his hair. A streak of red paint from his left hand colored a part of the gel giving him a striking red stripe, that Chloe couldn’t stop staring at. She did everything in her power to not to laugh.

“Well… what about the chicken?”

She tried each type of meat, and they all had the same problem. The chicken tasted too much like bourbon and the fish… any type of alcohol wouldn’t pair well with it. The rest of the meal was serviceable. She decided that he should probably stick to breakfast and jams until she could teach him how to cook properly.

“Do you think this curly haired, raven-clad woman had something to do with these murders?” 

Since when was _he_ the one to first bring up work outside of the office? She swallowed the rice that she had to chew because it hadn’t been cooked long enough.

“We don’t have any evidence that she was involved in these covens at all,”

“Except for her link to the hellstones,” he pushed his plate to the side, becoming fully invested in the conversation. 

Maybe he was avoiding what they said might happen after dinner? Something twisted in her stomach at the thought. She didn’t want him to be avoidant about it. If he didn’t want to then they wouldn’t, simple as that. 

“We can’t make any assumptions until we know more. We’ll get a warrant to the footage tomorrow. There’s nothing more we can do tonight,” 

She pushed her food to the side. 

He stared at the plate, looking scared. So she _was_ right. Maybe in time he’d come to her. The last thing she wanted was for him to be afraid.

“Why don’t you go grab a shower and I clean up?” she offered.

He remained silent. Lucifer’s eyes drew up and down her form looking hurt.

Her hand reached his, offering stability and support.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I thought we… that you wanted…”

She brushed her hand along his jaw. He leaned into the touch, eyes closing. Her heart twisted in knots, wanting to soothe that hurt expression He _wanted_ this?

“I… could join you. If you want. We can clean up after…” she didn’t know where this would lead, so she let the sentence hang.

“I’d like that,” he said, so quiet she could barely hear.

Chloe stood, needing to be closer. He watched as she knelt beside him. 

“Lucifer if you don’t want--” 

“I _want_ it Detective. I always have, I just don’t know what it’ll… I’ve never… _loved_ before,” 

She pulled his face down to meet her, “Let me show you,”

His breath caught.

She drew him into a kiss. In a lot of ways this was new to _her_ too. She’d loved Dan, and cared about Pierce when they were together, but deep in her heart she knew they’d eventually leave her. Somehow that had been safe. But Lucifer was different. His devotion to her always set him apart. And he _promised_ not to leave.

Chloe pulled him closer. Red paint stained her corset, as she pressed him to her. She could taste the merlot on his tongue, and felt the stuttering of his breath.

Her hands wove into his hair and started to massage his scalp. Lucifer’s arms were timid as they wrapped her into an embrace. She continued to explore, finding the horns, she grasped on tight, trying to pull herself further-- they popped off, Lucifer hissing at the sensation like a band-aid had ripped his skin.

“I thought you had a horn fetish, unfortunately it appears they can’t take too much weight,” he chuckled, “Is that all you were planning to do with them? I could always reapply them, I had a few id--” she kissed him again, silencing the humor. 

Lucifer started to move, his hands began dancing along her back, pulling her so close that she could barely stand. His thirst for affection was unquenchable. Their breath became heated, their kisses turned savage, as he pressed her against a wall.

They paused, staring at one another as if to affirm that _yes_ they _were_ doing this. But as Chloe finally took enough time to see him, she could see wetness in his eyes. 

Lucifer had been alive for _eons_ , keeping everyone he met at a distance. And now he’d devoted himself to her, and lost sleep over the revelation of how desperate he longed for closeness. 

This wasn’t enough. 

Red was smeared all in his hair, all over her costume, and spots of his skin were patchy.

“This isn’t really working…” 

“You don’t like it?” fear curled along the words.

“Lucifer, you’re not doing anything wrong. I just… come on, let’s get that shower, okay?”

Chloe grabbed his arm and guided him towards the bathroom. 

She started the shower, helping him take off the rest of the latex on his forehead, before stripping. The wig was the first thing to come off.

“There you are, I’ve missed you,” he teased, hiding his insecurities with humor.

“Get your pants off and get in the shower,” she threw back, trying to ease the tension.

“Yes ma’m,” 

He pulled down his pants, and let the robe fall from his shoulders. She’d always admired his angelic body. But now, like everything else, it was different. He was standing here, wanting to share himself with _her_. 

She undid her bustiere, then took it and her tank top off at the same time.

His eyes never left, as she undid her bra, and slinked out of her pants. They drew up and down her figure several times before locking on her eyes, waiting for her to make a move. 

Instead, she started the shower. 

Warm water washed away the red staining her hand. She stepped inside. He followed behind, closing the door. The view of the city in the setting sun seemed distant. She turned around. Her beautiful partner watched as still as a marble statue. 

She lathered up a washcloth and started applying it to his skin. The red of the paint, and the suds from the soap molded together, and washed away. She kissed him there, grateful to see him under that image which had caused him so much pain in his life. How could she ever think those rumors were true after knowing him?

Tears welled up from the guilt. She’d been so wrong. He was one of the best people she’d ever known. How many nights had she spent _wishing_ she could prove that to him?  
A hand brushed the outside of her hair, comforting her. Maybe she needed this just as much as he did. 

She leaned into his touch, and continued down his frame. Bit by bit she watched the devil melt off his skin, leaving behind the man she knew. He was free here, of the self deprecation, of the blame, of the hurt that came from that position. Free at last to just be Lucifer. Someone who was loved, simply for who he _was_. 

He seemed to understand what message she was trying to get across.

Once all of it was removed, she pulled him into another kiss, her hands ran along his back where she’d remembered scars once existing. He didn’t have to worry about being hurt by her. She yearned for him to understand that. 

His arms curled around her, pulling her tightly to himself, soaking in everything he’d always secretly wished he could have in his long, lonely life. 

She turned off the shower, never once leaving the solace of his lips, as she guided him towards the bed. 

He inhaled deeply into her, she felt the reverberations from his chest as he moaned delighted when she laid him down. His hands danced within the throws of her hair as she thrust her legs on either side of him. He trembled under her. 

She pulled away from his lips to see how he was doing.

He was the definition of sin underneath her. Wet hair was sprawled along the pillow, wildly curly without gel to tame it. His pupils were blown to their full extension. All his muscles were tight with tension, and he looked nervous. 

This wasn’t enough.

Her hands drew up his chest which swelled at the contact, and traced up to his neck. Every brush traced along taught muscle. She wanted to rid him of that. Her fingers pressed into his neck, massaging the tissue there until he started to relax. 

Easing into her touch like a cat rubbing against its owner, he calmed under her. She felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, but his breath lengthened. He was getting it now. And so was she. 

He watched her, not knowing what plan she had in mind, but there was no plan. Only the need to comfort.

She wondered if it had ever felt like this to him before. With her he could be bruised, he could bleed. A small part of her wondered if he’d ever really been touched like this at all. Her heart fell for him at the thought and she couldn’t fight the need to kiss him softly just under his ear.

His eyes were steadily on her, with a grateful expression that confirmed her suspicion. 

She moved down his arms, easing every slight amount of tension she could find. His breath became steadier still, enraptured by the feel of her touch. Fingers that were balled into fists relaxed into soft palms. His pulse became steady instead of the rapid beating from their heat before. 

She continued to his chest, feeling the essence of his lungs expanding and deflating as her fingers massaged deeply into the lines, and folds of his skin.

She continued this, all the way down his form, avoiding his most sensitive spots to return to later. Once she concluded down to his feet, she came back up to him and kissed him. He returned it, soft and tender, not heated and needy like before. She backed away, grabbing his hand as she did so. He followed, never wanting to lose any point of contact. 

“Turn around and let me get the rest of you,” she said quietly.

His hand traced into her hair, looking enraptured. 

“As you desire,” 

His lips met hers, more fervent than before. An impossible pool of feathers burst to life around them.

Chloe took a moment to collect her breath. She wasn’t expecting this, but it _was_ Lucifer. Wording mattered to him. 

She remembered these wings being leathery and intimidating when he’d hated himself. Now he was holding her, kissing up her neck, after promising a life with her. He _had_ to feel that he had value to provide her. He considered the beauty of these wings to be part of what made him up. And he trusted her with it. 

His eyes locked with hers. Realization flooded through them at what this meant, and he smiled soft. He petted her hair again, then laid on his stomach, allowing his brilliant wings to fall along either side of the bed.

Chloe stared. The white of each feather looked so bright she could almost swear they were glowing. She traced a hand along the curvature of his spine. 

His breath caught.

Chloe positioned herself on top of him, legs sprawled along his. The line of his back stretched underneath as his breath increased in tempo. He couldn’t see her now, and was even more at her mercy than before. But there was nothing to fear. 

Her hands met his shoulders. The feathers of his wings fluffed up a little, before her gentle massages led to them settling down. Brilliant white splayed all around her as she worked her way down the line of his spine, avoiding their tempting softness for the moment, knowing how special it would be once she got there. Midway down his back his breath caught. Thinking it was a point of tension she massaged deeper, and incited a moan from him.

“It seems you’ve found one of my spots, Detective. Was that the plan? Investigate my weakness so that you may take advantage of me during our nightly sessions from now on? Can’t say I’d complain, as long as I get to do the same soon,” 

Chloe continued down, “That’s not what I’m doing Lucifer,” 

He stilled again, easing into her touch. “I know,” he whispered into his pillow. There was a vulnerability to that tone that made her heart lurch. She kissed the skin of his back, to remind him that everything was okay. 

She continued down his form. The glow along the edges of the feathers began to radiate wild and unpredictable like a white flame. She decided to process that later as she continued to work. His extra limbs drooped towards the floor as he relaxed. 

Finishing with his feet again, she drew back up to his shoulders. Her fingers lightly touched the area where skin met feathers. 

“Is it… is it okay if I…?”

“You may touch every part of me all you wish,”

She paused a moment, letting those words sink in. He didn’t seem to mean just physical touch. Her heart raced, as her hands met the arm of his wings. 

The feathers were warm, as the light continued to radiate. It was magical. He adjusted, the arms folded in, allowing them to fit along the length of the bed giving her better access. 

She stroked down the soft pins, doing her best to massage all the musculature underneath. He shivered under her and she paused, trying to determine if that had been a good or bad reaction.

“Go on love,” he encouraged. 

She did. Peace settled over her, as he calmed. Touch was a language he spoke fluently, and here they were able to express everything words couldn’t bring justice to.

After she finished, she lay on him, skin to skin, feathers to heart. Her hands reached for his last untouched place.

“Is this okay?” she asked, pressing her lips to his shoulder as her hand stroked just beside the spot she most desired to feel.

Stuttered breaths escaped him. 

Chloe kissed him tenderly, and used her other arm to stroke the feathers that surrounded her in their softness. She continued to only pet the area of his hip, waiting for an answer, hoping it was the one she wanted to hear.

“Yes,” his breath steadied for a moment.

Chloe continued her kisses and strokes until her hand finally touched him lightly. 

His back arched into a bow that she wrapped herself around. Wings extended off the bed, the muscles taught, and feathers puffed. 

He was aroused. And was becoming more so with every slight touch. 

Without a wing near her other arm now, she wrapped her hand along his arm. Understanding what she wanted, his arm shifted until his hand met hers. This was more than touch. This was about him and her finally sharing a moment they’d waited years for. 

She began to stroke. He trembled underneath her. Chloe squeezed his hand tight, and he reciprocated. His ragged breathing deepened. 

“Chloe,” he breathed.

The feathers began to dip, and his hips started moving at the tempo she provided. Sounds reverberated from his throat, a mix of tight breaths, and moans.

He was beautiful.

Her other arm left his hand, and wrapped around to his chest. Chloe pulled him tight to her, wanting to feel every part of him as he lost control.

She provided another reaffirming kiss before she felt his strings finally become undone. He cried out quietly, head leaning into the pillow as his hips leaned forward into the mattress. He rode the wave of his expulsion. The warm fluid escaped him, staining the sheets. But he didn’t seem to care. 

She didn’t stop holding him tight, kissing along the back of his neck in affection. 

He shifted his weight until he faced her. Lucifer’s eyes danced over her, as if they were seeing her for the first time. Chloe felt her own breath become unsteady as a heat began to burn inside her.

This wasn’t enough.

Lucifer fell into her lips, needy and wanting. His arms wrapped around her. Like an acrobat he flipped them around until he was on top. Precious bare skin and a flood of white surrounded her as his hands began to explore. 

Instead of soft massages, he met her with heated strokes and fervent kisses. The shyness from before was replaced by a yearning flame that begged to be whole. He made his way down her figure, teasing along every inch of her skin. Chloe’s breath grew ragged, and her heart beat full with desire, consuming her until she began to lose track of what he was doing.

Somehow he’d managed to position himself between her legs. And kissed all the way to her feet. But he was quick to come back to her lips, always needing to be as close to her as possible. 

His chest braced against her breast as his hand combed into her hair. He moaned softly as he tickled along her inner thigh.

“Is…” he kissed her as her breath stuttered, “Is this okay?” 

He pulled away only for a moment, eyes so dark they were nearly black met hers as he awaited an answer. 

“Yes,” 

She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

He moaned into her lips, as his fingers finally found her. She trembled and his other hand found hers and squeezed it tight.

Lucifer practiced with a skilled hand, stroking her in lines and circles until he found the correct way to incite her moans. His mouth danced between her lips and jaw, while he drew out the wetness that had been boiling inside her since the shift. 

Lucifer surrounded her. The fiery feathers tucked around them until she could feel their divine warmth. He moaned his appreciation for her into her lips as his fingers found the perfect rhythm.

Chloe danced with him. The sound of her slick arousal, the feel of his fingers quickening their pace, and the deep sighs as he explored her warmth, led her to the edge of her peak.

“Let it go,” he whispered between kisses. “You’re breathtaking, let me share this with you,” 

She surrendered to him, and fell under his hand.

As she convulsed and trembled under his weight, he held her steady. He muttered indecipherable words of affection into her neck. Lucifer’s fingers continued stroking along her as wave after wave swept through her core.

When it was over he drew up from her, looking at her with a sly grin that told her how all of his years of experience had been worthwhile. But when their eyes met, the smile slowly vanished from his face. There was still something he had yet to experience. Something that she _needed_ to show him.

This wasn’t enough.

“Lucifer,” she rasped.

His breath caught, knowing what she would ask.

“Is it okay if we--” 

He kissed her. 

She wrapped her arms along his back, feeling the point where his feathers met his skin. She rolled them until he lay underneath again. Chloe straddled him, and he gazed up at her, a tender lost soul that had found its first and only home. Not getting an answer before, she rolled up those gorgeous abs until she was face to face with him.

“Is this okay?” she asked again.

He watched her, lights dancing in his eyes as his hands met both of hers. He trembled under her.

“Yes,” 

Breath escaped them both as she met his lips, and dropped her hips. His arousal pulsed violently against hers. And they both had to catch their breath.

The skin underneath her burned hotter than the rest of him. Her labia contoured against his girth. He was wide, and long, well above average as he loved to point out on nearly every case they’d been on. She’d seen him naked before, but his limp size didn’t hold a candle to his aroused state. Excitement coursed through her at the idea of him inside her. 

Right now she just wanted to _feel_ him.

He muttered something as she started to rock back and forth, merging her fluids with his. The friction lit every nerve inside her.

He moaned under her, and she noticed his hand, desperate to reach hers. 

Chloe stopped, and he shivered under her.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear… I… got caught up,”

He panted as their eyes met.

“I noticed,” he swallowed heavily.

“Is everything okay? Do you want me to continue or…” her throat caught at the end of that sentence. They were so close. If he wanted to stop she would, but it wouldn’t be easy dealing with the consequences of that the next day. 

“Oh, yes. Please… but…” his hand reached again. She took it in hers. “But you’re too far away,”

Her heart lurched. Closeness. Comfort. That was what he was seeking through this whole exchange. She wanted to share that with him too.

She leaned forward, letting her hips follow until they lost contact.

Her lips met his again, and he moaned desperately into her mouth, seeking the lost contact they’d both been riding just a few moments ago. Her arms met his shoulders, and she pulled him up from his prone position. As he drew up he shifted his hips underneath her until their contact was restored. They both moaned in ecstasy at its return. She began to roll up his length, feeling him pulse under her caused shivers to crawl all the way up to her shoulders.

But she wasn’t alone in that either. His arms were pressed behind her, and wings wrapped around them both adding a spectacular light show he seemed completely clueless of. It was like they were bathed in this white flame

He was beautiful in ways no human ever could be. 

She stopped sliding along him.

Lucifer pulled away from her neck and locked eyes with her. The pulse in his palm when it surrendered into hers was fierce. 

Chloe’s hips rose, breaking the contact for only a brief moment, as her other hand found him. Their hearts beat together through their held hands as she positioned him in line with her opening.

“Is…” the light from his feathers danced with their eerie glow through shadowed eyes longing for everything she was about to offer, “Is this okay?”

His hips answered as he pressed against her, sitting just outside, but oh, so very close.

“Chloe,” he whispered into her ear.

She fell onto him, feeling herself stretch and surround him as he slowly pushed in further and further.

“Lucifer,” she parroted.

When she felt full, he reached for her, pulling her taught against him until she couldn’t tell where her body ended and his began.

Their breath was ragged and stuttered as they rose and fell into each other. Neither knowing exactly what they were doing, but enjoying every sensation. Their pace rose and fell in waves of pleasure. Their skin became drenched in sweat, and words were lost in the steam and heat under the flame around and inside them.

There was no telling how long it lasted, or how many moans or kisses they shared. All they knew was how complete they felt twisting and rolling as one until each released into the other.

There was a long pause after wave upon wave fell through them where they simply watched each other, dizzy from the sensation, and feeling like it was never enough. So they joined again, and again, until exhaustion hit them both.

At the end of the night, Chloe found herself surrounded by a mess of crumpled feathers, a sweaty chest, and a warm hand in hers as heaven’s most beautiful angel lay finally sated under her.

This was enough. 

“I love you, you know?” 

“And I you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rework a lot of this chapter and I like it a lot better! Took me longer than normal because... season 5! 😶 it was exciting to see that I predicted some things! But I'll keep this note spoiler free! Thank you for the patience, I always enjoy those lovely kudos and comments. You guys are so sweet! 🥰
> 
> 5 chapters left to go!


End file.
